The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation
by GleekShip
Summary: It's back. The sequel to the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys are out. These are their trials and tribulations as they go through school as an out couple, along with a few mysteries and twists along the way. Kurt/Puck/Sam. -More Sex -More Mystery -More Boys
1. Chapter 1

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Prologue**

"How could you!" Kurt yells, his booming voice silencing the room.

The New Directions and Kurt's boyfriends stare at him.

"After . . . after everything we've been through." Kurt yells through his tears. "How could . . . how could . . ." He loses his voice from yelling.

"Kurt-"

"No." Kurt cuts his boyfriend off and glares him down.

_No . . ._

"No. You don't get to talk to me." Kurt turns to his other pleading boyfriend. "I'm sorry, but . . . I can't do this anymore."

"Kurt-"

"NO!" Kurt yells through the tears. He swallows the sob and turns, fleeing from the auditorium.

"Kurt!"

_How? How could he do this to me . . . to us?_

Kurt slams through the school doors and steps into the cold world. He ignores the slippery black ice covering the parking lot by walking through the snowy parts.

_I mean . . . I've done bad things, but . . . I've never-_

Kurt growls.

_That . . . that traitor._

Kurt's heart rips from his chest as he slides into his car, shattering from the outside world.

A sob erupts from Kurt as he lets his head fall against the steering wheel. He lets his tears flow.

_And . . . just when I thought everything was getting better._

Kurt hiccups through another sob.

_Is this what it feels like . . . to be heartbroken?_

"Kurt."

_The emptiness._

"Kurt."

_I never should have let him in. Something like this was bound to happen._

"Kurt."

_Betrayed._

"Kurt."

Kurt sits back and looks out his driver side window. His boyfriend is staring at him with frantic eyes.

"Please Kurt. Let's just talk. Nothing-"

"No." Kurt snaps as he starts his car, ignoring his boyfriend as another sob threatens to escape.

"Kurt."

Kurt puts his car into reverse and pulls back out of his spot. His boyfriend jumps back in surprise.

_I will never talk to him again._

Kurt switches his car into drive.

_Ever._

Kurt starts driving at full speed.

_He hurt me._

Not looking.

_He hurt us._

Not watching.

_I . . . I can't go through that again._

Kurt peels out of the parking lot.

_I don't love him anymore._

Kurt doesn't have a chance to react before his car is hit and he blacks out.

* * *

And that, my friends, is the prologue. And the beginning of the sequel to the Night and Days of Kurt. Now this particular scene is for later on in this story. So now you have to wait for the build-up . . . and the after effects. Haha. I'm so evil. And you don't know which boyfriend Kurt is mad at, or what he's done. Haha. I love trickery.

And I'm sorry that this prologue is short, but that's why it's a prologue, otherwise known as a teaser.

So let me know what you think. Are you excited up for this sequel? What do you think will happen? What do you think of the teaser? What do you hope to see? Let me know with a nice long review.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #45**

**NOAH**

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Kurt snaps as a group of girls glare at him and his boyfriends with disgust.

"Chill babe." Noah says as he tears his lips away from Sam's.

Sam smiles in bliss as he lets his head fall back and rest against the lockers.

"They're just adjusting. It's not everyday that the lovely residents of Lima Ohio see three hot guys mackin out." Noah smirks.

Kurt smiles at his boyfriend before frowning. "I know, it's just . . . the whole schools known for a month. They've seen us in the hallways for the past week. Isn't that enough time?"

Noah sighs before pulling Kurt into a soft kiss. "I'll give them one more week before I start cracking skulls."

Kurt chuckles. "Okay."

Noah smirks as he swoops down to capture Kurt's lips in another kiss. "Good. Now get to class."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Fine. Come on Sam." Kurt adds as he grabs his blonde boyfriends hand and starts pulling him away down the hallway.

_How long will our happiness last this time?_

Noah smiles on last time at his boyfriends before walking away.

**KURT**

Kurt walks out of class all smiles.

_What a great day? I haven't been picked on once. I'll have to thank Santana somehow._

Kurt rounds the corner and stops. His eyes narrow as he sees Karofsky and Quinn talking quietly, huddled together under the staircase.

_I didn't know they talked to each other. Like ever._

Kurt slowly approaches the two.

"-Kurt-"

Kurt tenses as he barely hears his name coming from them over the busy hallway. Kurt takes a deep breath before looking away.

_It's probably nothing._

"Hey Kurt." Kurt stops as Karofsky walks over to him from under the staircase, a big grin on his face.

"Dave." Kurt forces a smile. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Karofsky blushes and looks down. "I was wanting to know . . . if you wanted to go see a movie? With me?"

Kurt purses his lips. "Thanks for the offer, but I can't. My dad likes for me to come home after school now. You know . . . just in case."

Karofsky quickly nods. "Yeah." He looks up at Kurt. "You know I'm really sorry about that."

"I know." Kurt hesitates before reaching out and placing a hand on the bigger boys arm. "And I accepted already. I like us being friends."

"Thanks Kurt." Karofsky blushes before looking around. "I got to go."

"Yeah." Kurt nods as he watches Karofsky walk away.

_Noah and Sam are definitely not going to like this._

Kurt sighs before turning to go up the stairs. He hesitates slightly before continuing on when he spots Quinn watching him out of the corner of his eye.

**SAM**

"Hey." Sam runs to catch up with Kurt. "You okay?" Sam asks as he places his hand on Kurt's arm.

Kurt turns to him and smiles. "Yeah. It's just been a weird day."

Sam turns Kurt around to face him. "No ones bothered you today have they?"

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "I'm just used to it. It's weird to go a day without being bullied."

Sam frowns at this comment. "Then what else is wrong?"

"Why does there have to be something wrong?" Kurt asks with a wide smile.

Sam frowns more at the fake smile. "Because I'm getting better at reading you." Sam sighs before pulling Kurt closer to the lockers so no one can overhear. "And didn't you promise to be honest with me and Noah."

Kurt's smile drops and he sighs. "Sorry. I . . . I guess I'm still used to hiding."

Sam pulls his boyfriend into a hug. "You never have to hide from us."

"I know." Kurt whispers before sighing and letting his head fall onto Sam's chest. "It's Karofsky."

Sam pulls back slightly and looks down at Kurt. "What? What'd he do?"

"Nothing." Kurt shakes his head. "He . . . I think he just asked me out on a date."

_A date?_

"What'd he say?" Sam asks slowly.

"He . . . he asked if I wanted to go and see a movie with him. Tonight." Kurt adds as he looks up at Sam. "And we both know that he liked me."

"Sounds like he still likes you." Sam frowns. "I don't like this. Maybe you should stay away from him."

Kurt smirks at Sam. "You know . . . jealousy really doesn't suit you." Kurt sighs. "You know that you and Noah are the only men for me."

"I know." Sam leans down and gives Kurt a soft kiss. "Now don't change the subject."

Kurt sighs. "I know. I'll make it clear to him next time that I'm taken."

"Which he should already know." Sam says under his breath.

Kurt chuckles and reaches down to loop his finger through one of the loops on Sam's jeans. "Come on. We don't want to be late for glee."

**KURT**

"So I was thinking . . . move night." Sam says slowly as he looks to Kurt.

Kurt tries to get closer into Sam's hold in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. "As long as I can cuddle with you and Noah on a couch, I'm all for it."

"Good." Sam leans down a bit to kiss Kurt on the temple.

"Kurt." Kurt looks away from Sam and smiles softly as his two of his favorite girls walk into the choir room with linked pinkies.

"Ladies." Kurt nods towards them. "How is everything?"

"Good Kurt." Santana answers as she takes the empty seat next to him with Brittany sitting by her side. "We were wondering if you wanted to hit the mall up with us."

Kurt bites his lip. "Sorry girls. I already promised Sam that we'd have movie night tonight."

Brittany pouts.

Sam nudges Kurt's shoulder with his chin. "Go ahead."

Kurt looks at him with unsure eyes. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Ever since you've been off homebound, you've been with me and Noah. You need to spend sometime with your other friends." Sam smiles. "And besides. I'll still have Noah with me." He leans forward and kisses Kurt softly on the nose. "And we'll be waiting at my house, for you, after you finish."

"Okay." Kurt leans over and kisses Sam again. "Thank you."

Sam just smiles. Kurt turns to Santana and opens his mouth to speak when he's interrupted.

"Kurt."

"Miss Pillsbury." Kurt tries to keep the confusion out of his voice. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I was just wondering if you could come talk to me. I've already cleared you with Mr. Shue." She explains.

"Oh." Kurt nods and turns to Sam and kisses him. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"We'll be waiting." Sam responds as Kurt picks up his bag and walks over to Miss Pillsbury.

"After you." Kurt motions towards the door.

Miss Pillsbury gives him a smile before walking out of the choir room. Kurt steps out to follow, but stops when Noah appears in his vision.

"Hey babe." Noah wraps his arms and pulls Kurt into a soft kiss. He pulls back and looks at their counselor. "Where are you going?"

"Miss Pillsbury needs to talk to me." Kurt explains.

Noah nods. "Okay. Is Sam in there?"

"Yep." Kurt answers with a nod.

"We need to go Kurt. We only have so much time left." Miss Pillsbury stresses.

Kurt nods and looks back to Noah. "I'll see you and Sam tonight." Kurt leans in and kisses Noah again. "Love you."

"Kurt-" Noah cuts off at Miss Pillsbury impatient sigh. "Alright. Love you too."

Kurt smiles at his boyfriend before turning to follow Miss Pillsbury.

"So Kurt," She starts as they near her office. "I just wanted to welcome you back to the school. You know, officially. Even if you were back last Thursday and Friday."

Kurt chuckles as she leads him into her office. "Thank you." He smiles as he sits down across from her. "It's great to be back."

"That's good. Well . . . lets get to why I asked you here. Okay?" She nods to herself and pulls out a folder. "I received a fax from your doctor explaining why you were absent, just for the official records." She adds with a serious look to Kurt. "Even if everyone knows why, we just need it on record."

"Of course." Kurt nods.

"Anyways, I was also asked to start up a weekly session with you." She says slowly.

Kurt cocks his head slightly and frowns. "Session? As in counseling?"

"No dear." She rushes to say. "I was told that there might be minor effects from your medication. So I'm here to make sure that they aren't affecting how you are in school and that everything's running smoothly.

_That makes sense._

"Okay." Kurt nods. "So it will be . . . what? Every Tuesday?"

"Yes. Unless you want to move it to another date so it doesn't interfere with glee." She adds on.

Kurt sighs. "I'd rather have it on a day that I don't have glee."

"Well it will only be about ten minutes a week. And Tuesdays are best because I have no other students after school." She says slowly, unsure. "I mean I can try and squeeze you in elsewhere, but-"

"That's fine." Kurt cuts her off. "I won't be missing much with ten minutes."

"Good. The only long session will be today. Mainly to get caught up on everything. I need your signature stating that you are underage and agree." She places a few papers in front of him. "You're father already signed his signatures the day before you returned."

Kurt nods and leans forward to read the papers.

_I am so glad that I get to go shopping after this._

* * *

And we're done with chapter one. I figured I'd give it to you guys a day early since I got 4,000 views on Friday and over 2,000 yesterday. So think of this as a thank you. So what do you think? I've already added some plot lines that you don't get yet, but will become clear eventually. I like this new mystery stuff. So leave me a nice long review of what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #45**

**SAM**

Sam lets his head fall back onto the arm of the couch, frustrated . . . annoyed.

_"I can't Sammy. I have to . . . babysit. Yeah." Noah tells Sam with an honest face._

_Sam pouts. "Alright. I guess I'll just spend my night alone without my boyfriends."_

_"Hey." Noah scoots closer to Sam and wraps an arm around his boyfriend. "If I had any other choice . . . you know I would, right? No questions asked."_

_"I know." Sam sighs. "I just wish the three of us had more time together. Outside of school." Sam stresses as he adds. "We only had that one night a few days ago. And before that . . ." Sam sighs, frustrated. "I just want some time where we can just be us without any problems."_

_"I know Sammy." Noah leans down and kisses Sam softly. "How about tomorrow night? I can get my ma to take my sisters to my Nana's."_

_"You mean it?" Sam's face lights up._

_"Yeah." Noah smiles fondly at his his boyfriend._

_Sam pulls Noah into a quick kiss. "Go then. I need something to look forward to."_

_Noah chuckles before kissing Sam one last time and making his way out of the choir room. Sam stares longingly after him._

Sam groans as he looks back to the TV. One of his old science fiction movies is playing on screen. His eyes start glazing over as he stares at the movie that he no longer has interest in.

_I wish Kurt would hurry up._

His eyes widen when he hears his doorbell go off.

_That was fast._

Sam jumps off the couch and runs to the door with a wide smile. He flings the door open and his smile drops.

"Quinn?" He forces a smile.

"Hi Sam." Quinn smiles as she reaches up to wrap her arms around Sam. She pulls her ex-boyfriend into a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"Yeah." Sam says nervously as he tries to extract himself from her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I figured that we could hang out." She says with a smile.

"Quinn . . ." Sam says slowly.

_What do I do?_

"Oh come on Sam. We're still friends right?" Her smile seems to get somewhat bigger.

"Sure." Sam lies with a fake smile and his body filled with nervousness. "Of course we are."

"Great." Quinn says with that same big, creepy smile. "Well I figured as friends, that we should be able to hang out. Right?"

"Uh-" Sam doesn't get anything else out.

"Great." Quinn leans up and kisses his cheek. "So what are we doing?" She asks as she skips into his house.

"Umm." Sam peers outside one last time before shutting the door. "Watching movies." Sam answers as he makes his way back towards the couch.

**KURT**

"Finally." Santana flops down in the passenger seat of Kurt's car. "I never would have invited you if I'd have known you'd do this to me."

Kurt chuckles. "Please Santana. You've been shopping with me before. It was worse last time."

"No. It wasn't." Santana shakes her head with wide eyes. "We didn't have to carry shoes last time."

Kurt smirks and shrugs before starting the car. "Seat belt on Brit?"

"Check." Brittany yells from the backseat.

Kurt glances at her through his rear view mirror. He smiles as he sees Brittany looking normal upon the bags and bags of shoes and clothes.

"She's so adorable isn't she." Santana smiles from her side.

Kurt nods. "You've caught yourself a good one."

**SAM**

Sam keeps shifting uncomfortably as Quinn leaves the room to go to the bathroom.

_This is so awkward. Does she not feel it? Maybe she's an alien._

Sam chuckles at the thought.

_No. She's just naturally like that._

He looks over as he hears his front door open. "Sammy."

"Kurt." Sam smiles for the first time in ours as he jumps off the couch and jogs over to his boyfriend. "How was the mall?" He asks before pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss.

"Good." Kurt returns the kiss. "How was your and Noah's night?"

"Actually-" Sam's cut off.

"Kurt." Kurt moves to see around Sam and spots Quinn returning from the bathroom. "I didn't know you were coming over tonight."

Kurt forces a smile as he looks back at Sam with a clenched jaw. "Likewise."

Sam's eyes look panicked.

"Well I guess that ends mine and Sammy's fun." Quinn pouts before going over to the couch and picking her jacket up. "I guess I'll be going." She walks over to Sam and kisses him on the cheek. "Later." She gives Kurt one last smile, which he does his best to force one of his own, before walking past Kurt and into the night.

Kurt's face drops as he steps further into the house and shuts the door behind him. "What was that?" Kurt is quick to ask.

"I have no idea." Sam's quick to answer. "All I know is that she came here a few hours ago saying that it was okay for friends to hang."

Kurt sighs. "I'm not mad at you." Sam smiles in relief as Kurt holds out his hand. "Lets go sit down so you can tell me what happened."

Sam nods and drags Kurt towards the living room. Kurt starts looking around once he's on the couch against Sam.

"Where's Noah?" He asks as he looks back to Sam.

"He had to babysit tonight." Sam explains.

"Oh." Kurt seems surprised. "Okay. Well tell me what happened?"

"Okay." Sam takes a deep breath. "Like I said, Quinn just showed up. She hardly let me speak before she walked in and said that we were hanging out. Then it was just awkward."Sam shivers so Kurt starts running his fingers up and down the blondes arm. "We just sat here watching movies and I . . . I could feel her watching me." Sam takes a deep breath before looking at Kurt. "You don't think she's trying to get me back do you?"

Kurt bites his lip. "Well all evidence does point that way, but I hope not. I mean, she apologized to us last week. She'll be back in glee club soon. And she knows that after what she did last month, that we won't break up over something as silly as this."

Sam nods, relieved. "Good. Because I was picking up some weird vibes."

"Well lets get rid of them . . . shall we?" Kurt mutters as he leans over to kiss Sam.

The blonde reaches out and grabs Kurt's hips. He turns around on the couch and lifts Kurt up, making the boy straddle him.

"Are you going to suck it out of me?" His husky voice teases.

Kurt shivers and smirks. "I might need to pound it out of you."

* * *

So . . . what do you think. Things are going to get a little confusing, mainly because you don't know the back story. So let me know what you think. And I know you miss all the boys being together, but they'll all get screen time soon. Also, the first set of italics is a flashback. It's also the first time I've used one.

Also, I am attaching the companion piece to this chapter under the Night and Days of Kurt: The Deleted Stuff. So go to my profile and check out the dirty smutty stuff. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #46**

**KURT**

"Hey Sammy." Kurt smiles as he pulls Sam into a soft kiss. "Where's Noah?" He asks as he pulls back and looks around the parking lot.

"I texted him on my way here and he said he was dealing with his sister." Sam explains as he wraps his arms around Kurt.

Kurt relaxes into his arms, but stays on alert for his other boyfriend. "Is it me, or has he been off the past few days."

Sam sighs. "He has, but I think it has more to do with being out of the hospital, back in school. He's probably stressing over everything for no reason."

Kurt slowly nods.

_Stop pulling away Noah._

Kurt's smile widens as he spots Noah's old battered truck arrive. He starts pulling Sam towards the truck as their boyfriend parks. Kurt raises an eyebrow as his tan boyfriend steps out.

"Hey babe." Noah tosses his backpack over his shoulder and smiles at his boyfriends. "What's with the face?" Noah asks as he leans down to kiss Kurt.

Kurt backs away. "Where have you been? We're going to be late to class."

"I had to take my sister to school.I thought Sam told you." Noah looks at his nodding blonde boyfriend before looking back to Kurt. "Now will you let me kiss you?" Noah tries to kiss him again.

Kurt rolls his eyes before reaching out and pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. A very short kiss.

"Now come on. I don't want to be late." Kurt snaps as he turns to walk away.

Noah looks to Sam. "Has he been like this all morning?"

Sam shrugs before walking towards Noah. Noah grins as he grabs the back of Sam's neck and pulls him into a kiss. Both mouths open in unison and their tongues begin to battle against each other.

"You guys are hot together." Kurt comments from the side.

Noah and Sam smile as they give each other one last kiss.

"Well thank you babe." Noah smirks.

Kurt bites his lip deviously. "But it was nothing compared to last night." Kurt teases as he walks slowly over to the boys.

"Last night?" Noah looks between the two curiously.

"Yeah." Kurt answers as he molds himself into Sam's side, his lips ghosting along Sam's neck. "You ditched movie night, so we had to improvise." Kurt licks his lips as he looks at Noah.

"Really?" Noah's licking his own lips.

Sam is biting his lip, holding back so Kurt can have his fun.

"Yep." Kurt licks his lips again. "Maybe we can give you a repeat performance tonight?"

"Tonight?" Noah grins.

"Or we can just watch a movie?" Kurt shrugs as he pulls away from Sam. "Come on Sammy. We have class to get to." Kurt starts pulling Sam away, slowly swaying his butt for Noah's viewing pleasure.

**SAM**

"She was doing what?" Noah hisses.

"Calm down Noah." Sam rubs his hand up and down his boyfriends back before glancing at their oblivious teacher. "We need to be quiet."

"But she was flirting with you." Noah hisses, a little more quiet.

"But we're in the middle of history class Noah." Sam leans forward so his lips are playing along his boyfriends ears. "So we need to be quiet. We will discuss this later on. Okay?"

Noah hesitates before nodding. "Fine."

"Good." Sam moves to sit more comfortably in his seat, but keeps his hand on Noah. "Now pay attention."

Noah smirks. "But I can't when you have your hands on me."

Sam smirks and lets his hand drift lower. Noah sits up so the chair doesn't stop the hand on his back. Noah clenches his jaw so his heavy breathing isn't heard as Sam's hand ghost along his pant line.

Sam chuckles before pulling back. "Just wait for tonight."

Noah groans and lets his head fall onto his desk.

**KURT**

"He did what?" Noah nearly shouts as Kurt and Sam yank on his arm.

"It was nothing Noah." Kurt puts all of his force on the arm that he has.

"Kurt." Noah's voice goes soft as he looks to Kurt. "That . . . that cretin asked you out. After all the crap that he pulled on you, he thinks he has a chance with you." Noah chuckles dryly. "And he knows you have us." He pulls Kurt in for a quick harsh kiss. "He knows that you belong with us."

"I know." Kurt reaches up and cups his cheek. "And I'll tell him that when I see him."

"You will not." Noah nearly yells. He grabs Sam and pulls him close. "We will take care of him."

"No. You-"

"We won't be violent." Sam interferes. "Just to make it clear that you belong to us."

Noah nods.

Kurt sighs and slumps into Noah's arms. "Fine. When are you doing it?" Kurt asks as he looks past Noah to Sam.

"After glee club." Sam answers.

Kurt sighs. "Fine. Come to my house after. I want to spend my time wrapped up in movies and forget about all this drama."

Noah chuckles as he kisses Kurt's temple. "You can always wrap yourself around my-"

Kurt pulls his boyfriend into a kiss. "Glee club's about to start. Not now."

Noah shrugs before turning to Sam. The blonde kisses his lips softly before turning to talk to Artie as he's wheeling himself into the room.

**UNKNOWN**

They spot Kurt Hummel pacing by his car. The black pants painted onto the pale skin makes him look fine. The pale boy finally sighs before hopping into his car. The boy looks at the school one last time before pulling away.

They grind their hands on the steering wheel before starting their own car and driving to follow. They stops suddenly when someone walks in front of their car. They glare at the young Asian girl. She seems shocked at their glare, but moves on.

They take a deep breath before pulling out of the parking lot and spotting Kurt's car.

_You'll be mine._

* * *

So Mr. or Mrs. Unknown is back. Woot. They will getting their own chapter soon, which is new, but it will mainly revolve around them and a few others beside the main boys. So what do you think. Noah seems to be out of the loop a lot, but he will get more screen time. So let me know. Next chapter is an all about those three chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #46**

**KURT**

"Please god no." Kurt mutters as he shoves his face into his hands.

"Kurt." His dad warns. "We need to talk about this. This will be the first time you guys have been alone and-"

_Total lie._

"-I want you to know about this stuff." Burt finishes off.

"Dad." Kurt looks up at his dad. "It's not the first time we've been alone."

His dad's eyebrows shoot up.

Kurt waves his hands. "No. I meant like when you guys were in the hospital. Or when I've went over to their houses. And nothing happened there either." Kurt adds with a look from his dad.

_It's only happened here._

His dad sighs with relief. "Good. I mean not good." He adds with Kurt's glare. "I just need to talk to you about this stuff."

"Dad." Kurt groans.

"Kurt. I know that Blondie and Mohawk are . . . good for you, you just need to know that-"

"Dad." Kurt cuts him off. "We're only watching movies tonight. Nothing more." Kurt stresses. "Can we just save this for another time? Preferably never." Kurt smiles as his dad chuckles. "And I already know how to do everything. What?" Kurt laughs at his dads face. "Google will tell you everything."

His dad chuckles and nods. "Fine. But we'll be back in a few hours."

"Got it dad." Kurt says as he hops down from the counter and moves to the table. He grabs the bowls of food and looks at his dad. "You can go now."

**NOAH**

Noah smirks at Kurt's expression as the pale boy opens the door.

"Hey sexy babe." Noah smirks before reaching out and pulling his boyfriend into a kiss.

Kurt reaches up and wraps his arms around Noah's broad shoulders. They moan into each others mouths.

"Mmm." Kurt smiles as Noah pulls away.

Noah chuckles. "So is this the same treatment you gave Sammy yesterday?"

Kurt chuckles before stepping back. "There was a little more . . . touching." Kurt smirks. "Maybe I can show you later on."

"Mmm." Noah moves forward and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist. "Can't wait."

Kurt runs his fingers up Noah's chest and slips his hands under the leather jacket and slides it off. He smirks before pulling back and tossing the jacket onto the coat rack.

"Come on in." Kurt chuckles as he steps back out of Noah's hold.

Noah rolls his eyes before stepping past Kurt and into the house. "Parents?"

"Gone." Kurt bites his lip as he stares at Noah through his lashes.

Noah chuckles and leans down. "Then what are we doing?"

Kurt steps back when his boyfriend steps forward. "And I promised that we wouldn't be having sex."

"There's a lot you can do without full on sex." They hear.

Kurt turns to see his other boyfriend posed against the door frame. Noah wastes no time before crossing the few feet to his blonde boyfriend. He threads his fingers through the blonde hair, pulling him close.

"Keep going boys." Kurt cheers from the side.

Noah chuckles and looks back to his other boy. Sam takes the opportunity to walk over to Kurt and give him a small kiss.

"You still up for giving Noah a show later?" Sam smirks.

Kurt nods before grabbing Sam's hand. "Come on. I want to watch some movies."

Kurt smiles as he drags Sam towards his bedroom. He hears Noah close the front door behind them.

**SAM**

"We should stay like this forever." Sam mutters into Kurt's shoulder.

"We will." Noah tightens his hold on Sam. "We will in the future."

Kurt sighs with content as he turns in Sam's arms so he can look at his two boyfriends. "And what makes you think that?"

Noah takes one arm from around Sam and wraps it around Kurt, pulling him closer to Sam. "This is one thing that I know for sure." He leans over Sam and kisses Kurt softly. "It's you two that I see my future with." Noah kisses Sam softly too.

Sam smiles before cuddling back into Noah's chest. He pulls Kurt close.

"I love you guys." Sam whispers.

"Don't get sappy on me Sammy Boy." Noah chuckles.

"Shush you." Kurt teases Noah before looking at Sam with a smile. "I like my sappy Sammy.

Kurt kisses Sam softly. Noah pouts. Kurt rolls his eyes before kissing Noah quickly.

"Tease." Noah sticks his tongue out.

Kurt lashes out and grabs the tan boys tongue. "What was that?"

"I blub blue blably." Noah tries to speak.

Kurt chuckles before letting go. He pulls out of Sam's arms and rolls to the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks as Kurt steps off the bed.

"Getting more food. I need my energy." He smirks as he picks up the two snack bowls and slowly makes his way over to the staircase.

Noah smirks. "Yeah you do."

Sam hits him on the chest. "Don't tease him. Otherwise you'll need more energy."

Noah looks pleased at the idea. Sam rolls his eyes and leans back into his boyfriends hold while his other boyfriend goes upstairs.

**KURT**

Kurt pulls back from the refrigerator with two bowls full of food. He smiles with success as he slams the door shut.

_Hmm? What else will I need?_

He sets the bowls on the counter and moves to the cabinet below the window and kneels down. He opens the cabinets and pulls out a few cans of soda. He stands up and stops. His eyes narrow as he sees something move outside the window.

_Maybe it's an animal._

He bites his lip before he leans forward and peers out the window from only a few inches away. He watches as a figure jolts from his house. Kurt jumps in surprise.

_Someone . . . someone was watching me._

Kurt rushes back to the window and looks out. The figure is gone.

_Oh god._

Kurt steps back until he bumps into the wall.

_Who? Can . . . is it Karofsky? Karofsky._

Kurt takes a deep breathe before tossing the cans of soda into the bowls of chips.

_They should have talked to him._

Kurt sighs as he heads down the stairs to his room. He stops when he sees his boyfriends lazily kissing on his bed. Noah is straddling Sam.

Kurt rolls his eyes and clears his throat. "Excuse me?"

Noah reluctantly pulls away from Sam and looks back at Kurt with raised eyebrows. "Problem?"

"Karofsky." Kurt says simply.

Noah sighs before rolling off of Sam. "What about him?"

Sam fixes his shirt as he props himself on his elbows to look at Kurt.

Kurt bites his lip. "Did you . . . did you talk to him?"

Noah growls and shakes his head.

"We couldn't find him anywhere in the school." Sam answers.

Kurt slowly nods. "Alright."

He slowly makes his way to the bed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks softly.

Kurt shakes his head as he crawls onto the bed, letting his eyes pierce his lovers. "Nothing."

"Kurt-"

"How about we break dad's rule?" Kurt cuts Noah off. "Not all the way, but I don't see blow jobs as sex." Kurt smirks.

**UNKNOWN**

They watch through the window as Noah pulls Kurt forward into a kiss. Sam smiles before turning Kurt around so the smaller boy has his back to Noah's chest. Sam chuckles as he slowly lifts Kurt's shirt and kisses his way down the pale chest. They growl as they slowly sit back, making sure that Kurt is in the middle of their vision.

_I'll be having this soon. Very soon._

* * *

So I posted the continuation scene in the Deleted Stuff on my profile. So let me know what you think. I figured that I'd make every few chapters about them. Just them with no troubles. At least for now. So let me know what you think with a review.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #47**

**KURT**

"You're late." Kurt growls. "Again."

"Sorry babe." Noah pouts at his boyfriend. "I can't get out of babysitting. Family means to much to just ditch."

_Talk about tactless Kurt._

Kurt sighs and pulls his tan boyfriend into a hug. "Sorry. I just want as much us time as we can get since there's hardly time anymore."

"I thought last night was pretty good." Sam says from behind Kurt.

Kurt groans. "But I fell asleep on you two." Kurt lies his head on Noah's chest.

"It's okay babe. Sammy helped me out." Noah smirks at his blonde boyfriend.

Sam smirks as he walks over and wraps his arms around both boyfriends. "And even though we are sorry that you missed it, you needed sleep." He sighs before looking down at Kurt with concern. "Are the meds kicking your butt?"

"Yes." Kurt sighs as he rolls his head on Noah's chest to look at Sam. "I don't see why I need to take them. I'm perfectly healed."

"Well that's good." Noah smiles down at his boyfriend.

"Maybe we should check." Sam laughs.

Kurt rolls his eyes and pulls away from Noah's hold. "What is with us? It seems like we take turns on being perverted."

"It's not perverted if you like it." Noah points out.

Kurt rolls his eyes and makes his way towards the school.

**SAM**

Sam can't help but smile as his pale boyfriend prances down the hallway, each arm looped through Tina's and Mercedes. He looks so happy, so carefree now that his bullies are gone. But Sam watches closer and watches as Kurt's eyes dart around every few second in slight panic.

_What has him so worried?_

"Hey Sammy." Noah wraps his arms around his blonde boyfriend and sets his chin on Sam's shoulder.

"Hey Noah." Sam turns his head slightly so he can look his boyfriend in the eye. "Does . . . does anything seem wrong with Kurt?"

"Besides how he bites off my head every time I'm late . . . no." Noah frowns. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Sam looks back to Kurt as the boy waits for Tina at her locker. "I just see him looking around like he's waiting for something to happen."

Noah scoffs. "He knows he has nothing to worry about. Everyone's to afraid of Sylvester, Santana, and me."

"And me." Sam adds with a small smile to his boyfriend before sighing. "I guess I'm just looking for something when it's not there. I've just been too caught up in the drama."

"Understandable." Noah says as he kisses the side of Sam's neck. "This is the first time we've had no drama. Of course we're all on edge expecting something."

"Yeah." Sam smiles at his boyfriend. "When did you get so smart?"

Noah shrugs. "I've got to be the smart one for you guys every now and then."

"You're always smart." Sam mutters before kissing Noah softly. "And don't you forget it."

Noah blushes softly. "Thanks. So-" Noah growls and looks past Sam. "What the hell does he think he's doing?"

"Who?" Sam asks as he looks away from Noah. "Karofsky."

"Excuse me." Noah says as he pulls away from Sam and marches over to Kurt.

Kurt looks awkward as Karofsky leans in close by him.

"So you wanna go and get coffee with me?" Karofsky asks with a smile.

"I . . .uhh." Kurt looks unsure of what to say.

Sam moves to follow Noah over to their boyfriend.

"He can't." Noah says as he reaches Kurt and wraps his arms around the relieved boy. "He'll be with me tonight. And that goes for the rest of his life." Noah tilts Kurt's chin so he can pull him into a greedy kiss. Noah pulls back and smiles at Karofsky with satisfaction. "And his schedule is used up by me and Sam until further notice."

Sam nods as he steps up beside Kurt and takes his hand. "That's right."

Karofsky all, but glares at them. "I'm pretty sure that Kurt is a person. And as a person, he can speak for himself and do whatever he pleases."

"Kurt knows that he's no object." Sam interjects. "He's the best person in this place and knows what's best for him."

Kurt blushes before looking back to Karofsky. "Sorry Dave, but I really do have plans. One boyfriend is a lot of work, but having two boyfriends takes up a lot more time."

Noah smirks as Karofsky's smile falter.

"That's cool Kurt. We can hang out later." Karofsky gives Kurt's boyfriends a glare before walking away.

"Thank you." Kurt sighs into Noah's hold.

"No problem babe." Noah smiles.

"What's wrong with him?" Tina asks from her open locker.

Mercedes nods at her question.

Kurt shrugs. "I think he's just being nice."

His two friends and two boyfriends highly doubt him and rise their eyebrows with concern.

Sam leans down to Kurt's ear. "We'll talk later."

Kurt sighs and nods.

**KURT**

"Alright guys. Today's assignment is duets." Mr. Schue announces as he walks into the choir room.

Kurt rolls his eyes and shifts into a more comfortable position in Sam's arms. "Can't he do something original?"

Noah chuckles from his seat next to Sam. "Never."

"And this time, I will pick your names at random." Mr. Schue sits down and pulls out a piece of paper with a list of the glee club. "And the first couple are . . ." He closes his eyes and jabs twice on the paper. "Sam and Tina."

Sam looks behind Kurt and smiles at Tina. The girl gives him a smile and nod.

"Next up . . . Finn and Mike."

"Catastrophe waiting to happen." Kurt mutters to Sam.

Sam chuckles while Finn rolls his eyes from the other side of Kurt.

"Next . . . Rachel and Mercedes."

"Death shall befall one." Noah says, trying to sound smart.

The entire class share a laugh besides Rachel. "I'm sure that Mercedes and I can put aside our differences."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, but turns back to his teacher.

"Next up . . . is . . . Kurt and Brittany."

Kurt smiles and turns to the blonde. She looks to Santana. Santana nods and Brittany runs over to jump on Kurt's lap.

"I can't wait to work with you Dolphin." She kisses him on the corner of his lips.

"Me too Britt." Kurt smiles.

Brittany settles onto Kurt's lap. Kurt looks to Santana, but the Latina is laughing silently.

"Next is Artie and Santana."

Santana nods towards Artie. "Ready to win this Wheels?"

"Bring it." Artie laughs, slowly getting more comfortable around the somewhat vicious girl.

"And that leaves Puck and Quinn as our last couple."

_Oh hell no._

"Mr. Schue-"

"That sounds great Mr. Scheuster." Quinn interrupts Kurt. "We already have the chemistry, so why not us."

"Mr. Schue." Noah tries. "I'm not really sure about this. Not after what just happened a few weeks ago."

Mr. Schue sighs. "Well . . . why don't you try rehearsing for now? You guys said you forgave her, that's the only reason she's back in the glee club."

Noah looks to his boyfriends. Sam hesitantly nods. Kurt only glares at a smiling Quinn before nodding.

"Alright guys. Lets get too it."

* * *

So what do you think. This whole duet competition will help start more drama, as you can see. So leave me a long review on what you think, comments, questions, concerns, or anything else. :)

Also, check out the poll on my profile to pick the next story that I will write. There are seven options.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #47: Part 1  
**

**KURT**

"Kurt." Kurt crinkles his nose at his dad when the old man says his name slow, like he's in trouble.

_Dang it._

Kurt stops mid-step and turns to peer out of his bedroom door. "Yes dad."

"Get in here. We need to talk." Burt says from where he watches Kurt in the kitchen.

Kurt rolls his eyes and walks back up the few steps before shutting the door behind him.

"About what?" Kurt inquires as he walks into the kitchen.

Burt waits for Kurt to take a seat at the island before clearing his throat. "I wanted to talk to you . . . about your counseling." He says slowly, knowing that he has Kurt's attention. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you before you were off with your friends."

"What about it?" Kurt says carefully.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with it." Burt says with a shrug. "I know it was sudden, I just wanted to make sure that you're watched at school after everything."

"Dad." Kurt says with a light chuckle. "All of my bullies are gone."

"Because they went to jail for what they did to you." His dad adds on. "And there are always more bullies. Now I enlisted Miss Pillsbury so I can have an extra pair of eyes in that school."

"I'm not a child anymore dad." Kurt almost whines. "I can take care of myself."

"I know that." Burt says softly. "But until the day you die . . . I will do my damn best to take care of you."

Kurt sighs at his dads desperate expression. "Thank you dad." Kurt says with a smile. "And counseling will be good. Now I've never been good at telling random strangers my life, but it'd be nice to get a third unbiased opinion on everything that's been going on."

"Thank you." His dad says with a soft smile before clearing his throat again. "Ah . . . there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Shoot dad." Kurt says as he hopes for a better topic.

"You're boyfriends."

Kurt clenches his hands together under the island. "What about them? I thought you were fine with them."

"I am." Burt says quickly. "I just want them to start coming to Family Dinner if they can. I figure that more the merrier."

"Really?" Kurt perks up with a smile.

"Sure. I figured that as long as they'll be screwing around with my son-"

"Dad."

"Then they're as close as you can get with family." Burt finishes with a chuckle at the sight of Kurt's blushing face.

Kurt groans as his head falls to the island with a thud. "Are you done?"

"I'm done." Burt chuckles. "It's just fun seeing you get red all over talking about sex."

"You have no idea." Kurt mutters under his breath as he stands up.

He glares at his laughing dad as he goes to his room. Once down the stairs, he throws himself on his bed. He lets out a sigh of relief when his head hits the pillow.

_Someone kill me now. I don't think I can go through his random sex talks. It's bad enough that he still thinks I'm a virgin._

**SAM**

"You boys have fun." Mr. Hummel gives him and Noah an evil eye before making his way into the living room with a beer.

"That guys scares the crap out of me." Noah says as he molds himself into Sam's side.

Sam chuckles as he tightens his hold around the waist of his boyfriend. "He's not a bad guy Noah. He just hates mohawks." Sam teases as he pulls out of Noah's hold and starts walking towards Kurt's room.

Noah growls and runs after the boy. He twists the blondes arms behind his back. He leans close to Sam's ear.

"He hates them huh?" His breath teases Sam's ears. "You seem to be projecting your own words onto him."

"Big word Noah." Sam teases as he grinds himself back into his boyfriend.

Noah growls and tightens his grip. "Anyways," He's starting to get annoyed. "Does that mean you hate the hawk?"

Sam breaks easily out of the grip and pushes Noah up against the wall next to Kurt's door. He reaches up and yanks on the small strip of hair. Noah bites back a moan as Sam attaches his lips to the tan neck.

"What do you think?" Sam whispers into the tan ear when he makes his way up there.

Noah smiles. "I think you love it."

"I love you." Sam says seriously. "No matter what hair you have on your head."

"But you do like it, right?" Noah asks to make sure.

"Yes Noah." Sam chuckles before opening the door his boyfriends room and making his way down.

Both boys stop at the bottom of the staircase and smile. Kurt is lying on his stomach. Both boys eyes glaze over as their gazes move down the slender body, focusing on one spot in particular.

Sam holds a finger up to his lips. Noah nods and stands to the side as Sam moves forward, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Sam slowly crawls onto the bed and watches his sleeping boyfriend. Kurt moans lightly when Sam's hands reach down and slowly massages his backside through the jeans. Sam slowly squeezes each globe before starting a beat on Kurt's rear like they're drums. If Kurt didn't wake up from this, he woke up from Noah's laughter.

"What?" Kurt says groggily as he tries to turn over.

Sam doesn't let him and lies down the length of his boyfriend, making sure his erection is felt by his boyfriend. "Wakey up Kurtie."

Kurt smiles as he tilts his head slight enough to see both of his boyfriends. "I was awake."

"No you weren't." Noah chuckles as he steps on the bed and over Sam to sit on the other side of Kurt. "Otherwise you would have yelled at Sam for playing you like Donkey Kong."

"Maybe I was enjoying it." Kurt smiles seductively as he rolls over, straddling Sam. "What do you think Sammy?"

"I think that I like playful Kurt." Sam smiles.

"And I'd like my bedroom back." They hear Finn's amused voice from the staircase.

Kurt looks over his shoulder. "But it's playtime."

"Not while I'm here." Finn says with a smile as he plops himself in front of the TV.

"Cock block." Kurt mutters as he rolls off of Sam. He waves his hand towards Finn. "Go play some games guys. I'm going back to sleep."

"You sure babe." Noah says as he looks down at his boyfriend.

"Yeah. It's not like we can do anything while he's here." Kurt pouts before his eyes slowly drift shut.

Sam smiles before leaning down and giving him a soft kiss. Noah follows suit before both boys jump off the bed to join Finn.

* * *

So, it's not much, but it's just them relaxing and having fun, at least until Finn gets there. And some more Burt. So let me know what you think, questions, comments, concerns. Just let me know with a nice long review.

Also, check out the poll on my profile to pick the next story that I will write. There are seven options.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #47: Part 2**

**TINA**

The girl grumbles to herself as she walks into the store in her pajamas, only having time to throw an old shirt and sweatpants on.

_Screw you Michael Chang. I don't see why I have to go get you a new microwave when you're mother breaks it. It's a small task you said._

Tina yanks a cart out of the line and starts pushing it, almost hitting a night manager. The older man gives her a look that she ignores as she pushes her way down the nearest aisle.

_You so owe me Mike._

Tina grumbles to herself as she turns into another aisle. She stops when she spots-

**UNKNOWN**

They throw the small items into the waiting cart. They stop when they feel eyes on them. They turn to see Tina. They offer a small smile.

**TINA**

_What a fake smile? If you don't want to talk to me then fine._

Tina waits for-

**UNKNOWN**

They turn away and stop their forced smile.

_If only she knew that I could care less about her or anyone else._

They slowly push their cart up to the nearest register, away from Tina.

**TINA**

She peers out of the aisle and looks after the odd person.

_Yep. The fake smile is gone. But I wonder what's up._

**UNKNOWN**

They can feel the Asian girls eyes on their back as they move to pay for their items.

**TINA**

_-usually so happy nowadays._

**UNKNOWN**

They quickly make their way out of the store. They load their vehicle up with their supplies before heading towards their destination.

**KURT**

Kurt slowly opens his eyes and waits for them to get used to the darkness.

_I really wish Sam and Noah were sleeping with me now._

Kurt rolls over onto the cold side of the bed, his chest welcoming the cold contact. He sighs before sitting back and swinging his legs off of the bed. He looks around the dark room, barely able to see his step-brother through the small amount of light coming from the basement window. Kurt stands up and stretches out, bringing his hand up to scratch at his chest. He flinches slightly when his fingers run over an old scar.

_I can't wait for these to heal. No more reminders of everything._

Kurt tenses when he sees the light disappear briefly. He looks slowly towards the window.

**NOAH**

Noah sighs as he swings his feet out of his bed. He quickly pulls on his jeans and shoes. He makes his way over to grab a shirt and checks his phone.

_Midnight. I guess I'll be late to school again._

Noah sighs as he pulls on his shirt and grabs his keys before sliding out of his bedroom. The house is quiet around him as he makes his way through the house and out to his truck.

_I really hope that they forgive me for doing this._

Noah gives his house one last longing look before starting up his truck and driving away.

**KURT**

Kurt slowly presses his face to the window and peers out. The night is calm outside his house. Only a slight rustle of leaves along the ground shows any life. He jumps when a shadowed figure races across his yard. Kurt brings a hand to his mouth and bites down so he doesn't make a noise. He watches as the figure slides into an indistinguishable vehicle and sits.

_Who the hell was that? Can . . . is it the same person as yesterday?_

"Finn." Kurt calls out quietly without removing his eyes from the window. "Finn."

All he gets is a groan. Kurt removes his eyes from the window for a second. He grabs a half-ful water bottle from his nightstand and chucks it at Finn. The boy groans when the bottle hits him in the back of the head. Kurt bites back a laugh as he looks back out the window, making sure that the car and figure is still there.

"Wha . . . Kurt? What'd you throw at me?" Finn's voice is husky as he sits up.

"Come here." Kurt whispers and motions with his hand.

"Why?" Finn groans.

"Just hurt. This is really important." Kurt says with a serious tone.

Finn moves when he hears the pleading tone. He carefully gets up, aware of his bandages, and makes his way over to Kurt.

"What's going on?" Finn asks quietly.

"That guy was just by our house." Kurt whispers as they both look outside.

"What was he doing?" Finn asks as his eyes are narrowed at the figure.

"I don't know. I got up and I saw him run across our yard." Kurt pauses. "Now he's just sitting there."

He can hear Finn's breath increase slightly. "Do you know who he is?"

"It might not even be a guy." Kurt answers. "All I see is clothes covering him."

"Do you want me to get Burt?" Finn asks.

Kurt bites his lip. "Lets . . . lets just wait. I want to see what this guy is going to do."

**SAM**

Sam wakes up to the buzzing of his phone. He groans when he sees the time. He quickly picks up his phone and checks the message.

_Why is Finn texting me in the middle of the night?_

Sam opens the message and his eyebrows narrow with concern.

**Tlk 2 Krt tmrw.**

Sam opens up a reply.

**Y?**

His phone quickly buzzes.

**He wnt tll if u dnt ask.**

Sam shakes his head and sends off another message.

**Abot wht**

Finn is quick with another message.

**the guy 2nite. jst ask. nite**

Sam sets his phone down and lays back down on his bed.

_What on earth is Finn talking about?_

**NOAH**

Noah glances at his vibrating phone as he parks. He reaches over and turns his phone off before sliding out and making his way up to the door.

_Lets do this._

**KURT**

"Wake up." Finn nudges Kurt from his light sleep as the car speeds off.

"What's going on?" Kurt jumps up.

Finn sighs. "The guy just left."

"Dang it." Kurt groans. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine." Finn assures Kurt as he pulls Kurt back to sit on Kurt's bed. "He didn't do anything else. Just sat there."

Kurt sighs and lays his head on Finn's shoulder. Finn's arm goes up to wrap around Kurt's shoulders.

"What's going on Finn?" Kurt asks quietly.

"I don't know. Has anything happened like this before?" Finn asks softly.

Kurt tenses under his hold. "No." He lies quickly.

_Don't look at him. He'll make you tell the truth. He'll see the lie._

Kurt yawns. "Lets just worry about this another day."

Finn nods before standing up and making his way over to his own bed. He looks back at Kurt. "You can talk to me about anything Kurt."

"I know." Kurt responds as he lays down and drifts off.

* * *

So, lots of interesting things happening. What's going on with Noah, who is the figure, who did Tina see, is it the same person, and will Kurt tell the truth to his boyfriends? Interesting questions don't you think. This is also the first time I've switched between so many POV's. So let me know what you think with a nice long

Also, the they and them mentioned in the Unknown POV, is one person. I don't want anyone to get confused. I use they and them so you can't tell if it's a boy or girl.

Also, check out the poll on my profile to pick the next story that I will write. There are seven options.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #48**

**KURT**

"Please don't kill me for this." Finn suddenly says from the passenger seat.

Kurt turns and eyes his brother. "Why?" He asks slowly, not liking his brothers new nervous twitch.

"Umm . . . well you see . . . I was doing this for you . . . and . . ." Finn trails off, trying to gather his words.

"What?" Kurt snaps as he parks the car at their school.

Finn bites his lip. "I . . . I, umm, told Sam about last night." Finn whispers.

Kurt's eyes widen for a second, before he groans and shuts them. "You didn't."

"I'm sorry. I just thought that he and Puck needed to know." Finn explains.

Kurt sighs and reaches up to run his hand through his hair. "They don't."

"Yeah, they do." Finn says. "If someone's stalking the house, then they . . . they should . . ." Finn trails off and gives Kurt a weird look.

"What?" Kurt asks nervously.

Finn gulps. "This . . . last night . . . it wasn't the first time you've seen that guy outside our house, is it?"

Kurt bites his lip, but ultimately shakes his head. "I saw him a few nights ago. He was watching me through the kitchen window." Kurt reveals quietly.

Finn's eyes widen in anger. "We need to tell someone Kurt."

"No."

"Burt and mom could help." Finn tries again.

"No." Kurt says firmly. "Dad's only been out of the hospital a few weeks. This could . . . give him a stroke or something. I'm not going to do that to him."

"But he'd want to know." Finn says quietly.

Kurt shakes his head and opens the door. "No one needs to know Finn. It's just some guy. Nothing has changed." He doesn't wait for Finn's response before he is out of the car.

He can hear Finn rushing to get out on his side. "Kurt." Kurt ignores the call.

**SAM**

Sam raises and eyebrow as Kurt rushes away from Finn.

_This can't be good._

Sam quickly rushes to Kurt's side and wraps an arm around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"Sam." Kurt breathes as he smiles. "How's your morning going?"

"Good, but don't change the subject." Sam says as he stops his boyfriend from moving. "Seriously. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kurt says quickly. "Just . . . just Finn being Finn."

"Does this have anything to do with last night?" Sam asks quietly.

Kurt noticeably stiffens in his arms. Sam pulls him into a tight hug, and just hugs him. He waits for Kurt to relax.

"Kurt . . . we promised to tell each other everything. So please. It has you upset." Sam places a kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt shudders in Sam's hold. He takes a deep breath before looking up at Sam. "Someone . . . someone has been watching the house." He ignores Sam's tensing muscles so he can finish. "And I saw him the other night when you guys were over. And then Finn and I saw him again last night."

"What has he done?" Sam asks.

"Nothing. He's just been showing up. We have no idea." Kurt sighs. "Please don't make this into a big deal until we figure out more."

Sam reluctantly nods. "Fine. But we're telling Noah once he gets here. Okay?"

Kurt nods. "That's fine." Kurt bites his lip before looking around the parking lot. "Where is he anyways?"

_Where indeed?_

**KURT**

Kurt sits up out of Sam's hold and looks towards the cafeteria doors. "He's here."

"Finally." Sam says as he stops eating. "He's been gone all morning."

The only people paying attention at the table are Santana and Finn.

_Dang. I guess I need to tell Santana about what's going on if I tell Noah._

Noah slowly makes his way over to the table. Kurt smirks at how uncomfortable he looks as he takes a seat next to Sam. He bites his lip as he looks at Sam.

"Hey Sammy." Noah smiles nervously.

Sam smiles before kissing Noah softly on the lips. "I'm not the one you're in trouble with, as long as you have a good excuse." Sam adds.

Noah smiles at his blonde boyfriend. "I had to wait for Ma to get off work. Sarah's been sick." He says, loud enough for Kurt to hear.

Kurt's glare softens. "Oh Noah. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Noah waves him off. "It's understandable that you want me here at school."

Kurt gives in and leans across Sam and gives Noah a soft kiss. "I hope your sister will feel better."

Noah smiles. "I'll tell her. And I won't be able to hang out tonight. I need to go back to her after school."

Sam and Kurt nod.

"That's cool. Kurt and I were just going to watch a movie." Sam tells Noah.

Noah nods and wraps an arm over Sam's shoulders. "I'll try to be around more often."

Sam kisses Noah's cheek before frowning. "Well . . . we do have something to tell you."

Noah's face drops, expecting the worse.

**NOAH**

Kurt grabs onto Puck's clenching fists. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"How can I not? Some perv is watching your house Kurt." Puck growls.

"I know. But there's nothing we can do. We don't know who he is or what he's doing? Or even if it's a he?" Kurt adds with a sigh.

Puck's hands slowly unclench. He looks to where Sam is sitting on the desk.

"Well Sammy. I guess we'll be with Kurt more often." Puck smiles.

Sam nods. "I'm game."

"No." Kurt says firmly. "If anything else happens, then more power to you. But for now, just be normal. I don't want this guy spooked before we can find out why. Okay. Promise me?"

Puck bites his lip and looks at Sam.

_Please Sammy. You be the one to tell him no._

Sam hesitantly nods, his eyes aware of Noah's. "Fine Kurt. But if anything happens, you call us. I don't want to find out from Finn next time."

Noah finally nods as well. "What Sammy Boy said."

Kurt chuckles. "I think Sammy is much more than a boy."

Noah smiles at his attempt to get rid of the tension. "But he's our boy."

Sam smiles and rubs his hand over Noah's mohawk. The tan boy smiles in a appreciation.

Kurt smiles as he stands up. "I'll talk to you two later." Kurt looks to Sam. "I'll drop Finn off before going to your place."

"That's fine. Now go. You're the only one that cares about being on time." Sam chuckles.

Kurt rolls his eyes and skips out.

Noah looks up at Sam as he stands over him. "So what now?"

"What now, is that we listen to what Kurt told us to do. Don't worry." Sam gives him a small smile. "We'll be there for him if something does happen."

**KURT**

"Sorry Sammy." Kurt apologizes into his phone as he slides into a booth at Breadsticks. "Brittany said this was the only time she had for us to practice this week. We need to get started on something."

"It's fine." Sam doesn't seem bothered by the news. "I'll still have some movies waiting for you. You'll only be an hour or so right?"

"Yes." Kurt smiles. "I'm lucky that Finn got a ride home with Rachel. Otherwise I'd be stuck here with him while I wait."

"Finn isn't that bad." Sam chuckles. "He's getting better."

"Yes. He is." Kurt agrees before sighing. "But I have to go. Brit should be here soon."

"Alright then." Sam sighs into the phone. "I love you."

"Love you too." Kurt says with a smile before snapping his phone shut.

Kurt lets his head fall back onto the cushioned booth and sighs with content.

_I wonder if I'm going to be feeling that for the rest of my life. All this love._

Kurt opens his eyes when his phone buzzes.

_Brittany._

Kurt smiles as he opens the text.

**I cnt mke it Dolph. Lord Tbbngtn is sck.**

Kurt smiles and nods to himself. He quickly types in a text telling her that it's okay before slumping in the booth.

_Dang. Now I have an hour to waste before Sam is expecting me. I guess I can drive by Noah's and see if there's anything I can do to help out with Sarah._

Kurt moves to get out of the booth, but it stopped when someone blocks his way.

"Kurt."

Kurt forces a smile as he faces his former bully. "Dave. What a surprise seeing you here."

* * *

So, what do you think. I'm trying to get things moving along as well as I can. Also, I won't have Internet for the next week, so I won't be able to update on Wednesday, Friday, and Monday. I'm going to try and go to places so I can, if not, when I return, I will update everyday so you're at least getting something. So leave me a long review on what you think and what you think's going to happen.

Also, vote on the poll on my profile to pick my next story.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #48: Part 2**

**KURT**

"You too." Karofsky says with a smile before moving to slide in the booth next to Kurt.

Kurt eyes go wide and he quickly scoots over, plastering himself against the wall. "So . . . Dave, what are you doing here?" Kurt asks slowly.

"I just thought that I'd grab a bite to eat before I have to go home . . . alone." Dave says with a sad smile.

Kurt tries to match his smile, but Karofsky only smiles wider. "well Dave, I was actually about to leave and-"

"Are you sure?" Karofsky asks softly. "I'd hate to eat alone. It's nice to be able to eat with someone. Everyone else shuns me." Karofsky looks down.

_Damn . . . heartstrings. Why do you make me feel sympathy?_

"There . . . there." Kurt hesitantly reaches out and pats the boy awkwardly on the shoulder.

Karofsky pushes into the touch and lets out a sigh of content. "So what do you say Kurt. Have dinner with me?"

"I-uhh. I . . ." Kurt trails off, creeped out. "I can't. I'm already running late and-"

"Just a small meal then." Karofsky cuts him off with a smile.

"But it's really important." Kurt tries again.

"They'll understand." Karofsky simply says.

_No they won't._

"But they're expecting me and-"

"Then call ahead." Karofsky is still smiling.

"I-I." Kurt shakes his head. "They-"

"Just thirty minutes." Karofsky smiles. "Just a dinner between friends."

_A-ha._

"But I don't have any money." Kurt smiles to himself. "Yeah. I only came here to talk to Brittany before we were going to leave and-"

"I'll pay." Karofsky argues.

Kurt's smile drops.

_Seriously? How many times can one guy say no without actually saying it. Understand my subtle tones._

Kurt's nose twitches, unable to find a way out without being rude. "Sure then. Why not?" Kurt forces a smile. "But nothing to expensive or fattening."

Dave chuckles before raising his hand to signal for a waiter. "Of course not. I would never want to ruin your figure. It's just too beautiful."

Dave is turned away so he doesn't see Kurt's horrified expression.

_Oh my god. I think I might actually die. He's borderline psychotic. Maybe I've been to subtle._

"My figures not that great. Now I've seen some bodies that just will-" Karofsky cuts Kurt off by taking his hands.

"Kurt . . . you are the most beautiful person on earth. Don't ever put yourself, or allow someone else to put you down." Karofsky gives Kurt a soft smile before turning to the approaching waiter.

Kurt gulps

_You know, he would be really, really sweet . . . if for the fact that he isn't insanely creepy. And borderline schizo._

"And what would you like Kurt?" Karofsky asks as he turns to look at Kurt. "Have anything you want. Like I said, I'm paying."

"Well thank you." Kurt says softly before ordering him some fries and chicken wings.

"I'm surprised you'd eat this stuff." Karofsky says with a smile.

"Well I work a lot of it off." Kurt says with a smirk. "My boyfriends make sure of that."

The smile from Karofsky's face drops. Kurt pretends not to notice and pulls out his phone, sending a quick text to Sam telling him that he's going to be late again.

"So how much longer do I have you here on your own?" Karofsky asks innocently.

Kurt forces himself to to twitch or fidget. "Only a bit longer. I have a stop to make before I turn in for the night."

"Oh." Dave's grin slowly gets darker. "How about I go with you? That way I can make sure you get home without any trouble."

Kurt's lip twitches. "I'll be fine. I'm not a girl after all."

He tenses as Karofsky's eyes roam up and down his body. "Of course not."

Kurt holds back a sneer as he turns back to his food. He purposely eats quick so the giant perv won't talk to him.

_And eat disgustingly. Maybe that will throw him off._

"Kurt." Kurt's cut out of his daze by Karofsky's soft voice.

"Yes Dave." Kurt places a few fries back down before looking over at the boy.

Karofsky's smile is soft. "You . . . you gotta a little something . . . right . . ." Dave reaches out and the pad of his thumb moves slowly across Kurt's bottom lip, getting rid of a small amount of ketchup.

_Eww. He touched me._

Kurt struggles to keep himself from shivering from under the touch. He thinks its over, but Karofsky's thumb moves down and his entire hand cups his chin.

_Please tell me he's not going to-_

Kurt barely lets the greasy breath hit his nostrils before he jumps back and groans as his head slams into the wall. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" Kurt's determined to ignore the pain.

"I thought you wanted to kiss me." Karofsky's hand drops from where Kurt left it hanging in the air.

"Why . . . why would I want you to do that? I have a boyfriend. Two of them in fact." Kurt adds as he holds up two fingers. "I've made it very clear that I've wanted to only be friends."

Karofsky's smile falls slightly. "What what about today? This dinner?"

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "I was doing it to be nice. I tried many times to excuse myself politely, but you cut me off at every corner." Kurt shakes his head. "I love Noah and Sam. Kar-Dave," Kurt corrects himself. "You and I can only ever be friends. And not even that if you try and kiss me again."

Karofsky growls. "They don't deserve you. You deserve someone like-"

"Don't David." Kurt says with a low voice. "Don't you dare say what I think you were about to." Kurt grabs his phone from the table and looks to the bigger boy. "Can you please move? I'm already late to see my _boyfriend_ and I don't want to keep him waiting."

Karofsky looks like he's going to say something, but stops with one look at Kurt's glare. He quickly slides out and Kurt is quicker to follow. He immediately steps away from the boy.

"Well Dave, some of this was fun, but I wouldn't like a repeat of other parts." Kurt says as politely as he can. "If you'd ever like to try and repeat those parts, I have two very protective boyfriends, a dad with a shotgun, a brother that would die for me and the entire glee club backing me up." Kurt threatens with a smile. "Please make sure it doesn't happen again."

Karofsky can only nod as Kurt starts walking away. Once outside, Kurt lets out a shaky breath.

_Oh god. This . . . this is getting so much worse. Something needs to be done with that boy._

Kurt hops into his car, ready to head to his first destination of the night.

* * *

And done. So what do you think? I split this chapter up with the next part so I have something else to post later on. So leave me a nice long review on what you think. Check out the poll on my profile to pick the newest story from me.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #48**

**KURT**

_That boy needs major counseling. Like major._

Kurt shudders and clenches his hands until they're white on the steering wheel. His eyes look down the darkening road as he makes his way towards his boyfriends house.

_Hopefully my little rant will get things into perspective for him._

Kurt's frown turns into a smile once he sees Noah's house. He lets out a sigh of relief as he pulls into the empty driveway. His eyes narrow as he steps out into the cool night air.

_Why isn't Noah's truck here? He better have not left his poor sister alone while she's sick._

Kurt makes quick work and is standing in front of the front door in no time. He knocks quickly, yet firmly, before standing back and waiting.

_Maybe his mom took his truck._

"Hello." The door opens and a small girl is revealed.

"Sarah." Kurt holds out a hand. "I'm Kurt."

"I know who you are. I remember seeing you at the hospital. You look a lot better now." She adds with a smile.

"Well thank you. Anyways, I was looking for your brother." Kurt smiles.

"No . . . he hasn't been here since this morning, before school." Sarah tells Kurt with confused eyes.

Kurt's mouth drops open. "So you've been left here alone, while you're_ sick_?" Kurt is outraged.

_How could Noah do something like this?_

"First off, I'm eight. I can take care of myself." Sarah snaps.

"I'm not saying that, but Noah said he was babysitting you because-" Sarah cuts him off with a laugh.

"No. No hasn't babysat me in forever. I'm not a baby anymore." Sarah is still stuck up on this point.

"Wait." Kurt bites his lip. "You mean he hasn't been babysitting you for the last week."

"I just said that." Sarah is getting impatient.

"And you're not sick?" Kurt asks slowly.

"No I'm not. Are we done here? My show is on." Sarah looks at him with a serious expression.

Kurt slowly nods as he steps back. The door is then slammed in his face.

_Where the heck is Noah then?_

Kurt's eyes narrow as he makes his way back to his car.

_And why'd he lie to us?_

Kurt sighs as he shuts the car door behind him.

_What . . . what else is Noah lying about?_

**SAM**

Sam stares at the rapidly cooling popcorn in the bowl on his table. His eyes start glazing over.

_What's taking Kurt so long? Why's he standing me up?_

Sam sighs and leans back, letting his head fall back onto the couch. He stares at the ceiling.

_Surely he has a reason. It's not like . . . he's losing interest. Noah's not either. No . . . they love me and I love them. That's all that matters . . . right?_

Sam lets out a sigh. He looks back down to the table. On either side of the bowl of popcorn are a few DVD's that both he and Kurt would love to watch.

_Maybe we need some time apart, instead of trying to spend all this time together. NO! Jesus Sam, why would you think of something like that?_

Sam groans and is barely able to here a quick pounding on the door. He sighs and rises to his feet. He makes his way to the door and opens it. A smile appears on his face and the doubt is washed away.

"Kurt." Sam smiles as he pulls his boyfriend into a kiss.

Kurt pulls back before their lips touch. "We need to talk."

Sam frowns. "That doesn't sound good."

_Dang it. I was right. He doesn't want me anymore._

Sam twitches nervously as he steps aside and lets Kurt into the house. Kurt only goes a few feet before turning and kissing Sam softly on the lips.

"Sorry Sammy. My mind is just racing right now." Kurt apologizes before grabbing Sam's hand and pulling the blonde after him.

Sam is barely able to shut the front door before Kurt drags him.

_Okay . . . stop panicking. This is just Kurt being worried. It has nothing to do with you._

"So what's up?" Sam asks as he sits down.

"I . . . I don't know where to begin." Kurt says as he stares down at his boyfriend.

Sam rolls his eyes and pulls Kurt down to sit in his lap. "Why don't you start from the beginning." Sam says as he runs his finger up and down Kurt's back.

Kurt gulps before looking at Sam. "But it's really bad."

"Then we'll fix it together. You-" He kisses Kurt on the temple. "-me-" He kisses Kurt's jaw and cups his face. "-and Noah." Sam tilts Kurt's head to look at him. He waits for their eyes to connect. "What's wrong Kurt?"

Kurt sighs and leans closer to Sam. Sam wraps his arms around Kurt and holds him as tight as possible.

"You know how I was supposed to meet Brit?" Sam nods and Kurt gulps. "Well Brittany never showed. She sent me a text saying she was going to be late."

Sam's eyes narrow as Kurt snuggles deeper into his neck. "Then why'd you text me saying you were going to be late again."

Kurt sits back and wraps his arms around Sam's neck. "Karofsky showed up."

Sam's heart stops. "He . . . he showed up. What happened?"

Kurt looks sort of guilty. "He tried having dinner with me. And I tried every polite excuse that I could think of, but he was very persistent."

"So you stayed." Sam assumes.

"I'm sorry." Kurt pouts.

"It's fine Kurt. I_ trust_ you." Sam reassures the boy. "What happened next?"

"Well we finished eating, but . . . he tried to kiss me." Kurt whispers the last part.

Sam's jaw locks and his arms become tense around Kurt.

_He's gonna die._

"Please don't do anything." Kurt rushes to say. "I told him that he and I would never happen. That I have two boys that I _love_ and I would never change that. And I threatened him." Kurt adds with a weak smile. "Saying that you, and Noah and dad. Everyone we know would protect me if he tried it again."

Sam lets out a shaky breath a smiles at his boyfriend. "I'm so proud of you Kurt. Fighting Karofsky without violence." Kurt lets out a sigh of relief before Sam pulls him in for a soft kiss. "But when we tell Noah, we need to chain him up so he doesn't do anything stupid."

Kurt chuckles before frowning. "Yeah . . . about that . . . there's more."

Sam's eyes narrow. "What else did Karofsky do?"

"Nothing." Kurt says quickly. "I left him at Breadsticks."

Sam lets out a frustrated sigh. "Is what happened next worse?"

"It could be." Kurt says a little unsure. "I figured that I had time since I left Karofsky early. So I decided to go to Noah's house to check on Sarah."

"How is she?" Sam asks with a concerned voice.

"That's the thing. She wasn't sick." Kurt says with disbelief. "And then she tells me that Noah never babysits her."

Sam cocks his head slightly to the side. "So what was he doing then?"

"I don't know." Kurt shrugs. "He wasn't there and Sarah said she hasn't seen him since this morning."

"Maybe something happened." Sam tries to reason.

"He lied to us." Kurt says firmly. "About Sarah being sick . . . and about babysitting." Kurt reconnects his teary eyes with Sam. "He's been lying to us, and . . . he's been going somewhere else."

"No." Sam says shaking his head. "We have to trust him Kurt. He'd only lie if it was really important."

"But . . ." Kurt shakes his head slowly and a few loose tears fall. "What if he-

"Listen to me Kurt." Sam takes Kurt's face in both of his hands and makes his boyfriend look at him. "Noah _wouldn't_ cheat on us. He wouldn't. We just need to ask him." Sam lets out a shaky breath. "He has us Kurt. He _loves_ us. He would never hurt us like that."

Kurt hesitates before slowly nodding. "Alright. I'll ask him tomorrow. _We'll_ ask him." Kurt adds as he reaches up to take Sam's hands. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Sam kisses Kurt softly on the back of his hands. "Now lets watch a movie and focus on that for now. We don't need anymore worry tonight."

**NOAH**

Noah steps out of the house with a frown.

_I'm getting tired of this._

He reaches his truck and slides in. The first thing he does is grab a bottle of cologne from his backpack and douses himself with it.

_Gotta get rid of the smell._

Noah makes sure the smell is gone. He looks into the rear-view mirror and quickly wipes his face clean of everything that happened.

**UNKNOWN**

They try the doorknob. They chuckle as it turns easily and allows them into the house. The first thing they notice is that the TV is on in the living room, but they've already known that. They slowly push into the house.

_Well isn't that nice._

On the couch are two boys. One blonde, one brunette. The blonde has his arms wrapped tight around the brunette.

_This is the happiness I should be having._

They steps closer to the couch and peers over. The brunettes head is laying on the blonde chest, a small smile plastered to each face. They reach down and run their hands softly through the brown hair.

_This will be mine. All very soon._

* * *

Ta-da. What do you think? There's a lot of stuff going on with Noah and the Unknown, but you shall not know what I know. So leave me a nice long review on what you think. These reviews are my inspiration.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #49: Part 1  
**

**SAM**

Sam wakes up to his bones freezing. He shivers and hugs the warm body closer.

_Why is it so fricken cold in here?_

Sam opens his eyes to a head of brown hair. His eyes widen as he sees light coming in through the windows.

"Crap." He mutters before slowly shaking Kurt awake. "Kurt. Kurtie. We need to get up."

"No." Kurt grumbles.

"But it's day time." Sam tries again.

"What?" Kurt's head pops up. "What do you mean-" He cuts himself off as his eyes adjust to the light. "Crap. How long did we sleep?"

"I guess all night." Sam says with a yawn before throwing his arms up to stretch. "Good thing my parents are gone for a few days. They would have been shocked to come home to this."

Kurt chuckles as he checks his phone. He rolls over in Sam's arms so their chest are together and smiles at his boyfriend. "Luckily, we have an hour before school."

"That's good." Sam lets out a sigh of relief before smiling softly at Kurt. "Do you remember what time we fell asleep?"

"No idea." Kurt lays his head back down on Sam's chest. "Do you think my dad's going to be mad at me?"

Sam can feel Kurt's sigh against his chest. "No." Sam wraps his arms tightly around Kurt. "As long as we tell him that my parents were here."

Kurt chuckles before leaning up and giving Sam a soft kiss. "Thank you for giving me a good nights sleep." He smiles as he sits back on Sam. "I need to go so I have time to get ready for school."

"I know. Are we still talking to Noah today?" Sam asks, a bit unsure.

Kurt sighs and nods. "Yeah." He climbs off Sam's lap and starts looking for his bag. "I'll probably go insane if we don't."

"Me too." Sam mutters as he moves to stand up. he shivers and runs his hands up and down his arms. "Does it feel cold to you in here?"

"A bit." Kurt answers as he picks up his bag. "It's a lot colder than it . . . was . . ." Kurt trails off as he looks past Sam. "Sam." Kurt says with a shaky voice. "Did we . . . did we . . ."

"What?" Sam turns around, his eyes widening when he sees the open front door. "What the _hell_?"

**KURT**

"Hey." Kurt shuts his car door behind him and runs over to a waiting Sam. "Was anything missing?"

"Not that I could find." Sam shrugs, still a bit shaken up from the events of the morning.

"I"m sorry I had to go, but dad-" Sam pulls Kurt into a hug.

"It's fine. I wanted you out of there anyways. I would have still been worried that someone was in there." Sam reassures his boyfriend. "You're safety was my first concern."

Kurt gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Did you call your parents?"

"Yeah." Sam answers, looking away from Kurt. "They're coming home early. So I won't be able to be with you and Noah tonight."

"I know." Kurt mutters before groaning. "I don't want to _deal_ with Noah today." He lays his head against Sam's chest. "Why can't he just be honest with us so we wouldn't have to deal with all this crap at once?"

"Hey." Sam reaches up to run his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Everything will be fine. Noah wouldn't keep something bad from us."

Kurt sighs before pushing away. "Let's go talk to him then. I want to get this done, or . . . I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Come on then." Sam reaches for Kurt's hand. "We only have a few minutes before class."

Kurt nods and squeezes Sam's hand before they make their way towards the school.

**UNKNOWN**

They watch with a smile as they follow the two tense boys into the school.

_I'm barely doing anything, yet everything is following into place. Thank you Puck for causing your own trouble._

They grin as they look down the hall and watch the boys move to wait at Puck's locker.

_Tic-Toc boys. I want to see a show in the next few minutes._

**KURT**

Kurt struggles to he keep himself calm as the hallway slowly clears out. He looks up at Sam, annoyed.

"The bells about-" Kurt groans when the bell goes off. "Well the bell went off and Noah's _still_ not here."

"Do you want to wait?" Sam asks quietly as his own hands tense around Kurt's waist.

"Yes." Kurt says firmly. "I only have Spanish. Mr. Schue won't mind."

"I got gym." Sam shrugs.

Kurt nods before slumping back into the lockers.

_Hurry up Noah. I can't deal with this tension._

"Hey guys." Noah smiles as he approaches the two. He leans down for a kiss from each of them before really getting a look at their tense faces.

Kurt's eyes soften at Noah's tired face. "Noah . . . are you okay?"

"Yeah." Noah forces a smile. "Just tired. Sarah kept me up all night."

Kurt's eyes narrow with anger and his smile drops. "Liar."

"What?" Noah looks between the two.

"I went to your house yesterday." Kurt says with sneer.

Noah's mouth falls open. "Oh . . . umm . . ." He gulps nervously.

"Yeah, umm is right." Kurt all but yells. "So where were you?"

"What are you, the police or something?" Noah smooths his face from emotion. "I'm allowed to have parts of my life that don't involve_ you_."

Kurt stumbles back a step.

_A life of secrets? That's not what a relationship is about._

"It's not about that Noah." Sam steps up. "It's the fact that you lied to us."

"I was babysitting someone else." Noah says suddenly. "I don't know why I said Sarah."

"What are you, bipolar?" Kurt is confused. "I don't get why you're suddenly having random bursts of anger."

Noah clenches his jaw and lets out a shaky breath. "I'm . . . I'm _sorry._ I've just had a tiring week."

"Then let us help you." Kurt suggests with a sigh. "Let us . . . be your boyfriends, _talk_ to us."

"There's nothing to talk about. I've been babysitting, that's it." Noah stresses,

"No you're not." Kurt takes a step froward and pokes Noah in the chest. "That's _twice_ you've lied to us. What are you doing?" Kurt asks quietly, losing all anger. "Are . . . are you cheating on us?" He regrets asking. "Is that why you're always making up excuses to not hang out?"

Noah's eyes flicker to the floor before back up to his . . . boyfriends. "No."

Sam lets out a sigh of relief. "That's good. But then what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Puck hisses.

"Well nothing has you tired, skipping dates, lying, and being angry at us." Sam argues. "Does that sound like nothing?"

"It . . . it is _nothing_." Noah stresses. "Just don't worry about it and I promise to be with you guys tonight."

"Well we _can't._" Kurt butts in. "Because I don't want to be with a cheater."

"I didn't cheat-"

"Then why do you look away when I mention it." Kurt yells. "I'd rather you be upfront and tell us."

Noah glares at the boy. "Kurt . . . I _love_ you. And if you think that I'll _cheat_ on someone that I love . . . then you don't know me." His voice is void of all emotion.

Noah glances at Sam before storming off down the hallway.

"Noah." Sam moves to go after him.

He stops and looks at Kurt. Kurt waves him on.

"Noah." Sam runs away from Kurt to chase after their . . . boyfriend.

Kurt stumbles slowly back into the lockers. His back makes contact and he slides to the floor, sobs ripping through his body.

_What have I done?_

Kurt looks up and down the hallway, tears flooding his face, and realizes that he's left . . . alone.

* * *

So . . . don't hate me. I hate to cause this tension, but it was building. In the prequel to this, they were dealing with outside forces, now it's all internal. Insecurites are being brought to life. So let me know what you think. I want to hear your rants and anger and who you thiink the unknown is, what's going to happen to the boys. Reviews are love.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #49: Part 2**

**SAM**

"Noah wait." Sam yells out as he rounds the corner and enters the stairway. "Please."

Noah's already halfway up the stairs, but he stops. Sam takes the opportunity and slowly walks up the stairs.

"Please Noah. Don't run away." Sam pleads.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Noah hisses as he turns around, glaring at his boyfriend.

"You're supposed to talk to me." Sam answers. "And don't run away when things are getting to hard."

Noah sighs and looks down at his feet, all signs of anger disappearing. "I . . . I don't know what to do. Hell . . . I don't even know if we're still together."

"Of course we are." Sam says immediately as he walks up the last few steps to stand in front of his boyfriend. "Kurt's just . . . a little stressed."

"Well so am I." Noahsnaps.

Sam sighs before reaching up and cupping Noah's face. "We just want to know what's going on." Sam says in a gentle tone. "We want to help."

Noah reaches up and grabs Sam's hand and holds it closer to his face. "Do you . . . do you trust me?" Noah's weak voice asks.

"Of course I do." Sam doesn't hesitate to say. "I love you."

"That's not the same." Noah shakes his head. "I know that Kurt loves me too, but . . . he doesn't trust me."

"He does." Sam insists. "We're just trying to figure things out with you. You've been . . . missing." Sam struggles to think of the world. "When you're here . . . it seems like your mind is occupied with doing something else."

Noah leans forward and leans his forehead against Sam's. "I . . . am not, or ever will . . . cheat on you." Noah closes his eyes. "Just . . . please believe me."

"I do." Sam says softly. "I do."

"Then know that I'm not doing anything that will compromise our relationship." Noah says just as soft. "I just need to do a few things on my own for a bit."

Sam gulps. "Then tell Kurt that. Don't get angry, don't lash out . . . just tell him. Show him that you guys love each other and he shouldn't be afraid."

"Why is he afraid?" Noah asks, his voice stronger.

Sam sighs. "He has insecurities. They're harmless, but still there. And it doesn't help with that stalker on the loose."

Noah's eyes narrow. "Has something else happened?"

**KURT**

Kurt feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up from his arms into the kind of eyes of Tina.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Tina asks as she kneels down by Kurt.

Kurt shakes his head and more tears fall. "No." His voice is full of tears.

Tina takes his hand. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

Kurt uses her help to pull his lifeless body up.

_We're done. Broken up. God I'm so stupid. Why couldn't I just ignore everything?_

"What happened?" Tina asks as she leads Kurt into the girls bathroom.

"I-"

"Kurt." Santana voice echoes through the room as she steps out of a stall with Brittany. Santana is at his side in a heartbeat, her hands on either side of his face. "What happened?" She looks to Tina when Kurt doesn't answer straight away. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know." Tina answers softly as she pulls a quiet Kurt closer to herself. "I just found him sitting on the floor by the lockers."

Santana nods before she takes Kurt's hand. "Come on." She says gently. "Lets clean your face up."

Kurt nods as he finally moves his eyes to meet her. She nods in understanding of his silence before pulling him out of Tina's hold and over to the sinks. Brittany pulls out the slushie chair and Kurt takes a seat.

_Maybe she can tell me what to do._

"San . . . Santana." Kurt's voice is already hoarse from the short amount of time he was crying.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to." Santana says as she wets some paper towels.

"I need to." Kurt says more firmly.

"Whenever you're ready." Santana simply says as she starts to run the wet towels across his cheeks.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "I . . . I umm . . . I accused Noah. Of cheating." He mutters.

His voice echoes through the room and all three girls have the same reaction. They gasp and their eyes dart towards each other.

Kurt continues on. "He wouldn't tell me or Sam what he's been doing. And he's been missing all of our dates. And then we found out that he was lying about babysitting and-"

"Slow down Kurt." Santana cuts him off from his rant. "Just breathe."

Kurt does as she says and lets out a shaky breath. "Okay. I . . . what do I do Santana?"

"Well . . . " Santana moves around and kneels in front of him. "Do you know for sure that he's cheating on you?"

"No . . . but-"

"Kurt." Santana takes his hand. "If Puck has a secret that he's keeping from you and Sam, it's for a good reason. He loves you and wouldn't do anything to mess that up. You know that, right?"

Kurt hesitates before nodding. "I do. And I love him to, but . . . we're . . . I'm not sure if we're still together. He took off after I yelled at him. Sam's with him." Kurt adds quietly.

"Then you need to talk to him." Santana says firmly as she stands up. "Talk to him and make this right. I have too much investment in this relationship for you to screw it up because you're afraid."

Kurt chuckles and lets himself be pulled up. "I'm not afraid."

"You are. That's why you lash out." Santana doesn't beat around the bush. "It's the same when you and I were dating." Kurt blushes at the memory. "To you, it was easier than choosing one of them. Hell, our whole dating phase was about you being afraid."

Kurt looks down, but Tina's hand reaches out and tilts his head back up. "She's right Kurt. You shouldn't give up on people who love you."

Kurt smiles and looks at each of the girls. "I love you all." He smiles as he wraps his arms around Santana and Tina.

Brittany steps forward and the four stand their together, one hug somehow making them stronger.

* * *

I know this chapter is a bit short, but it's somewhat wrapping up this little fight. It's not gone, but it's being fixed. So let me know what you think with a nice long review. And just a heads up, there will be a Puckurt only chapter coming up soon. I figured the boys need some time alone. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #49: Part 3**

**KURT**

Kurt finally raises his head as he walks through the hallway.

_Thank god glee is now. I really need to talk to Noah. It seems like I was always pulled away before I could talk to him._

Kurt sighs as he steps into the next hallway.

_I need . . . need to talk to him._

Kurt stops when his eyes come up on the person that he's been avoiding the entire day.

"Hey Kurt." Karofsky says as he moves towards Kurt.

Kurt puts on a smile as he backs up into a set of lockers. "Dave."

"Kurt . . . I just want to apologize for yesterday." Karofsky says in a sincere voice. "I was stupid, and I was acting on old feelings. Believe me . . . I don't feel that way about you anymore."

"Really?" Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow.

"It's true." Karofsky says firmly. "I guess old feelings re-ignited without me knowing. I was a complete fool. I only want to be your friend."

Kurt's eyes narrow with suspicion.

He only wants to be my friend. But he tried kissing me yesterday, and then was borderline psychotic a few weeks back.

Kurt smiles and takes the high road. "It's fine Dave. I like us being _friends_."

"So you forgive me?" Karofsky asks with a small smile.

"Yes." Kurt nods. "As long as old feelings don't return, then yes."

"Great." Karofsky's smile is wide now. "Can . . . can I have a hug then?"

Kurt bites his lip before slowly nodding. "Sure."

Kurt struggles to not tense up as the bigger boy swoops him up into his arms.

_Lets hope that he changes._

Kurt looks over his shoulder and spots Noah stepping into the hallway.

**NOAH**

Noah sighs as he walks towards the choir room.

_I can finally talk to you Kurt. We need to set this right. That . . . I love him._

Noah smiles as the thought settles in his head.

_I am so not giving up on him._

Noah chuckles as he turns into another hallway. He stops when he feels a hand on his arm. The hand turns him around.

Noah's eyes narrow at Quinn. "What do you want?"

Quinn just smiles at him, ignoring his tone. "Hey _Noah_. I was wondering if you wanted to get together tonight to work on our duet assignment for glee club?" Quinn asks with a smile.

"No." Noah answers.

Quinn ignores"I figured since it's a Friday night, that we can have dinner first."

"No." Noah says louder.

"And maybe catch up-"

"No." Noah cuts her off. "Don't treat me like we're dating. Everything will be done here at the school." Noah says firmly. "And I can't practice tonight. I have plans with my boyfriend."

Quinn's smile drops. "When are you going to drop the act Puck? They're not good enough for you."

"_I'm_ not good enough for them." Noah sneers. "And you're hell as not good enough for me."

Noah glares at her before turning away. He stops as he sees Sam glaring at Karofsky while he has his arm around Kurt.

_What's going on?_

Noah's eyes narrow as he slowly walks towards his boys.

**KURT**

Kurt freezes as soon as he spots Noah.

Damn it. This isn't helping the whole cause since he wants to kill Karofsky.

"Okay Dave." Kurt says as he tries to pull back from the hug.

Karofsky doesn't let up.

"Hey Kurt." Kurt smiles with relief as he hears the sound of his boyfriends voice.

He can feel Karofsky tense up before releasing Kurt. Kurt catches his breath as he falls back into the waiting arms of Sam.

"Are you okay?" Sam whispers to Kurt as he wraps his arms tightly around Kurt.

Kurt gives him a small nod, all to aware that Karofsky is watching them closely. "Fine Sam. I was just talking to Dave." Kurt says with a smile to his former bully.

"Well that's fine." Sam forces a smile at the boy as he moves to have an arm wrapped firmly around Kurt's waist. "But we do have to be going. Glee club and all."

"Yes." Kurt jumps in. "Sorry Dave."

"It's fine. I'm sure we can talk later." Karofsky says with a grin. "I mean we are friends now. Maybe we can hang out this weekend."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Sam says as his smile slowly drops to a glare. "Weekends are boyfriend time. We like to reconnect. In_ many_ ways."

Kurt bites back a laugh at his boyfriends implications. Karofsky actually growls.

"Sorry." Kurt says with a smile to Karofsky. "But we really need to be going."

Karofsky nods before he slowly smiles. "That's all right. I'll see you later Kurt."

Kurt gives him a short nod before the boy glares at Sam and turns to walk away.

"Well that went well." Sam says with a frown.

Kurt looks up at him. "Thank you for that. I really don't think he's over his old feelings like he's been telling me."

"Well we'll keep him away from you." Sam says as he wraps his arms around Kurt again.

"We?" Kurt raises and eyebrow.

Sam nods at something down the hallway. Kurt turns and spots Noah watching them carefully as he makes his way towards them. He looks past Noah at an angry Quinn.

_Why can't life ever be simple?_

Kurt looks away from his concerned boyfriend and back to Sam. "I . . . I don't think I can talk to him right now. I need to think of something to say. That way I don't say the wrong thing and make everything worse."

Sam hesitates before nodding. "Alright. But you guys need to make up. I don't know if I can deal with losing either of you." Sam takes a deep breath. "I need to tell you what Noah told me. I just need you to listen."

Kurt nods.

* * *

So let me know what you think. Next chapter will pretty much be Puckurt. And I may post a little side smut if all goes well. And then the next chapter will be with all of the boys. That's their weekend, before the weekdays shake things up.  
So leave me a nice long review. I love them and they inspire me.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #49: Part 4**

**KURT**

Kurt is shaking with . . .

_I'm not afraid. Am I?_

With apprehension as he walks into the choir room with Sam's arms still wrapped around his waist from behind. Kurt yelps in surprise as Sam lifts him up.

"Sam!" Kurt squeals. "Put me _down_."

"Then stop frowning." Sam says with a smile as he puts Kurt back on his feet. "Stop stressing out over things."

Kurt sighs and looks at his boyfriend with a soft smile. "Thank you. And I will try. With Noah I mean." He adds with a bite to his lip. "Promise."

"I know." Sam says as he looks past Kurt.

Kurt turns around and sees Noah stepping through the other doorway. Kurt can't help but smile at how loved he feels when the boy looks at him with concern.

_Must have seen Karofsky hug me._

Kurt looks down at his shoes, ashamed.

_I shouldn't be to hard on him. After all, it could have looked wrong when he saw Karofsky and me._

"Go." Sam urges softly behind him. "Fix our relationship."

Kurt nods and bites his lip as he slowly makes his way towards his other boyfriend.

"Alright guys." Mr. Schue announces his entrance with a clap of his hands.

Kurt jumps and growls. Noah chuckles at his expression.

"Take a seat guys." Mr. Schue holds his hands out to the chairs where the rest of the New Directions are already taking a seat.

Noah hesitates before extending a hand to Kurt. Kurt bites his lip before reaching out and taking the tan hand. Both boys break out in smiles. Sam walks between them and wraps an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Come on boys." He whispers as he pulls them close and guides them towards the chairs.

_At least some progress is being made. I still don't like that he's hiding something._

Kurt's very aware that Sam leaves a seat between him and Noah. He forces himself not to glare at one boyfriend for making him sit by the other boyfriend that he's mad at for reasons that have yet to be talked about.

_I'm going to kill you Sam. You can't force me to talk to him. I'll make sure to talk to him._

"Alright guys. Lets talk duets . . ." Kurt rolls his eyes and leans towards Sam as he zones out.

**NOAH**

"What do I do?" Noah asks as he watches Kurt take off, not looking back as glee practice ends.

"Just talk to him." Sam says as he takes Kurt's chair and reaches up to run his hand through the boys mohawk. "It's like I said earlier, just explain everything to him. Explain that . . . the lie that you're keeping, is for a good reason."

_He won't forgive me for that._

Noah bites his lip as he turns to look at Sam, his eyes wet and red. "I don't want to lie to you both . . . but I have to. Just for now."

"I know Noah." Sam presses their bodies together and gives the boy a soft kiss. "I know, and I accept that. But you _need_ to explain this to Kurt. You know that he's more fragile than both of us. He's had his guard up with being gay far longer than you or I have." Sam moves his hand down the side of Noah's face and cups the tan cheek. "Go talk to him. I need to go home to my parents."

Noah nods before pulling Sam in for a deep kiss. Both pairs of hands hold onto the head of the other.

_Don't let me lose them._

Noah laces both of his hands into Sam's blonde hair and holds him close, savoring every flavor that dances across their tongues.

_I can't lose them._

**KURT**

Kurt manages not to roll his eyes as his brother stares him down. "What Finn?" He all but snaps as he keeps his eyes on the TV.

He hears Finn sigh. "What's going on with you and your boyfriends?" Finn asks.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie Kurt. Everyone could see how tense you guys were today." Finn says softly. "Just talk to me Kurt. I thought we were past keeping secrets."

Kurt sighs before turning on the couch to look at his brother. "Noah . . . he's keeping a secret . . . from me and Sam . . ." Kurt wrings his hands together on his lap. "And . . . I accused him of cheating."

"You didn't?" Kurt looks down at his brothers first words. "How . . . what'd he do?"

"He said that I didn't know him that well . . . and that I should know that he would never cheat." Kurt admits guiltily.

Finn sighs before moving next to his brother and wrapping his arm around the smaller boys shoulders. "Have you guys talked?"

"I don't know." Kurt leans into his brothers hold. "I know Sam wants us all to be together this weekend, so it'll probably happen then."

Finn sighs and hugs Kurt closer. "Go on then. You're going to need to rest if you're spending all day tomorrow with your boys. Lots of energy too." Finn adds with a smirk.

Kurt hits Finn playfully on the chest. "Good job at ruining this brotherly moment." Kurt teases as he stands up.

Finn grabs his hand and looks at him seriously. "Just get some rest Kurt. Otherwise you'll be more stressed out and do something stupid. Like date Santana again."

Kurt yanks his hand back and mock glares at Finn. "I don't think I could _ever_ do that again." He sighs and makes his way to the doorway. "Thank you Finn."

"No problem Kurt." Kurt hears as he steps out into the hallway.

He sighs before making his way down to his room.

_Maybe Finn is right. Maybe everything will solve itself tomorrow._

Kurt groans as he moves to crawl on his bed. He flops down on his chest and lets his head hit his pillow, his eyes closing.

_Or maybe everything will blow up in my face because I don't know how to stop looking for problems when there is none._

He opens his eyes, staring at the wall, as he hears footsteps coming closer, down the stairs.

_Probably Fi-_

"Kurt."

Kurt tenses at the voice doesn't make another sound as he hears the footsteps closer. He hears the bed creak and it dips down beside him as his boyfriend crawls on.

"Are you awake?" He hears Noah's voice hit his ear.

Kurt hesitates before giving him a slight nod. The next thing he feels are Noah's strong and warm arms wrap around his waist.

"Kurt . . . babe . . . I'm so, so sorry." Noah moves to kiss his neck. "I'm sorry. I'm not lying on purpose. I . . . I need to keep this to myself. But you _need_ to trust me." Noah moves so he's looking down at Kurt. "But I promise you. I'm not doing anything that will make you or Sammy upset. I'm not cheating . . . and I'm not doing anything to compromise our love." Kurt can feels Noah's burning eyes waiting for Kurt to look at him. "Please . . . just trust me. What I'm doing . . . I'm doing it for us. Just . . . trust me."

Kurt turns and allows Noah to look at him. "I do."

With those two words, he can see hope return to Noah once more. Kurt reaches up and pulls Noah into a soft kiss. Noah kisses him softly before pulling back.

"No. Tonight will be all about you." Noah smiles. "I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to you."

**NOAH**

Noah sighs with content as Kurt relaxes into his hold.

Kurt narrows his eyebrows and looks to Noah. "I just realized something."

"And what is that?" Noah mumbles as his eyes slowly drift shut.

"How come Finn or my parents haven't came down yet?" Kurt asks with questioning eyes.

Noah smirks. "I told Finn I had an apology. He made up some excuse to get everyone out of the house so I could show you how much I wanted to apologize."

Kurt smiles. "Good. But we need to have Sammy with us soon."

"You know . . . my house will be empty this weekend." Noah says with a small smile. "We can see if you guys want to spend the night, spend all this time together. Like our first time."

Kurt's smile is so bright.

* * *

The end of this chapter. And I will attach a companion piece that shows the scene before Noah's POV at the end. Next chapter should come with one too for all three boys. So leave me a nice long review on what you think. They encourage me.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #50**

**KURT**

Kurt looks out of his window up at the Puckerman house. He bites his lip as he opens his car door and steps out.

_Good thing it's not too awkward now._

He looks around the driveway, only seeing his car and Noah's truck.

_Well I guess we still have to wait for Sammy._

Kurt smiles to himself as he makes his way up to the front door. He knocks quickly before stepping back. The door is opened quickly and Noah appears with a smile.

"Hey babe."

Kurt smiles before leaning forward and kissing Noah softly. "Hey."

"How are you feeling today?" Noah asks as he steps back and lets Kurt step in.

"Better. Still on a sex high thanks to you." Kurt says with a smirk to his boyfriend.

"Even if we didn't have sex." Noah adds.

Kurt rolls his eyes and makes his way into the house. Noah barely wraps his arms around Kurt's waist when they hear a whistle from the open door. They both turn to look at their other boyfriend.

"Sammy boy." Noah says with a smile as he moves to pull Sam into a kiss.

Sam kisses back for a second before moving to kiss Kurt.

"So." Sam starts as he moves into the house, shutting the door behind him. "I'm kind of happy that you both fixed everything."

"You told him." Kurt says as he looks at Noah.

Noah nods and wraps an arm around Sam's shoulders. "I called him once I left your place.

Kurt blushes and looks down to his feet. "I didn't think to call you. I was . . . resting."

Noah snorts. "Understatement."

"I know what you guys did." Sam says as he holds his hand out for Kurt to take, only continuing when the boy does. "And I'm happy that you guys got some you time."

Kurt turns to look at Noah with a smile. Noah wraps his arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulls him close.

"I'm still sorry guys." Noah mutters into their close huddle. "I will tell you, just not yet. And I'm happy that your trusting me with his."

"And I'm sorry I didn't before." Kurt adds to the apology. "I shouldn't have freaked out over everything. It was just . . . nerves I guess. I'm not used to being in a relationship."

"And you think I am?" Noah asks with a laugh. "I never really did a relationship before you guys. It was mainly screwing around." Noah admits with a guilty tone.

Sam is the one to give him a soft kiss and kisses the guilt away. "That's the past." He pulls back from the kiss with a smile. "And I was only in one relationship before this, but my story is like every Hollywood romance movie. Boy meets Boy. Boy falls in love with boy. Then boy falls in love with another boy and all boys get together." Sam finished with smirk.

All three boys share a small laugh.

"So we're all good right?" Kurt says, his voice a little unsure. "Everything's out in the open."

"No." Noah says as he looks to Sam. "Any updates on the house?"

"No." Sam shakes his head slightly. "Nothing was taken. Mom guessed that we must not have closed the door all the way last night. The wind blew it open or something.

Kurt bites his lip. "But . . . what if it was that guy again. That guy that's been watching my house."

He can feel both boys tense.

"Then we'll deal with him." Noah says slowly. "He's not getting near you."

"But what if that's what he did last night?" Kurt asks. "He was probably in the house . . . watching us." Kurt stresses. "He's doing more than just looking now."

"Hey." Noah says as he waits for Kurt to look into his eyes. "We're going to take care of you."

"Noah's right." Sam adds in. "If that freak thinks he can come into my house when you're supposed to feel safe with me, then he has another thing coming."

Kurt slowly nods, more for his benefit. "So . . . is that everything? No more secrets or . . . problems."

"You mean besides Karofsky." Noah says with a growl.

Kurt bites his lip. "He said he wanted to be friends today, that the other day was a slip on his part, but . . . rest assured, I informed him that I will never be with him. Even if I'm not with you guys."

"Which will be never." Sam snorts. "Not if I can help it."

"Same here." Noah agrees with a soft smile.

Kurt tightens his hold on them and bows his head down to rest on their shoulders. "What did I do to deserve love like this from you two?"

"I think I should be asking that." Noah says as he places a kiss to Kurt's hair. "You still love me through all the crap that I've caused."

"I still think Kurt has us beat on causing crap for us." Sam teases.

Kurt rolls his eyes and leans back. "This is true."

The moment is ruined with the sound of two rumbling stomachs.

Sam laughs as he places a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "When's the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday." Kurt shrugs.

"And you Noah?" Sam looks to Noah.

"Same."

Sam nods and pulls back from their little group. "Well come on then. I'll make us some breakfast before we all start the day."

Kurt rolls his eyes before following the blonde boy towards the kitchen. He stops and looks back at the boy that hadn't moved.

"You okay Noah?" Kurt asks as he eyes the soft smile on the tan face.

Noah's smile gets a tad wider. "I'm perfect. Just realized how great it'd be if it was just the three of us . . . all the time."

Kurt smiles at the thought as Sam wraps his arms around his waist from behind. "I like the idea."

Kurt chuckles softly. "Sammy cooking us breakfast every morning."

"You being perfect all day." Noah adds in.

"And Noah being the best man he can be." Sam adds in with a soft whisper.

Noah is looking at the two boys with a growing smile before he smooths his face out and smirks. "Come on boys. We'll need all of the energy we can get for the day I have planned.

**NOAH**

Noah half wobbles into the kitchen behind Sam and Kurt.

"Sit." Sam says as he makes his way to the refrigerator. "I'll make lunch."

"I'm sure Noah will need it more than us." Kurt says with a small smile as he takes a seat.

Noah growls. "Does that mean that my wooing is over?"

"Oh it was over last night when you were at my place." Kurt says with a smirk.

Noah glares at Kurt. "So you mean I took a pounding from you for no reason?"

"You know you loved it." Kurt laughs as Noah's reluctant nod. "And besides, you did all the work. Rode me like a champ."

Sam snorts from where his head is stuck in the cabinets.

Noah rolls his eyes and smirks. "That's right. I do everything the best."

"Even if your butt suffers." Kurt teases.

Noah gives in and smiles. "But it felt amazing."

**SAM**

Sam presses a small kiss to the back of Kurt's neck. He can practically hear Kurt smile before the boy turns in his arms to face him.

"Hi." Sam mutters.

"Hi." Kurt smiles back.

"Hello to you too." Noah laughs from above them.

They both look up from their spots on Noah's lap. They're on the couch in the living room, Sam is cuddling Kurt with both of their heads resting on Noah's lap.

Sam rolls his eyes and looks back down to Kurt. "I don't think you should go home."

"I'm sorry." Kurt pouts. "Dad said no to staying the night."

"It's not like we're doing anything bad." Noah complains.

Kurt looks up at Noah. "Not in our eyes."

"And plus we did all of that during the day." Noah says. "I'd actually just like to sleep tonight and wake up together."

"Who knew Noah could be so sweet?" Kurt says with a grin.

Noah rolls his eyes before his jaw clenches. "Umm . . . there's actually something I wanted to talk to you guys about?"

Both Sam and Kurt share a look before looking up at Noah.

Noah gulps. "Well I don't . . . want us having sex unless all of us are there." Noah says slowly. "Not that I don't want one on ones or anything, I just think it's better."

"I'm up for that." Sam agrees immediately. "Handjobs and grinding are hot enough with just two of us."

Kurt nods in agreement. "Alright then."

Noah lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. I was afraid you guys would think it's stupid."

"It's not Noah." Kurt is the first to say before sighing. "Come on. Maybe if I get home early, dad will let me come over early."

**NOAH**

"Come to bed already." Noah complains.

Sam chuckles as he slides his phone back into his jeans before crawling into the bed naked. Noah is quick to wrap his arms around Sam and hold their nude bodies close.

"Sorry. My parents just wanted to check in." Sam explains.

Noah nods into Sam's shoulder and places a small kiss on his shoulder blade. "It's fine Sammy."

Sam turns in Noah's hold and intertwines their legs. They both moan slightly when their cocks rub together.

"I love you Noah." Sam says as he looks into Noah's eyes.

"I love you too." Noah says back. "Forever and always.

* * *

So, I just realized that this is Day #50 and it is all about the boys and no problems. I like it like this. So there will be a companion piece for the deleted stuff, pretty much will be all about the sec that they have. It might be in multiple parts so I have more to post. So let me know what you think. You will get one more chapter with the boys being together before Monday comes in their world and Hell week starts.

And it's kind of killing me that I'm not getting a lot of reviews. I mean I'll still write, it just feels that I'm doing something wrong and everyone's losing interest. I'm still going to write it my way, I just want to know if there's something I can do to keep you guys invested. So leave me a nice review.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #50**

**NOAH**

The tan boy slowly opens his eyes and sighs with content. He pulls the blonde boy closer and tightens his grip around his waist. He then pauses before noticing a pair of slim pale arms wrapped around his waist as well.

He turns his head slightly and smiles. "Kurt."

Kurt groans and presses his face into the crook of Noah's neck. "Go back to sleep Noah."

"But . . ." Noah can't help but give Kurt a sleepy smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping Noah." Kurt sighs before opening his eyes and moving so he's hovering above his boyfriend. "Anymore questions . . . or can I get back to sleep?"

Noah is almost tempted roll his eyes at Kurt's irritability so early in the morning. "Don't kill me, but . . . what time is it?"

Kurt gives him a soft smile. "Almost nine."

"When did you get here?" Noah asks.

"Almost an hour ago." Kurt answers before settling down behind Noah.

"But-" He lets out a low growl when Kurt bucks his nude body into Noah's.

"Are you sure you want to keep asking questions?" Kurt mutters into his throat as his hands slowly trace up and down Noah's chest, each round getting closer to Noah's area of interests.

"Your dad." Noah manages to choke out as warmth floods his stomach.

Kurt stops with his hands and re-tightens his grip on the boy. "He knows I'm here. Now lets sleep before we really need to get up."

Noah goes to say something, but stops when he realizes he doesn't have any complaints.

_Us being together . . . that's what makes this perfect._

**KURT**

"Thank you Sammy." Kurt mutters as he pulls the blonde up for a soft kiss.

"You don't ever have to thank me for that." Sam mutters against his lips before pressing his body down against Kurt's.

Kurt opens his mouth and lets their tongues tangle together. Kurt reaches up to run his hands through the blonde hair and pulls Sam closer. Sam rolls them over, continuing the lazy kiss as Kurt moves his legs so he's almost straddling Sam. Sam reaches around and drags the back of his fingers down Kurt's spine.

Kurt pulls away from the kiss with a laugh. "You can't do that Sammy. I'm ticklish."

"I know." Sam smirks. "Maybe I just like seeing you come undone."

"There are many ways you can achieve that." Kurt says, his voice deeper than usual.

"I'll say." Noah adds in.

Both boys turn to look at their tan boyfriend. Said boyfriend seems to finally be waking up out of his post-orgasm haze.

"I'm sure you would." Kurt says with a laugh before turning back to Sam with wide eyes. "You know what we should do today?"

"No." Sam sighs with content as he lets his head lay softly in the feather-light pillow. "What should we do?"

"We should go on a picnic." Kurt says with a wide grin.

"No Kurt." Noah groans. "Picnics are for girls."

"Or Sam and I since we want to join the whether." Kurt's eyes narrow in a don't-mess-with-me kind of way.

"A picnic sounds great." Noah rushes to say, a slight panic in his voice.

"Thank you." Kurt grins and looks back to Sam. "He is so easy to manipulate." He rolls his eyes at Noah's grumble. "Anyways Sammy, you up for it."

"What do you want me to cook?" Sam asks as he nods.

"Just . . . the basics." Kurt smiles that Sam is so eager to please him.

**SAM**

Sam smiles wide as Kurt pulls them up to a small park in the middle of Lima.

Kurt catches his smile. "Everyone knows about us by now right? We might as well use it to the best of our ability." He looks to the back seat where Noah is sleeping with a smile. "Wake up Noah. Or you won't be getting any desert."

"And what would that be?" Noah asks without opening his eyes, a small smile on his face.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know."

He gives a grinning Noah a smirk before sliding out of the car.

Sam chuckles before looking back at Noah. "Come on. We had like ten hours of sleep last night and I gave you an awesome way to wake up." He grins wider at Noah's expression at the recent memory. "Just give him a few hours to have his fun. Then we'll be back at your place, finishing up the day with each other. No nature in between."

Noah sighs and nods. "Fine. I was just hoping that today would be a lay in bed kind of day."

"It was . . . and I'll be damned if it won't be when we get back." Sam adds with a huge grin before sliding out of the car.

Sam leans back in to the car to pick up the picnic basket that Kurt managed to find in Sarah's room.

"Sammy." Noah groans as he gets out of the car and settles against it by Sam. "It's cold today."

"Well Kurt did tell you to wear a jacket." Sam says as he shuts his door. "He's usually right about what to wear."

"But I don't want him knowing that." Noah groans. "It just gives him more power."

"You can't lie to me Noah." Sam says as he pushes Noah into the car and presses their bodies together. "You like it when Kurt is in charge." His eyes narrow at Noah as he slowly lowers his lips. "It turns you on just as much as it does me. Seeing him be so . . . forceful." Sam smiles on the word.  
Noah lets out a shudder and a low moan. "Damn Sammy."

"Come on boys." Kurt's voice calls out.

Sam lets out a small chuckle before giving Noah a quick kiss. "Come on. Maybe if we're good, then Kurt might . . ." He trails off, leaving Noah's growing imagination to it's own.

**KURT**

Kurt lays relaxed against Noah's chest, his left arm and leg over the tan boys and in Sam's lap. Sam holds his hand tight, his thumb rubbing little circles over the back of it.

"We should definitely have weekends like this more often." Kurt mutters aloud.

"Sure." Noah snorts. "We can all take shifts."

Kurt looks up and kisses the bottom of Noah's jaw. "It's either that or no time together. And no sex." Kurt adds in an afterthought.

"That would suck . . . big time." Noah chuckles as he kisses Kurt's forehead.

"Well what do we have here." Kurt can feel both boys tense as the voice gets closer. "Who knew you three were out in the world . . . getting so cozy?"

"Quinn." Kurt makes his real smile go fake just for the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Well some of the girls through it would be a good idea to have some us time." Quinn answers with a sweet smile as she directs there attention to a small pavilion in the distance with all of the girls from glee sitting there. "It's nice being involved."

"Of course it is." Kurt continues to smile. "You wouldn't want to do anything so you're not anymore . . . would you?" His smile falters.

_Noah told me about your advances. That's right Quinn. I know everything._

It's obvious that Quinn is struggling to keep her smile. "Well why don't you join us. I'm sure you don't want any of this alone time." She ignores their protests for peace and calls the girls over.

Kurt rolls his eyes as the girls make their way towards them. He looks at his tense and furious boyfriends.

"I'll just take this back to the car." He pulls out of Noah's hold and picks up the basket.

Both boys stare him down with concern.

"I can come with you." Noah suggests,

Kurt shakes his head and nods towards the oncoming girls. "I'm fine. Just need some space before I murder an unmentioned girl."

Noah snorts and wraps his arm around Sam's shoulders and pulls him close.

"Hurry up then." Sam says. "These girls can be scary if you don't know how to deal with them."

_Too true._

Kurt gives a mock bow before turning and walking away. He can almost feel Quinn's glare in his back.

_I'm going to have to have a little talk with her. No one messes with my Noah._

**NOAH**

_Come on Kurt_

Noah smiles politely as the girls ask him and Sam random questions about their relationship.

_Only you know how to get rid of them politely._

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question." Sam says, already tired of answering the questions while Noah is lost in his own thoughts.

"What was the question?" Noah asks as he focuses on Sam.

"We want to know if you boys have done it yet." Mercedes answers. "I wanna know if my baby boy is a man yet."

"He's not so much your baby boy anymore . . . is he?" Quinn asks. "He just seems to be pulling away from almost everyone."

"Well he has a very busy schedule." Noah answers, half relieved that the topic of Kurt's virginity is discarded, but half-ignored at Quinn's manipulating words. "He makes time for Sam and myself, his family and job, school . . . and then the girls on some weekends."

"He has too." Sam adds in. "I think he's doing a pretty good job at dividing his time."

"But Mercedes." Quinn ignores their explanation and looks to the girl. "When was the last time the girls had a sleep over?"

"That time when I had to kick you out." Santana butts in, her anger finally spilling over. "I don't know if you've noticed, but he was in the hospital for awhile."

Quinn's smile falters to the delight of Noah and Sam. "But since then. He's been home for-"

"A little over two weeks." Kurt answers as he returns. "I'm still getting adjusted to everything." He stares Quinn down as he makes his way past Santana and Brittany, both girls smiling at his control. "But we'll have one soon. Right girls?"

All the girls, minus Quinn nod. "Can I come?"

"Can you behave?" Kurt asks back, not standing down as he positions himself in front of his sitting boyfriends.

"I'm always-"

"Stop lying Quinn." Santana hisses. "Just nod and try to keep your mouth shut or you'll be gone."

Quinn goes to say something, but stops and nods.

"Then it's settled." Kurt says as he sits down in Sam's lap. Sam pulls him to his chest and Noah grabs a hand. "We can have a sleep-over soon."

"You sure about this?" Noah asks as the girls start talking amongst themselves except for a quiet Quinn. "She's not exactly your best friend."

"And she never will be." Kurt reassures him. "But we have to do something. I want to have no more drama for a while."

Noah nods and lays his head on top of Sam's. "Do you think they'll notice if we leave?" Noah whispers into the blonde hair.

"I hope not. Let's go." Sam begins to move, but Kurt stops him with a hand on his wrist.

"Easy Sammy, Noah." Kurt says calmly. "Just a few more minutes. Then we can go back to the amazing empty house." He adds with a smirk.

Noah grins as Kurt leans up to capture his lips.

* * *

So that's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. On Monday, in the story and in real life, the new chapter will be up and drama will return. This time, it may not be so easy to come back from. So let me know what you think with a nice long review.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #51**

**NOAH**

Noah groans as Quinn walks away from him.

_Great. Just another thing on my list that I don't need or want._

"What's wrong Noah?" Kurt asks as he wraps his arms around Noah from behind.

Noah sighs before turning in Kurt's hold and wrapping his own arms around the smaller boy. "Quinn just pointed it out to me, but . . . we have to perform our duet this Friday." He drops his head to rest on Kurt's shoulders. "I agreed to meet her after school today."

"It's fine Noah." Kurt says as he reaches up to run his fingers through the boys mohawk. "Do you want me and Sam to come with you? We trust you either way." Kurt adds with a soft smile.

Noah lifts his head up with a soft smile. "Thanks babe." He gives Kurt a soft kiss. "But no. I want it to be a surprise for you and Sammy."

"Okay Noah." Kurt smiles at him. "Just make sure that she knows that you belong to me and Sam."

**KURT**

Sam smiles as he sits down next to Kurt in the choir room.

"What?" Kurt raises an eyebrow as he shifts so he's leaning into his blonde boyfriend.

"Nothing." Sam smiles. "Just nothing."

Kurt scoffs and looks away. "I'll find out. You know I will."

"I know, but not if I tell you first." Sam says as he wraps his arms around the smaller boy.

"Kurt." Kurt looks up as Mercedes settles down into the chair next to him. "So as you were saying yesterday-"

"The sleep-over." Kurt nods at her statement. "I was actually thinking about it. I figured we could do it Wednesday night. That way at least two of us can practice our duets for Thursday or Friday."

"That sounds good." Mercedes smiles. "We'll talk later." She adds when they see Noah walk in.

"Okay." Kurt says with a smile as the girl moves away.

Kurt is barely able to lean back into Sam before Noah pulls him to his side and into a soft kiss. Kurt chuckles into the kiss before pulling back.

"Easy Tiger." Kurt teases. "What's got you so riled?"

Noah ignores him and reaches across to pull Sam into a kiss. Kurt rolls his eyes before sinking down, allowing the two boys to get closer.

"Wanky."

Kurt lets out a snort as he turns around. Santana is watching the make-out session with amused eyes. Kurt winks at her before turning back to his separated boyfriends.

"So Noah-" Sam starts with a soft smile. "What has you riled up? Not that I'm complaining. Ever." He adds with a chuckle.

Noah smirks before wrapping his arms around Kurt. "Well I won't be seeing you guys tonight. And I'll be bored the entire time that I'm with her." Noah mock pouts as he places his head on top of Kurt's. "Wanna quick session in the closet after glee?"

"No." Kurt snorts. "I'm never doing that here at school."

"Never say never." Noah mutters under his breath.

"Alright guys." Mr. Schue claps his way into the room. "First up for duets is-"

**SAM**

Sam almost laughs at the surprise in his boyfriends faces as he and Tina stand up.

_Yep, I can totally keep a surprise._

Sam moves a stool to the edge of the piano while Tina sits on the piano bench. They share a small smile before Tina starts playing.

_(Tina)_

_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I do_

Sam gives Noah and Kurt a small glance.

_(Sam)_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be thinking of you_

Sam shares a small smile with his boyfriends as Tina starts.

_(Tina)_

_It's the wrong time_

_For somebody new_

Sam slowly looks at Tina.

_(Sam)_

_It's a small crime_

_And I've got no excuse_

Tina slides off of the piano bench as Brad slides on and continues where she left off.

_(Tina)_

_Is that alright?_

Tina moves towards Sam and cups his cheek. They sing together as they stare into each others eyes.

_(Tina and Sam)_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

Sam stands up and cups Tina's chin.

_(Sam)_

_Is that alright?_

They slowly move forward until their forehead are pressed together.

_(Tina and Sam)_

_If u don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_

Tina brings her hand up and places it over Sam's heart.

_(Tina)_

_Is that alright?_

They sing in unison as Sam lifts his other hand and slowly caresses the hand that she's holding to his face.

_(Tina and Sam)_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

Surprising everyone, they both shed a tear at the same time.

_(Tina and Sam)_

_Is that alright_

_With you?_

The piano stops playing for a beat as Tina goes in to kiss Sam. He stops her by placing his finger between their lips

_(Tina)_

_Is that alright?_

Tina sings her heart out against Sam's finger.

_(Sam)_

_I give my gun away when it's loaded_

Sam slowly starts tilting his finger towards Tina, pushing her away.

_(Tina)_

_Is that alright?_

Tina reaches up to grab the wrists that has the finger that's pushing her away.

_(Sam)_

_If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it_

Sam keeps pushing at her with his finger until they start separating.

_(Tina)_

_Is that alright?_

Tina holds onto his arm as she belts out her lines.

_(Sam)_

_If I give my gun away when it's loaded_

Sam flicks his thumb up and his hand is in the shape of a gun against Tina's chin.

_(Tina and Sam)_

_Is that alright_

_Is that alright with you?_

Another beat in the music and Sam jerks his hand back.

_(Sam)_

_Is that alright?_

Tina slowly starts stumbling backwards.

_(Tina)_

_Is that alright?_

Sam jerks his gun-hand at her again.

_(Sam)_

_Is that alright with you?_

Tina drops to her knees, head raised, eyes still locked with Sam's.

_(Tina)_

_Is that alright?_

Sam drops to his knees beside her and opens his arms.

_(Sam)_

_Is that alright?_

Tina falls into his arms.

_(Tina)_

_Is that alright with you?_

They bring their heads together again as the piano stops.

_(Tina and Sam)_

_No..._

There is only a slight pause before the glee club starts clapping their hands.

**KURT**

"That was amazing Sammy." Kurt says as he pulls his boyfriend into a hug. "When did you have time to do that."

"This morning." Sam answers with a grin. "Tina and I decided on the song first period. Then we decided on the simple choreography just before class."

"So that's why you were smiling." Kurt smiles. "Well it was brilliant. It sounds like I might actually have competition."

"Oh you know it." Noah says as he throws an arm over Sam's shoulder. "Sammy boy is good at everything."

"I'm very aware." Kurt says in a husky voice, taking delight in Sam's blush.

Noah sighs. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go."

Sam gives Noah a small kiss on the cheek. "Call us if we need to take care of her."

"I'll bring the trash bags." Kurt adds in as Noah gives them each a small kiss on the lips before taking off down the hallway.

Kurt sighs before walking to Sam and wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Come on." Sam nudges Kurt. "We need another movie night since we can't on Wednesday."

* * *

So what do you think. It's a relatively simple chapter, but there are little tidbits in here that start the drama for next chapter. Stay tuned and leave me a review. :)

The song is 9 Crimes by Damien Rice.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #52**

**KURT**

Kurt smiles as he walks into McKinley High.

_Oh what a great day. Drama's over, I fixed everything with Noah. The girls are sleeping over tomorrow._

Kurt lets out a sigh of content before he feels a hand grab onto his wrist. "Kurt."

"Santana." Kurt smiles as he turns around. "How are . . ." He trails off when he sees her concerned face. "What's going on?"

"You haven't heard." She says as she lets out a shaky breath and nods. "Alright then. I have something for you to read."

"Read?" Kurt's eyes narrow in concern. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh my gosh Kurt." Kurt suddenly has his arms filled with Rachel. "I'm so sorry that he did that to you."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asks as he quickly takes Rachel's arms off of him. "Have you gone crazy?"

"You don't know." Her eyes go wide.

"No I don't know." Kurt looks between the two concerned girls. "What are you two talking about?"

Santana bites her lip before turning to Rachel. "Do you have a copy?"

"Copy of what?" Kurt asks as Rachel nods.

"I left it in the choir room. Lets get him in there before he arrives." Rachel grabs Kurt's wrist and starts dragging him down the hall.

"What are you two talking about?" Kurt asks as Santana grabs his other wrist.

Kurt rolls his eyes when both girls decline to answer. He looks around and he becomes curiouser. Almost every student is holding a copy of the school paper. The students glance between him and the paper, many of them gasping.

_What the heck is going on? It's not like Jacob has any dirt on me in that thing._

Kurt's eyes narrow as he's drug into the choir room. "Are you two going to tell me what's going on?"

Rachel lets go of him and moves to the piano. "Here." She slides a copy of the school newspaper towards him.

Santana slides her hand down so they're holding each others before guiding him over to the piano. Kurt's eyes widen in shock as he reads the front page.

**Newly Gay Resident Noah Puckerman Cheats With A Girl: Quinn Fabray**

Below the headline is a picture. It shows Noah's back, but Quinn pressed up against his body, their faces aligned.

_No . . . he wouldn't . . ._

Kurt glances down to the article.

_Former ladies man, Noah Puckerman, is more known now for switching teams_

_and having not one, but two boyfriends, Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel. After _

_receiving an anonymous tip yesterday afternoon, I rushed to the private _

_rehearsal of Noah Puckerman and former flame Quinn Fabray. The performance was _

_for the resident Glee Club, New Directions, but I seemed to find Noah Puckerman switching _

_directions. Here in the April Rhodes Auditorium, I found the former couple_

_going at it like monkeys. I retreated before things could get more physical. _

_- JBI_

Kurt leans over until his forehead lands with a thud on the piano. He struggles to control his shaky breathing to no avail.

"Kurt." He feels a soft hand start rubbing circles on his back. "I'm so-"

"No-" Kurt cuts Rachel off. "Noah wouldn't do that. He wouldn't."

"Kurt-"

"He's right Rachel." Santana cuts her off. "It's probably something that Jacob and Quinn cooked up."

"But this picture doesn't lie." Rachel pokes the picture on the newspaper with each word.

"She's right." Kurt says slowly as he stands up straight. "The picture is proof."

"Kurt." Santana turns Kurt around and places her hands on his arms. "You know he wouldn't do that. Didn't you guys talk about all of this?"

"We did." Kurt reluctantly says. "But . . . I guess it's just always some insecurity that I'll have."

"Then go talk to him." Santana says firmly. "You talk to him and ask him. Don't assume and possibly ruin your relationship over your worries. Again."

Kurt chuckles. "You're right. If I keep doing this . . . then they're going to hate me." Kurt smiles at Santana. "I'll go talk to him now. Before class."

"Forget class." Santana laughs. "You guys skip first. Just talk this all out."

**SAM**

Sam almost hesitates when Kurt sends him a text saying that they need to talk.

_I hope it's nothing bad. We worked it all out this weekend._

Sam bites his lip before stepping into the choir room. Kurt is at the other door saying goodbye to Santana.

Kurt turns around and gives Sam a nervous smile as soon as he shuts the door. "Sammy?"

"Yes." Sam says slowly as he steps further into the room. "Am I in trouble . . . or . . ."

"No." Kurt laughs. "There's just . . . a slight problem that I think you and I should talk to Noah about."

"What?" Sam asks with concerned eyes.

Kurt takes a seat on the piano bench and nods towards something. Sam eyes the school paper before walking over to read it.

**NOAH**

Noah bites his lip as he walks into the choir room. Sam and Kurt are sitting on the piano bench, Sam's head on Kurt's shoulders. Noah's eyes narrow when he sees the bloodshot eyes of Sam.

"Sammy. What's wrong?" Noah rushes over and kneels by his boyfriends. "Why were you crying?" He reaches up and cups the blonde boys face. "Sammy."

"I'm fine Noah." Sam reassures the boy as he lifts his head from Kurt's shoulder. "I just had . . . a moment of shock."

"Shock." Noah shakes his head in confusion. "From what?"

Kurt answers for him. "Have you read the school paper?"

"Who reads that crap?" Noah asks, before slowly nodding. "Well everyone today. What's so interesting that you read it?"

"It's up there on the piano. Just . . . look at it for a second. Then we need to talk." Kurt says slowly.

_Talk?_

Noah drags his eyes to meet Sam's. The boy is staring away from him.

_I didn't do anything wrong._

Noah slowly nods at Kurt' request before standing up. He reaches across the piano and looks at the newspaper.

"What the hell?" He stares in anger down at the picture. "What is this?"

"You tell us." Kurt responds.

Noah turns to look at his boys and his eyes soften. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Then what is it?" Sam asks. "I don't want to believe it, and I don't." He adds when Noah's face drops. "But it's just the picture. That's hard evidence."

"No." Noah moves so he's standing in front of his boyfriends. "That-" He points at the paper. "Is not real. It's the angle it was taken." He kneels down before his listening boyfriends. "We have to be close as part of our duet. That's it. If it was at a different angle, you'd see that we're a few inches apart. I did not, not will I ever, kiss her. Or anyone other than you two." His eyes plead with two sets in front of him.

Sam lets out a sigh of relief before pulling Noah into a hard kiss. Noah reaches up and wraps his arms around the blonde boy.

Sam pulls back taking deep breaths. "Thank god. It's just that picture."

"I know." Noah says softly. "All I need you to do is trust me." Noah looks to Kurt. "Do you?"

Kurt slowly nods. "I do, but it's like I said before . . . it might take me a while. I'm not used to trusting anyone besides myself."

"Then I'll be here for as long as it takes." Noah is quick to say.

Kurt nods before leaning down and kisses Noah softly.

* * *

So, this is the end of today's drama, not all of it. This just plants even more doubt for the big drama in a few chapters. So let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #53**

**KURT**

"Ladies . . ." Kurt pauses for dramatic effect. "Dinner . . . is served."

Kurt barely puts the loaded plate of homemade pizza down before all of the girls are diving at it. Kurt laughs as he sits by the bed. Santana slides an arm around his waist and pulls him close.

"Thanks for doing this." She mutters as she lays her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you."

"Me too." Kurt smiles sadly as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. "I'm hoping that things will be calm for a while." He looks down at Santana. "What do you say to weekly shopping sprees and sleep-overs? Is that enough?"

"You know it is." Santana smiles. "But I'm used to hanging with you every day. It's been forever since it's just been you and me."

"It's been forever since I've needed you to play pretend." Kurt chuckles.

Santana rolls her eyes. "You know it was more than that."

"I know." Kurt says as he tightens his grip around her.

Santana sighs before smiling. "So how is everything going?"

"It's . . . good." Kurt slowly nods with his statement. "Sam and I trust Noah."

"So no fears?" Santana searches his eyes. "No more . . . worries.

Kurt bits his lip.

Dang it. Why can't I lie to her?

"I'm not saying that things aren't good, but . . . this week." He chuckles dryly. "In this past week alone I've had to deal with two separate situations of Noah possibly cheating. I want to trust him, and I do, but . . . I have this little . . ._ itch_." Kurt looks down at his lap. "I think it's mainly because he was straight before me and Sam. I mean with Sam, Sam was having doubts for a while, but Noah . . . he wanted me because he was jealous because I didn't want him to begin with. Then his feelings came next." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "And then the thing with Quinn. I . . . I know that he loves me . . . but he'll still miss girls. He even admitted he missed sex before we did it for the first time." Kurt looks up at Santana. The girl is watching him with sad and concerned eyes. "The newspaper just broke my heart. He knows what Quinn did to us, yet he stood awfully close to her for a dance." Kurt bites his lip as he looks down again. "It's just this gut feeling that I have deep down. I don't want it . . . but it's there." He blinks a few times before looking up at Santana. "Does that make me a bad boyfriend?"

Santana hesitates before speaking slowly. "No . . . it doesn't, but . . . you can't have a relationship unless you have complete trust your partner. Or partners." She adds. "And I know you said that you've talked to them . . . but have you told them about this? This secret fear."

Kurt nods. "I told them that it might take a while to get over the fear, but I am working on it."

"I know." Santana says softly. "And that's all that they can ask of you." Kurt nods and Santana smiles. "Look on the positive side. He and Quinn perform tomorrow. Then you won't have to worry anymore."

"Very true." Kurt breaks out into a big grin. "I can't wait for him to see my performance. Sam too."

"What is it?" Santana asks with curious eyes.

Kurt smirks at the girl. "Trust me. You'll love the Brittany side of it."

Santana groans and sinks into his hold. "She won't tell me anything about it. All I know is that you guys have been working on it during school. I want to know."

"It'll be worth the wait my dear Santana." Kurt chuckles. "Come on. Lets join in the gossip and pizza before it's all gone."

**NOAH**

"Hey Sammy." Noah smiles as his boyfriend opens the door.

He bites his lip when he sees the boy. Sam is already dressed for bed, stripped down to his boxers and a white muscle shirt.

"Noah." Sam smiles. "What are you doing here? It's-" Sam looks back into the house. "Almost eleven."

"I-"

"Come inside." Sam cuts him off. "It's getting colder outside."

Noah nods as Sam pulls him inside. Sam flicks on the living room light as he guides them into the living room. Noah waits for Sam to sit down before settling in his legs.

Sam situates himself against the corner of the couch and wraps his arms around his boyfriends freezing body. "Noah . . . why are you so cold? How long were you standing out there?"

Noah shrugs. "About an hour."

"Noah." Sam mutters as he pushes Noah forward slightly. "Arms." He pats Noah on the arms.

Noah rolls his eyes before holding his arms out. Sam takes Noah's light jacket off before pulling the shirt off as well. Noah's eyes widen when he feels Sam tug his own shirt off.

"What are you doing Sammy?" Noah asks as he turns to look at his boyfriend. "Your family could-"

"Be out of town." Sam finished off. "They left after they made sure nothing was taken after last week."

"You know me or Kurt would have stayed with you so you're not left alone." Noah's voice is concerned as he turns around and kneels between Sam's legs on the couch.

"I'm fine." Sam insists.

"But-"

"Now what about you." Sam cuts him off as he pulls Noah down into a soft hug. "Why were you outside for so long?"

Noah sighs as he curls into Sam's lap. "I don't know. I've just been . . . thinking about things."

"Anything I can help with?" Sam asks softly as he runs his hands up and down Noah's cool body.

"I . . ." Noah bites his lip before looking up at Sam and closing the short distance between their lips.

He can feel Sam's surprise, but he doesn't care. He turns his body so both of their chests are smashed together. Noah lets out a soft moan as he leaves Sam's mouth and starts kissing up his jaw.

"Noah . . . " Sam moans. "What are you-"

"Please." Noah pleads as he pulls back slightly. "I just need to get warm first."

Noah prevents Sam from replying by re-attaching their lips.

**KURT**

"Please god no." Kurt blushes as he shoves his face into his hands. "I choose dare."

"Na-uh." He hears Mercedes's amused voice. "You chose truth as your fate. Now answer."

"I already know." Santana says with a smirk.

"Not far white boy." Mercedes mock pouts. "Spill."

"They totally did it." Tina says with a mouthful of chocolate, the sugar already deep in her system. "I bet they did it all over this room. There's a reason it's so white."

"Oh god." Kurt blushes more and shuts his eyes.

_Note to self: never give Tina sugar._

"Bow chicka wow wow." Tina mock-sings. "Little Kurtie boy got some."

"I hate you right now." Kurt growls through his teeth.

Tina laughs before crawling over and laying down so half of her body is in Kurt's lap. "Please Kurtie. Don't hate me. Then I won't get to play with Puck's baby."

"Baby?" Kurt raises an eyebrow at the delirious girl.

"Of course there's a baby. After the way he was walking a few weeks ago-" Tina stops to let out a whistle and a laugh. "You and Sam did a good job on him."

Kurt blushes again and lets his head drop onto Tina's stomach.

"There there Kurtie." Tina pats his head. "All you have to do is tell the truth and I'll stop."

"Fine." Kurt snaps his head up. "Yes we've had sex."

All the reactions were expected. Santana just nodded and smiled at Kurt like she was proud. All of the other girls giggled with excitement, even Rachel. The only one that didn't was Quinn. Kurt watches his her nose flares and her eyes darken.

"Who did what with who with what?" Mercedes asks really fast.

"What?"

_I'm pretty sure I just lost a few brain cells._

"Just tell us who did what white boy." Mercedes rolls her eyes.

"Come on Kurt." Rachel jumps into the conversation. "Did you break the stereotype that all effeminate guys bottom?"

Kurt groans. Tina continues to giggle on his lap.

"That's not fair." Kurt counters. "I answered your question. Now it's someone else turn. Brittany, truth or-"

"Na-uh." Mercedes glares at him. "I want to know more. Details please."

Kurt groans and turns his head on Tina's stomach to look at Santana. "Please stop this."

"Nope." Santana grins. "I think it's about time you dish with everyone."

**NOAH**

"Are you going to talk to me now?" Sam asks after their quick make-out session until Sam stopped it.

"Sammy." Noah whines as he goes back for another kiss.

"Noah." Sam says firmly. "You can't just kiss your way out of this. You clearly need to talk about something and I'm here for you."

Noah sighs before he sits back in Sam's lap. "I . . . I want to tell you and Kurt . . . about what I've been doing."

"You do?" He watches as Sam quickly smooths his face.

_Probably doesn't want to say the wrong thing so I don't tell him._

"Yeah." Noah slowly nods. "But . . . I'm not sure. In maybe a week or so."

"What is it about?" Sam asks.

"You guys." Noah says with a smile. "It's . . . sort of like a surprise."

Sam smiles. "Okay."

"But . . ." Noah grinds his teeth before letting out a shaky breath. "Can we not tell Kurt?"

Sam's eyes narrow. "Why not?"

"Because he will appreciate this the most." Noah says slowly, his eyes unmoving from Sam's. "And I don't want him to know that it's a surprise in advance."

Sam slowly nods before sighing. "Noah . . . why didn't you tell us that this was for us? You've had us worried about you."

"I know." Noah says with a sad face. "But I wanted to make sure it would work out. I didn't want you to be disappointed."

"Oh Noah . . ." Sam reaches up and cups Noah's face. "We could never be disappointed in you."

Noah breaks out into a grin. "Thank you." He sighs. "But I have to get going. I'm sure Ma was expecting me home a while ago."

"Yeah." Sam says quietly.

"Walk me out." Noah says with a grin as he slides ever-so-slowly off of his boyfriends bare legs.

**KURT**

Kurt lets out a low groan as his head hits his pillow. Santana lays comfortably to his left while Tina is on his right.

_Thank god that girl passes out only a few minutes after she stops eating sugar._

Kurt rolls over onto his back and stares into his dark room. Brittany lays on the floor next to bed, doing her best to be close to Santana. Rachel and Mercedes are sharing an air-mattress near the staircase. His eyes wander over to Quinn. The blonde is laying on his couch.

_At least she behaved herself. She didn't throw a big fit over the whole sex thing._

Kurt groans.

_I forgot about that._

Kurt quickly and carefully reaches over Santana to his nightstand and picks his phone up. He selects his recipients before typing out the message.

**The girls know everything, or they think they do. All they know is that we've had sex. Love you guys, night. Kurt.**

Kurt smiles as he places his phone back onto the nightstand.

* * *

So I decided to post another chapter early just for Halloween. I hope you enjoy it. It's a rather long one. So let me know what you think. Lots of stuff going on . . . and we're reaching _the_ chapter. _The_ chapter that will change things. So leave me a nice review on what you think, and enjoy your gift.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #54**

**NOAH**

"Hey babe." Noah wraps his arms around Kurt from behind. "How was the sleep-over last night?"

"It was okay." Kurt says as he turns in the tan arms. "It would have been better if you and Sammy were there."

"I know." Noah smirks. "But we had a little sleep-over ourselves."

"Did you?" Kurt says with a surprised smile. "And . . . what exactly happened with my two boys?"

"Nothing." Sam says as he steps up next to them. "Noah was surprisingly tame after a quick make-out session."

"I'll bet." Kurt says with a quick glance down to Noah's crotch.

"Anyways-" Noah rolls his eyes. "We need to ask you about that text last night." Kurt blushes and looks down. "Care to elaborate on what you mean by everything."

Both Sam and Noah share an amused smile as Kurt mumbles something under his breath.

"What was that?" Sam asks as he reaches out and tilts Kurt's head up.

"I said that truth or dare is a terrible game." Kurt grumbles.

Noah lets out a barking laugh while Sam hides his laugh by pulling Kurt close and burying his face in Kurt's hair.

"It's not funny." Kurt groans. "They just wouldn't stop asking . . . and then Tina was hyper and talking about you being pregnant and who bottomed."

Noah frowns. "They think I'm pregnant."

Kurt grins at this golden opportunity. "Well apparently after our first night together, you were walking pretty funny for a while."

Sam can't help it and pulls away from Kurt as his laugh fills the hallway.

Noah growls. "Seriously. You guys were limping just as much as I was."

"Don't shoot the messenger." Kurt says with a smile as he holds his hands up. "But I don't recall you complaining."

Noah shrugs and smiles. "True."

Kurt sighs. "Well I have to run, but . . . I can't wait to see what you have for me and Sam."

"It'll be hot." Noah smirks before Kurt pulls him in for a kiss.

Kurt gives Sam a kiss too before skipping off to class.

"So . . ." Sam moves to lean up against the locker. "How are you feeling about today? Has Quinn tried anything?"

"No." Noah shakes his head as he leans up against the lockers next to Sam. "She only tried it in that picture. I made it very clear that she needs to back off and leave us alone. We even re-did all of the choreography so we hardly touch."

"Good." Sam smiles. "Because all the drama is over after glee club."

"I know." Noah grins at the thought. "I can't wait. To be free from her and to shove our relationship in her face."

"Is that all you want to do with our relationship?" Sam asks with a cocked eyebrow.

Noah blushes and looks down. "I want to do so much more with it."

"Well you will." Sam says as he pushes away from the locker. "Now go to class. Make us proud and I'll see you later."

"Okay Sammy." Noah leans in for a kiss.

Sam smiles into the kiss before walking away.

_Soon. I'll be able to tell them everything soon._

Noah smiles before making his way to his first class.

**UNKNOWN**

They walk carefully into the backstage area. A frown spread across their faces as they hear the sound of stifled moans. They make their way to the curtain and listen in.

"Noah." The voice moans.

He hears Noah chuckle. "That's right Sammy . . . take it."

"I can't take anything because your still clothed." Sam's amused voice laughs.

"Oh I know." Noah sighs. "I don't want to move."

"I know." Sam says softly. "But we need to get out of here before the club arrives."

"Fine." Noah moans. "We need to start sneaking around more often."

_Got it. Now I have some time to get everything ready._

**KURT**

Kurt settles down into the auditorium seat, ready for Noah's performance.

_And then goodbye Quinn._

"You okay?" Sam asks as he reaches out and takes Kurt's hand.

"I'm great." Kurt smiles. "Just hoping for this weekend to come again. I have some ideas that I want to try out on you and Noah."

Sam grins wide. "Do these ideas involve-"

"Everything." Kurt cuts him off. "Anything and everything that you can imagine in your pretty little head."

"Pretty."

"Hot." Kurt corrects himself. "In your hot little head."

"Well I think little Sammy is upset." Sam mock-pouts. "He's not little."

"Oh I know." Kurt laughs.

"Know what?" Santana asks as she sits down by Kurt.

"How big Sam is." Kurt says without blinking.

Sam blushes and ducks his head into Kurt's neck. "Since when are you so open about everything."

"Since you and Noah." Kurt whispers in a husky voice before chuckling. "And it's Santana. It doesn't even phase her."

"It's true." Santana laughs.

"Alright guys." They watch as Mr. Schue stands in front of the stage. "Now I would have liked for more of you to be ready today, but all we have is Quinn and Puck. So lets give it up for them."

"He's only giving it up to us." Kurt mutters.

Sam chuckles. "Geez Kurt. You're really dirty minded today."

Kurt shrugs. "I'm feeling extra possessive."

Sam gets cut off by the start of the music. Noah walks in from the left, a solo light on him. He starts doing a slow dance.

_(Noah)_

_Dancin' in the dark_

_Middle of the night_

_Takin' your heart_

_And holdin' it tight_

Quinn comes out and quickly dances over to Noah.

_(Noah)_

_Emotional touch_

Quinn reaches out a barely grazes his skin.

_(Noah)_

_Touchin' my skin_

_And askin' you to do_

_What you've been doin' all over again_

Noah finally turns to face Quinn and he reaches out to cup her face.

_(Noah)_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

Kurt stares up at the couple with sad eyes.

_They way he's looking at her . . . he looks like he loves her._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath and focuses on the performance.

_(Noah)_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

They enter into a light waltz, not a full one, but a simple and elegant one.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_It's your love_

_It just does somethin' to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

**NOAH**

Noah's voice gets husky.

_This is for my boys. This is what they do to me._

Noah smiles brighter.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_It's your love_

His eyes widen slightly when Quinn pulls him close.

_This isn't part of the choreography._

A smile is plastered to her face as she forces the lengths of their bodies together.

**KURT**

Kurt forces himself to keep his face blank.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

He starts to shake with rage as Noah smiles down at Quinn with the biggest smile that he's ever seen.

_He . . . he's . . . how could you Noah?_

He grips tighter on Sam's hand.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

**NOAH**

_I love them._

Noah can't help but smile.

_And they love me. This is all of the happiness that I need._

Noah closes his eyes and lets the warmness of love spread through his body.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_It's your love_

Noah and Quinn stop dancing and stare into each others eyes.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_It just does somethin' to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

Noah pulls back from Quinn. Both of them start walking towards the edge of the stage.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

They each hold out a hand to the other.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_It's your love_

Their hands intertwine together.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_It's your love_

Quinn pulls Puck close.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_It's your love_

Quinn pulls Puck in for a kiss.

**KURT**

Kurt's jaw drops.

"What the-"

"Hell are you doing Quinn." Noah spits out as he tears himself away from the girl.

Quinn just grins.

"Noah." Kurt mutters.

He hisses in pain as Sam squeezes the life out of his hand. "Noah."

Both boys seem to be stuck on a loop.

_He . . . no. She kissed him._

"What the hell Quinn!" Noah yells as he backs away from her.

Santana stands up. "You whore. What do you think you're doing?"

"Just showing off our relationship." Quinn smirks.

"There's no-"

The room is suddenly erupted with a mixture of ring-tones echoing through the room. Everyone stares down at their phones, everyone except for three boys and two girls.

Kurt glances to the side as he he hears someone click the message. Mercedes eyes widen when the message starts from her phone.

"Noah." Everyone is surprised to hear Quinn's voice on the audio message.

"Quinn." Kurt and Sam's eyes widen at Noah's husky voice.

"So do you want to do this?" Quinn's voice is uncertain.

"Take it." Are Noah's next words before the auditorium is full of Noah and Quinn's moans.

Kurt stands up out of his chair, staring at Noah with shock.

Noah moans. "Please."

Quinn lets out a soft moan. "Noah."

Everyone cringes when they hear the sounds of both people reaching their climax.

Kurt's heart breaks when he hears Noah whisper two words. "Thank you."

The audio message ends. No one even notices how it was really butch and jumpy. The only thing going through their minds is that Noah and Quinn were recorded having sex.

"How could you!" Kurt yells, his booming voice silencing the room.

Everyone turns to look at an extremely upset Kurt.

"After . . . after everything we've been through." Kurt yells through his tears. "How could . . . how could . . ." He loses his voice from yelling.

"Kurt-"

"No." Kurt cuts Noah off and glares him down.

_No . . ._

"No. You don't get to talk to me." Kurt turns to a distraught Sam. "I'm sorry, but . . . I can't do this anymore."

"Kurt-"

"NO!" Kurt yells through the tears. He swallows the sob and turns, fleeing from the auditorium.

"Kurt!"

_How? How could he do this to me . . . to us?_

Kurt slams through the school doors and steps into the cold world. He ignores the slippery black ice covering the parking lot by walking through the snowy parts.

_I mean . . . I've done bad things, but . . . I've never-_

Kurt growls.

_That . . . that traitor._

Kurt's heart rips from his chest as he slides into his car, shattering from the outside world.

A sob erupts from Kurt as he lets his head fall against the steering wheel. He lets his tears flow.

_And . . . just when I thought everything was getting better._

Kurt hiccups through another sob.

_Is this what it feels like . . . to be heartbroken?_

"Kurt."

_The emptiness._

"Kurt."

_I never should have let him in. Something like this was bound to happen._

"Kurt."

_Betrayed._

"Kurt."

Kurt sits back and looks out his driver side window. Noah is staring at him with frantic eyes.

"Please Kurt. Let's just talk. Nothing-"

"No." Kurt snaps as he starts his car, ignoring Noah as another sob threatens to escape.

"Kurt."

Kurt puts his car into reverse and pulls back out of his spot. Noah jumps back in surprise, tears streaming down his face.

_I will never talk to him again._

Kurt switches his car into drive.

_Ever._

Kurt starts driving at full speed.

_He hurt me._

Not looking.

_He hurt us._

Not watching.

_I . . . I can't go through that again._

Kurt peels out of the parking lot.

_I don't love him anymore._

Kurt doesn't have a chance to react before his car is hit.

**NOAH**

"KURT!" An inhuman scream erupts from his throat as he watches Kurt's car flip and flip.

"KURT!" Sam yells as he races past Noah.

Noah's eyes widen as a sob escapes his throat. The eighteen-wheeler that hits Kurt finally comes to a stop, flames coming from the front engine.

"KURT!" Noah yells out as he chases after Sam.

_Please be okay. Oh god . . . please . . . please._

Sam reaches Kurt's upside down car first and skids to his knees by the drivers side. "Kurt." He cries into the car. "Please Kurt."

"Kurt." Noah breaks down by the car.

**UNKNOWN**

They watch as the New Directions move around in a panic. All of the boys plus Santana and Tina are surrounding the car, trying to get to Kurt. The other girls have all fallen to the ground in sobbing heaps. They smile as Quinn watches on with a horrid face.

_This has gone even better than I thought._

* * *

Please don't hate me. I've had this chapter written from the get go. It's been a long journey, but this is the chapter. It's a really big chapter too. So let me know what you think. I want your rants, your reviews, and your predictions. Let me know.

And the song is It's Your Love by Tim McGraw Feat Faith Hill.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #57**

**SAM**

Sam bites his lip as he looks away from the coffin. Noah is sitting right next to him, his face stone and void of emotions.

_Your boyfriend just died . . . show some emotion._

Sam lets out a shaky breath as a few tears slide down his face. He looks away from his boyfriend with a small scoff. He looks around. The Hummel family are sitting a few seats down from them, Burt crying silently into Carole's shoulder. The older woman isn't doing too much better. Finn just has his head bowed with his own tears being released.

_How come everyone's heartbroken. Everyone but . . ._

Sam looks back to the only boy left alive that he loves.

_Him._

He hesitates slightly before sliding his hand down to grab Noah's. The boy lets Sam take his stiff fingers. Sam squeezes his hand.

_Look at me._

He almost chokes on a sob with relief as Noah slowly turns to look at him. The hazel eyes are hard, just staring him down with anger, remorse . . . and regret.

Sam's lip quivers as he moves closer to his boyfriend. His boyfriend shifts away from him. Sam's widen at the treatment he's getting. Noah shakes his head ever so slightly before looking away and back to the coffin.

Sam feels a hand on his shoulder. Sam looks away from Noah and at Santana. The tear-stained face of Santana offers him a smile. She moves close and wraps her arm around his waist. Sam leans her way and rests his head on her shoulder, and after a second . . . he pulls his hand out of Noah's stiff hand. He lets both hands rest limply on his lap. He shifts his head so his cheek is comfortable on Santana's shoulder before looking back up at the coffin.

The coffin of Kurt Hummel is perhaps that most elegant coffin that's ever been laid to rest in Lima, Ohio. Burt had been to . . . lost to deal with anything. Carole had made sure that the coffin was so perfect that Kurt would have been proud. The wood was a perfect brown. Just one shade, no other colors. The wood was smooth on all five sides. The lid had golden hand-written engravings.

**Our Son, Our Brother, Our Friend**

**He'll Never Be Forgotten**

**One of a Kind**

_**~Kurt Hummel~**_

A gold borderline is engraved around the words. The lining of the lid was in gold as well. Inside the coffin, it wasn't just Kurt. People had buried things with the boy.

_He has my old t-shirt that he loved to wear . . . and my love._

Sam bites his lip and looks down. Tears falling from his eyes freely now.

"We'd like to invite anyone that wants to share their memories of Kurt Hummel." Sam hears the voice speak, but he can't bring himself to look up.

He barely cracks his eyes open and watches as Noah tenses more.

_Just say something. Show some . . . emotion. Just do it already. Do something._

Sam chuckles dryly when Noah shows no signs of moving. He feels Santana's worried arm around him as he receives a few looks.

"Whatever." Sam mumbles, anger finally taking over his sadness.

_At least I'm feeling something._

"I'll see you later." Sam mutters as he stands up and moves past Santana.

"Sam." Santana calls out after him, but Sam has already made it to the end of the long row.

_I'm not the only one that cared about him._

"Go." He hears Santana yell behind him.

Sam bites back the tears as he looks down at his shoes as he walks.

_If Kurt had so many people that cared about him . . . then why didn't anyone stand up. His dad . . . friends . . . Noah. Maybe they were waiting for me or Noah to say something first._

Sam sighs as he nears a bench in the cemetery. He frowns at the bench before taking a seat.

_Maybe . . . I don't know. Everything's just going downhill now. Dying . . . just like Kurt. Stupid driver . . . stupid fractured skull . . . stupid, stupid, stupid-_

Sam kicks out, expected to kick at the air, but ends up kicking a leg. He looks up at Noah. The boy shows no emotion or pain from Sam's kick. He stares past Sam before taking a seat by the blonde on the bench, making sure to keep a good distance between them.

"Why are you here?" Sam asks harshly.

He feels Noah shift on the bench. "Santana."

"Wow." Sam chuckles dryly. "You finally decide to talk after being a mute these past few days."

"What am I supposed to say." Noah asks, his voice dry from lack of usage.

"Nothing . . . anything." Sam groans before looking at Noah. "Just show some emotion would you."

"I-"

"Dang it Noah. Just _do_ something." Sam's voice gets louder and louder wit each word. "Even if Kurt's not here you still have me. You need to talk to me."

"About _what_?" Sam is surprised when Noah yells at him. "How this is all _my_ fault? How . . . how Kurt would still be alive if I wasn't a cheating wh-"

"You didn't cheat." Sam cuts him off and stands up. "Don't you _dare_ tell me you cheated when you told me you didn't."

"Well that's what he thought." Noah yells as he stands up. "Well why don't _you_ think that? Everyone else in the world does and that's why Kurt died."

"Kurt died because you were doing nothing to ease his suspicions for the past few weeks." Sam snaps back.

"No." Noah shakes his head and looks down at the ground. "Kurt died because I'm a failure as a boyfriend."

Sam's face softens. "Noah . . . you're not-"

"I _am_." Noah cuts him off. "And I can't do this without him." He looks up at Sam with soft eyes. "I . . . I can't be with you."

_This is the regret I saw earlier._

Sam's lip quivers as he looks around. "You . . ." He can't seem to find his words as he looks back at Noah. "So what . . . you don't love me anymore?"

"I'll never stop loving you." Noah says as he takes a step closer to Sam. "But I can't do this. You both complete me . . . and without him . . . I'm always going to be broken. And I'm not dragging you down with me."

"And why do you get to make this decision?" Sam asks. "What if I don't _care_ and all I want to do is be with the _only_ living man that I love?" Sam stops and lets out a shaky breath. "_Please_ don't leave me Noah." Sam shuts his eyes. "_Please_."

He suddenly feels warm breath over his face. "I'm not leaving you." Noah whispers. "I'm leaving us . . . just like Kurt did." Sam's breath hitches as he feels Noah's lips ghost across his. "I'm no good for a relationship now, but know that I will always love you."

The warm breath is gone. Sam lets out a shaky breath as he hears Noah walking away.

"Fine." Sam yells as he turns around. "You mean _nothing_ to me. Not anymore." Sam is full of rage now. "So just leave like a coward _Puck_!" Sam spits his nickname out, a smirk of accomplishment on his face.

The boy in question freezes. Sam just rolls his eyes as he pushes pass the boy and makes his way back to the funeral, not once looking back.

**UNKNOWN**

They smile sadly as they look down at the grave.

_This isn't how I wanted everything to go. I wanted him to be happy and alive . . . with me._

They run their hands lightly over the new headstone.

_**Kurt Hummel**_

_**Son, Brother, Friend**_

_**"It's Time To Try Defying Gravity"**_

_**You will always be loved, never forgotten**_

They sniffle a little as they re-read the gravestone, having read it only a few hours before. They stand up and look at the empty graveyard that very recently held around a hundred crying souls.

_If I knew it would end like this . . . I wouldn't have tried anything._

They drop back to their knees, their sobs deafening their own ears. They don't even jump when they feel a hand on their shoulder.

**SANTANA**

She cries into Brittany's neck, sobs making her body shake.

_It's not fair . . . it's not fair._

"I can't do this Brit." Santana cries. "He was my best friend. I _love_ him. He can't be gone."

Her eyes burn with a new round of cries.

**BURT**

The man lays in his bed . . . no more tears . . . no more pain . . . no last thoughts. A small pile of blood spills from his school. His gun lies loose in his limp hand.

**SAM**

Sam rushes into his kitchen, tears streaming down his face. He moves to the top cabinets and tears the doors open, finally smiling when he spots his desire.

_Hello Jack Daniels . . . meet Sam._

A grabs the bottle and starts chugging the contents down, not a care in the world.

**FINN**

He cries in his moms arms. He cries on Kurt's bed. He cries into Kurt's scarf that he wrapped around his neck. His mom only tightens her grip around her son and cries herself.

_I'm sorry I failed you Kurt. I'm sorry I broke my promise to your mom. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to be what you needed._

They both finally find a negative about Kurt's room being sound proof . . . it means they can't hear the gunshot go off two floors above.

**KAROFSKY**

_They're gonna die._

Karofsky cocks his gun as he steps out of his house and into the night.

**QUINN**

The small girl cries on the warm lap under her head.

_It's my fault. I pushed and I pushed . . . and I pushed to hard._

"Shh." The husky voice says softly above her. "It's not your fault."

"It is." Quinn cries. "If I didn't try getting you back then-"

"Hey." Puck turns her head slowly so she can look up at him. "It's _not_ your fault." He smirks before leaning down. "I know how I can make you feel better."

Quinn can only nod before their lips seal.

**TINA**

Tina looks down at the crying figure under hand. "What's wrong?"

"It's _my_ fault. All of it." The figure cries.

"Hey." Tina kneels down and pulls the figure into her arms. "You know that's not true."

"It is." The figure cries. "I made that message."

Tina pulls back from the girl and looks at her. "You . . . _you_ did that. But . . . but _why_?"

"Because I want Kurt." The girl cries. "I need him."

"But he's with-"

"I don't care about Puck or Sam. Kurt loves me and I love him." The girl screams.

"No." Tina shakes her head. "Kurt was gay. There's no way that you ever had a chance Mercedes."

* * *

So . . . a lot of stuff revealed. First of all, don't hate me. I know many of you won't like this chapter, not at all, but all I'm asking for is your trust. Just please be patient with me. But at least you know things now, like Mercedes being the Unknown Stalker. Bet you didn't guess that. More will be explained about her in future chapters. And many characters take a change for the worse: Sam, Burt, Quinn, Puck, and even Karofsky. Just trust me to write this right.

So please, please leave me a review and understand that I hate this as much as you do. Just trust me to be the author that you want me to be. So let me know what you think about everything.

Also, I was wondering if you guys would be interested with me starting a twitter account for this profile. That way I can update you on the writing process. I'll also release little sneak peaks, or ideas. It'll be easier to communicate through there. So let me know if you'd be on board.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #?**

**KURT**

"That can't be real." Kurt says as he lays back on the white bed.

"It is sweetie." His mom sits down on the bed next to him. "But that's why you need to fight?"

"Why?" Kurt asks.

"Because if you don't fight, then you're dad will die, Sam will be become a drunk, and Noah . . . he will become more of a womanizer than he had before." His mom reaches down and cups his face. "Without you in their world, it just crumbles. You need to fight."

"But Mercedes?" Kurt ignores her last few words. "Did she . . . is she really the stalker?"

"I'm afraid so." His mom smiles.

"Then I can't go back and face her." Kurt cries.

"You won't have to." His mother tells him gently. "I only showed you what it's like in the next few days."

"But I'll know it's her when I wake up." Kurt argues.

"You won't." His mother states firmly. "This is all in your mind."

Kurt laughs. "Great. I'm crazy."

"You're not sweetheart. I am real." His mother laughs softly.

Kurt sighs before rolling his head over to look at his mother. "If . . . if I wake up . . . will I ever see you again?"

"Considering that you only see my when you're in the hospital . . . I hope not." His mother teases.

Kurt nods and smiles. "Well once more in my life won't hurt me."

"Just not to soon. I don't like seeing you twice in the past few months." His mother smiles sadly at him.

"Okay mom. I love you." He cries to his mom as he shuts his eyes.

_Will love ever stay with me?_

**Day #56**

**KURT**

Kurt blinks his eyes slowly open.

"Kurt." Kurt watches with wary eyes as Noah rushes up to him. "Kurt, baby . . . I'm so glad you're okay."

Kurt tries to move away, but his body is in too much pain and stops. He's lucky that Noah doesn't seem to notice. The boy is too worried with staring Kurt down with love-filled eyes.

_Get away._

"Dad." Kurt mutters.

"He's on his way." Noah explains.

"Kurt." Sam calls out as he enters the room. "You're awake."

"I'm fine Sammy." Kurt mutters with a smile as Sam rushes to his other side and takes his hand. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine Kurt." Sam chuckles as he moves to brush Kurt's hair away on his forehead. "On a scale of one to ten, how do you feel?"

"A two." Kurt mutters. "Barely any." Kurt shuts his eyes. "What . . . what happened?"

"You were hit by a truck baby." Noah answers with a sad smile. "After . . . you ran off."

Kurt nods and avoids the boys worried eyes before looking at Sam. "How long?"

"A little over two days. It's almost night time." Sam answers. "And you're dad will be here soon. He just went to get some clothes."

"Okay." Kurt nods slightly.

"Kurt . . . I just want to say that . . . I'm so-"

"Don't." Kurt cuts him off with a harsh tone. "I don't want to hear anything. Especially from you."

"Kurt-"

"No." Kurt yells, his voice returning to him. "I trusted you. I trusted you and you went and . . . how could you do that to us?"

"I-"

"Just go Puck." Kurt spits out. "I don't ever want to see you again."

"Kurt . . ." Noah stares down at him with lost and hurt eyes.

"Go Puck. I can't be with you anymore." Kurt says firmly as he shuts his eyes.

The next thing he hears his a chair being scooted back and a pair of feet running from the room.

"What's going on?" Kurt opens his eyes at his dads voice.

He first looks at a sad Sam. The boy is looking between him and the door. Kurt nods at him and Sam takes off.

"What's going on Kurt?" Burt asks again as he walks into the room.

**SAM**

"Noah!" Sam calls out as he runs into the hallway.

Noah stops halfway down the hallway. "What?" His quiet voice echoes through the empty hallway.

"You can't just leave him." Sam continues his approach on his boyfriend. "You can't-"

"He doesn't want me." Noah growls. "He thinks that I'm just some low-life whore."

"He just doesn't understand. You just need to explain." Sam pleads. "Just tell him how . . . all of it was a lie. That none of it was true."

"He doesn't want to believe." Noah yells as he turns around to face Sam. "I think he wants this over just as much as I do." Noah stops talking and bites his lip.

"You . . . you want this to be over?" Sam asks quietly.

"No." Noah rushes to say. "I just want this drama to be over."

"Then don't run." Sam says firmly. "You stay . . . you talk this out, you clear the air. That will clear up any drama."

Noah sighs. "I will, just not now. I can't do this until he calms down. I'll . . . I'll just go."

"Don't." Sam cries out as Noah turns to walk away. "Please don't leave. I . . . I need you. Here . . . with me."

"I can't Sam." Noah mutters.

"Please." Sam pleads. "If you walk out . . . you're just confirming our fears."

Noah turns and strides up to Sam, taking the blonde in his arms. "You have nothing to worry about. Just give me a chance to think and Kurt a chance to breath."

Sam sighs and buries his face into Noah's neck. "Okay. Just . . . call me when you get wherever you're going. And come over when I go home."

"I promise Sammy." Noah tilts Sam's head up and gives him a soft kiss.

* * *

So, let me know what you think. And to explain, last chapter was a dream. I've used this process several times in my stories. I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. I could never kill any of these characters. I love them too much. So I thank those of you that stay with me even after the last chapter. This isn't as dramatic, but it still has some. So we all know that Mercedes is the Unknown, but they don't. So let me know what you think with a nice long review, criticizing me about your concerns and everything else.

I also know that this chapter isn't that long, but it's here to explain things. Those last few long chapters have taken a lot of energy out of me.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings**: Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #58**

**KURT**

"Easy Kurt." Burt says as Kurt steps into the house.

"I'm fine dad." Kurt rolls his eyes. "Just a few bruises."

"Just a few bruises my butt." Burt chuckles. "You took care of us when we had our accident . . . you need to let us take care of you."

Kurt gives into his dads pleads. "Fine dad. Just don't do too much. I need to retain my pride."

"Alright Kurt." His dad steps back. "You go downstairs. Carole will have dinner ready in a bit."

"Thanks dad." Kurt smiles as he limps his way over to his door.

He's pretty lucky. He only has a cast on his leg and several bandages wrapped around his chest. He opens his door and slowly limps down.

_Maybe I can call Sam over. I might be able to get him to give me a free back rub._

Kurt stops at the bottom of the staircase and his mouth drops at the sight. Noah is sitting on his bed, staring down at his lap. Sam is sitting by the boy, holding his hand and staring at Kurt.

"What . . ." Kurt clears his throat to find his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"We're being good boyfriends and welcoming you home." Sam answers with a firm squeeze to Noah's hand.

Noah gives him a small smile before looking down at his lap.

"I'm tired." Kurt says lamely. "And my family-"

"Gave us permission to be here for you." Sam finishes off for him. "And we have something to discuss."

"I don't-"

"Sit down Kurt." Sam growls as he stands up. "Come over here and sit. We need to talk things out before I lose either one of you."

"I-"

"I can't stand all of this . . . conflict." Sam chokes out as his face softens and a few tears come to his eyes. "I don't want to lose either of you. And when you avoid the problem . . . it's not helping Kurt. You and Noah need to talk this out. He's already explained himself to me. Now it's time for you to hear him out." Sam lets out a shaky breath before sitting back down by Noah. "Now come here Kurt."

Kurt bites his lip before limping over to his bed. With each step, he watches as Noah slowly looks up more and more. As Kurt lowers himself down onto the bed, Noah's head snaps back down so he can look at his lap.

Kurt sighs before reaching over and taking Noah's hand. A smile appears on the tan boys face as he holds Kurt's hands for all his life.

"Okay Noah. Say what you need to say." Kurt looks down at his lap.

_Hopefully everything's just been a lie. I don't want to lose him._

Noah smiles sadly at him. "I . . ." Sam squeezes his hand and gives him an encouraging nod. "I'm sorry Kurt." Noah looks into Kurt's eyes. "Everything that happened . . . it was all a lie. I don't know where that message came from. I haven't touched Quinn since last year when she was pregnant. That kiss . . . it was the last thing that I was expecting. Ever." He leans closer to Kurt. Kurt leans down to press their foreheads together. "And everything else, the lying, the disappearing . . . that was meant for you."

"What?" Kurt asks softly. "Does this mean you can tell me now?"

"Yes." Noah smiles.

"Then don't." Kurt smiles at Noah's confused look. "I trust you. I really do." Kurt closes his eyes. "I'm just confused about everything in the auditorium. That audio message was what . . . pushed me over." Kurt tilts his head up and presses a soft kiss to Noah's lips. "I trust you Noah. I'm just scared of doing this wrong."

"Babe . . . you could never do this wrong." Noah mutters against his lips.

Kurt breaks out into a sob. Noah brings him into his tan arms, very aware of Kurt's ribs. Kurt starts crying into his chest.

_Wake up Kurt. He's not going anywhere. Just trust him to do what's right._

"I'm sorry Noah." Kurt cries into his neck. "I never meant to hurt you. I don't want you to ever leave me."

"I won't baby." Noah holds him as tight as he can without hurting the boy. "I'm here forever."

**SAM**

Sam walks quietly into the kitchen. Burt looks at him with a grim smile.

"How is he?" Burt's voice is hoarse from all the crying he's done the past few days.

"Sleeping." Sam answers as he approaches the man. "He went down their and cried."

Burt nods. "Is . . . is everything okay with you three? After the other day?"

Sam nods. "All's better. We talked it out."

"Good." Burt sighs as he stands up. "You guys are good together. You work a lot better than I would have thought for three teenaged boys."

Sam chuckles. "Sometimes we surprise ourselves."

Burt smiles before patting Sam on the shoulder. "Thank you Sam. You've helped my boy more than I ever could have." Sam smiles at the compliment. "And tell Noah that you two can stay the night. Just . . . go easy on him. He was in the hospital only a few hours ago."

Sam chuckles. "We won't be doing any of that for a while. Too risky for Kurt."

Sam's surprised that Burt doesn't even look surprised at the fact that they've had sex. "Good. Well I'm off to bed."

Sam nods. Burt gives him another smile before making his way out of the kitchen.

_Well that went better than I thought._

Sam keeps the smile on his face as he makes his way to the living room. Finn is laying on the couch watching TV. Sam stops at the edge of the couch and waits for Finn to look at him.

"Yes?" Finn raises an eyebrow.

"I . . . we just wanted to thank you." Sam blushes. "For letting us have the room tonight."

"No problem dude." Finn shrugs. "Kurt will feel a lot better if you guys are here on his first night back." Finn bites his lip. "But . . . make sure that you guys fixed everything. i don't think any of you can survive another speed-bump like this."

Sam chuckles and nods. "True."

Finn gives him one last smile before looking back to the TV.

_My my Finn Hudson . . . you've grown up a lot._

Sam chuckles to himself as he makes his way back to Kurt's room. He skips down the staircase and stops. Noah is spooning with Kurt, a smile on each of their faces. He smiles to himself as he crosses the room and places his phone on the night stand. He crawls on the bed and takes each of their phones as well. He turns them all on silent before crawling up and spooning Kurt from the other side.

_I'm glad things are back to normal._

.

.

.

.

**UNKNOWN**

They stare through the window with sad eyes.

_I was supposed to fix this . . . to make everything right. I want that chance._

They stare down at their lap as a few tears escape.

_It's not fair._

* * *

So this isn't a long chapter, but it's a quick reconnection chapter. With a little mystery at the end. It's back to Unknown since they don't know who it really is. And this is also a day early, so an extra chapter this week. So next chapter will have a little bit of excitement, I'm just not telling you what kind.

So let me know what you think with a nice long review. I want to know what you think of everything: the dialogue, plot, characters, and everything. I want you to tell me anything you can think of so I can grow from it.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #58**

**NOAH**

Noah smiles as he opens his eyes and sees Kurt in his arms. He grins with pride as he buries his face into the back of Kurt's neck.

_I'm so glad to have you back. I'm never letting you go again._

Noah closes his eyes again as his brain finally catches up with the second heat source that's connected to his back. He shifts comfortably in Sam's arms and smiles.

_Sam was so . . . forceful last night. It's quite a turn on._

Noah covers his laugh by pressing open-mouthed kisses on the back of Kurt's neck, taking deep pride when Kurt lets out a soft moan.

_Mine. Forever and always._

He jumps when he hears a crash. He looks up at the basement window to see someone scrambling away.

_Hell no . . . not this time._

Noah quickly, but carefully, unwraps himself from the two boys and rushes to the window. He ignores the complaining sounds from his boyfriends as he opens the window and lets the night air rush in and hit his bare chest.

You're not getting away this time.

"Noah." Kurt's voice is full of sleep. "What-"

"That stalker dude is back." Noah growls before hoisting himself up through the window.

"Noah." Sam and Kurt's voice cry out together.

**SAM**

"Stay here Kurt." Sam says as he jumps out of the bed and glares at the window as it clicks shut behind Noah. "I'm gonna go and make sure that he didn't commit murder."

Kurt struggles to get out of the bed as he nods. "Go. Hold him back if you have to."

Sam nods before racing up the stairs.

_I can't believe that this creep is daring to return so soon, especially since Kurt just got out._

Sam growls as he reaches the first landing. The house is silent, the other inhabitants unaware of what's going on.

_I don't think I can hold everyone back. I can barely hold myself back from wanting to commit murder._

Sam charges out the front door and slows to a stop. Noah is sitting a few feet away from the figure, his jaw dropped and his body shaking.

"Noah." Sam calls out as he slides to his boyfriends side. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Noah tries to speak, but ends up snapping his jaw shut. He points at the figure.

Sam's eyebrows narrow as he looks to the figure. The hood had come back and revealed . . .

_No. Why . . . why would she-_

"M-Mercedes." Sam's voice breaks. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I . . . I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't bring myself." The crying girl looks down at her shivering form.

"Mercedes." Sam's head snaps to the front doorway where Kurt is leaning out with confused and concerned eyes.

"Go wait inside Kurt." Sam orders before turning to Noah. "Come on. We need to go back in."

Noah slowly nods himself out of his daze before his glare is back and set on Mercedes.

"What the-"

"Later Noah." Sam cuts him as they stand up. He looks down at Mercedes. "Come on then. You have some explaining to do."

Mercedes quickly nods and stands up. She doesn't wait for the two boys before she sets off towards the house.

"Sammy." Noah growls as they walk behind Mercedes, each watching her with dark eyes. "She needs to-"

"Let herself explain." Sam says slowly. "We don't know what all she's guilty for. We need to let her come clean." Sam looks to Noah as they step into the house right behind Mercedes. "Just be calm."

Noah reluctantly nods.

"Mercedes." Kurt is standing by his bedroom door now. "What are you doing here? And why . . . why are you dressed in all black? Whatever you're doing . . . it isn't funny."

"I'm your stalker." Mercedes blurts out.

Kurt's eye darken before they flicker over to his boyfriends. "Can you two wait downstairs? I have a feeling that this will be easier if it's just her and me."

**KURT**

"Explain." It's the first word that either of them had said since they sat down on opposite ends of the couch in the living room.

Mercedes bites her lip. "I . . . I don't know where to begin."

"Then you better find a spot before I get my dad down here to call the police on you." Kurt threatens in the same monotone voice as he glares daggers.

"You're mine." Mercedes suddenly growls. "You were mine to begin with. And now you have these boys and your new friends and I've become something that you only hang out when you feel guilty."

"And that gives you the right to stalk me?" Kurt questions her, ignoring the guilty feeling in his body.

_I couldn't have pushed her to do this. I only widened my group of friends. It's hard to spend solo time with every single person._

"Yes it does." Mercedes sneers. "You belong with me. Not these pathetic boys who could care less about you."

Kurt's jaw locks.

_I'm not defending our love to you._

"Sam said that you feel guilty." Kurt takes a new approach. "About what?"

The look on Mercedes face drops as she finally looks guilty. "I . . . I made the tape. The one of Puck and Quinn."

_Hell no._

Kurt struggles to keep his face smoothed out. "Why?"

"Because they're taking you away from me." Mercedes cries out.

"They're doing nothing but making me happy." Kurt explains.

"That's my job. I was supposed to comfort you after the tape." Mercedes lets out a shaky breath. "You were supposed to come to your best friend." Mercedes sheds a few tears before continuing on in a quiet voice. "The crash was an unexpected opportunity for me. But again, things didn't work out and you went back to your boys."

"Mercedes . . ." Kurt lets out a frustrated sigh. "Why didn't you tell me you were jealous? I've given you dozens of chances. If you wanted Sam, I asked you way back when and you said you were fine. You even helped me after my family got in that wreck. I trusted you then, and you still didn't tell me."

"You're not understanding me Kurt." Mercedes shakes her head before leaning closer to Kurt. "I . . . want _you_. Romantically."

Kurt's eyes go wide.

_Psycho crazy. How did I not see this coming?_

"Mercedes . . ." Kurt bites his lip as he looks down to his lap. "We went through this last year. I'm gay." He looks up at her with confused eyes. "There's no chance for a me and you. Ever."

"I've realized that." Mercedes says with a sad smile. "I didn't know whether to apologize or pretend that it never happened."

Kurt gives her a sad smile before a thought pops into his head. "You said that the tape was fake. How did you make it sound like that?"

Mercedes actually smiles as she thinks of it. "That started ages ago. I had Quinn go into Sam's place and wire tap the place with the microphone that Zizes used on us last year." Her voice goes quiet. "I was hoping to get anything I could to destroy you guys. Recording it all helped with the tape. Quinn volunteered to make her own sounds."

Kurt gulps and nods. "Alright then." His eyes meet the only other pair in the room. "Goodbye Mercedes. Stay the hell out of my life if you know what's good for you."

**NOAH**

Noah rolls his eyes when Kurt finishes telling them about what Mercedes said. "You're too forgiving you know that?"

"Not really." Kurt shrugs. "If she does anything like this again, I'll have to do something about it. And I'll have to talk to Quinn on Monday. She blew her chance."

Noah looks over Kurt and at Sam. "What do you think?"

"I think that we should go back to sleep." Sam gives them a sleepy smile. "I just can't process this now. Can we deal with it in the morning?"

Kurt smiles. "Sure."

Kurt carefully wraps himself around Sam before letting himself relax. Noah makes sure that he's not touching Kurt's cast or holding him to tight before leaning down to press his mouth against Kurt's ear.

"I'm still sorry you know?" He says quietly.

"I know." Kurt whispers back.

"I'm going to keep telling you until you have no more fear." Noah adds on.

"Good." Kurt turns slightly to look at him. "And I'll keep forgiving you because I love you."

Noah smiles before leaning down and giving Kurt a soft kiss.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took to long to get up. Today was a long day and I had to make sure to wrap up a few plot points in this chapter. So let me know what you think with a nice long review.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #60**

**KURT**

Kurt tries to pull back from his dads hug. "Come on dad. I have to get to school. They won't excuse me just because I'm crippled."

"They better." Burt mumbles as he pulls back, keeping his hands on Kurt's arms. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I'm fine dad." Kurt groans at his annoying and overprotective dad.

"Well you were in the hospital only a month ago and now-"

"I'm fine dad." Kurt cuts him off. "Only a bit bruised and I have so much painkiller in me that I can't feel my lips."

Burt chuckles before sighing. "Call me if anything happens. Upset stomach, bullies-"

"I will."

"Anything Kurt." His dad presses. "I'm tired of this happening to you."

Kurt sighs and gives in. "I have you on speed dial. Number one for now, but it may change once I'm out of the cast and around Sam and Noah more often."

Burt chuckles. "As long as you can call me at the touch of a button. I don't care if I'm the fortieth person in your world . . . you'll _always_ be my number one."

Kurt pulls his dad into a hug, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

_You'll always be my number one too._

**NOAH**

He smiles as Kurt limps his way into his truck. "You okay babe?"

"Fine." Kurt smiles back as he settles against the blonde boy in the middle seat. "Just a little tired this morning."

Noah chuckles while Sam leans over slightly to kiss Kurt. Kurt starts giggling against Sam's lips.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks with a confused smile.

"I just told me dad that I have so much pain-killers that I can't feel my lips." Kurt laughs.

"Can you feel mine?" Sam asks.

Kurt nods with a smile.

Sam smirks. "Good."

Noah licks his lips as Sam pulls Kurt in for a kiss for the record books.

**KURT**

Kurt leads them into the school with a mission at mind. Before they can go any further, Kurt is scooped up in a pair of arms.

_What the-_

"Get off of him." Noah growls behind him.

Kurt is suddenly able to see, but hands stay on his arms. "Dave." Kurt takes a deep breath. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." Panic is in the boys voice.

"I'm fine Dave. But my body is hurting now because of that hug." Kurt puts all the venom he can into his voice, but his eyes soften when Dave's shows remorse. "But thank you for your concern. It's sweet."

Kurt almost laughs when Noah molds himself to Kurt's side and Sam to his back.

Dave looks between each boy before stepping back. "I get it. I'll be going." He looks back at Kurt. "I'm really glad that you're okay."

"Me too." Kurt smiles at the boy until he turns away.

Noah is immediately in front of him, his worried eyes searching Kurt's face. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Noah." Kurt chuckles. "And you were right here. You saw that he didn't hurt me."

"But your ribs." Noah gently touches his side. "You said he hurt you."

"I'm still on pain-killers. I won't be feeling pain for a while." Kurt smiles as he reaches up to cup Noah's face. "Easy Noah. I'm fine. I'll tell you when the pain returns."

Noah reluctantly nods.

Sam chuckles as he wraps his arms around Kurt from behind and places his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "And I thought I'd be the worried one." Sam mutters into his ear.

Kurt shrugs. "I think he's just being overprotective after everything." Kurt turns his head slightly. "Why aren't you?"

"Because I love you both and never would intentionally create drama. Plus it's funny watching protective Noah. Kinda hot." Sam says with a husky voice.

Kurt shivers at Sam's words. Noah rolls his eyes at the two.

"Come on. Get to class before I tie you too a chair." Noah threatens.

_Now that is a good idea._

**SAM**

"Come on." Santana catches his arm and starts dragging him down the hallway. "We have places to be, people to possibly hurt."

"What?" Sam shakes his head in confusion.

"We have a mission to do." Santana simply says.

"And what would that be?" Sam recognizes the choir room coming closer to them.

"We have a few people to deal with and we need to do it discretely so Kurt won't be upset." Santana stops in front of the choir room and pushes him in. "This is where you come into place." Santana shuts the door behind him. "Now take a seat."

Sam looks into the room to see Noah waiting in a chair with Brittany on his lap. Tina is in the chair to his left. Sam eyes them before taking the other chair by Noah.

"Do you know what's going on?" Sam asks as he leans towards his boyfriend.

"No idea.' Noah wraps his arm around Sam's waist and pulls him close.

"Hi Sammy." Brittany smiles wide at him.

"Hey Brit." Sam smiles back before looking around the two at Tina. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Of course she does." Santana answers for her as she pulls Brittany off of Noah's lap and towards the piano with Tina following behind. "We planned this."

"Planned what exactly." Noah asks slowly.

Santana takes a deep breath. "Quinn and Mercedes need to be taught a lesson."

"Without Kurt knowing." Tina continues on. "He wouldn't approve."

"So we need you two to keep him extra busy so he doesn't notice anything." Santana adds.

"And make sure he has an alibi." Tina smiles at her thoughts along with Santana.

"Protect my dolphin." Brittany says with a sad smile.

Sam looks at Noah with concerned eyes before addressing the girls. "What are you doing?"

"We're teaching them a lesson." Santana answers. "They've both gone to far. Each have tried to break you guys up and we're not having it anymore."

"But we don't want to hurt them." Sam says with his eyes flicking back and forth between each girl. "What is so bad that Kurt will need an alibi?"

"Sam." Santana takes a deep breath as she steps towards him. "I've been with Kurt since the beginning. I've grown to love him. And I am tired of people playing with his emotions and yours. If it was any other person besides you three, you'd be broken up by now. I'm not letting someone risk fate again. Quinn and Mercedes need to be set as examples."

"We can't lie to Kurt." Noah points out, thinking of his own ideas to talk the girls out of this. "We promised to tell each other everything. We'll tell him and he won't like this. There's no point in this plan."

"Have you told him about your big secret that leaves you missing all the time?" Santana asks. Noah goes quiet. "That's right. We're just asking for this one thing. If you guys won't get revenge, then we will. It won't be anything . . . too illegal. Or scaring." She adds with a chuckle. "It'll just be a message to not mess with Kurt or you guys ever again."

Sam gulps before turning to Noah. "What do you think?"

"I'd love to do it myself, but I can't." Noah smirks. "Now I'm happy that we have people to do it for us." Noah turns to the girls with a smile. "Get to it ladies."

* * *

So what do you think? Now I'm sad to mention that this sequel is coming to an end. It seems to have run it's course a lot sooner than the previous story, but that story had shorter chapters. I will continue this one if you want me too, or I can come back with the third story to end the trilogy at a later time. Just let me know what you think. I can make up some twist to continue this on, but I want to hear what you guys think. I also haven't even got close to the same word count. So leave me a review on your thoughts, concerns, ideas, and opinions on anything that you've read in this story.

And sorry about the late update. I spent the day with the family.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #61**

**KURT**

His eyes watch the girls as he moves through the school. It seems like they're not treated different, but the girls no longer have friends. At least in glee club.

_I guess that cats out of the bag. I wonder who told. I'm sure Finn could have heard, but then again he can sleep through anything._

Kurt watches as Mercedes and Quinn walk side by side, keeping their heads down, almost ashamed.

_Good. I don't want to deal with them anymore. Things are just getting back to normal._

Kurt looks down at his leg with it's heavy cast.

_Almost normal. Just a few more days and this baby can come off._

Kurt looks back up to see Quinn staring at him while listening to Mercedes talk. She sends Kurt an apologetic smile. Kurt bites his lip before shaking his head and turning away.

_You gotta turn your humanity off to them. They're beyond monsters. They tried to destroy your life. They . . . they almost succeeded._

Kurt rushes to the bathroom and slams the door open. His wide red eyes search the bathroom and he lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that it's empty. He turns around and locks the door before he slides down the wall and buries his face into his knees.

_Dang it Kurt. Don't feel guilty towards them. They were your friends before, but not anymore. Friends would never do that to you. Not even if Quinn looks like she regrets it. Maybe I should-_

"No." Kurt mutters to himself. "Don't give in."

_Don't give in. Just push yourself through it._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath before nearly having a heart attack when he hears a pounding on the door. "Kurt. Are you okay?"

Kurt sighs with relief. "Yeah Finn."

Kurt gets up before Finn decides to tear through the door. He reaches out and unlocks the door before stepping back. Finn burst in and he places his hands on either side of Kurt's face, looking for any damage.

"Are you okay?" Finn asks softly.

"I'm fine Finn. Why do you ask?" Kurt asks.

"I saw you run in here. I didn't know if you were hurt or something." Finn confesses with the same soft tone. "I had to check up on you."

"Thank you Finn." Kurt gives him a small smile. "I"m just . . . thinking about too much."

Finn chuckles to himself. "I know the feeling."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, but Finn shakes his head. Then his face twitches before he nods to himself. Finn takes a hesitant step back and locks the bathroom door.

"Finn?" Kurt's eyes narrow at the boys actions. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing bad I promise." Finn says with a chuckle before his face becomes serious. "I . . . I have something that I need to ask you."

"Sure." Kurt nods. "Anything. What is it?"

Finn looks down with a slight blush. "I . . . I-uhh . . . can we do this later?" Finn finally asks.

"Sure." Kurt's quick to nod. "Of course."

"Okay." Finn lets out a relieved breath. "And . . . could Puck and Sam not come over? I don't want them to overhear anything."

Kurt slowly nods. "Sure . . . I'll talk to them later."

"Great." Finn smiles before stepping towards the door and unlocking it. "I'll wait by the car."

"Yeah." Kurt responds to the empty room when Finn leaves.

_What on earth is going on with him? What could be so bad?'_

Kurt bites his lip as he cracks the door open.

_Please don't let it be anything bad. Please don't._

**NOAH**

He steps up next to Sam by the main doors. "Do you see him anywhere?"

"No." Sam frowns as he steps back into Noah's chest. "He should be here by now." Sam cranes his neck to look at Noah. "Should we be worried?"

"Nah." Noah shrugs. "He's probably caught up with one of his girls." He frowns at Sam's frown. "He'll be fine. This school is pretty much cleared out of idiots that will mess with him."

Sam nods, but bites his lip regardless. Noah reaches up and uses his thumb to pull Sam's lip from his teeth. He then wraps his arms tight around the boy before placing his chin on Sam's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I think for once . . . nothing will go wrong." Noah says softly. "All this drama crap is done with.:

"I know." Sam looks down at his feet. "I guess I'm Kurt now. I keep expecting something to go wrong . . . or something to happen."

"Then we'll beat it like we did before." Noah says firmly. "I'm not letting you guys leave me or even think about leaving me. I won't." Noah adds with a soft kiss to Sam's neck. "Now stop worrying. Kurt's fine and he'll-"

"Noah." Kurt smiles as he walks up to them. "Sammy."

"See Sammy." Noah mutters into the blondes neck. "I told you everything was fine."

_Thank god I was right this time._

Kurt starts biting his lip. "So-"

"We actually need to talk to you." Sam cuts him off. "It's really important."

"I can't." Kurt stresses as he steps closer to his boyfriends. "Finn . . . Finn has something to go on. I promised that I'd go home with him so we could talk."

"But Kurt-" Kurt cuts Sam off with a gentle kiss.

"Don't worry. We can talk tomorrow. Okay?" Kurt smiles at him. "I just need to help Finn with this. It's really freaking him out."

"Kurt-"

"Go ahead." Noah cuts Sam off. "This can wait. Just let us know when you guys are done and we'll see if we can come over."

"Thank you Noah." Kurt leans forward and kisses Noah gently before doing the same to Sam again. "I'll talk to you later."

Kurt gives them a small wave before rushing out the front doors.

Noah looks at Sam's worried face. "Don't worry about it. We'll fill him in on everything later."

"But won't he be upset if their plan actually works?" Sam questions.

Noah shrugs. "He might be at first, but he'll see what we're all trying to do. Or we can put the blame on Santana."

Sam chuckles. "I guess so." He lets out a shaky breath. "So what do you think is going on with Finn?"

"No idea." Noah's eyebrows narrow. "Hopefully not something-"

"Puck." Santana barks out as she rushes to the duo. "Sam." She acknowledges Sam as well. "I heard from Kurt that you two are free tonight. So you're coming to my place."

"What?"

"We're all meeting up to make sure everyone's up with the plan. Follow me gentlemen. This is going to be a long night." Santana says as she walks past them and out the main doors.

"What is she doing?" Noah mutters before letting out a deep breath. "Think there's a chance we can ditch?"

"I-"

"Come on boys." Santana calls out as she opens the doors and looks at them with raised eyebrows.

"Don't think so." Sam finishes with a chuckle.

* * *

Another chapter in the bag. Now I hope you're all excited because I managed to extend this story by roughly fifteen chapters so far. So this should be a rather long story. So be excited.

And this chapter is wrapped with a few new story arcs set in place. This thing with Finn has been an idea in the back of my mind and I'm glad that I'm able to use it in this story. So let me hear your thoughts, opinions, concerns, comments, predictions, and anything else that you want to say to me about this story and/or chapter. :)


	28. Chapter 28

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #61**

**KURT**

"So what do you have to tell me?" Kurt finally asks.

He's sitting on his own bed while Finn sits on the floor in front of him. They had to wait for their talk after homework and dinner. Finn looks down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs. Kurt bites his lip from where he sits Indian style.

"You know you don't have to tell me anything." Kurt says softly, his eyes full of concern for Finn. "I can just forget all about it and-"

"No." Finn cuts him off with a shaky voice. "I . . . I need to say this. Otherwise I never will . . . and . . . my life will become a lie."

Kurt slowly nods. "Just tell me when you're ready."

Kurt watches as the boy nods. Finn seems to fold in on himself as his thoughts consuming.

_I've never seen him like this. It must be pretty serious . . . or maybe he did something bad?_

Kurt's eyes narrow with concern as Finn's body starts shaking. It takes a second before Kurt can hear the sounds . . . the sobbing. Kurt slides off his bed and lands in front of Finn.

Kurt reaches out and places a hand on Finn's shaking shoulder. "Finn?" Kurt looks down at him with concern from where he kneels.

Finn slowly looks up and Kurt's heart aches. Tears are flooding down the boys face. Kurt's face goes soft as he extends his arms and wraps Finn into a hug. What he doesn't expect is for Finn to spread his legs and pull Kurt onto his lap and holding onto dear life. Kurt just holds Finn as the taller boy cries into Kurt's shoulder.

_This is bad. This is really bad. What . . . what could have made Finn like this?_

Finn pulls back slightly. "I don't know how to deal with this."

"With what Finn?" Kurt asks gently as he reaches up to run his hand through Finn's hair. "Just tell me what's wrong."

Finn seems to become calmer now that Kurt is massaging his scalp.

_Hmm. It works with Noah and Sam . . . and now Finn. I wonder if it works with all boys._

Finn pulls back slightly so that they're face to face, but Finn looks at Kurt's chin, his face tilted down . . . almost ashamed. "I . . . it started out with curiosity." Finn slowly starts. "So I decided to watch some."

Kurt cocks his head in confusion. "Watch what Finn?"

Finn bites his lip before releasing a shaky breath. "I watched . . . it was gay porn." He's still looking down so he doesn't see Kurt's wide eyes.

_Please don't tell me that he's going there._

"And I . . . I got hard from it." Finn's voice picks up speed and his hold on Kurt tightens. "Like_ really_ hard. I can't count all of the times that I came." Finn grins and chuckles at the memory. "It was so much better than any porn I've watched before. I realized that . . . that's what I wanted." He looks up at Kurt with a frown. "It's okay to like gay porn . . . right?"

"Yeah." Kurt quickly nods.

_I can't believe that he's saying this._

Finn nods before continuing. "So I decided to see if I was actually attracted to any guys in real life." Finn's voice goes quiet as he blushes. "Once I actually looked at guys . . . I couldn't stop. I was attracted to a lot of them. But . . . there was one . . . one guy . . . he's so _hot_." Finn lets out a chuckle before diving back in and hiding his face in Kurt's neck.

Kurt can feel his neck getting wet once more.

_Oh. My. God. Finn's gay._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Is . . . is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Finn slowly pulls back and shakes his head. "I . . . I don't know. I just . . . I feel so awful after what I put you through, especially last year. And I feel guilty about feeling this way."

"Finn." Kurt waits to Finn looks at him. "I forgave you long ago. You've become a brother to me." Finn smiles at Kurt's statement. "And you shouldn't feel guilty. Being gay, or bi, isn't a choice. And there's nothing wrong with that. Love is love and you should let yourself have it from a man if that's what you want."

Finn gives Kurt a watery smile. "Thanks."

Kurt smiles back. "You're welcome." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Might as well." Finn says nervously.

Kurt reaches up and pats Finn on the shoulder. "Don't be nervous. I'm not going to ask anything ridiculous." Finn slowly nods, so Kurt continues. "So why . . . did you watch gay porn in the first place."

Finn blushes and looks down at his lap, well Kurt's lap since the smaller boy is on Finn's. Finn mumbles something to himself.

"What was that?" Kurt asks with a curious smile.

Finn finally looks up with a nervous grin. "I said that it was you." Kurt's face drops. "Not like that." Finn rushes to say. "But everything. I mean . . . you told me about the blowjob, and then you giving me a sponge bath." Kurt blushes at these reminders. "And it's just seeing how you are with Sam and Puck. I've never seen love like that in a straight relationship. And . . . I want that kind of love." Finn says with a small smile. "So I decided to test the waters a bit . . . and I've already told you the rest."

Kurt gives Finn a small smile. "So that's it huh? No big-gay freakout?"

"I think you just saw me have it." Finn chuckles. "I think I was more afraid of telling someone than I was of being gay. Being gay seems kind of simple."

"That's because it is." Kurt says firmly. "There are just many idiots in the world who want to make it complicated."

Finn nods and lets out a shaky breath. "I'm so glad that this over now."

"It'll get easier to tell people with time." Kurt gives Finn a smile before he grins deviously. "So Finn Hudson . . . care to tell me who you like?'

"No." Finn almost shouts before glaring at Kurt's amused face. "There's really no point. He's with someone else."

Kurt bites his lip. "Please tell me it's not Noah or Sam."

"No." Finn shakes his head with a laugh. "Definitely not."

"Good." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Because then we'd have a real problem on our hands. I may be a stick compared to you beanpole, but I will fight to the death for them."

"Trust me Kurt." Finn laughs. "It's not them."

Kurt settles down. "Good." Kurt looks down with a blush. "Please don't say it's me and that's the reason you pulled me into your lap."

Finn lets out a barking laugh before shaking his no. "No. And sorry about that. I guess I needed it."

"Well then give me a hint." Kurt presses.

Finn bites his lip before nodding. "Fine. It's . . . someone that you know."

"What the heck?" Kurt's outraged. "That's all you have to tell me."

Finn just starts laughing as Kurt rolls his eyes.

**NOAH**

"Listen up people." Santana claps her hands to get everyone's attention. "Tina and I already have an idea, but we want a few more in case this one doesn't work out."

"What's your idea?" Artie asks from where he sits by Mike and Rachel.

"We won't tell you." Tina answers. "At least not yet."

"Well then can I suggest an organ transplant." Artie grins. "They both need new hearts."

"It has to be something that's not-physical." Noah cuts in. "Otherwise Kurt will have our rears."

"He already has those." Santana grins as Sam kisses Noah's neck.

"So I guess a dolphin attack is out?" Brittany says with a small pout from Santana's side.

"We'll keep it on the maybe list." Santana says before leaning down and kissing away the pout on the blonde girl.

Noah leans back into Sam's arms from where they lie on the couch. "I still don't feel right about this."

"I know." Sam says gently as he runs his fingers through Noah's mohawk. "We'll tell him tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah." Noah mutters quietly before looking back to the group that wants to help them and Kurt.

_It'll be fine._

* * *

So . . . wow. What a chapter. This thing with Finn was supposed to be in the sequel, but I moved it up. I hope you liked it and how I wrote it. I wasn't sure by going with a crying Finn, but I'm happy how it turned out. So let me know what you think with a nice long review. :)

And I'm posting this a bit sooner than usual because I have a busy day tomorrow.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #62**

**KURT**

"When are you going to be ready?" Kurt groans at Finn as he smooths out the front of his shirt. "We're going to be late to school."

"We're not." Finn argues as he keeps his eyes glued to the TV where he blows up someone's head. "We have five minutes until we get there. You''ll get into class just as the bell rings. Trust me. I've had this tested."

Kurt rolls his eyes and sits down on his bed. "But I want to go now. That way I have at least five minutes to hang out with everyone before class."

Finn shrugs. "You should've called your boyfriends then."

"You volunteered to drive me." Kurt stresses. "That means that I'm supposed to rely on you."

"Well relying on me means that you wait until the last possible moment. It's life." Finn shrugs again.

Kurt rolls his eyes before standing up and shouldering his bag. He walks over to the staircase and looks back at the lazy boy.

"I'll be waiting upstairs." Kurt says with an impatient sigh. "Waiting for The Boy Who's Lazy."

Finn snorts at his comment before Kurt turns to walk up the stairs. He stops when the door opens and his dad peers in. His face is set in stone.

"Kurt." His dads voice is stiff and annoyed. "We . . . someone's here to see you."

_Noah and Sam would just come down. So would Santana and Tina._

Kurt's eyebrows narrow. "Who?"

Burt bites his lip and sighs before stepping aside. Kurt's eyes widen when a cautious Karofsky steps into the doorway.

"Umm . . . hi." Karofsky gives Kurt a small smile and wave.

Kurt's jaw drops slowly and he gives Karofsky a small smile. "Hi Dave. What . . . what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Karofsky shifts under the glare of the elder Hummel right next to him. "Alone."

Kurt bites his lip and starts to shake his head.

"Karofsky." Kurt suddenly feels Finn close behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just need to talk to him." Karofsky says, his eyes aware of Finn's protective stance and his harsh voice.

"You can't." Finn hisses. "No one wants you around. Not Kurt, not me, and definitely not Puck or Sam. They warned you." Finn threatens with a low growl. "Now go."

Kurt's very aware of his dads eyes darting between the three. Kurt reaches behind him and places a hand on Finn's arm.

"It's okay Finn. We're just going to talk." Kurt says slowly as he keeps his eyes on Karofsky.

"But-"

"It's fine Finn." Kurt cuts him off as he looks back at his brother.

"I-" Kurt looks back up to Karofsky. "I figured that we could talk on the way to school." Karofsky bites his lip. "If you want a ride I mean."

"I can take him." Finn growls.

"I'll go with Dave." Kurt says as he takes a few steps up the stairs before turning back down to look at Finn and lowers his voice. "Just follow us if you're so paranoid." Kurt looks back to Karofsky with a smile. "Let's go."

Karofsky grins before stepping back. Kurt slowly ascends the stairs, aware of all the eyes on him. He reaches his dad and nods. His dad hesitantly nods back, trusting his son. Kurt steps to Karofsky's side and walks to the door. He waits for the bigger boy to step out the front.

_Just keep cool Kurt. Don't lead him on, don't give him any hope about anything like that._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath before he slides into the passenger seat. Karofsky grins at him before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

**FINN**

Finn shoves his feet into his shoes while waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

"Sup Finn." Puck's voice comes in over the phone. "Where are you and Kurt at? We're not going to have any time before class."

"Yeah." Finn says slowly into the phone as he goes up the stairs to leave the room. "We have a problem. Karofsky's with Kurt."

Finn grins when Puck starts cursing up a storm.

_No one will touch Kurt anymore. We'll make sure of that._

**KURT**

Kurt twiddles his thumbs at the uncomfortable an awkward silence that has been in the car for the past few minutes.

"So . . ." Kurt tries to make conversation. "What did you want to talk about?"

He watches as Karofsky's hands tighten on the wheel. Kurt's eyes go wide when Karofsky pulls to the side and shuts the car off.

"Dave . . ." Kurt starts slowly. "What-"

"I love you." Karofsky cuts him off. "I can't help it. I know that I told you I didn't . . . but I do." Karofsky lets out a shaky breath, still staring at his hands on the wheel. "I just . . . I need you to know . . . that I can be the one for you." He looks to Kurt and silences Kurt with a look. "I know that you love . . . them, but . . . I _need_ you Kurt."

"Dave." Kurt says softly. "I . . . I do like you. I _do_." Kurt's eyes go soft. "But as a friend." He reaches over when Karofsky scowls and takes the boys hand. "I love Noah and Sam. I will be them for as long as I can." Kurt looks down at their hands. "And even if we do break up . . . I won't be able to move on. And I won't move onto you either." Kurt looks up into Karofsky's red eyes. "I'm sorry Dave. But the most we can ever be is friends. I need you to understand that."

"I do Kurt." Karofsky squeezes his hand. "I've tried to move on . . . but I can't."

"Well what about Azimio." Kurt asks as Karofsky freezes in his hand. "When Santana was getting dirt on everyone, she found you and him kissing."

Karofsky looks down. "He was just helping me." He lets out a shaky breath. "He said that it would give me confidence."

"That's good." Kurt smiles. "You need confidence, but you don't need it from me. You need to find it from someone else." Kurt takes a deep breath. "Please try Dave. We can't keep doing this. It's not going to end well if you keep pining after me."

Karofsky looks up at Kurt and he sees tears in the other boys eyes. "I know."

Kurt gives him a sad smile. "Dave . . . how many times are we going to have this conversation?"

"I don't know." Karofsky chuckles softly before sighing. "I'm going to tell my parents."

Kurt's eyes widen and he gulps. "You . . . are you sure? About doing this?"

Karofsky nods slowly. "Yeah . . . I think I am."

**NOAH**

Noah growls as he waits outside the school. Finn is at one side with Sam at the other.

"What's taking so long?" Noah grumbles.

"They should have been here by now." Finn looks worried. "They disappeared right before I pulled into the school."

"Well where-" Noah is cut off as Karofsky's car pulls into the school parking lot.

Sam moves before Noah does. The blonde boy is quickly moving over to the car. By the time Noah is reaching the car, Sam is hauling out of the car. They both glare at Kurt's small smile.

"Easy boys. I'm fine." Kurt sighs. "I'll tell you everything later. Okay?"

Noah growls. Kurt rolls his eyes before kissing Noah on the cheek.

Noah rolls his eyes. "Alright then. Let's get to class."

* * *

So what do you think. Things are getting more interesting. Karofsky is slowly getting more involved in the next few chapters. I hope you like what I'm doing with his character. So let me know what you think with things. :)


	30. Chapter 30

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #62**

**KURT**

Kurt hangs up his phone with a sigh. He'd been explaining to Noah and Sam about everything with Karofsky that morning. The school day was moving so fast that they didn't have time to talk.

_Such a long day. I barely got to see them on top of everything._

Kurt rolls over on his bed. Finn is staring at the TV, his eyes wide from the video game. Kurt chuckles when he yawns.

_Sleep won't even stop him._

Kurt's stomach grumbles. Kurt chuckles to himself before sliding off his bed. He reaches the staircase before looking back.

"Want a snack before bed?" Kurt asks.

"Sure Kurt." Finn answers, his eyes not leaving the TV. "Make sure there's a lot of sugar in it. I'm going to need my energy to beat this tonight."

Kurt grins. "You are aware that we have school tomorrow?"

"I'll be fine." Finn mutters.

Kurt rolls his eyes before walking up the staircase. His eyes narrow when he hears someone knock on the front door.

_Who would be here so late?_

Kurt steps out onto the main floor just as his dad steps out of the living room in his pajamas, beer in one hand. He looks at a confused Kurt before walking to the front door. Kurt slowly walks down the short distance and stands beside his father. Burt swings the door open to reveal-

"Karofsky." Kurt mutters to himself before clearing his throat. "Dave. What are you doing here? Especially at this time of night."

"I . . ." Karofsky shifts uncomfortably on the porch. "I got kicked out."

Kurt blinks a few times and finally takes in the boy. Tear tracks have run dry down his face. His eyes are puffy with bags underneath. A few dark bruises are spread out on his face. In both of his hands are suitcases that look overstuffed. A backpack on his back has stuff poking out.

"Oh Dave." Kurt breathes out, lost for words. "Come in."

"Kurt."

Kurt ignores his dad and lets Karofsky come in. "Go sit in the living room. I'm going to make you something warm."

Karofsky nods and stares at the ground as he walks past the two Hummel's. Kurt turns and moves quickly into the kitchen.

"Kurt." His dad tries to get his attention. "What's going on with him? I thought you said he was going to stay away from you."

Kurt busies himself by putting a cup of water in the microwave to heat up before turning to look at his dad, exhausted. "We did. Or at least I think we did." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Did you here what he said?"

"He got kicked out." Burt repeats. "But I don't . . . wait a second. Is he the one that harassed you because he was secretly gay?"

Kurt slowly nods. "Yeah. The exact one. The exact one, who this morning, told me he was going to come out to his parents." Kurt finally looks up at his dad with wet eyes. "Should I have told him not too?"

"No Kurt." Burt says softly as he approaches his son. "If he was ready to come out, then that's his choice. His decision. Now it's bad for him that his parents didn't accept him. No person should have to go through that."

"Then what are we going to do?" Kurt asks as he looks up into his dads eyes. "We . . . I can't send him away. It'll get around that he's . . . that he's gay. I don't think he wants to hide anymore. There are few people in this town that will accept him."

"Then we will." Burt decides. "He can stay with us." Kurt's eyebrows shoot up. "If that's the best we can do for him. But there will be rules." Burt adds.

"You don't have to tell me." Kurt says as the microwave goes off.

He takes the cup out and places a few tea bags in. He grabs a spoon and nods towards the living room. Burt nods at Kurt before going in that direction with Kurt following. They enter the living room with Kurt stirring the drink. Karofsky is sitting stiff on the couch, his bags at his feet with his eyes looking down.

_He looks like a lost puppy._

Kurt sits down by the boy and pushes the cup into his hands. "Drink."

Karofsky listens to Kurt and starts off with a few sips. Burt hesitates only slightly before sitting on Karofsky's other side.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Kurt asks softly.

Karofsky nods before placing the cup on the table. "It's pretty simple. I just . . . I came out and told them. I waited until they were about to sleep. I figured there minds would be shut down and they'd just accept it." Karofsky lets out a shaky breath. "They didn't. Here." He reaches up and points at his jaw. "That's what dad hit first. Mom didn't stop him." Karofsky looks back down at his lap. "He hit me a few more times before he kicked me out of their room. He gave me ten minutes to pack." Karofsky waves his hand limply at the bags. "You were the first person I thought to come to." Karofsky looks at Kurt with red eyes. "No one else knows that I'm gay. I don't think I'd be able to think fast enough to think up a lie. Or else they'd call dad and kick me out too."

Kurt nods with understanding as he reaches out to pat the boys tense back. "I'm sorry Dave."

"It's not your fault." He mutters.

Kurt frowns and looks to his dad.

Burt nods. "Dave?" He waits for the boy to look at him. "You're welcome to stay here. You'll have to stay on the couch until we get you a bed . . . but you can stay."

"Are you serious?" Fresh tears come to Karofsky' eyes. "But after all I've done-"

"And all you've yet to do." Kurt finishes for him. "You've grown up a lot since you were the old Dave."

"And as long as you follow a few simple rules, you're welcome here anytime." Burt adds on.

"Of course." Karofsky quickly nods.

Burt chuckles before standing. "I'm going to get you a few blankets for tonight. We'll talk about everything else tomorrow after you go to school."

"Yes sir." Karofsky nods.

Kurt stands up as well. "I'm going to go to bed too. Give you some time to get used to this." Kurt adds to Karofsky.

Karofsky nods and waits for Burt to leave before standing up. "Kurt . . . I just want to say thank you. You're doing way more than I've ever asked of you."

"It's no problem." Kurt smiles before patting Karofsky on the shoulder. "I'll see you in the morning. Finn will probably give you a ride."

"Good thing too. I don't have a car anymore." Karofsky says with a frown.

Kurt gives him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry about that. Just sleep for now."

He gives Karofsky one last smile before making his way out of the living room, passing his father in the process.

"Tell Finn." Burt whispers in his ear before disappearing into the living room.

Kurt nods and makes his way down to his room.

**NOAH**

"Go for Puck." Noah says into the phone as he moves a few things around.

"Noah." Kurt's voice comes through the phone.

Noah freezes and stops his work.

_God. Be calm. He won't suspect anything._

"Hey Kurt. What's the problem?" His eyes narrow as he realizes the time. "Hang on. What are you doing up? You're usually asleep by now."

"Well . . ." Kurt sound hesitant.

"Kurt." Noah's voice is slow and cautious.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase." Kurt says quickly before releasing a quick breath. "Karofsky's living with me."

"What?" Noah yells without thinking. "What are you-"

"Just come over." Kurt says. "Do you think you can? You'll have to sneak in."

"Sure babe." Noah says before releasing a breath. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"It will be. I just need to explain this entire thing to you and Sam." Kurt says slowly.

"Alright then. I'll be there soon. I love you." Noah adds.

"Love you too." Kurt hangs up.

Noah lets out a frustrated sigh as he looks around the room. He purses his lips before slipping out of the room. Pretty soon, he's leaving the house behind.

**KURT**

Kurt smiles as Noah slides in through the basement window. The room is dark as he lands on his feet. They both look over at Finn. They let out a shared sigh of relief when they see that he's sleeping.

Noah turns to Kurt before sliding his shirt off. His pants follow soon after. He slides under the blankets and wraps his arms around Kurt.

"Hey babe." Noah presses a soft kiss to his neck.

"Noah." Kurt smiles. "Why'd you strip down? I only need to talk to you for a few minutes."

"Well I'm running low on gas and I don't want to go home tonight." Noah mutters into his neck. "I'm staying here with you. Now tell me what's going on and why I shouldn't murder Karofsky." Noah smiles.

Kurt chuckles. "Well . . . "

* * *

So what do you think. Like I said, Karofsky is getting more involved with things. Next chapter, the return of Santana. Hehe. So let me know what you think. And Noah still has a secret.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #63**

**KURT**

Kurt turns in Noah's arms with a smile. "Good morning."

"Morning beautiful." Noah smiles back, his hazel eyes full of love. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." Kurt practically purrs as he kisses Noah on the tip of his nose. "Like I always do when I'm with you."

Noah smiles before leaning forward and capturing Kurt's lips in a soft kiss. Kurt runs his hands up Noah's tan chest until he's able to cup the boys face. Kurt pulls Noah closer, deepening the kiss as he opens his mouth and accepts Noah's tongue. Noah moans softly into Kurt's mouth.

"Get up guys." Finn's voice calls out.

Kurt pulls back to see Finn coming out of the bathroom. "I . . . I umm."

Kurt has no excuse for why Noah's there.

"It's fine Kurt." Finn smiles. "I figured it'd be him or Sam after last night."

Kurt smiles at Finn before laying back on Noah's chest. "Thanks."

"No problem Kurt." Finn smiles before going over to his dresser. "But he has to go. I know Burt wants to talk to us about Karofsky."

Noah growls. "I can stay."

"No Noah." Kurt looks at his boyfriend. "Just slip out for a few minutes and come back to pick me up for school. Dad shouldn't suspect anything."

Noah grumbles to himself before nodding. He kisses Kurt quickly on the cheek before sliding out of the bed and getting dressed.

Kurt looks to Finn. "Do you mind if I ride with Noah this morning?"

Finn and Kurt share an eye roll when Noah laughs. "I don't mind."

"Thanks Finn. I'll treat him good." Noah says with a smirk before stepping up to the window and climbing out.

Kurt chuckles softly as he slides out of his bed to get ready for the day. He opens his closet with a smile.

_Go simple today. I don't have the energy to do anything else._

Kurt quickly gets dressed. He steps out of his closet and notices that Finn is already gone. He grabs his bag before skipping up the steps. He's barely out into the hallway when he hears the front door smash open. The windy day outside is making Santana angry expression look fiercer.

"Kurt." She snaps out as she looks at him.

"Umm . . ." Kurt's eyes go wide at her rage.

They both hear someone clear their throat. Kurt catches his breath as Santana looks to his former bully that's standing in the living room doorway. Santana wastes no time before grabbing the bigger boy the the neck of his shirt and slamming him into the wall. Karofsky's eyes good wide.

"Listen up here Davey." Santana hisses. "I am up-to-date on everything that's going on in this house. And if I see . . . or even hear of you hurting my boy or any of his boys-" Santana leans closer so their faces are mere inches from each other. "I will murder you. In cold blood. No hesitation. Do you understand me?" She yells into his face.

Karofsky quickly nods.

Kurt steps forward, slightly fearing the boys safety. "Santana. What's going on?"

"Well I recently discovered that my best friend was keeping something from me." Santana says slowly as she pulls away from Karofsky, her eyes still glaring at him.

"I was going to tell you today." Kurt rushes to say as he steps closer to the girl. "And how'd you find out anyway?"

"Get in here Puckerman!" Santana yells.

Noah slides in the house with a guilty face. His shirt is still crumpled from crawling out of the basement window. He looks at Kurt with a guilty face.

"What's Puckerman doing here so early?" Burt asks as he walks out of the kitchen, a smile on his face showing that he's been listening in.

"I was going to surprise Kurt." Santana lies easily. "Picked up boy toy number one. And then I find out that Davey over here had moved in."

"Okay." Burt says with slight disbelief before returning to the kitchen.

Santana turns her glare back on Karofsky. "Go outside and wait. I'll deal with you again later."

Karofsky quickly nods and flees from the house, his backpack hitting the door-frame on the way out.

Santana looks to Noah. "Shut the door."

Noah is quick to shut the door, not wanting to be on the end of her rage. Santana turns to Kurt and her expression goes soft. She rushes to Kurt's side and pulls him into a hug.

"How are you doing?" She asks into his ear.

"I'm fine." Kurt shrugs. "It's just gonna be weird around here with Karofsky."

Santana pulls back and reaches up to cup his face. "You talk to me if he causes problems. Heck, you call me and leave me on speaker whenever you two are in the same room. Understand?"

"Sir yes sir." Kurt mock salutes before smiling. "Nice lie for Noah."

"Thank you." Santana lets out a shaky breath. "I expect you to call me as well as your boys from now on."

"Of course." Kurt readily agrees.

"Tina too." Santana adds with a smile. "She's not the best person right now."

"I can't believe you told her." Kurt groans.

"She's your friend as well. And lets just say that she's not going to let you forget it." Santana laughs.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Well lets get going then."

Santana nods before looping her arm through Kurt's. Kurt's barely able to smile to his boyfriend before Santana is yanking him out of the door. She glares at Karofsky before pointing at her car. The boy shuffles over to the side of her car to wait. Kurt looks behind him to see Noah and Finn following with wary eyes.

Santana stops beside her car and glares at Karofsky. "You're riding with me in front. That way Kurt is nice and safe and as far away from you at the moment in the back seat with his boy and Frankenteen. Don't test me." She adds before rounding the car to get in the front seat.

Kurt is smiling to himself as he slides in the backseat with Noah at his back.

"This is gonna be a fun day." Noah mutters as he kisses Kurt in the nape of his neck.

**SAM**

"Easy Sam." Tina shifts on the hood of Sam's car so she can wrap an arm around his waist. "They'll be here with no problems."

"I know that." Sam groans. "It's just that Karofsky is living with them now. I . . . he's done nothing but hurt Kurt. I don't want to see him hurt anymore."

"Well I highly doubt Santana will let that happen." Tina says with a small smile. "Everything will be okay."

Sam nods.

_It's like we're living in a movie or book. Drama just keeps happening._

Sam smiles to himself.

_Does that mean we get a happy ending?_

"They're here." Tina nudges him in the arm.

Sam looks up and lets out a sigh of relief. He slides off his car as Santana pulls up beside him. Sam glares at Karofsky before going to the back door and letting Noah slide out with Kurt following. Sam stares at them with concern.

"How are you? Is everything okay with . . . him?" Sam risks a glanced at a frightened looking Karofsky.

"Yeah." Kurt tries to smile. "Dad says he needs to talk to him after school to set down some rules."

"Do we need to be there?" Sam asks

"Well you can, but I won't." Kurt smiles before holding up his bruised arm. "I'm getting the clear from the doctor today. The cast is off."

"And we are on." Noah continues with a smirk.

"Not now boys." Santana interrupts them.

They look up to see New Directions minus Mercedes and Quinn waiting on them. Karofsky stands awkwardly in the background.

"Right." Sam nods before looking at Kurt. "We didn't tell you about the plan yet did we?"

"No you didn't." Kurt's eyes narrow before he turns to look at Santana. "I'm guessing you're in charge."

"Yep." Santana says with a proud smiles before pulling a stack of papers from Rachel as Artie pulls out his laptop. "Lets get started."

* * *

So . . . a lot of stuff. And I hope you enjoyed my little nod to the fanfiction world in Sam's thoughts. I figured it'd be fun to do it sooner or later. Now next up is Kurt's cast coming off, revenge against the two girls, we come closer to Noah's secret, and a few more tricks along the way. Let me know what you think. Let me know if you need more excitement, or if I'm too boring. :)


	32. Chapter 32

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #63: Part 2**

**KURT**

"I expect updates." Kurt pokes Santana in the arm. "I want to make sure everything goes well and-"

"It'll be fine Kurt." Santana laughs as she wraps an arm around her friend. "Quinn and Mercedes won't start anything. Plus the damage is done anyways."

Kurt smiles as he looks at the opposing lockers where fliers are taped up. On each flier are two picture, one of Quinn and one of Mercedes. Under Mercedes picture is a few bullets with fancy writing.

- In Love with One Gay Boy

Under Quinn's is:

- In Love with Two Gay Boys

"This really doesn't seem like your type of revenge." Kurt comments.

"Well it's non-violent. And it only offends them. Plus guys will think that they have no chance . . . unless they turn gay." Santana adds in an afterthought before laughing. "Anyways, we'll continue digging up dirt on them. This is all we have now. Mercedes is a very hard girl to pin stuff on."

"Go through her room." Kurt mutters before stepping out of Santana's hold. "But I have to go now. Time to get the cast off. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Or tonight." Santana says slowly.

"But dad needs me home to-"

"You'll only be gone for a few hours. And it'll give your boys some time to come up with good threats against Karofsky." Santana explains.

Kurt sighs before nodding. "Fine. Fine, but you're the one telling them."

"Fine." Santana pulls out her phone and smiles at Kurt. "I'll see you when you have your arm back."

Kurt rolls his eyes before walking away from the girl.

**MERCEDES**

She stares Puck and Sam down as they relax together in the hallway. Puck has his arm wrapped around Sam's shoulders and is whispering things into his ear, making the blonde laugh and blush.

"Stop staring at them Mercedes." Quinn hisses into her ear. "You're making things worse."

Mercedes turns on her locker to glare at Quinn. "Why? They've already done everything they can against us. Why not just keep pushing?"

"Because I don't want too." Quinn hisses before letting out a shaky breath. "I was ready to be done after I outed them. I've felt guilty ever since and you're dragging me back in. I _don't want_ this." Quinn stresses. "I want to go back to my friends . . . to glee. I hate the glares I get from them and I already feel terrible as it is."

"Quinn." Mercedes shakes her head with a small smile. "No matter what you do . . . you're never going to get them back. It's the end for you."

"Kurt will forgive me." Quinn argues as tears come to her eyes. "He can see how awful I feel. And he'll understand even more when I tell him that you helped out him." The other girls smile drops. "And that you were pretending the entire time while I took the fall. Even Santana will at least try to forgive me once I explain everything . . . that everything started with you. Way back on that first time when you found out he kissed Sam." Quinn threatens. "They'll know that you've never been his friend. That you've been using-"

"Shut up Quinn." Mercedes cuts her off with a hiss. "We have tons of dirt on each other. I can make you less desirable to everyone other than the glee club if I want to. Don't. Tempt. Me."

Quinn bites her lip before nodding. "Of course."

_That's right._

**TINA**

Tina claps a hand over her mouth and holds back a sob as Quinn and Mercedes walks away from their lockers, not seeing her at all.

_Quinn . . . she's been the bad guy this time, but it seems that Mercedes has been worse without us knowing._

Tina bites her lip and looks to Noah and Sam.

_Let me figure out a good way to do this. Going through Kurt would be best._

Tina lets out a shaky breath before skipping over to join Santana.

**NOAH**

Noah looks around as he pushes the cart through the aisles.

_Just get in and out. This will all be done and over with soon enough._

Noah turns and pushes into the right aisle. He looks along the shelves and smiles.

_This . . . this will make them proud._

He starts picking up all the paint cans and setting them in the cart.

_Now I just have to get this done before school ends. It'll have a few hours to dry._

Noah's grin gets wider as he pushes into another aisle.

_Ahh . . . candles . . . now I just hope it all works out._

**SAM**

Sam slumps back into his chair as he tries to catch his breath. Brittany, Rachel, and Mike take their seats beside him, glad to have a break. Artie who wasn't dancing, still has to rest his hands from moving his wheelchair around.

"So . . . what do you guys think of the choreography?" Mike asks as he looks to the group.

"It's good." Sam lets out a shaky breath.

"I think it's the best we've ever done." Brittany smiles.

"Well we still need to practice." Sam reluctantly says. "This has to be perfect."

"He'll love it either way Sammy." Brittany says as she moves to sit in his lap. "Even if Rachel can barely keep up."

"I'm doing better than Sam." Rachel argues.

"But Sam's hotness makes him look better, so no. You're not." Brittany counters before standing up, pulling Sam with her. "Let's do it."

_You better like this Kurt. I'm killing my back for you._

* * *

So this isn't much, but it's my small Thanksgiving present to you guys. It's an extra chapter this week. So I do hope you enjoy and see the small plot details that have been revealed. So let me know what you think. And if you could, could you give me the gift of review. I spent my day alone and these reviews would make it so much better. :)


	33. Chapter 33

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #63: Part 1**

**KURT**

Kurt turns back into the car and kisses Santana's cheek. "Thank you for driving me home."

"No problem." Santana smiles as she looks at his now-free arm. "Don't put too much strain on that when you're alone with your boys."

"You know I will." Kurt teases before sighing. "Thanks again for taking me shopping. It's nice to be able to do that with both arms now."

"No problem." Santana repeats her earlier phrase with a smile. "Now get going. You didn't even get to see your boys when your dad dropped you off at the school before we took off. I can almost guarantee that they're drooling with excitement."

"Not now." Kurt grumbles. "We have to talk to Karofsky first. I know that they're probably as hesitant about this as I am."

"Do you want me to come in?" Santana turns her car off as she asks Kurt. "That boys pretty terrified of me. We can get him to sign any contract we want."

Kurt chuckles before biting his lip nervously. "Would you mind? As long as it's not too much trouble."

"It's not at all Kurt." Santana says firmly as she slides out of her car and shuts the door. "You know I'll do anything for you. Well . . . almost anything. I don't think I'd live if we had sex so that's definitely out." Kurt snorts. "You're boys would make sure of that."

"I don't think we ever have to worry about that." Kurt says with a chuckle. "It's kind of an extremity."

Santana shrugs and opens the trunk of her car and purses her lips. "We didn't get that big of a haul today."

"Well my budget keeps getting cut with hospital bills. I'm low on funds." Kurt says with a sad smile.

"Well I'm buying next time. Whenever that will be." Santana adds as she grabs their bags from the trunk. "Plus you can wear some of my stuff." She looks to Kurt with a guilty face. "Actually . . . could these stay in your closet. Dad doesn't know I'm buying clothes and I don't want evidence."

"Sure." Kurt nods as Santana shuts the trunk. "But where does he think his money is going?"

Santana sighs as they walk up to the house. "College funds. I told him that application fees were expensive. He's too busy to see if I'm actually telling the truth."

Kurt chuckles as the approach the front door. He takes a deep breath before stepping inside. The house is quiet Kurt's eyes narrow as they shut the door behind them.

"Dad." Kurt calls out.

"In here Kurt." His dad calls from the living room.

Kurt glances at Santana before making his way to the living room. His dad is sitting in his usual chair, a blank expression on his face. Across from him on the couch is a nervous looking Karofsky.

"I guess this is rule time." Kurt says with a smile.

"Right you are." Burt smiles before looking at Santana. "Can you go ahead and wait downstairs.? Finn and Kurt's boyfriends are already down there."

Santana nods and gives Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek before skipping out. Burt motions for Kurt to take a seat.

Kurt carefully takes a seat at the other end of the couch and looks to his dad.

"Well now that my witness is here." Burt says slowly, a twinkle in his eye. "We can get started."

"Dad." Kurt warns.

Burt ignores him and sits forward in his chair to glare at Karofsky. "Now listen boy. You are very well aware that I don't like you. I know what you've done to my son, but I also know that you've apologized. That's the only reason you're able to stay here." Burt takes a deep breath. "Now I love my son more that anything on this earth, and I will protect him as much as I can. Now if you harm-"

"I won't sir." Karofsky cuts in. "Kurt's become a really good friend to me and that's how I want it."

"Good." Burt sits back with an accomplished smirk. "Now I know that you have an interest in boy and don't try to deny it." Burt continues on when Karofsky tries to open his mouth. "But I'm warning you . . . my boy here has two boys that will do anything for him. They love him and I trust them with his life. They're not going anywhere and you are not to try anything to ruin that. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Karofsky keeps his eyes on Burt's.

Burt sits forward and his expression is suddenly full of anger. "If you do anything . . . and I mean _anything_ . . .that will cause any of these boys discomfort, then I will become your worst enemy. I can come up with ways to destroy that not even these boys can even dream to come up with." Burt threatens. "And this is a threat boy, not a promise. I will murder you in cold blood if you touch my son. If he has to go the hospital again because of you or any of those dumb-headed jocks from that school, I will hold you responsible."

Kurt's jaw drops.

_My boyfriends didn't even get a threat remotely this bad._

Burt lets a small smile slide onto his face. "Now lets talk curfew and chores."

**SAM**

Sam looks up as his boyfriend practically runs down the stairs, a blush on his face.

"What happened?" Sam asks from Noah's arms from where they lay on the bed with Santana sitting a few feet away.

"Dad all but castrated Karofsky." Kurt shivers as he crawls onto the bed. "It was funny, but scary at the same time."

"Well that's good." Noah says with a smile as he reaches out and pulls Kurt against his side. "That moron needs to be scared of us."

"Oh he is." Kurt laughs. "I don't think he'll be stepping out of line anytime soon. It'd take something crazy for him to do that."

Santana laughs. "Well this is great. See, I told you Kurt, everything would be back to normal in no time."

"That you did." Kurt acknowledges before leaning over to rest his head on Sam's shoulder. "We should sleep now. It's been a long day."

"But I want to test your arm." Sam says with a soft smile as he reaches out to hold the once damaged arm.

He can see Kurt smile at how gentle he's being. Sam lifts the arm up so he can press a soft kiss to Kurt's wrist, feeling Kurt's pulse race under his lips. Suddenly Noah is bucking into his back slowly.

"Geez Sam." Sam turns around to see Noah with lust-filled eyes.

"What?" Sam says with a teasing smile.

Noah seems to make a decision and nods. "Come on. I have something to show you."

"But-"

"No buts Sammy." Noah says as he kisses Sam gently. "I think it's time I showed you guys something." Noah looks to Kurt. "My . . . my secret."

Both Sam and Kurt's eyes widen.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asks with a soft voice, making sure Santana and Finn aren't listening.

"Yeah. I think that this will be the perfect time. And we might even be able to be naughty later on." Noah adds with a smirk.

Sam looks to Kurt. Kurt slowly nods. Sam looks back to Noah.

"Lets go then."

* * *

So the secret will be revealed in the next chapter, on Monday. Some people have guessed, but this will be confirmed. And I hope you liked Burt. I figured that all this built up anger of stuff happening to Kurt finally boiled over at one Dave Karofsky. So let me know what you think.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #63: Part 2**

**KURT**

"What is this place?" Kurt asks, finally breaking the silence a few minutes after they parked into a random dark driveway.

Sam and Kurt both glance over at Noah. The boy seems to be trying to collect himself before answering.

"Noah." Sam rests a hand gently on Noah's leg. "Just let us know when you're ready."

Noah nods before going back to biting his lip. Kurt tightens his grip on Sam's leg before getting closer to the window so he can see more of where they are.

The house is dark in the night. He can only see a dim light coming from one room of the house. Kurt turns and looks at Sam. The blonde boy is looking at the house as well, some confusion in his eyes. Kurt reaches down and takes his hand. Sam smiles before laying his head on Kurt's shoulder. He stretches his lips out to place a soft kiss to Kurt's jaw.

"I love you." He mutters against Kurt's soft skin.

Kurt uses his free hand to come up and cups Sam's face. "I love you too."

Kurt smiles as he lays his head on top of the blondes. He looks over and sees Noah staring at them with soft eyes. He moves his hand from Sam's face and reaches over to take Noah's hand. The boy squeezes his hand tight.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asks softly, nothing but love and trust in his eyes.

Noah nods before reaching out and threading his fingers through Sam's hair before letting them rest on the back of his neck. "We . . . we can go in."

Kurt smiles at the boy before pulling his hand away to open the door. "Come on then."

Noah follows suit and opens his own door. Sam reaches up and takes Noah's other hand. He slides out Noah's side of the door

Kurt steps out and shuts the door. He steps up and waits at the front of the truck for his boyfriends. Sam has his arm wrapped tight around Noah's waist. Noah is biting his lip, holding onto Sam for all his worth.

Kurt waits for them to get close enough before stepping to Noah's side and taking his other hand. He presses his body up against Noah's and gets a small smile in return. Kurt smiles back before looking to the house.

_What is this place? What kind of secret could he have here?_

Noah leads them up the small pathway from the driveway, walking at a curve until the reach the front door. Kurt bites his lip, nervous as Noah lets go of his hand to dig through his pockets. He turns away from the door and looks around.

The small house is at the end of a long drive. Trees tower over each side, creating a sense of solitude.

_It would look beautiful a weeks ago during the prime of autumn._

Kurt smiles as he looks around more. The house seems to be in a perfect circle of trees, right in the middle.

_Seems like a fairy tale._

"Kurt." Kurt turns around and looks at a hesitant Noah.

Kurt smiles at him. "Sorry. It's just really beautiful out here."

Noah smiles. "That's what I was hoping for."

"What-"

"Just come inside." Noah cuts Sam off and pushes the front door open.

He steps to the side and motions for his two boyfriends to go inside. Sam reaches to take Kurt's hand. Kurt quickly takes it and steps up to the boys side. Sam squeezes his hand before they step into the darkness.

Noah moves behind them and the lights are suddenly on. Kurt's blinks his eyes before focusing on the room.

It's rather on the small side, but big enough for a small family. A fireplace is in the middle of the wall to the side. The walls have been painted a light brown. Kurt looks past the room and through an archway, right into the kitchen. He can see a clatter of paint cans and trays littered through the area.

"I thought that this color would look neat when there's a fire going." Noah says quietly from behind them. "It should be about dry, but I wouldn't touch it. And the kitchen's not finished yet."

"Is this . . . what is this place?" Sam asks softly from his side

"It's . . . I thought it could be . . ." Noah is at a loss for words.

Sam turns first, quickly followed by Kurt to look at their boyfriend. "A home." Sam whispers hopefully.

"Our home." Kurt can feel tears come to his eyes.

Noah nods slightly, a blush forming on his face. "It is." He lets out a shaky breath before stepping past his boyfriends into the room, shutting the front door behind him. "It's not much, but I thought it could be ours."

"But how?" Sam seems to be able to ask the questions that Kurt can't.

"My Nana has this friend in the home." Noah answers as he walks into the room, staring at his paint job. "Her kids built her this home ages ago, but she wanted the retirement home instead. So it's been abandoned. The kids used it as storage until I talked to my Nana." Noah takes a deep breath as he looks back to Sam and Kurt. "She sold the place to me for a thousand. Nana paid for some, but I took some of my pool money and paid for the rest." Noah takes a few steps and stops in front of his boyfriends. He takes each of their hands and looks at them. "I wanted a place for us. Just us . . . where we don't have to worry about anything else."

Kurt's bottom lip quivers as he stares at Noah with adoring eyes.

"But-"

"Hang on." Noah cuts Sam off and lets out a shaky breath. "Now this place isn't finished because it was originally for Christmas, but recent events made me move it up." Noah glances at Kurt with a smile before looking to Sam. "Now I know that you're not seventeen yet and can't legally move out, I want you to consider it."

"Of course I'll move in." Sam laughs. "This is fantastic."

"I'm glad you think so." Noah smiles before looking to Kurt. "And all we have to do is talk to parents. They'll understand, hopefully." He adds with a soft chuckle. "So what do you guys say? Sammy turns seventeen in two weeks and we can all live together shortly after." He suddenly frowns as he looks to Kurt. "And you don't have to if you don't want to. I know you probably want to go to some place like New York for college so of course you wouldn't want to be here and-"

Kurt cuts him off by pulling the boy in for a hard kiss. He wraps his arms around Noah's neck before pulling back slightly.

"I love it Noah. And why would I want to go anywhere else when I have a home right here." Kurt answers with heavy breathing.

Noah laughs. "Really?" He glances to Sam. "Are you guys sure?"

"Of course Noah." Sam comes up and wraps his arms around the boys. "A chance for us to have out own place. To come home to every night after school."

"Just us." Kurt adds with a smile.

Noah smiles before kissing each of them softly. "Well then there's one more surprise."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "I don't think you can outdo yourself anymore than you already have."

"Oh I think I can." Noah smirks before slowly walking backwards, pulling the boys along with him. "You have yet to see the bedroom. The only bedroom here so we have to sleep together." He adds seriously before stopping at the short hallway next to the kitchen. One door is open and they see the bathroom.

_I'll have to check that later._

Noah pulls them along to the shut door. He takes a deep breath before opening the door. They are met with the soft dim glow that Kurt saw from outside. All around the room, along the edge of the floor, along the two window sills, are tiny electronic candles.

"They should have a few hours left on them." Noah whispers. "I didn't want to risk burning anything down.

The boys nod and continue observing the room. In the middle of the room, is the biggest bed that Kurt has ever seen. A pile of pillows are at the top. The blankets and other material that cover the bed are a blood red color. The bed can hold at least ten people, and fit three people comfortable enough for various activities.

"This . . ." Sam trails off with a smile.

"This . . . this we can work with." Kurt smiles as he looks to Noah. "You're amazing."

Noah can't wipe the smile off his face before Kurt is jumping into his arms. He slowly moves around so Kurt's legs hit the bed and he falls on top of the boy.

* * *

I've been dying to write this scene for ages. It's been in my head since the original story. So I really hope that you like this, and the idea. It's about time these boys got a place of their own. So let me know what you think.

Also, there is a companion piece from here that continues on from here with the entire scene that takes place on this bed. It'll be up later on today.


	35. Chapter 35

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #63: Part 3**

**KURT**

"Crap." Kurt sits up in the bed and looks around.

His two boyfriends are sleeping peacefully at his side. Sam has his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist tight while Noah is doing the same for Sam. Kurt smiles at them before he starts to worry again. he looks around for his jeans. He frowns when he sees them through the door and in the hallway.

"How on earth did they get that far?" Kurt wonders aloud, his quiet voice echoing in the room.

He shrugs it off before looking for the other jeans. Sam's are against the far wall, next to another door.

_Oh please let that be a closet. Oh Noah I will do anything you want if that's a closet._

Kurt grins at the though before looking for Noah's jeans. He leans forward and sees that they're at the floor of the bed Kurt tries to crawl to the edge of the bed, but Sam's arm is stopping him.

"Sammy." Kurt sighs before moving to prop himself on his elbow, looking down at his boyfriend. "Sammy." He repeats softly as he runs his fingers up and down the boys side.

Sam groans and pulls Kurt off of his propped elbow and into a tight hug. "Sleep."

"We can't Sammy." Kurt chuckles. "I don't know what time it is and I don't want to get grounded."

Sam groans before blinking his eyes open. "I can't wait until we're able to move in here."

Kurt glances at his other sleeping boyfriend before looking back at Sam. "Are you really fine with this? I mean . . . we'll only be seventeen when we move in here. Do you . . . do you think it's to fast?"

Sam slowly shakes his head no. "I don't think so. I know that . . . that I want you . . . and Noah. I'm not going to change my mind about that. I love you two." Sam gives Kurt a small smile. "And I know that it seems that we are too young for this, but don't you think we've already made some pretty mature decisions so far. Why not make another?" Sam asks as he slowly kissing Kurt. "And it'll be fine. We just get to be a little more adult than usual. You work at your dads shop every now and then, and Noah and I can get jobs." Sam chuckles. "Yeah it will be hard, but we have each other. And we get to be together now. We don't have to worry about sneaking out or being apart. It's finally just_ us_ . . . together." Sam mutters his last word against Kurt's lips before sealing them with a kiss.

Kurt smiles into the kiss before pulling back. "I really need to check the time. I promised dad I'd be home. Do you really expect him to go with this idea by showing up late? He'll keep his hooks on me until I'm eighteen."

"Well we can't have that." Sam chuckles before slowly unwrapping his arms from Kurt. "Go ahead and get dressed. I'll work on this guy." Sam points to Noah.

Kurt smiles before sliding out of the bed. He can feel Sam's loving gaze on his nude backside. He smiles before looking down and yanking Noah's jeans on, not wanting to go get his own. He can hear two snorts behind him as he sits down on the bed, pulling Noah's phone out.

Kurt groans and flops back on the bed. He glances up to see that Noah is awake, looking at him with his arms around Sam.

"Those jeans are really loose on you babe." Noah chuckles. "And I can see your cock."

Kurt rolls his eyes before sighing. "I'm thirty minutes late."

Both of his boyfriends go wide eyed.

"Then lets get going." Noah says as he slides out of the bed. He rounds the bed and stops in front of Kurt with a smirk. "I need my pants back."

Kurt's lifts his legs up. "Take them off."

Noah smiles before falling on top of Kurt, putting his arms out in time to stop a few inches above Kurt. "I love you." He steals a quick kiss before leaning back and pulling the pants off of his slender boy.

Kurt rolls over in the bed so he's on his chest. "Come on Sammy." Kurt taps the blondes leg. "Get up."

**SAM**

He bites back a smile as Kurt turns on his puppy-eyes for his father.

"But daddy, we just fell asleep." Kurt says honestly. "We didn't do anything." He lies smoothly.

"He's right Mr. Hummel." Noah chips in. "We just went back to my house. Kurt was getting nervous about the whole . . . Karofsky thing." This time Noah is semi-honest.

Burt's eyes seem to soften at that. He looks around the living room with awkward eyes before clearing his throat he stands up and slowly walks to the doorway. He looks back and nods at Kurt's boyfriends before leaving.

Sam looks to his boys and sighs. "So why can't we tell anyone about the house yet?"

"Because we're waiting until you're seventeen so we have a good argument when convincing our parents." Kurt explains as Noah nods.

"Just for two weeks. And then you'll be seventeen." Noah smirks. "And what a birthday it will be."

"And why is that?" Sam has a small smile.

"Because Sammy boy will be getting exactly what he wants." Noah slowly says before leaning over to kiss the boy.

Sam moans into his mouth as he kisses back.

**KAROFSKY**

His eyes glance back and forth between the family around him. At the head of the table, Burt sits talking sports with Finn. Finn stuffs his face with food as he manages to talk back. Karofsky is sitting next to Burt, shifting awkward. Next to him is Noah. The boy had made quite a fuss when Kurt wanted to sit their to offer a branch of friendship.

_Jealous much Puckerman? Or just insecure?_

Karofsky hides a smirk as Noah starts eying him before looking back to his boys. Kurt is sitting right next to Finn, opposite of Noah. Sam sits next to him with Carole opposite of Burt.

He looks to Kurt and watches as the boy laughs and giggles as Sam whispers into his ear. Karofsky frowns.

_Why does he have to be so happy with them? Why not . . . me?_

Noah picks up a pea and tosses it to Kurt. Kurt growls when it hits him in the nose. He narrows his eyes and everyone hears a thud and sees Noah jump and yelp. Noah barely growls before smiling back at Kurt. Kurt smiles back and mouths 'I love you' Karofsky lets out a shaky breath before looking down at his plate.

_He'd never love me. Not like he does them. Maybe . . ._

He looks up to see a smiling Sam kiss Kurt on the temple, Kurt laughing as he launches his own peas at Noah.

_I guess I need to move on. Especially when I can't have that with him. They . . . they're just special together._

**FINN**

The boy shoves his mouth with a piece of chicken as he nods at whatever Burt is talking about. His eyes keep glancing over at the his brother and friends. He smiles himself as Noah shuts his eyes just before a spoonful of peas hit his face. Carole is holding her hands over her mouth, laughing at the boys.

_Why can't happiness exist for me?_

He then looks over at Sam. The boy is tickling Kurt's side as the boy yelps.

_Well Sam and Puck turns out to be gay. Maybe . . . maybe he will turn out to be gay. Too bad he won't leave her._

He lets out a small gasp before looking to Kurt.

_He seems to know a lot. Maybe he'll know if he's possibly gay._

Finn grins to himself.

_Finally. I have my own Operation Commando. Time to interrogate Kurt._

* * *

So let me know what you think. Two major developments happened for two characters story lines. So just leave me a review. :)


	36. Chapter 36

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #63: Part 3**

**KURT**

Kurt smiles as he leans into his boyfriends. After dinner, they had all migrated to the living room. Kurt sits happily between his Sam and Noah on the couch. Carole and Burt had taken the small love seat. Karofsky was left to take the old armchair in the corner.

_Where's Finn?_

Kurt smiles as he remembers Finn's hasty retreat from the dining room and going to their room.

_Probably has a stomach ache. Serves him right. I didn't even get seconds since he ate my steak._

Kurt smirks as he hides his face into Sam's chest. The boy has his arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders with his head on top of Kurt's. Sam's other hand is across his lap and interlaced with Kurt's. Noah is practically laying on him, but just there sides are touching. Noah has his arms wrapped around Kurt's leg while Kurt has a hand on his tan neck, running his thumb in circles. He can feel Noah shiver under his touch.

His dad is watching them with narrowed eyes, but it's nothing bad.

_He knows that we're in love._

Kurt smiles more. He suddenly jumps when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He doesn't want to move and looks down at Noah with a pout. Noah rolls his eyes before unwrapping one arm from Kurt's leg and reaching into his front pocket. Kurt narrows his eyes when Noah grazes his crotch. Noah smirks, knowing that his head is blocking most of Burt's view from what his hands are doing. Kurt quickly shakes his head and Noah relents with a chuckle. He slides his hand into Kurt's front pocket and pulls out his phone. He holds the phone up to Kurt. Kurt sighs before un-latching his hand from Sam's to take the phone. He opens the new text message and frowns.

**Krt. Coold u com dwn.** -Finn

_Why can't he just come upstairs?_

Kurt thinks about telling the boy that, but just groans before leaning off of Sam. "I'll be back." He mutters low enough for both boys to hear.

Sam smiles at him and nods. Noah is harder to unlatch. Kurt has to flick him in the nose before Noah lets go of him. He can hear Burt and Carole sharing a laugh at that. As soon as he's up, Noah smirks at him before sliding over to Sam. He wraps his arms around the blonde and mock-glares at Kurt.

"Mine." Noah growls.

Kurt raises his eyebrows and points a finger between the two. "I'm coming back. And I'm getting that spot back too."

"No." Noah shakes his head like a child before hiding his face in the crook of Sam's neck. "You can't make me."

"Oh Noah." Kurt gives the boy a devious smile. "I can make you do anything I want."

Kurt smirks when Burt snorts and Noah's eyes darken with lust.

_I totally win._

Kurt bites his lip as he makes his way out of the room, not wanting to make Finn wait any longer. He slowly descends the stairs to his room and stops.

Finn is sitting in the middle of Kurt's bed. He has his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He stares blankly at the floor.  
Kurt sighs before walking over to the boy. Kurt takes a seat on his bed before reaching over and taking Finn's arm. He pulls it free and takes the boys hand.

"What's up?" Kurt asks, trying to keep his tone light even though he knows the discussion probably won't be.

"I need to talk to you about something." Finn says slowly as he turns his head to look at Kurt.

"I've guessed as much." Kurt smiles before squeezing Finn's hand. "Come on Finn. You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know, but . . . it's about what we talked about the other day." Finn says slowly.

Kurt's eyes widen. "Oh . . . you mean about you being-"

"Gay." Finn nods. "Definitely gay now. I don't think I could go bi for any girl." Finn chuckles before biting his lip. "But it's not about what I want to talk about . . . it's about a who."

Kurt's eyes light up, but he tries to maintain himself so he doesn't scare Finn. "Do you want to flat out and say it, or should I guess?"

Finn smiles. "Guess."

Kurt rolls his eyes and thinks for a second. "Is he in McKinley?" Finn nods. "Alright, a student?" Finn nods again. Kurt lets out a relieved sigh. "Lucky break. My guess would have been Schue."

"What?" Finn's jaw drops. "You . . . really?" Finn smiles as they idea rolls into his head. "Well he's not-"

"You will not get a crush on him." Kurt cuts him off. "That's just a big no."

"I'm teasing dude." Finn laughs.

Kurt rolls his eyes before sighing. "Is he in the glee club?" Finn's nod is smaller this time. Kurt purses his lips. "And it's not one of my boys." He says slowly to himself as Finn nods a long. So who is it? Artie or Mike."

Finn blushes at the name. "Him." He rushes to say. "Mike."

Kurt's jaw drops and he smiles wide. "Really?"

"Yeah." Finn mutters as he bites his lip and looks down.

"Hey." Kurt reaches out and tilts the boys head up. "That's great. Like really great."

"Yeah?" Finn questions as a small smile appears on his lips.

"Yes." Kurt laughs. "That's fantastic." They both share a laugh before Kurt gives the boy a sad smile. "Now we just have to work on getting Tina and Mike to break up."

"Wait what?" Finn's eyes go wide.

"Yeah." Kurt nods to himself.

"But they're your friends." Finn argues. "You can't do that to them."

Kurt frowns as this statement hits him in the chest. "Dang . . . you're right. Well . . . we won't give up. I wouldn't have gotten my boys if I did, and I will try to get you yours unless he proves to be permanently straight."

Finn smiles before wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him into a hug. "Thank you Kurt." Kurt just smiles into his shoulder before Finn pulls back. "Now we need your boys for help." Finn smirks when Kurt's eyes widen.

**KAROFSKY**

_Gay. Finn . . . Finn Hudson is gay._

The boy is hiding at the top of the stairs. He left shortly after Puck and Sam to see what was going on. Finn had been telling the boys about liking someone before admitting that it was a guy.

"Who is he?" Sam asks from in the room.

Karofsky shifts so he can listen and stops when he hears the stairs creak.

_Dang it._

Karofsky takes a deep breath before stepping down the steps and into the room. He quickly spots the worried faces and smooths his own.

"Hey guys. I . . . I just wanted to say good night before everyone separated." He lies easily. "Just . . . trying to be a better person." He adds when everyone but Kurt narrow their eyes at him.

Kurt sighs before smiling. "Goodnight Dave. We'll see you in the morning."

Karofsky smiles before heading back up the stairs, a smirk plastered to his face.

_This . . . this is gonna be easy._

* * *

So lots of drama. You now have a name, and a new plot device. I really hope you enjoy this.


	37. Chapter 37

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #70**

**KURT**

"Are you able to hand with be and Sammy after school?" Noah asks as they head back to class after lunch, his arm wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist.

"Sure." Kurt nods. "I don't think dad needs me for anything." He stops and looks at his boyfriend. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

Noah bites his lip before answering. "Just meet me at our place after school. I'll catch up with Sam and see if he can go as well."

"Okay." Kurt nods, his eyebrows narrowing with concern. "Are you okay? You look fidgety."

Noah smiles and laugh. "I'm fine babe. I'll see you after school alright. It should already be unlocked so go right in."

"Okay." Kurt mutters as Noah gives him a quick kiss before walking away.

Kurt watches as Noah's hand goes straight to his pocket.

_Hmm? I hope nothing else is going on. Not after everything._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath and looks around the emptying hallway. He bites his lip before walking off to class

SAM

They end the song with Brittany twirling into Sam's arms and Rachel going into Mike's. Sam laughs and lets Brittany pull him into a hug.

"So what do you think?" Sam asks with a smile. "Will it wow him?"

"It's perfect." Rachel claps her hands for emphasis. "I know he'll love it for sure."

"Especially because your dancing has gotten better." Mike comments. "You're using your body better. Looking good"

"Thanks." Sam mutters with a small smile.

_A straight guy commenting how you're using your body. Finn might have a chance after all._

Sam smiles to himself before looking up as his name's called.

He breaks out into a smile. "Noah." He walks over to his boyfriend and gives him a small smile. "What are you doing? Don't you have class."

Noah shrugs and puts on a serious face. "I told Kurt to meet us at our place once school's over. Are you able to go?"

"Sure." Sam nods. "Any particular reason?"

"I just need to talk to you guys." Noah answers nervously.

Sam's eyes become concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course." Noah smiles. "Just a small talk. But go ahead and let yourselves in. I need to go by my house before I go."

"Okay." Sam nods. "I'll see you then."

"See you." Noah gives Sam a small kiss before leaving the choir room.

Kurt bites his lip nervously as he stares after Noah.

_Just trust him. He's probably nervous about all of us moving in together._

Sam smiles to himself before turning back to his friends. "Alright guys, lets start from the beginning."

**NOAH**

"I don't know if I can do this." Noah confesses within the confines of his truck.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asks. "I thought you said you've thought about this for a while."

"I have, but . . . what if it doesn't go well . . . what if-"

"Everything will go perfect Noah." Santana says firmly. "You're doing the right thing and everything will be okay." Santana lets out a shaky breath before opening the door and stepping out. "Now go home and get the duplicates before you go. And I expect updates." She shuts the door and peers in through the window. "You hear me?"

"I hear you Santana." Noah groans before letting his head falling and hitting the steering wheel.

**FINN**

Finn gives Kurt a small wave as the boy pulls out of their driveway. He looks away and almost jumps when he sees Karofsky watching him. "What dude?"

"Nothing." Karofsky smiles deviously. "I just wanted to know if you could do something for me."

Finn't eyebrows shoot up.

**NOAH**

He walks into their house, his head held high. He shuts the front door of their small home before making his way to the bedroom. He stops at the doorway and peers in. The weight in his pocket suddenly lifts as he sees his future in front of him  
Sam and Kurt are tangled on the bed. Each of them staring at the other with loving eyes. Sam cups Kurt's face as he presses a soft kiss to the pale boys nose. Noah smiles before stepping further into their room.

Both boys looks up at him with adoring and loving eyes. Kurt holds his hand out for Noah. Noah smiles before kicking off his shoes and crawling onto their bed. Sam and Kurt separate to create enough room for Noah to lay between them. Noah turns so he can prop his back up against the pillows. Sam sits up a bit so he can wrap an arm around Noah's shoulders while Kurt turns so half of his body is laying on Noah, his head on the broad chest.

"I love you guys." Noah blurts out as his bottom lip trembles.

Kurt lifts his head up to stare at Noah with loving, but concerned eyes. "We love you too Noah." Sam nods as he presses himself closer to the tan boy. "Are you okay? You seem a bit nervous."

"Noah." Sam presses a soft kiss to Noah's temple, "Just breathe."

Noah just shakes his head and tries to focus.

_You can do this. It's just a simple question._

* * *

Now I know this chapter is extremely short, but it's all I could work with because life is crazy with college right now. So just accept the length and let me know what you think about everything else. Reviews make me happy, so please write one.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #70: Part 2**

**NOAH**

Noah slips his hand into his left pocket and grabs them. "I figured since we're actually doing this, that you'd actually want to feel like you're home. So-" Noah pulls them out of his pocket and lets the two keys sit on the palm of his hand. "You guys need your own keys. Right?" He looks up to Kurt before looking at Sam, unsure.

Kurt reaches out and picks up one of the keys. He lets out a shaky breath as he turns his hand and lets it rest on his palm, mimicking Noah. Noah reaches up with his free hand to support Kurt's. He bends his fingers, forcing Kurt's to do the same, and covers the key.

"This is real isn't it?" Kurt mutters to himself, not sounding unsure, just a bit disbelieving.

"Yeah." Noah answers softly as Sam takes the other key out of his hand, staring at it with some strange emotion. "I just figured since Sam's birthday is next week, we should just go ahead and get this out of the way." Noah reaches sup with his other hand and wraps his fingers around Sam's and closes the hand just like he did with Kurt. "For me . . . this is forever. There's no part of my life that I don't want you guys to be-"

Kurt cuts him off with a kiss. Noah barely has time to react before Kurt is pushing his tongue into Noah's lap and moving to straddle the boy. Kurt places his free hand on Noah's neck and holds them together. Noah quickly shakes of the surprise and tries to reach around to grope Kurt, but each of his hands are still locked in his boyfriend. he breaks away from Kurt's lips with a whimper.

"I-" He jerks for his hands, but Kurt chuckles.

"Don't Noah. We're not letting go of each for a moment like this." Kurt says as he sits back on Noah's lap. He reaches over and grabs Sam's free hand. "This . . . this moment . . . I want to remember it. It's our first home." He looks to Sam with a smile. "As a family."

Sam leans up and presses a soft kiss to Noah's lips. "We're moving in then. As a family." He adds with a small smile to Kurt before letting out a chuckle. "Dang. My parents aren't going to like this."

"I'll explain it." Kurt smiles. "They seem to like me better than Noah."

"It wasn't my fault that they had to come to the truck when we were making out." Noah mutters under his breath.

Kurt chuckles and presses his forehead against Noah's. "Now that I do have a key, can I have one simple request?" A small smile dances across Kurt's face.

Noah flicks his eyes to an amused Sam before looking back at Kurt. "Sure babe."

Kurt smirks. "Well Noah, I want to redecorate the entire house."

Sam and Noah share a snort. "You can do whatever you want babe." Noah chuckles.

Kurt looks to Sam. "Is that okay with you Sammy?"

"Sure." Sam smiles as he rests his head against the side of Noah's head. "As long as you can get it done in a week. I want to move out as soon as I can."

Kurt grins. "Perfect."

"No." Noah says softly before tilting back away from Kurt and making Sam move his head.

"Noah?" Sam looks at his boyfriend with concerned eyes. "What-"

"Sit by Sammy Kurt." Noah says softly.

Kurt's eyes narrow with concern, but he nods. He slowly picks himself off of Noah and lets Sam pull him onto the blondes lap. As soon as Noah slides out of the bed. He looks back at his boyfriends and pats the bed.

"Come over here please." Noah's voice is suddenly quieter than it was before.

Kurt looks to Sam with a frown. Sam just gulps and starts sliding them over to the edge of the bed. Kurt slides off of Sam's lap and let his feet hit the floor. Sam wraps an arm tight around Kurt as they look up at Noah.

Noah's bottom lip starts to quiver. He looks away from his boyfriends and starts pacing up and down the floor, all too aware of the eyes on him.. He keeps wringing his hands together against his stomach.

"Do you know what's going on?" He hears Sam ask Kurt quietly.

Noah turns to his boys and walks until he's in front of them. "So." Both sets of concerned eyes are solely on him. "I've thought about this for a long time. Actually . . . the moment before we had sex for the first time." Noah chuckles nervously as he remembers. "I was . . . so nervous. More than I've ever been before. But . . . you guys made me feel calm . . . and so wanted, for the first time in my life. And I've known that . . . I've always wanted to be with you two." Noah suddenly drops to his knees in front of the boys and takes one hand from each. "I love you both so much and . . . I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Noah hesitates before letting go of their hands and reaching into right pocket.

**KURT**

_Oh my god._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he watches Noah bring out a small black box.

_I . . . I . . . oh Noah_

**SAM**

Sam's eyes widen as his breathing picks up.

_He's doing it. I . . . I always thought it would be Kurt to plan this out._

Noah holds up the box.

**NOAH**

_Breathe Noah. They're going to say-_

"Will you marry me?" Noah flips the box open to reveal two rings.

The first one is is a silver band with blue eternity lines looped around the outer edge. The second one is too a silver band, but with green eternity looping lines. Each ring had been placed carefully into the black velvet.

Noah's hand starts to shake. "Both of you." Noah lets out a shaky breath. "Now I know that we can't legally get married as the three of us, or two of us in Ohio . . . but . . . I want these to be our wedding rings. It doesn't have to matter to anyone but us. I . . . I just want to introduce myself as the lucky man that is able to be with Kurt Hummel . . . and Sam Evans."

Noah reaches out and and takes the hands that he dropped. He takes the box and carefully balances it halfway on each hand. He then cups the hands.

"Kurt Hummel." Noah looks to the boy in question. "You are . . . the most perfect person. You see the best in people no matter how bad they've hurt you. You're beautiful . . . and you're the part of my soul that gives me hope."

Kurt bottom lip trembles with a happy smile as a few tears leave his face.

"Sam Evans." Noah looks to his other boyfriend. "You are the hottest guy to walk this earth." Noah chuckles. "I don't even care that you're hair is dyed." All the boys break into a smile. "But you are so strong. You've kept me together . . . I don't know how many times. And . . . you're just this kind-hearted person . . . and I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Sam bites his lip as a few tears of his own fall from his eyes.

Noah looks down and takes a deep breath before looking back up with red eyes. "Kurt Hummel . . . Sam Evans . . . will you do me . . . this . . . amazing and extraordinary honor . . . will you marry me?"

Noah goes quiet, waiting for the responses.

* * *

So don't hate me. Life caught up because final exams are next week. So I cut this in half so I can guarantee a chapter on Friday. So please let that bit go about the cliffhanger. But let me know what you think. :)

Also, the rings came from here www. /listing /104734647 /celtic-titanium-wedding-band-set-stck10 Just close the spaces.


	39. Chapter 39

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #70: Part 3**

**KURT**

Kurt glances away from the rings and into Noah's eyes. He keeps looking back and forth between Kurt and Sam, the nervousness obvious in his eyes. Kurt reaches out with his free hand and cups Noah's face Noah closes his eyes and presses his face into Kurt's soft hand, relishing in the love, before opening in his eyes.

Kurt has nothing but love in his eyes. "Come here Noah." Kurt says softly.

Noah keeps his one hand still on Sam's hand as he moves forward to kneel between Kurt's legs. He lets Kurt pull him close and wrap an arm around Noah's head. Noah turns his head so he's looking at Sam, his ear pressed against Kurt's chest, feeling his beating heart.

"Noah." Kurt breathes out as he tiles his head down to lay his head on top of Noah's. "I would love to marry you.'

Noah smiles as he tilts his head up to look at Kurt. "You serious?"

"Of course you big dope." Kurt leans down and presses his lips softly against Noah's. "I love you Noah."

Kurt can feel Noah's wet tears against his lips as he kisses the boy again. Noah breaks away with a shaky breath. He leans his head back against's Kurt's chest and looks at Sam.

Sam leans down until his face is level with Noah's. "Of course Noah." Sam smiles. "Just let me have a chance to do something big next time." Noah chuckles. "You've got us a house and a proposal, just promise that I get the next big thing.

"Deal babe." Noah smiles before Sam leans in for a soft kiss.

Kurt smiles as he rests his head on Noah's and watches as two boys kiss slowly. Suddenly, Noah pulls away. He smiles as he picks up the box from the hands of his boyfriends and holds it up in front of him. He bites his lip before pulling both rings out. He places the box on the ground before holding the rings up. Sam and Noah get the idea get the idea and hold their hands out. Noah bites his lip before sliding the blue one onto Kurt's and the green one onto Sam's. Then Noah lifts both hands up and places a soft kiss onto each ring. Sam reaches around and slides his fingers behind Noah's neck.

"So where's yours Noah?" Sam asks softly. "Don't tell me you didn't get you one yourself."

"No." Noah laughs before reaching into his pocket and pulling out another black box. "It looks like yours." He pulls it out to reveal a brown infinity sign on the ring, the same as the other two. "I got them to match our eyes." Noah goes to put his ring on, but Sam reaches out and takes the ring.  
"That pleasure is ours Noah." Sam says with a smirk as he holds the ring out to Kurt.

Kurt places to fingers on the ring and they lower it to Noah's finger. Noah chuckles and they can see his small blush. Noah holds his hand up, the palm of it facing his boyfri- . . . fiance's. Sam reaches out and pushes Kurt into Noah's, letting their fingers lace together. Then Sam places his hand on top.

Noah lets out a soft chuckle. "I can't believe you guys said yes."

"Well you should never doubt us Noah." Kurt smiles before sighing. "And don't doubt that when I say I don't want to be there when you tell everyone, that I'm being honest."

Noah's eyes go wide for a second. "Well dang. Maybe I didn't think this through. Not that I don't want to be married to you guys." He adds when his boys raise their eyebrows in unison. "I just know that I'm not telling everyone alone."

Sam laughs. "Of course we'll be there. And why not get to it." He adds with a smile. "Might as well let everyone know so they can get used to it."

"Sammy." Noah smiles.

Sam smiles back. "So who do you wanna tell first?'

Kurt purses his lips. "Well . . . Santana is going to be at the top of my list next to our parents."

**SAM**

Sam shifts awkwardly to the side as his parents slowly approach the boys standing in their front hallway.

"Kurt." Mrs. Evans smiles as she extends her hand to the boy.

"Mrs. Evans." Kurt gives her his best smile as he takes her hand and brings it to her lips for a soft kiss. "You look younger every time I see you."

"Oh stop it Kurt." The elder woman giggles before her smile drops as her eyes land on Noah. "Hello Puck."

"Ma'am." Noah gives her a tilt of his head, knowing that he's not going to get a handshake from her.

Mrs. Evans gives him a strained smile before looking back to Sam and Kurt. "So what's the emergency boys?"

"Well mom." Sam feels Kurt grab his hand for support. "We just need to talk to you."

"Okay." She forces another smile as she looks between the three. "Well then why don't join us in the kitchen. I'll get you something to drink." She smiles at Kurt and Sam, glares at Noah, and grabs her husbands hand and pulls him into the kitchen.

Noah sighs. "Why does your mom still hate me?" He grumbles as he looks over to Sam.

Sam chuckles. "Because the first time you met her, you had your hands down my pants while kissing me against the wall."

"And that's my fault." Noah scoffs. "It was the first time we'd seen each other after we got out of the hospital. I missed you like crazy."

Sam chuckles before taking Noah's hand. "Well this isn't going to make her like you any better, so lets get it done and over with."

Noah groans as he lets Sam drag him into the kitchen with an amused Kurt following.

**KURT**

"You know what." Kurt stops walking. "We don't have to tell him. He doesn't have to-"

"No." Sam cuts him off and starts pushing Kurt up to the front door of the Hummel house. "We had to tell my parents, so now it's time to tell your dad."

"But I don't wanna." Kurt groans. "Can't we talk to Noah's parents." Kurt looks to Noah as he suggests this.

Noah laughs. "They already know Kurt. Ma's the one that helped me pick out the rings."

"Just calm down Kurt." Sam says as he opens the front door and forces Kurt to walk in. "Do you want to call Santana first? Give yourself a head start."

"No." Kurt shakes his head with a frown. "I texted her that I had news, but it seems that her and Brittany are having problems."

"Oh." Sam seems surprised. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Kurt sighs. "I haven't had much time with them recently. Except at school."

Kurt feels Noah's arms around Kurt's waist. "How about we tell them tomorrow and you guys can plan and shop all day. I'll even give you some cash."

"No." Kurt turns to look at his fiance. "I am not going to take money from you."

"Well my money is now your money." Noah smiles. "And that's that."

Kurt just rolls his eyes and reaches out for Sam, smiling when he feels the cool metal hit his fingers. "Lets just get this over with. Then we'll worry about finances and what not."

* * *

So sorry that this is late guys. Homework and everything sprung up on me. And I have finals this upcoming week, so I might not get many chapters done. And now it's storming outside with tornado sirens going off. So I hope that I cam get another chapter up tomorrow. So let me know what you think. :)


	40. Chapter 40

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #70: Part 4**

**KURT**

Burt wide eyes slowly glance to Kurt. "Kurt . . . you sure about this?" Burt's voice is shaky from the news from the three boys in front of him.

Kurt feels Noah's arm tighten around him from where it is around his waist, separating Kurt from the back of the chair. Sam just runs his fingers up and down Kurt's leg soothingly.

"Yes dad." Kurt says firmly, no doubt. "I'm one hundred percent sure about Sam and Noah. I don't even think I could live without them anymore. I want to be with them because I love them."

Kurt can practically feel the pride coming off of his fiance's. Burt, however, is glancing between the boys, his eyes deep in thought.

"Mr. Hummel sir." Noah's voice breaks the silence. Kurt's eyes widen and he grabs the boys knee. "I know that I didn't ask you in advance, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I wasn't even a hundred percent sure that I was going to ask them. It . . . it was just in the moment sir."

Kurt bites back a smile and leans his head over on Noah's shoulder. He can feel the boy smile into his hair as he places his head on Kurt's. Sam just scoots closer to Kurt and reaches over to place his hand on top of Kurt's and on Noah's leg.

Burt cracks a smile. "You did good Mohawk. If you would have asked me first, I don't know if I could have held out with a secret like that." Burt lets out a chuckle which the other boys let out simultaneous sighs of relief. "And besides, Kurt's not a girl so there's really no reason to ask me."

"I'm just a bit old-fashioned." Noah smiles. "And I know that you mean the world to him. A yes from you is like a yes from Kurt on what I'm wearing."  
Sam, Noah, and Burt share a laugh while Kurt just rolls his eyes, biting back his own life. "Anyways." He clears his throat. "I just want to know if you're really okay with this dad."

"Of course I'm not okay Kurt." Burt says softly. "You've been my little boy for years. I've never had to share you with anyone since your mother. But . . . I know that this is what you want and that this is what's best for you. But promise that you'll come home when you can."

"Of course dad." Kurt smiles. "I'm pretty sure I'd do serious damage if I dealt with these two twenty-four seven." Burt snorts while Noah and Sam narrow their eyes at their fiance. Kurt just smiles and pats there arms. "How about I come home for Friday Night Dinners? That way things like that won't have to change."

Burt smiles. "That sounds good bud." His voice seems to go quiet as his smile slowly falters on his face.

Kurt gives his dad a sad smile before standing up. He moves around his fiance's and moves to his dad. Kurt waits for his dad to look at him before Kurt pulls him in for a hug.

"It's okay dad." Kurt mutters into his dads neck. "I'll still be your little boy for as long as you'll have me."

Burt nods against Kurt's neck and Kurt can feel the small amount of tears. Kurt just holds his dad closer. Then as soon as it began, Burt is patting Kurt's back and pulling away. Instead of looking at Kurt, he looks at Noah and Sam, glaring them down as if daring them to say anything. Both boys have the right idea by just looking down.

"At least can finally have his own room." Kurt comments, trying to break the tension.

Burt is the first to chuckle. "That'll be good." Burt's eyebrows suddenly narrow before he looks up at Kurt with questioning eyes. "Do you know if he and Dave get along?"

_Nope._

"I think it depends on the day." Kurt answers. "Why?"

"Well he can't stay on our couch forever can he." Burt says slowly. "So it'd probably for him to get his own area . . . your old area to be exact."

Kurt's eyes go wide.

_Karofsky and Finn sharing a room. How on earth will this not end bad?_

"Why don't you suggest it to them?" Kurt says with a smile. "I'm not getting into this. I'll already have enough stuff to do."

Burt gives them a sad smile. "When do you plan on moving out?"

Kurt bites his lip and glances at his quiet fiance's. "Well Sam turns seventeen next Friday. And since his parents already said it was okay, we figured that weekend. It's not that we don't want to stay, it's just that it will be nice with us all of the time. And no rules."

Burt snorts before crinkling his nose and shaking his head. "Nope. I don't want to hear anything. Not about you."

Kurt snorts before going back to sit with his boys.

**SANTANA**

Santana narrows her eyes at the three boys in front of her. After Kurt had texted her, she came rushing over, but now the boy seemed nervous about saying anything.

"Will you just tell me what's going on?" She finally asks.

The three boys look at each other on the couch.

Kurt sighs and rolls his eyes. "Just go then."

Sam and Noah quickly jump up and flee the room. Santana chuckles until Kurt sits down by her side.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks as she takes Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiles. "Nothing's wrong. I just needed to talk to you."

"Sam here." Santana sighs. "You go first though."

"No you." Kurt argues. "I insist.

"But Ku-" Santana cuts herself off and shakes her head. "Same time."

"Fine." Kurt quickly agrees.

The both let out a shaky breath before speaking. Kurt says, "I'm engaged." as Santana says, "Brittany and I broke up." Both of their eyes widen at each others news.

_What the-_

* * *

So, I'm sorry for the lateness again. Finals ended and I took a few days off of everything. But I'm back and ready. So I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think on everything. And sorry for the short chapter. They'll get longer in the future. :)


	41. Chapter 41

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #74: Part 1**

**KURT**

"Come on. Come on." Sam says with a wide smile as he drags Kurt into the choir room.

"Sam." Kurt groans. "I wasn't even done with class yet."

"And that's the reason we made up that excuse." Sam chuckles. "But you need to be in here."

"For what?" Kurt groans as Sam stops them in the middle of the choir room. "Glee club doesn't start for another-" Kurt uses his free hand to pull out his phone. "Ten minutes."

"Oh." Sam's smile falters slightly. "I guess I was just excited."

"For what?" Kurt asks with a sigh.

Sam snaps his mouth shut and shakes his head. Kurt narrows his eyes at the boy and moves so he's standing in front of the blonde.

"Sammy." He places his hands on Sam's waist. "What's going o-"

"So what are you getting me for my birthday?" Sam interrupts him with a smile.

Kurt sighs before giving up on his previous question. "Well . . ." Kurt pulls Sam close and holds their bodies together, feeling each others hard-ons hitting each other. "I was thinking of giving you your gift after your party. Would you like that, or . . ." Kurt pulls away with a smirk and makes his way over to the chairs. "I can just go buy you something."

"Are you crazy Kurt?" Sam laughs as he makes his way over to Kurt and stands in front of him. "I want every part of you." Sam spreads Kurt's legs and steps between them. "But my birthday present does include that, right?" Sam mock-pouts down at Kurt. "Because I'd feel awfully stupid doing this just to be getting nothing."

Kurt smiles as he reaches out and grabs Sam's butt and pulls him forward. Sam lets out a shaky breath as Kurt positions Sam's crotch only inches from his face. Kurt looks up at Sam with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure that this means you're getting something." Kurt smiles against before squeezes his hands on Sam's butt.

Sam lets out a breathy moan as he looks down at his fiance. He smiles to himself before leaning down and picking Kurt up. Kurt lets out a yelp but can't do anything before Sam is switching their positions and taking Kurt's spot on the chair and making Kurt straddle him.

"What if I want it like this?" Sam asks softly, his eyes looking up into Kurt's. "You riding me, all night long."

"I think that can be arranged." Kurt says with a smile as he grinds down into his fiance. "But remember that there are two of us that want to give you the best birthday night ever."

"Oh I know." Sam smirks as he places his hands on Kurt's hips and starts rocking him back and forth. "I know what I'm doing with Noah. You see, when you get tired out, I'm going to switch to him. And I can do that all night long if I want too."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Really?" His voice is dripping with sarcasm. "You think Noah and I are going to let you go all night long without letting you cum?"

"It is my birthday present right?" Sam says, a little unsure now.

Kurt shakes his head with a chuckle. "No Sammy. That night, it will be my job and Noah's job to get you to cum as many times as we can." Kurt smirks before leaning down and kissing Sam's jaw softly. "And we might even make you cum all day. Everyone's going to be wondering why you're tired at your party."

Sam lets his head fall forward to nuzzle Kurt's neck. "Dang Kurt. You can't be getting me hard before glee starts."

"I know." Kurt smiles. "But I want to anyways."

Sam groans before giving Kurt a gentle push back, putting a confused look on his fiance's face. "I can't Kurt. Not now anyways."

"Why?" Kurt pouts.

Sam sighs. "I'm performing today."

"Really?" Kurt's eyebrows shoot up. "Why didn't you say anything about that?"

Sam bites his lip before sighing. "It . . . .it's a surprise. Can you at least accept that? For now?" He adds with a smile.

Kurt just rolls his eyes, deciding to let the boy keep his suspense, before getting off of Sam's lap and sitting on the chair next to him. "I'll accept it, but if it's surprise, be prepared for some sort of retaliation."

"Not if you love it Kurtie." Sam chuckles as he leans over and kisses Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt blushes and tilts his head down. "Don't call me Kurtie." He mutters under his breath.

Sam laughs before wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulling him close.

**SAM**

Sam's heart is pounding in his ears as the piano starts. Brittany slowly pulls him into a slow dance while Mike does the same with Rachel.

_(Sam)_

_And you ask me what I want this year_

_And I try to make this kind and clear_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Sam sends a smile out to his boys before bringing Brittany to his chest and staring past her, trying to convey his feelings to the loves of his life.

_(Sam)_

_Cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings_

_And designer love and empty things_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Brittany and Rachel move to join each other on the side while Mike and Sam do the same. They place their arms on each others shoulders, a half bro-hug and pretend to be happy.

_(Sam)_

_So take these words_

_And sing out loud_

_Cause everyone is forgiven now_

The four of them separate and move back to their partners, Sam with Brittany once again.

_(Sam)_

_Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

**KURT**

Kurt can only smile at his loving boyfriend. He glances over and sees Mike staring at someone. He quickly looks around and sees Finn not so subtly watching the Asian boy dance.

_Please don't get hurt Finn._

Kurt looks back and watches Sam, the smile never leaving his face. The guitar solo starts and each of the four dances come to the audience and take someone's hand. Sam comes straight to Kurt, Mike to Tina, and Rachel to Finn. Brittany completely avoids Santana and goes to Noah. Noah shrugs and both boys go up there. Sam and Brittany pull their partners into a four way slow dance, each switching partners at almost every beat.

Kurt glances over at Finn. Rachel may have eyes for the boy, but that boy is watching Mike closely. He even cuts off Tina so he can take Mike's hands into a Waltz. Mike doesn't seem to mind and just laughs at everyone having a good time and spreading how much they love each other.

Kurt is suddenly swirled and brought into Sam's chest.

_(Sam)_

_I wish everyone was loved tonight_

_And somehow stop this endless fight_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

The words are sung into Kurt's ear, a lullaby of sorts.

_(Sam)_

_So take these words_

Noah moves up to their side as everyone slowly dances in a circle around them.

_(Sam and Noah)_

_And sing out loud_

Kurt shuts his eyes and smiles happily as the two boys sing as they hold him.

_(Sam)_

_Cause everyone is forgiven now_

_(Sam, Kurt and Noah)_

_Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

_(Sam)_

_Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

Everyone stops dancing and looks at the boys as Kurt opens his eyes. The next thing he knows, Sam's smiling lips are being pressed softly to his.  
Sam pulls away with a smile. "Kurt . . . a few of us put this together because we wanted to let you know that we're happy that you healed. And that out of all of us . . . you deserve the best after every single thing that you've been through."

"I already have the best." Kurt mutters only loud enough for Sam and Noah to hear.

Sam smiles before continuing on. "Artie was going to be involved, but he didn't think he'd be involved in a slow dance."

"And it was only turned into a slow dance a few days ago." Artie pipes in with a smile.

Sam chuckles and rolls his eyes.

Kurt squeezes Sam tight before pulling back and looking at everyone. "Let's go to Breadsticks. I want to show off my hot fi-" Kurt cuts himself off and smiles. "Boyfriend."

Sam smiles and nods.

* * *

So let me know what you think. So first off, yes, the boys have not told many people yet. They haven't said many things, but that will change soon. You'll find out about Brittana in the next few chapters. And the next few chapters are the last calm ones before the storm picks up again. So let me know with a review. :)

Also, the song is Better Days by the Goo Goo Dolls.


	42. Chapter 42

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #74: Part 2**

**SAM**

"You guys go ahead and sit." Kurt says politely as he holds Sam and Noah back. "I just to, umm . . . talk with these two for a second."

Tina and Santana grin while everyone else looks confused. Santana sighs before pushing people to a booth in Breadsticks.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Sam asks as he faces his fiance.

Kurt goes to say something, but shakes his head and says something else. "Not here." He bites his lip and looks around. "Lets go to the bathroom."

Kurt doesn't give time for them to respond before he's dragging them by their hands over to the small bathrooms that the establishment provides. Sam looks to Noah in confusion. Noah shakes his head before giving Sam a small smile. Sam accepts this bit of encouragement and lets Kurt drag them into the bathroom.

As soon as the door is shut behind them, Kurt has Sam pinned to the door and is locking their lips together. Sam's eyes widen in surprise, but that doesn't stop him from kissing back. Kurt molds their bodies against the door and lets his fingers run down Sam's arms until he reaches his hand. He then pushes them against the door so he can't move.

"That was-" Kurt breaks away from the kiss and is barely able to say a few words before kissing Sam again. "Amazing." Kurt breaks from Sam's lips and kisses up his jaw until his tongue can flicker and lick the shell of Sam's ear. "And _so_ hot Sammy." Kurt pulls back with swollen lips and dark eyes. "Thank you Sammy. It's more than I could have asked for."

"Really?" Sam's voice comes out breathy, his voice still in a hazy area. "It was just us saying how we're happy that you're healthy."

"It's the idea that counts." Kurt says softly, his adrenaline rush leaving his body, making him calm down. "Just . . . thank you. It was really sweet."

Sam blushes and bows his head. "No . . . no it wasn't. It-"

"It was Sammy." Noah finally speaks, his eyes are still dark with lust after seeing his boys go at it. "And you know how Kurt feels about that sentimental stuff."

Kurt turns and mock-glares at Noah. "That sentimental stuff is going to get Sammy laid tonight. Can I say the same for you?"

Noah's eyes go wide.

_(Noah)_

_I can be your hero, baby._

Sam and Kurt laugh as Noah suddenly breaks out in song.

_(Noah)_

_I can kiss away the pain._

Noah steps closer and pulls Kurt close to his body

_(Noah)_

_I will stand by you forever._

Noah cups Kurt's face and leans in so his lips can ghost across Kurt's.

_(Noah)_

_You can take my breath away._

Noah smirks as Kurt's eyes darken. "So does this mean I get laid tonight?"

Kurt snorts. "Sure. It wasn't like I was going to deny you anyways."

"That's right." Noah smirks as he leans down and gives Kurt a kiss.

**KURT**

Kurt frowns from where he's sitting. At the end of the table, Finn and Santana had managed to sit by each other. Both are looking down the table with sad faces. Next to Kurt is Sam, followed by Brittany, Mike, Tina, Artie, Rachel, then Finn with Santana next to Noah. Quinn and Rachel, even though back in glee club, have still not hung out with them since everything went down.

Kurt stares at Santana until she looks at him. 'Are you okay?' He mouths at her.

She shakes her head. Kurt sighs before tapping Noah on the shoulder and leaning up.

"Can you switch spots with Santana for a second?" Kurt asks softly. "I think she needs to talk about Brittany."

Noah smiles and nods. "Don't miss me too much."

Kurt rolls his eyes as he stands up. Santana looks at him and finally sighs before moving over into Noah's old chair when the boy glares at her.

"What's his problem?" Santana asks, a slight harshness is in her voice.

Kurt sighs and takes her hand as Noah sits down by Finn. "You shouldn't keep this bottled up. Nor should you take it out on other people." Kurt tells her gently.

Santana's frown turns into a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but . . . I miss her."

"Have you thought anymore about what she asked of you?" Kurt asks softly.

Santana bites her lip. "I have . . . but . . . I can't come out to my mom. I just can't." Santana looks down at her lap. "She won't accept me."

"You don't know that." Kurt says gently. "At least not until you tell her."

"But what if she kicks me out?" Santana asks as she looks back up at Kurt. "I won't have anywhere to go."

"You could come live with me." Kurt says with a smile.

Santana snorts. "No. No no no. It's nothing against you, but living with all three of you would be too much. Especially for me."

"But at least it's an option." Kurt continues. "And you know we won't kick you out."

Santana bites her lip,thinking. "But . . . you don't have room for me."

"Well I'm going shopping Friday before Sam's birthday party. I can easily pick up an extra mattress." Kurt offers.

Santana shakes her head before letting her head fall. "I . . . that's too much."

"It's never too much Santana." Kurt says softly as he moves closer to the girl. "I love you too."

Santana bites her lip as she looks up at Kurt, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Can we leave for a second? I don't want them to see me cry."  
Kurt quickly nods and stands up. He makes sure to keep Santana shielded with his body as she stands up and moves from the table. Kurt glances back and finds Brittany watching. She's staring after Santana with worried eyes before looking to Kurt. Kurt offers her a smile before going off to comfort Santana.

**NOAH**

"What's up dude?" Noah asks as he sits down by Finn.  
Finn looks away from Mike and at Noah. "Nothing Puck. Nothing at all."

"Well I'm sure that based on how you're shifting in your seat, a lot is up." Noah teases as Finn blushes. "Chill dude. Otherwise you're not going to be able to be around him much longer."

"I know." Finn groans quietly. "And I can't help myself."

"I know the feeling dude." Noah mutters.

Finn sighs before looking at Noah. "What do I do dude? I know what Kurt thinks . . . but what about you. You always had good instinct."

"Well." Noah lets out a deep breath. "I say go for it."

"What?" Finn's eyes go wide.

"I mean get close to him. You watching him from across the table is kind of stalkerish." Noah chuckles. "But you need to get closer to him, and if you have to . . . kiss him. If his reactions bad, make up an excuse. Say I bet you to do it or something. But then, he might react good." Puck lets out a shaky breath. "You need to do something dude. Otherwise you're going to end up never doing anything and regretting it as you get older." Noah stops as he hears someone get up.

He looks up to see Kurt walking Santana away. He looks to Sam and the blonde just gives him a sad smile. Noah nods as he looks back to Finn.  
"Just think about it dude. It's like with me, Sam, and Kurt. If I never stepped up, or if Sam didn't, we wouldn't have this love like we do now." Noah reaches out and claps Finn on the shoulder. "Just do what you think is best. Don't over think it or think about how everyone else will react. Just do what you want and it'll be fine." Noah advises. "And if not, well you can easily dodge him at school for looking like an idiot."

Finn laughs as he looks up at his friend. "Thanks Puck. I think being with Kurt has made you a little wiser."

"No dude." Noah is quickly to correct. "I'm the one that made him wise. Don't forget it."

* * *

So let me know what you think. Next up will be part one of Sam's birthday. But at least you know now why Brittana broke up. And remember, Santana isn't as strong and out like she is in Season 3 and 4. She's still vulnerable in this Season 2 version of her. So let me know what you think.

The little song that Noah sings is Hero by Enrique Iglesias.

Also, I have a little Christmas gift that I've been working on for you guys. I really hope you'll enjoy it. It should come out on Christmas eve. So leave a review.


	43. Chapter 43

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #77**

**SAM**

"Come on." Kurt urges. "We still have plenty of time to waste."

"But Kurt." Sam groans as his fiance takes his hand and pulls him along. "We've been at this for hours. Can't I just go home?"

"No." Kurt suddenly comes to a stop. "You know your mom told me to keep you out until seven."

"I know that." Sam sighs. "Then can we go back to our house." His voice goes soft so the others don't here. Please."

Kurt's eyes go soft as he reaches up to cup Sam's face. "Sammy . . . no." Kurt chuckles. "The girls want to shop and I owe them that. And at least you can spend time with me while I spend time with them." Kurt sighs when Sam frowns again. "I'm sorry. I wish Noah could be here to keep you company, but he's working." Kurt bites his lip and looks around the store where the girls are shopping before looking back at Sam. "How about we eat after this? That way you won't need to eat all that cake tonight."

Sam chuckles. "That sounds good. I don't need you and Noah leaving me for not keeping my body in shape."

Kurt rolls his eyes before reaching down and pressing his hand against Sam's stomach, only the thin cloth of his shirt separating them. "We'd love you either way."

Sam smiles as he reaches down and places his own hand on top of Kurt's, hearing the soft sounds of the rings hitting each other. "I know."

"Good boy." Kurt smiles before stepping away. "Just let me tell the girls and then we'll done. Okay?"

Sam nods. "Okay. Now go." He smiles. "You have five minutes."

"Love you." Kurt smiles before turning and walking away.

Sam watches as he walks over to Santana and Tina. A few words are exchanged before he watches Tina skip off to get Brittany and Rachel.

**KURT**

Kurt smiles as he watches Sam take a seat at a booth in the food court. "You do know that we didn't walk that much."

Sam scoffs. "Please. Coach Beiste has nothing on you when it comes to exercising."

"Well I would hope so." Kurt says with a smirk as he takes a seat by the boy. "Otherwise It'd be very head to do this." Kurt quickly reaches down and grabs Sam's dick through his jeans.

Sam hisses and clenches his jaw shut as he tries not to buck up into Kurt's stroking hand. "You're a tease."

"I know." Kurt smiles, but doesn't stop with his hand. "And it's unfortunate that we're here in the middle of the mall and you can't do anything to get off without drawing attention to yourself."

And with that, Kurt removes his hand from Sam's crotch. Sam lets out a sigh of relief and frustration at the same time. Kurt smiles before taking Sam's hand in his own and placing it on his own lap, hoping to satisfy the boy somewhat. It seems to work when Sam leans over and presses a kiss to Kurt's temple.

Kurt lets out a breath as their four shopping companions join them. "Ladies. How was shopping so far?"

"We should to it a lot more." Tina says with a smile as she slides into the round booth until she's by Sam. "I haven't been able to do anything like this since last year."

Kurt smiles and nods. "I hope to more often as well. It's been fun. Even if Sam's been complaining."

The other girls laugh as they slide into the booth while Sam rolls his eyes. Next to Tina is Brittany followed by Rachel with Santana sitting opposite Kurt and on the edge as well.

"Well I'd love to shop with you guys again as well." Rachel decides to add in. "It's been nice to shop with someone other than my dads for once." She laughs with everyone else. "Plus it's nice to be included."

"Well we're glad to have you." Kurt smiles. "And it's nice to see that you shop better when it's not for your own clothes."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." Rachel laughs.

Kurt keeps the smile up, but it slowly falters as his eyes fall on Santana and Brittany. Whenever each of them had been near the other all day, things have gotten tense. And now it's just that much and more with only Rachel between the two. Santana is practically hanging off the edge. Kurt extends his foot out and taps hers. He raises and eyebrow and glances at Brittany before frowning at Santana. She sighs and nods. 'Later.' She mouths.

Kurt purses his lips and leans closer to Sam, lowering his voice. "Your party might become very interesting, very fast."

Sam raises an eyebrow, but catches Santana watching. "I guess it will be."

"You don't mind?" Kurt asks with an apologetic face.

"Nah." Kurt shrugs him off. "At least it will be memorable.

**QUINN**

She stares longingly at the booth, a sadness in her eyes.

_It's my own stupid fault. God . . . why did I have to let Mercedes get to me? I knew I'd never get Puck back. Or Sam._

She drops her own food back on the table, only a bite taken out. It had just taken one glance at the friends she used to know before she felt sick. She's been going to the mall after school for weeks now. It was the only place that Mercedes would never search for her at, another scheme in her mind.

_I'm done._

**KURT**

Kurt narrows his eyes, the hairs on the back of his neck moving. He hesitates slightly before turning around in his seat. His eyes scan the food court. Nothing out of the ordinary, not even the back of some random blonde girl walking away.

* * *

So I couldn't let you forget about Quinn, so she had a little part. She'll be included more eventually. But next up is the actual party of Sam's birthday, and what a party it will be. Again, sorry for the short chapter. I've had a lot of new stories and things in life coming up. So I hope to share them with you soon, a long with a new surprise just for you guys. So let me know what you think.


	44. Chapter 44

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

Summary: The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #77**

**SAM**

Kurt smiles as he leads Sam up to the boys own house. "Now act surprised."

"Why Kurt?" Sam groans. "They already know that I know, and it wasn't exactly a surprise part to begin with. It's just a simple party that I didn't want in the first place."

Kurt stops and turns around, glaring at Sam. "Samuel Evans. This party is for you, but it's not. It's for your parents. You're moving out tomorrow. Just give them this chance to shower you with all the fun and love that they can while they have you here." Kurt sighs and his expression goes soft as he steps closer to Sam and cups his face. "It's for both of you, so . . . just play along for their sake."

Sam gives Kurt an apologetic smile. "You're right, I'm sorry." He leans up and kisses Kurt softly on his frowning lips. "I've just never really celebrated, not with a party or anything." Sam reaches out and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. "I really am sorry." He mutters against Kurt's lips.

Kurt cracks a smile. "Well I can punish you later. It is your birthday after all."

Sam grins and kisses Kurt quickly. "Yay. See, I knew this would be a great day, party or not, shopping or not."

"Well the shopping was rather good if I do say so myself, and I do." Kurt smirks before kissing Sam's jawline. "Because while you weren't looking, I got some new stuff for the bedroom. Something you'll like." Kurt adds with a smile, already loving how Sam is shivering under his touch.

"Really?" Sam's voice is really shaky. "Do I get a preview?"

Kurt smirks as he takes Sam's hands from around his waist and slowly lowers them until they're groping Kurt. Kurt then laughs and pulls away. "People are watching from the window Sammy." Kurt chuckles at Sam's expression. "Do you really think I'd show off for all of them?"

"Is Noah watching as well?" Sam asks, reaching back out and looping his fingers through the belt loops of Kurt's jeans so he can't get away again.

Kurt smirks and glances at the window, nodding. "Yes. Noah is indeed watching."

"Then yes, I do think you'd show off because we're watching. You'd block everyone else out and deal with it later." Sam explains.

Kurt laughs and shakes his head before reaching up and wrapping his arms around Sam, pulling the boy down into a kiss. "Damn right." Kurt mutters before pulling back again. "Now let's go."

He moves to go past Sam and gives him a quick slap on the butt. He hasn't even reached the door yet and he can hear laughs from the inside.  
Sam just sighs and shakes his head. He stops where his head is and notices a lot of cars parked next door. Then he chuckles.

_Did they really think hiding their cars would prevent me from knowing that they were throwing me a party?_

Sam chuckles before turning back to the house. Kurt is waiting in the dark doorway. He squints his eyes and sees Noah standing only a few feet behind him.

**KURT**

"Wow guys." Sam practically moans as he tastes the cake. "This is really good. Who made it?"

"Noah did." Mrs. Evans answers with a smile.

Sam is surprised and takes a glance at the mentioned boy. "Really?"

Noah blushes and looks down at his feet. "It was really easy. Plus I kept asking myself what would Sam do. That's the only reason it worked."

"Well thank you." Sam smiles before letting his mom fuss over him about how to not eat like a pig.

Kurt smiles as he steps into Noah's side. "Thank you for making it."

"No problem." Noah smiles. "Thanks for telling him that I was at work."

"It's hard to lie to him, but I'm sure he understands now. A cake isn't made in a day after all." Kurt adds with a chuckle. "But out of curiosity, how many cakes did you destroy?" Kurt looks at Noah with a teasing smile.

Noah snorts and draws looks from the members of New Directions in attendance. Kurt waves them off before wrapping one arm around Noah's waist.

"So I'm assuming a lot." Kurt whispers with a smile.

Noah chuckles. "Just don't check out trash can." Noah purses his lips so he doesn't laugh louder.

Kurt smiles. "Of course not." His smile quickly drops when he sees Santana approach Brittany at the other side of the kitchen. "And now laughing ends."

"No it won't." Noah wraps an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "They'll solve it out. And knowing Santana, she'll do anything that she can for Brittany. Even if it means telling her parents about them dating."

Kurt sighs and nods. "I guess you're right. Oh wise one." Kurt adds with a smirk.

**QUINN**

Quinn sighs as she steps up to the house. She glances to the side and smiles. All of New Directions, minus her and Mercedes, are dancing inside, having a good time. She steps off the main path to the front door to stand in front of the window. She peers in and she feels tears come to her eyes. Sam and Puck are dancing together, grinding actually, while everyone else just dances around them.

_I don't know why I tried to mess this up. Stupid Mercedes. They would have ended up together eventually. We just made their bond stronger._

Quinn sighs before reaching forward and letting her fingers find the edge of the window before carefully lifting it up with her nails. She feels warm air come out from the house. She bites her lip, hoping that no one inside can feel the cool breeze from outside. She reaches down into her pocket and pulls out a long thin box. She places it on the window sill, right under the window so that in case it falls, it still won't shut. She bites her lip before reaching into her jacket. She pulls out a card and looks down at it, her mind calm with her decision.

**KURT**

Kurt lets out a laugh as he flops down by Tina on the couch. "Hi Tina. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah." Her answer is only in it halfway.

"Are you okay?" Kurt places a hand on her arm. "You don't seem like yourself."

"I-" Tina breaks her concentration from where she was staring to look at Kurt with wet eyes. "Is . . . is something going on with Finn?"

"What?" Kurt struggles to keep his composure and Finn's secret. "What makes you say that?"

"It's just-it's silly." She cuts herself with a small laugh.

"It's not silly if it's making you sad." Kurt reaches up and removes a tear that shed.

Tina sighs. "Finn keeps looking at Mike, like how you look at Sam, or Noah. I just-"

"Listen to me Tina." Kurt cuts her off and takes her hands. "Finn . . . he's been thinking a lot lately. About a lot of stuff . . . but it's up to him to make any decision. Okay. It might be something, or it might be nothing." Kurt tells her slowly, chewing over each word carefully.

Tina gives him a sad smile. "Ok-"

SMASH!

Everyone jumps and looks around. A rock lands in the middle of the room. Every eye goes to the window to see a hole for the rock.

SMASH!

Another one flies through and a few people yelp. Artie rolls up to the window and his eyes widen.

"Everyone get down. They have mor-" Artie is cut off my a rock coming through and hitting him in the head.

These rocks aren't small anymore. They're big boulder rocks, the size of soft balls.

SMASH!

Another one flies through and everyone is ducking down, trying to hide. Kurt barely glances to his fiance's before covering Tina with his body. He hears more smashes and screams. He looks up as Santana and Brittany return to the room, looking happy.

"What's going on?" Santana asks.

There's no answer before another rock bursts through and hits Brittany in the head.

* * *

Well I don't think I've had a cliffhanger like this with this many people involved. It's been fun to write. But I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

Now, I have a special Interlude One-shot that is based after this story, but before the sequel. It should be up sometime tomorrow. So if you're not following me, go do that so you can read the story. It's a Christmas edition, just for you guys.

So let me know what you think about everything.


	45. Chapter 45

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #77: Part 2**

**KURT**

"I'm fine." Kurt insists as Mrs. Evans checks his face over for bruises.

"Don't lie to me Kurt." Her voice is stern, full of fear and anger. "Tell me where you're hurt."

Kurt sighs and looks past her. He can see the EMT's struggling to get Brittany onto a stretcher. The blonde doesn't seem to want to let go of Santana, and Santana is by no means letting go anytime soon. Artie had already been put into an ambulance and shipped off to Lima General. Only his lonely wheelchair remains, still tipped over, a small pool of blood where his head had smacked against the floor. Tina had ended up going into an asthma attack under Kurt once the rocks stopped. Kurt had to give her mouth to mouth to help her breath until the police got there.

_Thank god the Evans live so close to the station._

Otherwise, Tina had no marks on her. Kurt's back had covered her. Mike and Finn had luckily been on the far side of the room and had been able to dive under the tables and leave unscathed besides a scratch or two. Rachel, surprisingly, had pulled Santana out of the room once Brittany went down. She held Santana down until the rocks stopped. The Latina then crawled her way over to the blonde, sobbing her heart out at the large amount of blood that had came from her.

_She's going to have scars._

Noah and Sam were to the side, giving their statements to the officers in charge. Noah had suffered some bruises, but he didn't mind because he kept Sam out of getting a majority of them. After they had gotten up, Kurt was first on their mind. Kurt quickly reassured them before focusing on Tina and her breathing. Kurt had already given his statement after refusing medical treatment. Mrs. Evans had taken him there and sat him down in the kitchen for her own examination.

"Kurt." She snaps her fingers in front of him. "Tell me where you're hurt or I will have them strap you down so they can see. And don't say you're not." She quickly adds when Kurt goes to open his mouth. "I saw you cover that Tina girl. And you've been moving stiffly."

Kurt sighs, ready for defeat. "My back. I . . . I know I got hit a few times. But please don't worry about it. I promise you that if I feel dizzy or hurt in the slightest way, I'll let you know. I just want to deal with this first."

Mrs. Evans eyes him, but seems to come to a decision when she nods at him. "Fine. But I'll check up with you in an hour."

"Thank you." Kurt smiles as he stands up. He hesitates only slightly before pulling the woman into a hug. "I'm really happy that you were in the kitchen."

"I just wish everyone was." He can feel his neck become slightly wet before she pulls away and smiles. "Now take it easy for a bit. I think I need to check on Noah now."

Kurt smiles as the woman walks away to fuss over his fiance.

_I think they finally like him now, especially seeing that he'd die for their son._

Kurt sighs before sitting back in the kitchen chair. He looks over at his fiance's. Mrs. Evans glares at the officer until he backs away. She quickly smiles at her son before pulling him away to check on him. Kurt's smile gets wider as Sam all but runs to him. Kurt barely gets his arms out in time before Sam is crushing him. Kurt can't help but groan at the tightness on his back.

Sam quickly pulls back, concern in his eyes. "Are you hurt?" His hands move to Kurt's face softly.

"I'm fine." Kurt smiles. "My back is just sore a bit."

Sam smiles sadly down at him. "You and Noah, but don't worry, I'll give you all the back rubs in the world until you're better."

Kurt smiles and pulls down Sam so the bigger blonde is sitting in his lap. Kurt just smiles as he wraps his arms around the boy, wanting nothing more than to be alone with him and Noah. Kurt closes his eyes and buries his face into Sam's chest as those strong arms wrap around his body.

"Kurt." Sam's voice is quick and his arms unwrap from Kurt.

Kurt blinks his eyes open and looks to wear Sam is staring. The EMT's have finally gotten Brittany on the stretcher. Another EMT is holding a mute Santana back. The girl is staring after Brittany.

"Oh god." Sam quickly gets of Kurt's lap and lets his boy go.

Kurt carefully approaches Santana. She glances at him and her expression goes soft. Kurt looks to the EMT and gives him a smile. He nods and understanding before letting go of Santana. The girl falls straight into her arms, little sounds becoming louder until everyone understands that they're sobs. Kurt lowers himself to the ground, uncaring of the glass that the police insist on calling evidence. Santana curls up into his arms. Kurt looks up from her. The remaining New Directions are looking at them, only concern in their eyes, backed up by anger. He looks over and sees Sam and Noah holding tight onto each other, looking at Kurt.

Kurt bites his lip and leans down so his face is near Santana's ear. "They'll pay Santana. Whoever they are . . . they'll pay."

* * *

Now this is a super duper important chapter, but many things have happened. The reason that it's short is because I'm still with my family and don't have a lot of time to write. So please, let me know what you think on everything that happened. :)


	46. Chapter 46

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #77: Part 3**

**SAM**

"Are you sure you're fine with this?" Mrs. Evans asks nervously.

Burt gives her a warm smile. "Mary, you're welcome at our house any time." Burt leans down and picks up her suitcase. "And we'll figure out sleeping arrangements once we're there."

"It'll have to be quick though." Mary smiles. "It's already so late, but I don't think I could sleep tonight anyways."

"We'll make sure you're comfortable then." Carole smiles as she steps up to Burt. "And if you want to sleep, you'll be able to."

Mary just nods and looks over to her husband, Dwight. He's riffling through the kitchen, getting extra food for the stay at the Hummels for an indeterminate amount of time. Until the windows were fixed in the living room, it would be too cold and dangerous to live in the house.

Sam looks away from the tired adults to the near-asleep boy in his arms. Kurt lets out small whimpers of pain every time he moves, but refuses to take any medicine or let anyone care for him. Sam carefully cradles Kurt's head against his chest, continuously running his fingers through the boys hair. Santana sits on the floor, her back against the couch and her hands latched onto Kurt's. She had moved so her head was leaning against the leg that Kurt had hanging off the couch.

They all look up as the front door opens. Noah steps through, looking exhausted. He gives the adults a weak smile before making his way over to the couch. He kneels down by Santana so he can get close to Kurt. He reaches out carefully and cups the boys face. Kurt lets out a sigh of happiness as he pushes his face into Noah's hand.

"How's Rachel doing?" Kurt asks softly, letting Noah's finger trace his lips as he speaks.

"Good." Noah smiles softly. "She's much better now that she's with her dads."

"That's good." Kurt says quietly.

Noah nods before looking at Santana. "She was wondering if you could call her tomorrow, after you've slept. She's worried."

Santana bites her lip as she looks up at Noah. "I . . . I guess I can do that."

Kurt reaches out and tilts Noah's face to look back at him. "How's your back?"

Noah shrugs, but everyone can see a pit of pain on his face. "It could be worse, but I think being muscular helped." He adds with a smile.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "So does the mean I'm more damaged?"

Noah's face drops into a serious one. "Don't worry about it Kurt. You've faced worse."

"And they won't touch you again." Sam adds softly from above Kurt.

"Santana dear." They all look to see Carole step hesitantly into the living room. "Are you sure your parents don't mind you staying with us tonight?"

"They don't mind Mrs. H." Santana smiles. "They know that Kurt will protect me from almost anything." She chuckles when Kurt flicks her in the ear. "Plus I'll be able to sleep in his bed tonight so you and Mr. H. won't have to worry about any shenanigans."

Carole chuckles and nods. "Well I guess you and Kurt can have his bed. And Noah too." She adds with a sad smile. "I'm sure you're back is still hurting."

"I'm fine Mrs. H." Noah gives her his best smile, but winces.

Carole just sighs. "You're getting a bed Noah. Or you're going home."

"Bed it is." Noah quickly agrees, not wanting to leave Sam or Kurt.

"Well my bed can fit four." Kurt butts in. "We've done it before." Carole's eyes widen and Kurt quickly fixes himself. "I meant when you were in the hospital. Me, Sam, Noah, Santana, and . . . and Mercedes." He whispers her name quietly.

Everyone acts the same. The three around Kurt tighten their grips on him. Carole just takes a step froward, wanting to help.

Kurt just smiles again and shakes his head. "Don't worry about it." He gulps and looks up at Carole. "Are we ready?"

"They just need to get a few things. Your dad will board up the windows before we go." Carole adds on with a sad smile.

Kurt nods and leans his head back on Sam. "Why don't you go up to your room and see if there's anything you want to bring with you? You'll be with us for a few days, so don't under-pack."

**KURT**

Kurt stares down at the glass around his feet. Surprisingly, there are big chunks of glass that could have cut through anyone if it landed on them at the right angle. Artie was the closest when it all happened and he was extremely lucky.

Kurt looks up as he walks closer to the window, hearing the glass crunch under his feet. He peers out of the empty window pains to the cars parked in front. Burt is helping Dwight put their many suitcases into the car. Mary had decided to just pack any valuables into the car in case they'd need them at any course during their stay. Plus they didn't want to leave them in the house when someone can pry the boards off the windows.

Kurt glances down at the empty windows. Only small pieces of short glass is still in the frame. Everything else had been broker out. Windows had lined up that wall and all were shattered.

Kurt goes to turn away, but stops. Something shiny catches his attention in the dark night. He kneels down so his eyes are level with the bottom of the window. He sees a long and thin box pushed outward, barely hanging on after being shook around from the glass breaking. Kurt reaches out and stops. He stands up and reaches out the window, pulling both the box and a card out that way, not wanting to risk it falling onto the ground below.

Kurt glances at the box, but pushes it into his pocket so he can focus on the envelope. He flips it over so he's staring at the front. His eyes widen as his fingers trace over Sam's name, the name written solely on the card.

**SAM**

Sam sighs with content as he presses a soft kiss to Noah's back. He leans back slightly and frowns at the bruises on the boys back. Not many, but enough to hurt him. Sam reaches down and carefully traces his fingers around each bruise, loving the fact that he's releasing some stress for his fiance. He cringes when Noah hisses one one finger accidentally brushes too close too a bruise. Sam sighs before laying down by Noah, his head on his arm. Noah turns his head so he's looking at Sam. Sam reaches forward and lets his hand ghost along Noah's mohawk before coming down behind his neck, pulling him close, and giving him a soft kiss.

"I love you." Noah mutters against his lips before pushing his lips back against Sam's, so slowly, just enjoying being together, nothing more.

"Hey." They both pull away when they hear that soft voice. Kurt sighs before sitting on the edge of the bed. "I think we need to talk."

Noah quickly turns over, ignoring his own pain. Sam sighs before pulling Noah against his chest, hoping his own body heat will help him heal.

Kurt sighs before crawling over the bed, stopping in front of them. "I asked Finn and Santana to stay upstairs for a bit. I . . . I have something to show you." Kurt hesitates slightly before pulling an envelope out from his back pocket. "I found this. Someone had put it there long before everything happened." Kurt holds the letter out to Sam. "It's for you. I wouldn't have held it away, but it just seemed out of place. It was keeping the window cracked. Also, this-" Kurt pulls the long thin box out of his pocket. "This came with it."

Sam's eyes narrow at the items, but takes them anyways. Noah shifts slightly so Sam can place the box on his leg. He then moves slightly so Noah's sitting sideways between his legs, both of hands free. He hesitates before opening the envelope and and pulling a car out. Sam lets a smile slip when he sees 'Happy Birthday' written on the front. Sam opens the card and his eyes widen.

_Dear Sam,_

_Well I guess since you're going to show Puck and Kurt, I should start there._

_Dear Sam, Puck, and Kurt,_

_First, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. You've had a sucky year and I know I've made it worse. So I hope tonight, even if it's just for tonight, that you're happy._

_Second, I know you don't want to hear from me in any way, but I wanted you to know my side. I want you to know how sorry I am, for everything that I've done to you three. So sorry. And I just wish I could make it up to you somehow, even if you don't forgive me. I don't expect that. I just got it into my head that I was doing the right thing. And that leads me to my third point._

_I need you to believe me when I say this: I would have never done anything to hurt you guys. Ever. It was Mercedes-_

"What?" Kurt growls as he moves to Sam's side as Sam reads the letter out-loud. "What is she talking about?"

"Let me finish." Sam mutters before glancing back to the letter.

_-that talked me into doing everything. She kept saying how you would hurt each other in the end and that it was best for us to try and get you apart. And when it came down to outing you, or trying to make Kurt jealous of me and Puck . . . it was all her ideas. I just wasn't thinking when I did that. It's just that even if you don't believe me, I still love Puck. I don't know if it's because of Beth, but I do. And I still love Sam. He . . . he was the first boy to treat me as an equal. I was able to drag Finn around, or lead Puck on, but you Sam, you made sure that I treated you right._

_But I want to apologize, and if you ever need anything, I owe you more than anything you can ask. I just need you to know how sorry I am about everything that I've been involved with._

_I hope you have a good birthday,_

_Quinn_

Sam gulps as he stops reading. Kurt reaches for the box, but Sam grabs his wrist.

"Don't." Sam shakes his head. "I don't want to know what's in there. I'm too tired to sleep and-" He looks over at Kurt's phone. "It's already past midnight. I just want to sleep. We can look at it tomorrow once we're settled."

Kurt nods and slowly moves away from Sam. "Well I'll go get Santana and Finn then. Can you set the alarm for seven?" He asks Noah, the boy nearest Kurt's phone. "Mom is taking me to get everything we'll need for the house while you guys move everything in. Then . . . we'll check out the hospital before we call it a night. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yeah babe." Noah yawns as he cuddles back into Sam. "And tell Finn to be quiet when he comes down. Otherwise I'll make sure you are Sammy are the alarm clock in the morning for the entire house."

Kurt chuckles as he slips out of the bed.

* * *

So what do you think? This little event has lasted a few chapters, but it sets up for the rest of this story, and the next installment as well. So let me know what you think :)


	47. Chapter 47

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #78**

**KURT**

"You know . . . you really didn't have to help Dave." Kurt says as they walk back into the store for another round of stuff.

Karofsky shrugs and gives Kurt a smile. "It's no problem. I figured since it was you and Santana shopping, you might need someone with a bit more muscle when it comes to the heavier stuff."

Kurt chuckles. "Well I'm sure kitchen and every day household items are that heavy."

"So are you saying I should leave before we get the couch?" Karofsky raises an eyebrow.

Kurt's eyes go wide and he shakes his head. "No. It'll take all three of us to get that thing out to the truck."

Kurt nods back to Noah's truck. They had decided to trade vehicles for the day so Kurt could get everything done.

"So have you heard anything new?" Karofsky asks, making Kurt look back ahead as they move across the long and packed parking lot.

Kurt shakes his head. "The police still have no idea who did it, but there had to be quite a few people considering how many rocks were thrown in those few minutes." Kurt frowns. "And as of now, I can't even think of someone, or a group of people that could pull this off."

"Well maybe it was just random." Karofsky suggests. "It might not have been against you personally, but just a random attack."

Kurt sighs and bites his lip. "Perhaps . . . but it doesn't seem like it. Why would a group of people throw rocks into a random house? It's too much of a coincidence."

Karofsky sighs and nods. They reach the store and the automatic doors open for them.

"Do you remember where we left her?" Kurt asks as they venture into the busy store.

"I think we left her fighting over pots and pans." Karofsky answers with a smile.

Kurt snorts as they move towards that aisle, and sure enough Santana is there, waging war with the other customers. When they first arrived, they found out that most of the items were half off. Santana had darted off and started bargain shopping. So far, she had only hit one customer.

_Success._

But that doesn't take in account that glares, insults, and threats. So far, they had managed to fill up half of the back of Noah's truck up with any and all supplies that they'd need for a regular household. All of their bathroom supplies such as toilet paper, shower curtain, shower rod, and other various products had already been picked up. Kurt had been very careful with what shampoos and conditioners he had bought, being sure to grab Sam and Noah's usual products. They've already cleared out anything they'd need for the bedroom: extra blankets, a dresser that they were supposed to pick up later in the day, two side tables, and a chest for the end of their bed. Kurt was most proud of the dresser. It was big enough for three people, but compact enough to not take up too much space. It gave the boys a chance to have their own drawers, or just let everything mix.

For their living room, they already planned on bringing in Kurt's flat screen since it was the biggest and it'd be too expensive to buy a new one. They were going to bring in Kurt's old couch as well, but decided to leave it in the basement for Karofsky and Finn. They had already been shopping in the carpet part of the store and Kurt had Karofsky carry out a long rug that would look perfect in there. He had also bought several picture frames to be set on top of the fireplace mantle for any memories that they always wanted in the room.

"Help me out Kurt." Kurt blinks his eyes and realizes that Santana is staring at him.

He quickly moves to her side, choosing not to comment on the big kitchen box set in Santana's hands in order to look at the woman in front of them, her hands also on the box.

"Is there a problem?" Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No problem at all kid." The woman glares at him, not wanting to lose this bargain.

"Bull crap lady." Santana spits before looking at Kurt. "This thing should cost like 300, but it's marked down to fifty. Now Mrs. Upper Mustache over here won't let go." Santana turns her head back to look at the woman.

"How dare you-"

"Spider." Kurt yells, ready to use this ploy again.

The woman jumps and lets go of the box. Santana grins before quickly running backwards and setting the box in her cart.

"And that's how you play the game _Mustachio_." Santana smirks as she pulls back out of the aisle. "Onto silverware." She announces before pushing the cart away with a big smile.

Kurt risks a glance back at the furious looking woman. Karofsky gives him a small push and they quickly flee the aisle.

**SAM**

"Come on guys." Sam calls from the kitchen after he turns off the burners. "The food is done."

"Just a second Sammy." Kurt calls out.

Sam sighs to himself before walking over to the archway leading into the living room. Kurt is standing by the couch, waiting as Noah slowly moves the couch along the wall.

"Stop. Right there is . . ." Kurt purses his lips and shakes his head. "Go back an inch."

Noah chuckles before gripping the couch again and moving it back slightly.

Kurt lets out a frustrated sigh. "That'll have to do."

Noah laughs as he stands up. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Kurt says softly.

"It looks fine." Santana says as she comes in the room, her hair still damp over her clothes after taking a shower. "Now go take a shower. That is like the nicest bathroom ever. You have to tell me what sex is like in there."

Kurt's face goes red as Sam and Noah roar with laughter. "Just you wait, I'll deny you both sex if I feel like it."

"You could never do that Kurt." Noah says confidently as he steps in front of Kurt, wrapping his arms around the slender body. "You want it as much as we do."

"But not in the shower." Kurt wrinkles his nose.

"Why? We've done it before." Sam adds in from the archway.

Santana laughs.

Kurt blushes and looks down, muttering under his breath.

Noah reaches up and tilts Kurt's head up. "What was that?"

"Not in front of her." Kurt mutters slightly louder, glancing at Santana.

Santana scoffs. "Come on. You tell me everything."

"You might as well Kurt." Sam adds with a teasing smile.

Kurt sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'd rather have you two in bed so I can smell like you two." He looks up at a dark-eyed Noah. "I like smelling like us . . . like sex. And I like licking your bodies as you pound into me, or I you." He turns in Noah's loose arms to look at a horny-looking Sam. "And feeling the cum between our chests-" Kurt cuts himself off by shivering. He quickly opens his eyes and seems to become more shy. "That's why I don't like shower sex."

He hears Noah let out a small whimper behind him. Kurt smirks as he looks over at an impressed Santana. Kurt chuckles as he pulls himself out of Noah's hold. He walks over to Santana and takes her hand before leading them into the kitchen.

Sam lifts his eyes to meat Noah's. Both eyes hold the same intense, glazed over looks. Noah slowly makes his way over to Sam, his eyes burning into Sam's.

"We need a plan." Noah mutters as he gets close enough. "Santana needs to leave as soon as possible."

"Keep dropping hints." Sam is quickly on board with this plan. "And get Kurt as hard as you can. He's bound to kick her out if he's just as hard as we are."

Noah smirks as he reaches up and laces one hand into Sam's blonde hair. "See, this is why I freaking love you." He chuckles before closing their mouths together.

**KURT**

Kurt closes his eyes and tries to think straight. It's kind of hard each of his fiance's, on either side of him at the small round table, have their hands rubbing up and down his legs under the table. When one hand moves away from his crotch, another one comes up on the other side. Kurt bites his lip, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of moaning during dinner, especially when Santana is eating with them.

He opens his eyes and glares at his boys. Above the table, they're making themselves ignore him. Only talking to Santana and laughing. Santana herself is watching Kurt with amused eyes, but keeping up with the conversation with nor problem.

_I'm going to murder you guys._

Kurt nearly lets out a cheer when his phone goes off. He smirks as he pushes the two hands off of his legs and scoots the chair back.

"Excuse me." Kurt says as he quickly stands up and turns, not wanting Santana to see his straining bulge against his too tight jeans.

He makes sure to walks as straight as possible until he's out of their sight. He lets out a soft groan as he reaches down to shift his cock in his jeans, trying to relieve some pressure.

His phone goes off again and he quickly puts it to his ear. "Hello."

"Kurt." Kurt snaps his mouth shut at that voice.

"Hang on one second." He mutters into the phone before making his way to the bedroom. He carefully shuts the door and sits down on the bed before holding the phone back to his ear. "Hello Quinn."

"Hi Kurt." He can hear the uncertainty in her voice. "Umm, is this a good time? OR do you not want-"

"I can talk to you Quinn." Kurt says softly. "Is . . . is this about your letter to Sam?"

"Partially." Quinn sighs. "I guess that I-No. I'll start with that." She lets out a shaky breath. "I've been thinking, for months actually, and I . . . you deserve an actual apology. Since I can't speak to you face to face without Puck or Sam around, this will be the best that I can do." Kurt licks his lips and waits for her to continue. "Kurt . . . out of everything that I've done to you guys, I was worse to you. And I wanted to apologize for that, for everything. For outing you guys, the hospital, and then making you get into that car wreck. It was all my doing and I'm so sorry. You suffered the worst throughout all of my crap."

Kurt purses his lips and tries not to blink so the tears don't fall. "I . . . I forgive you Quinn." He hears her let out a shaky breath of relief. "I may not be forgetting any time soon, but I do forgive you, but I still have on question."

"Anything Kurt." Quinn quickly agrees.

Kurt takes in a deep breath before releasing it. "Mercedes? How . . . when did you both start everything?"

Quinn sighs. "She told me after Sam broke up with me. She knew about you two and she didn't like it. She said she originally agreed to a night with him just to make you happy. And that's when this whole mess started. She's been planning stuff for a while. I didn't even know half of it. I just knew what I wanted."

Kurt nods to himself before hesitating on a question. "Do you-" He stops himself and takes another deep breath. "Are you still in love with Sam and Noah?"

"Yes." Quinn's voice is soft. "But I won't try anything anymore. I know that nothing can ever come of it, but Kurt . . . I really am trying to move on. I really want to."

Kurt nods to himself, gulping. "Well . . . thank you for calling me."

"Of course." Quinn's voice seems to be stronger. "And if there's ever anything that you need from me, please call. I'll do what I can. I . . . I'd like to be your friend Kurt."

Kurt shuts his eyes and feels a tear drop. "I'd like that too."

**NOAH**

He shuts the door behind Santana and lets out a happy sigh. It is officially their first night home together. No more people, no more parents or adults . . . just them. He pushes himself away from the door and walks towards the kitchen. He stops before the archway and looks down the small hallway towards their room. The door is shut and a soft glow comes out from under the crack.

_I wonder who called. Must be important if he's still in here._

Noah bites his lip before returning to the kitchen. Sam has already started on dishes, not wanting to risk the new pots and pans getting marked up. Noah moves to the table and stacks up the dirty plates. He walks over to the sink and slides them into the water, getting a smile from Sam.

"She gone?" Sam asks as he scrubs at a pot. "Or is she with Kurt?"

"Gone." Noah smiles softly as he leans up against the counter. "But Kurt's still on the phone."

Sam's eyes narrow as he looks over at Noah. "Really? With who?"

"Dunno." Noah shrugs. "Might be his dad, or Tina."

Sam nods and looks back to the sink. Noah sighs before moving slightly so he's behind Sam. He carefully wraps his arms around the boy and presses their bodies together and into the sink. He lets out a sigh of content as he rests his chin on Sam's shoulder. Sam turns his head slightly so his chin could nuzzle into Noah's before continuing with the dishes.

"I think we should just sleep tonight." Noah mutters.

"Really?" Sam chuckles as he glances at his fiance. "What happened to earlier?"

"Earlier was fun, but . . . I don't know. It's just been a peaceful day." Noah smiles softly. "I just want to lay in bed with my two favorite boys and just . . . talk. Or sing. Or anything. I just want us to hold each other like I'm holding you. Plus, we already had sex in the house the first time we were all here. To me, that was our official move-in date and this stuff is just updating."

Sam smiles and nods. "That sounds good." He then chuckles. "I think we've turned you soft."

"You could never turn me soft. I'm always hard for you two." Noah chuckles before sighing. " But no, you haven't." Noah shakes his head. "I've always been a soft person, but never had anyone to be myself with."

"Well I don't want you to be anyone else." Sam says as he reaches to the edge of the sing for a hand towel. "You wouldn't be Noah if you were."

Noah responds by holding Sam a bit tighter.

* * *

So wow. This is a really long chapter compared to usual. I was going to cut it off so you wouldn't know who called Kurt, but I liked continuing on. This all seems to go together and I didn't want to separate it. So, please let me know what you think. This has been fun to write and I want to know what everyone thinks.

Also, with the completion of this chapter, I have more words used than I do in The Night and Days of Kurt by at least a thousand. It's also good because by now, it's seven chapters less. So this sequel has turned out to be a success and it's not even finished yet. Another round of plots are coming soon.

Happy New Years


	48. Chapter 48

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #79**

**SAM**

He looks over at his fiance when he taps his leg. Noah glances from the road to Kurt before looking at Sam. He widens his eyes with concern before concentrating on driving again. Sam leans away from one fiance to look at the other. Kurt is staring out the window, his eyes distant, a frown threatening to break off his thin smile on his face. His cheeks seem to droop down and his hair doesn't seem to be the same.

_He probably doesn't have his moisturizers unpacked yet . . . or shampoos._

Sam purses his lips and looks down at Kurt's lap. Kurt's holding his hands together, tight. Sam can see the indention in the normally smooth skin from Kurt's groomed nails. The blood seems to be gathering around his nails.

Sam frowns before reaching over and placing his hands on top of Kurt's. Kurt quickly makes his hands separate and he looks over at Sam with a suddenly forced smile. Sam shakes his head and reaches up to caress Kurt's face. He lets his fingers run across lips before pulling his thumb down so Kurt's frowning again. This time, the frown stays and Kurt looks down.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks.

Kurt sighs and leans into Sam's hand. "It's nothing much."

"It has to be something Kurt." Sam says softly. "You wouldn't be frowning and staring off like you're thinking . . . or hurting your hands like you are." Sam adds on as he picks up Kurt's hands, rubbing his fingers on the fading indented scars. "Come on Kurt."

"It really is nothing Sam." Kurt says slowly and Sam can feel Noah tense up at his side. "It's just something that I need to think about."

"Does it have anything to do with that long phone call last night?" Noah asks.

Kurt sighs and nods. "It does, but just let me think on it."

"Is it bad?" Sam asks.

"No.' Kurt quickly shakes his head. "It was just something that was told to me in confidence. I just want to think it over a bit."

Kurt stares past Sam and at Noah. Sam turns his head slightly and looks at Noah. The boys jaw is clenching and un-clenching as he stares out the window. Sam looks back to Kurt and nods. Kurt gives him another smile, this time it's not forced, just softer.

Sam just holds his hand before turning to face the front. He slips a hand over to run up and down Noah's leg, comforting him. Noah gives him a warm smile before placing his hand on Sam's, flipping his hand over and lacing their fingers together, squeezing softly.

**KURT**

"Hey dad." Kurt smiles as they enter the house.

"Hey bud . . . others." Burt adds with a smile and a nod towards Noah and Sam. "Everything in the house settled and unpacked."

Noah scoffs with a grin. "Please Mr. H. Kurt's still unpacking his clothes-"

"And lotions." Sam adds in from Kurt's other side.

"And our clothes too." Noah finishes with a chuckle.

Kurt rolls his eyes at the laugh boys. "That's not exactly true. And you're still unpacking your comics-" He raises an eyebrow at his nerdiest fiance. "And you're still making sure your game system looks perfect in the living room." Kurt adds with a playful elbow into Noah's side.

Burt roars with laughter as he heads into the living room. "Sounds like Kurt's not the only OCD one about certain things."

"My comics are valuable." Sam all but yells as he follows his fiance's father.

"And video games are part of life." Noah adds as he follows as well.

Kurt shakes his head and goes to follow his family, but stops when he sees the newest addition to the Hummel household. Karofsky is watching Kurt from the doorway leading down to the basement. Karofsky bites his lip before nodding towards the basement. Kurt hesitates before nodding. He turns and pokes his head into the living room where everyone else is, including Carole and Finn.

He smiles over at Noah and Sam, the boys sharing the love seat. Kurt holds up a finger and nods back out into the hall. Sam quickly nods, but Noah seems more hesitant, but nods regardless. Kurt gives them a quick smile before returning to the hall. he looks over to where is old bedroom was, but Karofsky is gone. Kurt purses his lips before making his way over and racing down the stairs.

The room seems fairly empty now that Kurt's things have been cleared out. Finn's mess is still there, but Karofsky has the mattress that Kurt left behind. The only thing on it are a simple set of blankets and a few pillows. Kurt had got to keep all of his blankets, so Karofsky had been given the spare stuff. On the bed sits Karofsky. The boy glances nervously up at Kurt.

"Hey." Kurt gives the boy a smile as he steps up to the bed. "You . . . you looked like . . . did you want to talk?" Kurt just asks, stopping at the edge of the bed, unsure if he should sit or not.

"Yeah." Karofsky lets out a deep breath. "I . . . I wanted to tell you that I found someone. Someone new." He adds as he looks at Kurt with a small smile.

_Woah. Didn't expect that._

"Okay." Kurt says lowly to himself before looking over at the boy. "Found someone as in dating, or found someone as in you have a crush."

Karofsky smiles. "Well I wouldn't say that it's a crush. but I could see it working out for us."

Kurt smiles. "That's great Dave, but . . . do you know if he's gay?"

"Oh he's gay alright." Karofsky's smile gets bigger. "I heard it straight from his mouth."

"Well that's amazing Dave." Kurt places a hand on Dave's knee. "So I'm guessing he's single." Karofsky nods. "Well, then I guess you should ask him."

"You really think so?" Karofsky is suddenly nervous.

"Sure." Kurt shrugs. "Why not? All you have to do is come out to him, but he knows you're gay. At least do that. Then see where the relationship goes from there."

Karofsky smiles. "Thanks Kurt. I'll ask him tonight and let you know what happened at school tomorrow."

"Sure." Kurt nods.

* * *

So I know this chapter is a tad shorter than the previous chapters, but this is the general length and you have a new plot line. And I must sadly tell you that drama returns big next chapter. So this story should be going on for a while. :) So let me know what you think.

Also, three of my stories, including this one, have made it into the top 50 of most reviews for Puckurt story out of 2000 Plus. A Civil Conversation is number 15. So I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone for helping me reach these points that I never thought I'd reach. :)


	49. Chapter 49

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #80: Part 1**

**KURT**

Kurt smiles as they pull into the McKinley High parking lot.

_Can this be anymore perfect? We're finally together, nothing tearing us apart. Karofsky has moved on, Finn is coming to terms with himself. We're also bully free at school, no one messes with us anymore. The only problems were what happened at Sam's, but at least Artie and Brittany had the all clear to come back today, so that attack is the only problem, and then it's just us. Finally . . . us._

Kurt looks over at his boyfriends as Noah parks the truck.

"What are you smiling about?" Noah asks, curiosity in his voice.

"Nothing. Nothing at all Noah." He chuckles softly before opening the door and climbing out, hearing Noah question Sam about his smile behind him. "Come on boys. I want to see Brittany before class."

"Yeah." Noah nods as he climbs out as Sam goes the way Kurt did. "I wanna make sure Artie is okay. We might want to make sure he doesn't have to wheel himself to the side of the school like usual. He shouldn't have to work that much." Noah stops by Kurt and Sam, concern for his friend etched in his face. "He might not make it through the day."

"Well . . ." Kurt bites his lip as he looks around, spotting Rachel, Tina, and Mike waiting close to the school, Artie by them. "I'm sure that won't be a problem. But-" He looks back to his fiance's. "We need to make sure it's okay with him. He might not want help."

"Well he's getting it no matter what he wants." Noah sounds so determined.

Sam laughs. "I'm sure he will. Now come on."

Sam takes Kurt's hand and pulls him towards the school, letting Noah do the work of catching up. They feel Noah behind them before he wraps his arms over their shoulders and props himself forward so he can walk behind them and Kurt and Sam can still hold hands.

"You know what?" Noah questions, a smile in his voice.

"Hmm." Kurt raises an eyebrow as he glances at Noah.

"Well when you guys swing your hands back, I can feel you almost hitting my dick." Noah smirks.

Kurt rolls his eyes and glances at Sam with a chuckle. Sam raises an eyebrow and gives Kurt a small nod.

_'One.'_ He mouths to Sam, laughing inside as Noah seems oblivious.

_'Two.'_ Sam is suddenly grinning wide, causing Noah to take notice.

"What are you-"

_"Three."_ Kurt says aloud, cutting Sam off.

They both grin before swinging their intertwined hands back and hitting Noah in the crotch. Noah groans and falls forward, his hands going to cup himself through his jeans. Sam has to pull his hand out of Kurt's so he can grab onto the poor boy. Noah groans as he hides his face in Sam's neck.

"I am _so_ sorry." Kurt can't help but laugh as he moves to hug his poor cringing boy, ignoring the awkward position that Noah makes by having both of his arms down in pain. "Poor baby." He laughs.

"Shush you." Sam whispers to Kurt, a smile in his voice, before looking to Noah. "Come on Noah. We're sorry. We didn't think it hurt that much. And in my defense, Kurt was in control."

"Was not." Kurt hits Sam playfully on the side, ignoring Sam's laugh. "It was Sammy's Noah." Kurt places his head so he's by Noah's ear, the boy still has his head down on Sam. "You should make him have no sex tonight. He doesn't deserve it."

"What?" Sam gapes.

Noah snorts as he looks up, pain still on his face, but a smile as well. "It wasn't that bad babes. I'll just have you both pay extra attention tonight."

"Scout's honor." Sam quickly says.

"_Faggots_."

That word echoes through the air. Kurt freezes. It had been weeks since he last heard that. He can tell by the shocked faces of Noah and Sam, that it had been the same for them as well. There was no reason too.

Kurt slowly turns around, his heart pounding in his chest, as he comes face to face with the voice. His eyes widen as he matches that voice to the old face.

"A-Azimio." Kurt's voice cracks as confusion fills his head. "Wh-what . . . what are you-"

"Choking Hummel." Azimio teases, a dirty smile on his face. "I figured you'd stop choking after this long with the other fags."

"Hey!" Noah yells as he steps in front of Kurt. "I don't know how you got here, but I'll gladly put you away again."

"You think so." Azimio chuckles as he steps forward.

Kurt's eyes widen slightly as from behind the dumpsters, step out nine other jocks, bringing the tally up to ten, the ten jocks that were put away for putting Sam, Noah, and Kurt in the hospital after Quinn outed them to the school.

"B-but how?" Kurt clings to Noah's side and the boy reaches up and and wraps one arm tight around Kurt's shoulders.

Azimio chuckles and glares as Sam wraps his arm around Kurt's waist from the other side. "Well you see boys, we've reformed. Plus you guys got out of the hospitals injury-free from what I heard." His eyes narrow, but he continues on. "And I don't know if you've noticed, it's been two months. We're off Scott free now. Sure they say they'll be watching, but you all know that anything can happen here." He glances at McKinley High.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath and tightens his hold on his boys. "How long have you been out?"

"Well we got out Friday, right?" Azimio looks at the other boys as Kurt lets a small gasp escape his lips with understanding. Azimio turns back to face them, his grin wider as if he could hear Kurt's small gasp across the distance. "And let me tell you boys, we had one rocking party."

"You-"

"Prove it." Azimio snaps, cutting Sam off.

"Oh god." Kurt mutters.

"You _hurt_ Brittany." Santana says slowly as she comes from behind the boys, they all jumping, not having heard her. "You put her in the hospital." Her voice is low and quiet, but carrying, scaring Kurt.

"She was at a fags house." Azimio shrugs.

"You-" Santana cuts herself off as she launches herself at the boy.

"Noah." Kurt calls out and pushes his fiance after her.

Noah quickly catches her and pulls back. Azimio laughs at them.

"Noticed the police have you." Kurt's eyes flick to the hidden car behind the dumpsters, a cop watching them close, before going back to Azimio. "It seems since we made a mess out here last time, they'll be on the watch for awhile, but that doesn't mean that they'll be in the school."

Santana tries to go after him again, but Noah places her in Kurt's arms, he being the only one that she'll listen to. Kurt wraps his arms tight around Santana and glares back at the boy that he hates so much.

"See you later fags." Azimio spits in their direction and this time, Sam has to hold Noah back as the boys saunter up to the school.

Kurt turns Santana around in his arms and hugs her tight. She hugs him and he can feel her shaking.

"S-San." That broken voice makes Santana look up.

She quickly pulls from Kurt and rushes away. Kurt turns to follow her and stops. All of the New Directions, minus Finn, Mercedes and Quinn, are there watching with sad, concerned, and worried eyes. Brittany is standing close to Artie, using his char as support under her pale body. Artie didn't look any better. He just stared straight, pure anger in his eyes. Everyone knows know. The boys that beat Sam, Noah, and Kurt up, had threw the rocks, hurting several more.

Kurt breaks from his fiance's hold and slowly walks the short distance to his friends. Brittany looks up from the Latina at her side and Artie looks up a tear leaks from his eye. Kurt drops to his knees by Artie, uncaring about his clothes or anyone watching. Artie's bottom lip quivers before he reaches forward and wraps his arms around Kurt, a sob ripping from his body. Kurt suddenly feels Brittany drop to her knees beside them and wrap her arms around them, creating a small group hug.

_What will they do next? It seems that they're not afraid of hurting us anymore._

Kurt feels hands on his back, knowing that they belong to the loves of his life. He feels people around them, his friends, trying to protect each other from the cruel world that they've been drug into.

_Please . . . just let it stop . . . please . . ._

* * *

So, what do you think of my twist? I bet you didn't expect that return. It was one that I knew would happen. And this was going to be longer, but it had to stop here. I couldn't put too much drama into this chapter. So sadly, that means that the next chapter will again have a surprised twist. And I'm happy that I'm able to bring in old plot lines and turn them into something new. I feel like a real TV writer. :)

So let me know what you think. I'm really interested in knowing your reaction.

Also, I don't know if I pointed it out, but I posted a long one-shot on Christmas. It shows how Christmas is for these three boys. Go check it out if you want more to read about them.


	50. Chapter 50

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #80: Part 2**

**KURT**

Kurt cringes as he pops his back.

_Dang it. Pain killers have worn off._

He groans, drawing a few looks in the busy hall of McKinley, and pushes on.

_Alright . . . talk to dad about Azimio, check up on Mary and Dwight, have Brittany and Artie over for dinner. Hmm? I bet he'd like that. He wouldn't feel uncomfortable because our parents don't live with us and he could play-_

Kurt stops moving.

_Dang it. He doesn't-nobody knows about our house. The only people that know are us and Santana. And Karofsky I guess._

Kurt purses his lips.

_Well I guess we can tell our friends about it, just not some, like Rachel. Unless Finn's already spilled. And Tina knows, so Mike probably knows. Well damn, everyone already knows thanks to certain people._

"Kurt." Kurt looks to where his name was called out and spots Finn.

"Hey Finn." Kurt smiles before frowning as he reads the boys odd expression. "What's wrong?"

"Not here." Finn whispers looking around. "Can we . . . I need to talk to you?"

"Sure." Kurt quickly nods and lets Finn grab his arm. "Umm . . . are you okay?"

"N-not yet." Finn's voice comes out shaky as he drags Kurt along.

Kurt narrows his eyes, but lets the tall boy drag him through the crowd. It doesn't take long for Finn to take him to an empty classroom. Once in side, Finn is locking the door and moved Kurt away from the little window so they can't be seen.

"Easy Finn." Kurt comments when they boy rushes to make sure that they're not seen. "We're good in here. Now will you please tell me what's going on?"

Finn seems to fold in on himself as his face scrunches up and he falls into a nearby seat. Kurt quickly becomes concerned and pulls a chair over to Finn and sitting. Finn looks to Kurt and Kurt can see something wrong.

"Finn-"

"Karofsky kissed me." Finn blurts out.

What?

"What?" Kurt yells loudly without realizing.

Finn cringes. "He . . . he kissed me."

"What are you-"

"Last night." Finn cuts him off again. "Karofsky kissed me." Finn's voice is quiet. "He . . . he he said that he knew I was gay, and that he was giving me the opportunity to get some action." Finn lets out a shudder. "And then he kissed me."

"Oh Finn." Kurt takes his hand.

"I pushed him away." Finn continues. "And . . . he got confused, and angry. Started saying how I was such a typical fag to reject him. That . . . I should be glad to have him since I could never have anyone else here in Lima. I just pushed him away. I told him that he just didn't understand. You can't force attraction, but he said that he had to have me. I pushed him away and . . . a-and-" Finn breaks off.

Kurt moves closer and hugs the boy. "Please tell me he didn't do anything else."

"No." Finn shakes his head. "I left the room. Slept in the living room all night. I had to lie to Burt this morning and said that it was too cold in the basement."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Finn . . . I-"

"Please don't say anything." Finn cuts Kurt off for the third time. "The only reason I told you is . . . maybe you can talk to him, help him."

"I don't know if that's safe Finn." Kurt shakes his head. "Given our history."

"Please Kurt." Finn takes Kurt's hand and squeezes it. "I can't sleep in that room again if he starts trying to kiss me. I don't want to tell Burt and have him out on the streets with nowhere to go."

_Dang. I didn't even think about that._

**SANTANA**

"Hey." Santana's voice is soft as she steps into the choir room, her eyes on the love of her life.

"Hi San." Brittany's voice is full of sadness. "Come here." She holds out her hand.

Santana quickly crosses the room and takes the girls hand and sits next to her. Brittany smiles before scooting her chair close so she can lay her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana smiles and relaxes a bit.

"So what are we now San?" Brittany asks quietly. "I know we said that we were going to try, but . . . that was days ago."

"And we're still going to try." Santana reassures the blonde. "I . . . I'm going to talk to my parents before Friday. Is that . . . is that fine with you?"

"Yes." Brittany's simple word brings tears to Santana's eyes. "You can even have Saturday if you want."

Santana can't help but laugh. She let go of Brittany's hand and wraps her arm around the girl, pulling her close.

_Everything will be all right._

**KURT**

"What the-" Kurt was simply walking along in the empty hallway, heading for lunch, when he was suddenly dragged to the side. "What-"

He cuts himself off as he's dragged into the janitor's closet and the light's flickered on. He smiles for a second.

_Noah . . . you impatient-_

He turns around and his smile drops. "Dave."

"Hello Kurt." That voice . . . it's so disturbingly sweet and it makes Kurt shudder slightly. "I'm glad that you could join me."

"I'm late for class Dave. This isn't funny." Kurt struggles to keep his voice strong.

"Well I'm being pretty damn serious Kurt." Karofsky snaps before stepping closer to Kurt, making the smaller boy step back into the wall. "You wanna know something . . . your advice sucks. You told me to just go for it and be myself, well I was shot down." Karofsky takes another step. "Once again . . . a fag got the best of me, and I'm not having it anymore."

"Dave-"

Kurt is cut off by the bigger boys lips being smashed against his. He goes to push back, but Karofsky takes his arms and holds them off to the side before pushing their bodies together.

_Oh god._

A tremble fills Kurt's body as the bigger boy shoves his tongue into Kurt's mouth and starts grinding against him. Kurt struggles to push back, but the boy is overpowering him. He shuts his eyes and continues to fight back, not caring that it's useless. Karofsky edges his legs between Kurt's and Kurt can feel the boys bulge against his crotch. Kurt lets out a small whimper as he feels tears leave his eyes.

_This can't be happening. It can't. Da-Karofsky was growing, moving past me. This has to be a dream. Something like this . . . it can't happen. Not to me. Not . . . me . . ._

Karofsky's small grinds have turned into full on thrusts into Kurt's body. Kurt can feel the small trembles coming from the boy, but he knows that they're not from disgust like his.

"You're so freaking hot . . . and _mine_." Karofsky hisses from the small moment he pulls away before re-attaching their lips.

Kurt lets out a small whimper, but it doesn't even phase the boy.

_Please. This can't happen. You can't-he can't just force himself on someone. That's just . . . that's just-oh god._

Kurt seems to withdraw on himself more.

_Sam and Noah. Sam and Noah. What . . . I don't know how . . . or-_

"Oh god." Karofsky pants as he breaks from Kurt's mouth. "I'm gonna cum for you baby. You got me so-ah-_ah-_"

Kurt completely shuts himself off as that appendage is shoved into his crotch and the bigger boy shakes above him. He listens as Karofsky lets out small moans and whimpers against his mouth as his body slowly stops the grinding until he's at a stand-still, his breathing heavy and filling up the tiny room.

Karofsky pulls away from Kurt with a smirk. "Now don't be spilling and of our secrets here babe." Kurt cringes at the name. "I mean, you wouldn't want me back out on the streets would you. Who knows what I'd do then, if you told." He takes a small step towards Kurt. "And who knows what else I can do with these little . . ." He reaches up to stroke Kurt's trembling face. "_Sessions_." He chuckles. "And now I have Azimio and a full team ready to back me up." He presses a soft kiss to Kurt's lips before pulling away. "I'll see you later Kurt."

As soon as the door shuts, Kurt falls to the ground and loud sobs rip from his body.

**SAM**

He smiles as he sees Kurt standing at his locker. "Hey Kurt." He calls out.

His eyes narrow when the boy glances at him. "Hey what's wrong? Why have you been crying?" He wraps his arms around Kurt and stares down at those wet eyes with concern. "Kurt?"

Kurt seems to think for a second before smiling. "Nothing. Just Santana and Brittany, it's so sweet."

"Okay." Sam says slowly. "As long as you're sure."

"I am, but I need to go to class." He quickly leans up to kiss Sam and breaks away after a second. "I'll see you at home. I . . . I need to go somewhere with Santana."

"Yeah." Sam nods as Kurt pulls out of his hold and starts walking away.

He stares after the boy before licking his lips. His eyes narrow as he licks his lips again.

_Hmm . . . that doesn't taste like Kurt. He taste's weird._

He gives Kurt's retreating figure one last glance before making his way to his next class.

* * *

So, don't hate me. Just leave me a nice long review and let me know what you think. Rant if you want. And sorry for the lateness. School things have caught up with me and I have to take care of them before classes start next week. So please review.


	51. Chapter 51

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #80**

**KURT**

"Are you going to tell me why you need these?" Santana asks with raised eyebrows and a half-smirk, still worried about Kurt's twitchy behavior.

Kurt blushes and just grabs Santana's elbow before pulling her away from the store that he doesn't want to walk into again. "I just need them."

"I'm sure." Santana chuckles.

Kurt rolls his eyes and just grabs Santana by the elbow and moving her along. "I'm serious. It's not for anything . . . sexual." He whispers so no one else can hear them.

Santana snorts. "We just came from a porn shop Kurt. I'm pretty sure people around here are used to sexual-" She takes her time to quote Kurt's word back at him. "Talk around here."

"Well they may be, but I am not. At least not in public." He adds quickly.

Kurt goes to go around to the drivers side once they reach the car, but Santana grabs him and makes him stand back on the sidewalk.

"What are you doing Santana?" Kurt keeps his eyes to the ground.

"You know, I never thought you'd lie to me." Kurt looks up and sees that the girl is truly hurt. "Even when it came down to the really important stuff . . . it was always about sharing everything with us Kurt."

"Santana . . ." Kurt reaches behind him to place the bag on the trunk of the car before bringing his hands up to hold onto the girls waist. "I will tell you, but I don't know how you'll react, that's why I need the handcuffs." He admits honestly. "They're so Sam and Noah don't do anything."

At these words, Santana's eyes narrow. "What could be so bad that you'd need to . . . restrain . . . them . . ." Santana slowly trails off as her eyes narrow, thinking.

"Please don't Santana." Kurt pleads quietly, knowing that she'll figure it out quickly. "_Please_-"

"Karofsky." Santana slowly nods to herself before completely focusing on Kurt. "It had to have been something-what'd he do?' She cuts herself off mid-sentence. "What did that scum do to you?"

"Please not now." Kurt looks down, a tremble in his lips. "I need to tell them first and this is the best way I can do it without anyone getting hurt. We need to think this through so no one will get hurt."

"Who's going to get hurt?" Santana's voice is quiet as she asks.

Kurt gulps and risks a glance at her. "Anyone. He has . . . all of the jocks back now. And you know Lima cops will do anything to stay to the side until physical harm is actually done. So-" Kurt gulps. "Once I tell them, I'll tell you and we'll plan. We have to be smart because no one else is getting hurt. I'm freaking tired of it and it needs to end. Otherwise it'll be Brittany again-" Santana flinches. "Or you, or anyone else that we care about. These boys are getting out of control. We need to find some way to lock them up for good. So please." Kurt steps closer and wraps his arms tight around her, placing his head on her shoulder. "Just wait a few hours."

Santana turns her head to her lips are near Kurt's ear. "Then you'll let me kick some butt?"

Kurt snorts as he pulls away nodding. "Yes . . . yes."

**SAM**

"I am not the girl."

Sam snorts as he steps closer to his boyfriend. "Isn't that the whole point of you being with two guys, that there is no girl?"

"I know that Sammy." Noah chuckles softly. "But I'm saying that in every relationship, someone has to be the girl and it's not me."

"But there is no girl." Sam lets out a strained chuckle at the argument that's been going on since Tina made a slight jab at Puck bottoming. "There will never be a girl and none of us want a girl."

"I'm still not the girl." Noah throws his hands up in defense. "Just saying."

Sam groans as he stands up. Noah is standing by the hallway and Sam suddenly gets an idea. He stares at his fiance with mock amusement.

"So you're not the girl?" Sam clarifies, amusement seeping into his voice.

"I just said that." Noah seems annoyed and it makes Sam smile.

"Well I guess, that I can't do this then." Sam quickly pushes Noah into the wall.

Noah seems surprised, but Sam quickly takes the boys hands and locks them into place above their heads against the wall. "Or this." He presses their bodies together and Noah lets out a small whimper when he feels Sam's growing bulge trusting into his. "And I guess that means you can't bottom anymore, because that's not the man's job."

"Oh no." Noah whimpers, struggling to regain control. "You have to be very manly to take cocks like ah-" Noah loses grip as Sam bites down softly on his sweating neck. "I mean you guys are pretty big so that makes me pretty strong to ah- take them. Please Sammy."

Sam chuckles and slowly stops biting his fiance's neck. "Begging's not very manly Puckerman, wouldn't you agree."

"It's man-" He cuts off and lets his head fall back as a low groan escapes his lips thanks to Sam's lips against his ear.

"How about . . ." Sam presses a soft kiss to his earlobe before moving down the tan jaw. "You can be the girl sometimes, because after all, I am about equality." He smiles as he reaches Noah's chin and presses another soft kiss. "And Kurt and I will be the girl at other times." He moves his lips and barely ghost Noah's. "And you can tell anyone else that you're definitely the big man in the relationship."

"It doesn't matter." Noah's voice is breathy. "It's not really important."

"No it's not." Sam smirks with victory before lifting their hands off of the wall and bringing Noah's hands down so they can be wrapped around his neck. "Hold on tight." He waits for the boy to tighten his grip on him before tapping his legs. "Up."

Noah eagerly nods as he lifts his legs to wrap them tightly around Sam's waist. Sam smirks as he pulls away from the wall, holding all of the weight from his fiance. He smirks as he makes his way to their bedroom.

"See, it's not very manly to be carried anywhere." Sam teases, making Noah groan.

**KURT**

He smiles as they step into his bedroom. This time, Sam is spooning Noah, the boy looking quite relaxed in those arms that all three boys really love. Kurt glances to the TV and sees a cartoon playing.

_Children. I'm in love with a bunch of children._

Kurt chuckles as he steps into the room.

"Hey babe." Noah smiles. "How was your time with Santana?"

"It was good." Kurt smiles as he steps over to the TV, turning it off. "I actually have something for you guys."

The quick groans turn to giddy smiles. Noah pulls out of Sam's arms to sit up and hold his arms out for Kurt.

Kurt raises an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Just sit side by side, eyes closed."

Sam and Noah quickly follow Kurt's words, ready for their gift from Kurt. Kurt opens his bag and quietly pulls out two sets of handcuffs, having already opening them in the car so he wouldn't have to delay anything. He quickly crosses to Sam's side and hooks one around the headboard. he reaches down for Sam's hand. The hand quickly does whatever he wants, full of trust and love. He quickly snaps the other end of the handcuff around Sam's wrist. That touch of metal against Sam's skin has the boy opening his eyes quickly.

"What-"

"Shh." Kurt hisses as he quickly moves around the bed. "Eyes shut Noah."

"But Kurt-"

"No Sam." Kurt cuts him off again and quickly snaps a new set of handcuffs to the headboard.

"What are you-"

Kurt quickly snaps the other loop around Noah's wrist before moving back. Noah's eyes flick open and he zooms in on the handcuffs.

"Umm Kurt." He looks nervously at his boyfriend.

"What are you doing with these Kurt?" Sam asks. "And why do you look nervous?"

"Umm." Kurt sits down on the bed.

"I'm assuming that this isn't a kink." Noah's chuckles nervously.

"No." Kurt sighs as he looks down to his lap. "I need to tell you guys something, and I can't have you reacting badly."

"What's so bad that you have to handcuff us?" Sam asks.

Kurt bites his lip before breathing out. "Karofsky."

**SAM**

Noah doesn't even realize that he was pulling so hard against the handcuffs until Kurt snaps his fingers.

"Please Noah. You're bleeding." Kurt moves forward, but stops when Noah growls.

"He _kissed_ you Kurt!" Noah yells. "He's going to die. I'm going to freaking murder him!"

"We'll murder him." Sam growls.

Kurt looks over to the blonde and looks more concerned. Sam's voice is calm and he's sitting very still, but Kurt can feel the anger coming from him.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Kurt?" Noah snaps.

"Because I didn't want you two to go to jail." Kurt answers weakly.

"Is this why you tasted bad earlier?" Sam asks, his mouth showing disgust.

"Yes." Kurt answers with his head down. "He had just kissed me. That's why I pulled away so quickly. I didn't want . . . You shouldn't have suffered to taste him like I did."

"You still should have told us sooner." Sam says in a low voice while Noah keeps muttering to himself.

"Come here." Noah looks to Kurt. "Now . . . please." He reluctantly adds, knowing that it's not Kurt's fault.

Kurt bites his lip before moving further up the bed so he's sitting close to his boys. Noah reaches out and wraps his hands around Kurt's neck. Kurt quickly moves in and attaches his lips to Noah's.

Noah quickly pulls away and smiles at Kurt. "Now give Sammy a kiss. Then you'll let us go and we'll talk about what to do next."

Kurt quickly nods and moves to Sam. Sam is so happy to not taste that disgusting taste on his fiance's lips anymore.

* * *

So, a plan is coming up, and things will slowly be figured out. Also, Finn's story line will be making another appearance soon, as well as Sam's house and Quinn. Just a heads-up so you can start speculating. So leave me a nice review on what you think.


	52. Chapter 52

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary:** The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #81**

**KURT**

Kurt pops the joints in his fingers as he sits in the chair. He lets out a shaky breath before leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees, looking to the door. He had been sitting alone in the classroom for the past five minutes, waiting . . . just waiting.

_Breathe Kurt. This will work. No one else will get hurt anymore. Not once this happens._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath before jumping when he hears the door open. The first thing he sees is Azimio stumbling into the room, Santana's hand attached to the collar of his shirt.

"Move it Chubasoraus." Santana hisses as she shoves him forward and lets go.

Azimio almost trips forward and is only stopped when he manages to hold onto a desk.

"Thank you Santana." Kurt speaks for the first time in what seems like forever. He licks the roof of his mouth so it's no longer dry.

"Hummel." Azimio catches his breath as he looks over at Kurt in the dark room. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt just smiles as the boy continues to stare at him. "What Fairy? Speak up." Kurt's barely able to glance towards Santana as she runs forward and smacks Karofsky. "Ouch you-"

"Shut it scum." She hisses. "Now you will refer to him as Hummel. He's nowhere near being a fairy and you're not good enough." She steps back, her breathing ragged. "Now you're going to listen to my boys proposition and agree." She steps forward, chuckling darkly when Azimio flinches.

"That's enough Santana." Kurt speaks up again.

Santana nods before slowly backing away, her eyes still on the trembling football player. "Don't try anything Big Bertha. I have two muscled jocks waiting out here for the moment that you do try anything. And don't forget that I have a wicked right hook."

Kurt bites back a smile, truly loving her creative names. He waits for the door to shut behind the angry Latina before turning his gaze on Azimio. The boy seems to be fearful of the entire situation, so quickly takes a seat when Kurt nods his head towards an empty one.

"Hello Azimio. How are you doing?" Kurt asks in the nicest voice possible with a big smile.

"Just get to the point Hummel." Azimio growls.

Kurt stretches his smile one last time before glaring. "You've seen what Santana wants to do. I'm all for non-violence here because I'm tired of it, but she wants revenge. So don't test her." Kurt quickly says and Azimio gives him a quick nod. "Good. Now according to Santana, there is an incredible amount of dirt on you that would drag you so far under the food chain."

"She's lying." Kurt smirks when he hears the nervousness in the boys voice.

"Well I happen to have your dear friend Karofsky backing me up." Kurt says slowly, smiling with glee when he sees blood drain from the others face. "Now this knowledge shall not be shared with anyone, for as long as you agree to a few simple terms."

Azimio locks his jaw before speaking through his teeth. "What do you want Hummel?"

Kurt just keeps the smile on his face. "Well I'm assuming that you know that your butt-buddy is staying with me, right?"

"He told me." Azimio admits.

"Good." Kurt chuckles. "Because now he's going to live with you."

"What?"

"That's right." Kurt continues. "I don't care what you have to tell your parents, he's moving in with you. Now add that onto the fact that if any of your jock friends mess with me or anyone that I know, your secrets out."

"But I'm not gay." Azimio says quietly. "It was just to help him get at least something since he couldn't have you."

Kurt just shakes his head. "That doesn't matter Azimio. What matters is that Santana has pictures." Kurt's happy that his small lie paid off when the boy goes wide-eyed. "And no matter how much you and I know the truth, everyone else won't believe it." Kurt stands up and extends his hand. "Do we have a deal? Two simple conditions." He holds up two fingers with his non-extended hand.

He looks down at the boy as he tries to figure out what to do.

_There is nothing. We have four minds working on this, one who used to bully, and one who's manipulative. We have you backed up into a corner. Well, unless you can't control the jocks, but you don't need to know that. You'll be too scared and will do anything to get them to stay away._

Kurt holds himself high as the boy stands up, not showing any fear.

_That's how it works with creatures like this._

"Deal Hummel." Azimio mutters before reaching out and taking Kurt's hand. "But you better keep your word."

The boy tries to be menacing, and even tightens his grip on Kurt, but it doesn't even compare to the pain that he's felt before so he's able to overlook it.

"Good." Kurt gives him a tight-lipped smile before letting go of the hand and sitting back down. "Say hello to Santana on the way out."

Azimio grumbles to himself as he backs away. Kurt shuts his eyes and waits. He waits for the door to click open before-

"Come on Mr. Whale." He can hear the boy being pulled out of the room. "You can now go back to consuming hamburgers. Thank you for your assistance and leave before I need to get a forklift."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he hears those unsteady feet take off down the hall. The next thing he hears are several feet making their way towards him.

"Did you get everything done?" Santana asks softly.

Kurt nods as he opens his eyes to see her and his fiance's. "He agreed quite eagerly. Now my only concern is the other jocks. Do you really think that he can control them?"

"It should be no problem." Noah says softly as he approaches Kurt.

Kurt reaches out and wraps his arms around the tan boys legs and pulls him close. Noah's hand comes down to caress Kurt's head softly from where it lies against his thigh.

"Is there anything else we need to do?" Sam asks, still quieter than usual since Kurt had delivered the news.

"No." Kurt shakes his head slightly.

"Actually." Santana butts in with a smile. "We only have ten minutes until this room is needed for class. So we kinda need to leave."

Kurt chuckles and stands up. Noah's hand moves down his side so he's holding the smaller boy by his waist. Santana gives Kurt a smile before slowly walking away. Kurt gives her a sad smile as he approaches Sam. He reaches up to cup the boys face, happy that he leans in.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks.

Sam smiles. "I'm fine. I'm just sad that I had to kiss Karofsky too when I kissed you."

Kurt wrinkles his nose, ignoring Noah's chuckle. "Well for now on, you only get to taste Noah."

Sam nods before Kurt leans up and seals their lips together.

**SAM**

He moves swiftly down the hall, barely getting looks anymore for being another gay kid in the school. He's looking for one person. Suddenly, there he is. He turns his glare all the way on as the boy passes by. The boy smirks and continues on his way, not even phased by Sam's presence.

_Damn it. He needs to be more scared._

**KURT**

Kurt stands in the open doorway, staring out as Azimio and Karofsky pile the last of Karofsky's stuff into his truck, not that there was much to begin with. Kurt gulps before turning around. Finn, Santana, Sam and Noah were all waiting behind him at varying distances. He gives them another smile before looking back outside. Karofsky is almost already back up to the front door. He stops in front of Kurt, glaring him down.

"You know you wanted it Kurt." He hisses, ignoring the human growls behind Kurt.

Kurt squares his jaw and tries to remain focused. "Did you get everything?"

"Almost." Karofsky's eyes run up and down Kurt's body.

Suddenly a growl is in Kurt's ear and those familiar arms are around his waist. "Just go Karofsky." Noah growls.

Then Kurt feels another familiar hand in his.

"What's going on?" Kurt tenses as he hears his fathers voice.

"Karof-Dave's leaving." Kurt answers. "He's found another place."

"Oh." Kurt turns his head slightly and sees his dad glancing between all of the tense poses. "Anything else?"

"Karofsky kissed your son." Santana butts in with an evil glare. "He forced your son into a janitors closet and got off on it."

"Santana!" Kurt hisses, but his dads long gone.

His eyes are set on Karofsky and he moves forward, ready to destroy the kid.

"Stop."

Kurt jumps as he watches his dad get held back by Sam and Noah. "Let me go."

"Easy Mr. Hummel." Noah tries, but rage is still on the guys face.

Kurt gives them one last glance before turning back to the boy in his doorway. "Now get the hell out."

And with that, he slams the door in Karofsky's smirking face. Kurt turns to face his dad and struggling fiance's. Finn has to come up and try and help them move Burt into the living room. Kurt turns his glare on Santana.

She shrugs. "He deserves to die and your dad deserves to know."

Kurt just shakes his head and sighs. "I'll deal with you after I get dad calmed down."

* * *

So, what do you think. I would never let karofsky get further than one little incident. So leave me a review on what you think.


	53. Chapter 53

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #82**

**KURT**

"Calm down." Kurt mutters as he's practically carried into McKinley High. "Just . . . calm down."

He's completely ignored. Noah and Sam are molded his sides, each glaring out for Karofsky as the new day at school starts. Santana and Tina are in front of them, being the main look out.

Kurt sighs and leans against Sam. "As much as I love you guys, don't you think you're going overboard?" He reluctantly asks. "I mean as long as I'm not left alone he shouldn't bother me. He won't bother me as long as I'm not late for class."

"Not taking any chances Kurt." Noah all but growls.

"Don't have to be so mean about it." Kurt mutters, not meant for it to be heard.

Noah sighs and stops them from moving more. "I'm sorry Kurt." He moves so he's standing in front of Kurt, the other three stopping. "I just want to be careful with that . . . idiot around." Noah gives Kurt a small smile.

Kurt smiles back too. "I know, and as much as I love being squished between you and Sam, all day-" He adds with a smirk, making his fiance's and the girls chuckle. "It's too much here. You guys are to tensed up and on edge. It's not fun."

"It wasn't meant to be fun babe." Noah says softly. "It-"

"Will stop now." Sam cuts in quickly. "How about we lose the whole tense bodyguard thing and just don't leave you alone?" He looks at Kurt with a smile.

Kurt sighs and nods. "Fine."

Noah reluctantly nods before looking up to Tina and Santana. "I'll text you later ladies when Sam or I can't be with him."

Santana scoffs and walks up to Kurt, glaring at Noah. "I will be with my boy all day. You two-" She looks to Sam as well before looking back to Noah. "Don't control me or what me and my boy two. He may be in love with you, but he loves me too and I think he's more afraid of me." Her gaze drops to Kurt. "Aren't you?"

Kurt just chuckles and pulls his arm out of Sam's hold to place his hand on Santana's waist. "Don't worry Santana. You'll always be my number one girl, with Tina and Brittany right on your tale." He quickly adds with a smile to Tina.

"We're on control Santana." Sam warns, his voice low. "And no offense to you, but you're just not enough muscle to protect Kurt."

"And you think you are?" Santana laughs. "If you remember the last time that we all ended up in the hospital, you and Sam were together. He's no more protected with the both of you than he is with me." Kurt lets go of Santana and places both of his hands tightly on his fiance's arms. "Now Kurt and I will stay in a crowded hallway, same as with he's with Tina." Santana motions back towards the girl. "The whole idea of today is to not let Kurt be alone. That's what's going to happen." Santana clenches and un-clenches her jaw as she reaches down and pries Kurt's hands from his fiance's arms. "Now I'm guiding him to first period and you two can divide the rest of his day between the four of us."

And with that, she turns and drags Kurt after her. Kurt can feel the two burning stares against his back. Then his other hand is taken by Tina's and they drag him faster.

_At least I don't have to apologize this time. Only Santana does._

**SANTANA**

"Hurry up Kurt." Santana groans with annoyance as Kurt finally emerges from the boys bathroom. "Are you satisfied?"

Kurt chuckles before reaching down and patting his crotch lightly through his jeans. "I feel like a new man."

"Good." Santana gives him a quick smile before taking his hand and starting their march down the near empty hallways. "Because I'm not going to have your boys riding me when you end up late."

"They only ride me, so don't worry." Kurt chuckles before sighing at the girls concerned face. "Don't worry. We still have a minute before class and there's still a few people in the hall so there won't be any trouble. They're not going to-" Kurt stops talking and stars past Santana.

_What the-_

Santana turns around and her whole body tenses up. Five of the recently-released jocks are approaching them with smirks. Santana slowly starts moving backwards, feeling Kurt do the same.

"Where do you think you're going fairy queens?" A voice chuckles behind them as they jump.  
Santana turns and sees two more of the jocks coming towards them. Santana does the only smart move and backs Kurt into the lockers, her in front of him.

_No one I love is going to get hurt anymore._

"Aww." The jocks tease as they make a half-circle around them. "The fairies are scared."

"Please Santana." Kurt struggles to get loose from her tight grips. "Let me protect you. I'm not letting you get hurt for me."  
"Shut it Kurt." Santana growls low enough for only Kurt to hear, still keeping her eyes glaring at the opposing and chuckling boys.

"Now." One boy steps up. "We need to talk."

* * *

Now sorry for the shortness and cliffhanger. College started this week and it's kicking my butt. So I'll only be able to update twice this week, and it may become a regular thing. I'm taking more classes than usual and I already have a busy schedule. It's jam packed, so I will try and write on the weekends when I have a few hours before life kicks in. So let me know what you think.


	54. Chapter 54

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #82:Part 2**

**KURT**

"Now." One boy steps up. "We need to talk."

"What do you want Sears?" Santana snaps, a dark look on her face.

"No need to get so defensive Fagina." Sears laughs. "I just think that us and Fairyboy behind you need to have a little chat."

"He's not going anywhere with you." Santana hisses.

"And who's going to-"

"I'll start screaming." Santana cuts him off. "I'll start screaming fire. Everyone will start running. You won't even have a chance to touch us."

The boys eyes darken before he nods. "Fine. We'll talk here then."

"No." Santana growls. "No talking. Just move onto class, and if this happens again, we both will be filing charges and informing the police of your harassment."

Sears chuckles half-heartedly. "Are you serious? The cops here are jokes. They won't do anything as long as it's inside of the school."

"Do you remember last time you attacked us inside of school?" Santana asks. "You went to jail for two months. I imagine that that amount will go up again if we're even close to being touched again."

"Just shut up!" Sears yells. "Shut up. I'm tired of hearing your voice. No wonder you always had a cock in there. It was the best way to shut you up."

Santana growls and steps forward, but Kurt reaches out and pulls her back. "Don't." He warns her quietly before moving to her side, keeping his hands on her. "I don't see you going anywhere unless you say whatever stupid thing you want. Now say it and go. I don't want to deal with you guys anymore."

"Alright Fairyboy." Sears raises his hands as an olive branch. "We just . . . have a little proposition for you."

"Why on earth would I want to make a deal with someone like you?" Kurt sneers, holding Santana close to his side. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Oh no Hummel." Sears chuckles when Kurt's eyes darken with the use of his last name instead of some derogatory term. "I think you're very smart. Smart enough that you wouldn't want any of your little posse to get hurt. Would you?" He asks with a smirk.

Kurt keeps his face empty of emotion. "Explain quickly before I let her scream."

Sears chuckles and lowers his hands as he takes a small step forward. "Well lets just say that White over here-" He nods to one of the waiting jocks. "-was driving along and happened to come across a rather disturbing scene. What do you think that would be Hummel?"

"I haven't the faintest idea." He answers stiffly, trying hard to not spit out something sarcastic that could get them into trouble.

"Well he happened to see some friends of ours." Sears teases lightly. "They were packing up, moving most likely." Kurt's eyes widen slightly. "And one of them was at the front door talking to a Fairy we know." Kurt gulps.

_They saw Karofsky move out. They know he was living with me. Dad I mean. And Finn then. Dang it._

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt mentally curses himself when his voice comes out small.

Sears leads his fellow jocks in a round of laughs. "Oh Hummel, I've never seen you so . . . _pathetic_." He lets out a dark chuckle before taking another step closer. "And it makes me wonder why Karofsky and Azimio were at your house and it wasn't covered with eggs, toilet paper, or pee balloons. It also brings into question why he was so close to you at your doorway?"

Kurt lets out a shaky breath and feels Santana grip his hand hard. "W-what was your . . . your umm, p-proposition?"

"Aww. The little Fairy Hummel is stumbling. You must be really nervous." Sears chuckles. "That means you know something about our two friends that we don't. What do you say about fessing up?"

"We don't know anything." Santana answers.

"Well, we tried. You only had this one opportunity to tell us what's going on with them two, but I guess now we go back to extreme measures." Sears chuckles as he steps up close to Kurt. "If I were you, I wouldn't be alone outside of this school. You may be protected somewhat in this school, but at night, anywhere but here, watch yourself."

Kurt locks his jaw and just stares the boy down. Sears chuckles before stepping back and nodding at the other jocks. They chuckle too and move along with Sears down the hallway.

Kurt glances at Santana. "W-what do we do?"

Santana gives him a sad smile. "We . . . need everyone."

**SAM**

"What's going on?" Sam asks as he moves to Kurt's side.

Kurt lets one hand go of Noah and takes Sam's hand to pull him down into the seat next to him. "Hang on."

Sam nods, but looks over to Noah. Noah gives him a shrug. Kurt squeezes both of their hands and Sam looks at him and gives him a small smile. Kurt's eyes suddenly dart towards the choir room doors. Sam looks and sees Santana coming in with Finn on her heals.

"What's going on Santana?" Noah asks.

"And why did we need to wait for you and Finn?" Sam asks.

"We have a problem." Santana sighs before looking at Finn. "Take a seat." Finn nods and sits down by Sam while Santana moves to stand in front of Kurt. "We may have created a tiny issue when Karofsky got kicked out the other day.

**FINN**

_I have to help Kurt. But how?_

Finn narrows his eyes with concentration as he looks around.

_We need . . . we need someone smart, who knows the minds of the jocks. It can't be Sam or Puck, or even me. We've been out of the loop for too long._

Finn's eyes widen slightly as he spots the perfect person.

_This . . . he can help Kurt._

* * *

So what do you think? Sorry for the late update, and the shortness. It will be like this for a while because of college. Sorry, but I will continue to try and update. It's been hard because of everything. So let me know what you think about how this chapter went. And this story should be ending roughly in the next ten chapters, but I'm not sure. :)


	55. Chapter 55

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #83**

**KURT**

"You bastard." Kurt watches as Tina flings herself at Finn, the cowering boy in the corner of the school parking lot. "I'm going to-"

"Don't." Santana rushes forward and takes the outraged girl in her arms.

Kurt looks from the heaving and tempered girl to the usually tall, but now short boy. Finn seems to know that he's done something bad, so his face is full of shame and fear, mainly coming from the fired-up Asian girl. Kurt glances between most of the Glee club. Most of them are just watching. The only people directly involved were Tina and Finn, now Santana.

"What's going on?" Kurt asks as he approaches the two struggling girls cautiously with his fiances close on his back.

"That scumbag!" Tina yells out towards Finn.

Kurt glances around, noticing that they're getting more and more attention, particularly from the jocks. "Calm down Tina."

"No." Tina growls as she turns in Santana's arms to look at Kurt. "You don't know what he did."

Kurt glances to an ashamed Finn before approaching Tina so slowly and placing his hands on her shaking arms. "Then talk to me. Quietly." He adds. "You don't want to bring anymore attention to this than there already is."

Tina bites her lip as she looks around, her lip quivering as her gaze reaches the jocks, remembering the rocks. "Fine." She turns back to Kurt and he has to lean in so no one else hears. "Finn . . . he kissed Mike." She hisses.

_Oh . . . my . . . god . . ._

Both Santana's and Kurt's eyes go wide at the same time. Kurt's happy that no one else hears because he knew that this wouldn't keep quiet. Kurt turns his gaze onto the tall boy. Finn looks down guilty before staring into his eyes, standing his ground. Slowly, he stands up to his full height so he can tower over them.

Kurt grinds his teeth before looking back to a red-eyed Tina. "How about you go inside, calm down?" He suggests calmly. "We'll deal with Finn after school. That way there's more time to talk."

Tina bites her tongue before slowly nodding. "Fine. But we will be talking." She looks to Kurt with a determined face. "But only you there. I don't think you can hold me back from smacking the crap out of him."

Kurt's tempted to chuckle, but doesn't knowing that she's serious. "Okay." Kurt nods slowly to her. "Just let Santana take you into the school."

"Fine." Santana says before shrugging out of Santana's arms.

Santana reluctantly lets go, but returns to Kurt's side when she does. Tina smiles at them and everyone lets out a shared sigh of relief. That only lasts for a second before Tina swings around and runs the few feet to punch Finn in the face.

"Tina!"

Finn stumbles back a few feet until he falls back on the hood of a random car. He quickly slides off, holding his nose. Noah and Sam rush past the Santana and Kurt to help Finn up off the ground. Mike rushes over to pull Tina back, but she pulls from his arms and marches away.

"Dang."

Kurt glares at an amused Santana before marching over to the three boys. He takes Finn's face in his hand, examining.

"Take him to the nurse." Kurt says to his fiances before pulling away. "His nose isn't going to look the same again."

Noah chuckles, but quickly stops at Kurt's glare. Sam and Noah each drape Finn's arms over their shoulders and slowly limp him towards the school. Kurt sighs before turning back to face Santana, Brittany, Artie, and Mike.

He raises his eyebrows at Mike. "What do you have to say about this?"

Mike glances at the unknowing other before shaking his head at Kurt. "No."

Kurt sighs and throws his hands up. "Whatever. You're going to be there later. And you are going to deal with this."

Mike quickly nods, not wanting to deal with Kurt's wrath. He quickly bows his head and makes his way past the group.

"So . . ." Santana's amused voice comes from his side. "A little relationship drama is good once in a while."

Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Is it serious?" Artie asks. "It must be for Tina to not be not-so-Tina."

Kurt smiles at the boy. "We'll see."

**NOAH**

The tan boy sighs as he steps out of the nurses office. Sam steps up to him.

"How's he doing?" Sam asks softly.

"Good." Noah nods before settling against the wall. "He has ice on his nose."

"That's-"

"How's Finn doing?" Kurt cuts Sam off as he approaches.

"He's fine Kurt." Noah answers as he lets Kurt take his hand along with Sam's. "Just a swollen nose, or broken. The nurse said it needs to swell down a bit."

Kurt nods before letting out a shaky breath. "Good. So, uh, are you guys fine with everyone coming over after school?"

"Sure." Noah nods. "It's your house too."

"It's our house." Kurt corrects as he looks between his two loves. "It's up to all of us."

"And it's fine." Sam smiles.

"But does everyone know about the house yet?" Noah asks. "I mean, I don't know if you've told anyone else."

"Nope." Kurt shakes his head. "But we'll explain when we get there."

"Just keep them out of the bedroom." Noah smirks.

* * *

So, a major sorry on several accounts. First off, I just realized that it's been over a week since I last updated. So sorry. These past two weeks with school have had time going by so fast. Always busy. So I promise to try and write a bit each day. Second, for the shortness of the chapter. I just wanted to give you something. The next chapter will continue straight on. So let me know what you think and that you're not upset with the lack of updates. :)


	56. Chapter 56

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #83**

**KURT**

"In." Kurt holds the front door open and glares at the line or people moving to go into the room.

The first people to step through are Tina and Sam. Sam had to get between her and Finn or else she would try and attack him again, a tactic that she had tried several times throughout the day and had only prevailed once. Following those two is Noah, who's carrying an amused smirk. Kurt has to resist the urge to backhand him upside the head for enjoying this situation. Following his amused fiance are Mike and Finn. The entire ride to the Hummel/Evans/Puckerman household, Mike and Finn had been sneaking glances at each other. Almost everyone was getting sick of it. Mainly Tina. Mike, being the only person to have yet see the house, or even know about it, was staring around in amazement. It's not that it was a special house, just that it was one that where there were no parents. A first for him.

"Come on Michael." Kurt growls, getting impatient with the slow-moving boy and the tension in the air.

"Sorry." Mike mutters before quickly rushing into the room.

Kurt lets out a sigh as he shuts the front door before turning to face the room. "Finn." Kurt says, getting Tina's attention and making her move away. "Go in the bedroom with Noah."

"What?" Finn looks confused.

"Come on dude." Noah cuts in and nods towards the hallway.

Finn nods and carefully making his way around a devious-looking Tina. Tina barely moves a finger and Finn jumps and runs into the hallway and then the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him and Noah.

"What about me?" Mike asks softly, his eyes flicking between Tina and Kurt for some sort of instructions.

"Come on dude." Sam pats Mike on the shoulder and turns him so they can walk towards the kitchen.

"But-"

"It's fine dude." Sam chuckles. "I'm pretty sure that Kurt's the only one that can handle Tina at this point."

"Like that's likely." Tina comments, making Mike speed up his walk so he and Sam are in the kitchen faster.

"Tina." Kurt warns. "There will be no violence in my house."

"I haven't done anything yet." Tina says in defense.

Kurt just snorts and rolls his eyes before taking a seat on the couch. "Take a seat."

"There's nothing to talk about Kurt." Tina mumbles, but takes a seat nonetheless

"Well I need you to tell me what exactly-"

**NOAH**

"-happened dude?" Noah looks at the nervous boy pacing up and down in front of the window. "I mean I know there's a story, but Kurt hasn't told us yet."

"I kissed Mike." Finn says loud enough for Noah to hear, but doesn't stop his pacing. "I kissed Mike."

"Dude." Noah stands up and places a hand on Finn's shoulder, stopping the taller boy. "Why'd you do that?"

Finn sighs before flopping down on the bed, his gaze lost to his hands in his lap. "I was going to ask Mike for help. You guys were worried about the jocks, so I figured I could get another jock to help out. Mike's an easy-going guy and everyone on the football team respects him, so I was going to see if he could talk them down, or at least find out more about what they're planning."

"Sounds logical." Noah says as he leans against the wall closest to Finn. "But how do you end up kissing someone after a conversation like that?"

"I never got to the conversation." Finn groans. "As soon as I was able to get him alone, I . . . I just leaned in and kissed him."

Noah lets out a shaky breath. "So . . . how'd he take it? How'd he react to another dude kissing him?"

Finn lets out a shaky breath and runs his hands over his face before looking up and Noah with a small smile. "He-"

**SAM**

"-kissed back." Mike says from his seat in the kitchen. "I mean . . . I guess I didn't even think about it. I just . . . it's logical to kiss back if someone's kissing you, right?"

"Well that's what I typically do." Sam says with a smile as he turns away from the food on the stove to prop himself against the counter, arms crossed. "But I also do it because I usually want to kiss back. Did . . . did you want to kiss back?"

"No." Mike almost yells, the first answer for any straight guy kissing another guy. "I mean . . ." Sam raises an eyebrow at the sudden confusion. "I don't know. Maybe. I mean . . . it felt good, and it was doing things for me, you know . . . down there." Mike leans forward whispering, as if talking about his genitals was taboo. "And I know I shouldn't be feeling things like that for someone else when I love Tina, but . . . god dammit!" Mike groans and lets his head fall forward onto the kitchen table.

"Hey." Sam pulls out the chair next to Mike and takes a seat before reaching out and placing a comfortable hand on Mike's shoulder. "You do know you can love two people at once. I do it all the time.

Mike chuckles a little before looking up at Sam. "I know that, but I'm more worried at the cheating aspect at this point. I mean, we told her this morning and everything, and it happened last night. So I tried to be responsible about it."

"And it seems like you are, so you need to calm down a bit." Sam reassures the boy. "Now the thing you need to figure out is-hang on. Now that you're not kissing Finn, are you still feeling . . . good things for him?" Sam asks hesitantly.

Mike bites his lip before nodding. "And I don't know what to do with them."

"What you're going to do is spend a while figuring things out for yourself. It wouldn't be fair to yourself or Tina if you continue on a relationship with each other if you like Finn. And you need to let Finn know if you liked it or not, so he at least knows and won't continue to pursue you."

"Well he knows I liked it." Mike mumbles. "I mean, we made out for a good ten minutes and I'm sure he felt my . . . he felt me hard." Mike whispers.

Sam smiles softly. "Well this is why you need to spend some time figuring things out. So for not, you tell Tina that-"

**KURT**

"-you need to take a break." Kurt reluctantly says to the now sad-girl. "From what Mike told you, he might have newfound feelings for Kurt." Kurt sighs before reaching out and taking the girls hand. "I'm sorry Tina, but-"

"I understand Kurt." Tina gives Kurt a sad smile. "Not all relationships are meant to last, but that's why there's always someone else, right? Just look at Mike. He might end up at Finn."

Kurt reaches down with his other hand and carefully rubs at the suddenly-harsh grip on his hand. "Possibly, or he might stay with you. It's all up in the air for now and it's something that should be carefully considered."

Tina slowly nods. "It seems to be that way for now."

**SAM**

"Done." The blonde falls forward on the bed, landing by Kurt, who's already laying like that.

"Who knew helping people could be so much work?" Noah comments as he takes a seat between his fallen fiance's, tired as well.

"At least things are somewhat good." Sam comments as he turns his head over, giving himself a nice view of Noah's backside.

Kurt snorts. "Things may be somewhat good, but Tina has some new hate in her life and I don't think she's going to let go of it anytime soon."

Sam shrugs as he reaches out and gently touches Noah's back through the thin shirt. "I guess we'll be the mediators then."

"Guess so." Kurt mutters, his eyelids drooping.

"Are you really up for that?" Sam glances up and sees Noah looking down at him with lustful eyes.

Sam gives the boy a lazy smirk as he drifts his hand lower down his lovers back, loving the slight shudder that runs through the tan body. "Possibly, but you have to give me a good reason."

Noah chuckles before sliding off the bed, leaving Sam to groan when his hand has to leave the boy. Suddenly, his body is being flipped over and he's on his back.

Noah reaches down and slowly palms Sam through his jeans. "Lets get your good reason up and standing."

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter. It seemed much easier to write after a few days off. So I hope you enjoy. Now, this story will end in roughly five to ten chapters, as far as I'm aware. It's just a heads-up. So if you want, you can help decide on my next story. A murder mystery? Comedy? Extreme angst/tragedy (At least in my standards) So let me know what you think about this story and future ones. And this won't be the end either way, there will be a sequel. I know that. And this one will finish off the boys lives at high school, so there's always a chance for another trilogy down the road. So let me know what you think about the story. Reviews help me through college :)


	57. Chapter 57

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #84: Part 1**

**KURT**

"So is it official?" Santana asks.

Kurt nods and squeezes Santana's hand as he leans into her. "Tike is no more."

Santana purses her lips and frowns. "For some reason, I'm sad about this. Tina and Mike were the longest lasting couple out of all of us." Santana looks to Kurt. "Without taking a break."

"Very true." Kurt comments softly before looking up to the busy hallway. "I don't think Tina will be forgiving anyone soon."

"So . . . what about Mike, and Finn?" Santana asks quietly.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Not sure. Finn wants to try, but this is all new to Mike. So he's probably going to take awhile before he tries anything more with Finn."

"Understandable." Santana nods. "But I support them either way. Sure they hurt Tina, but it's better to find out now rather than later."

"Yeah." Kurt nods before chuckling. "You wanna know something?"

"What?" Santana turns to look at him.

Kurt smiles wide. "For the longest time, I was the only gay guy in school, now almost the entire glee club is gay."

Santana snorts. "That's messed up."

"I don't mind." Kurt shakes his head slightly, a smile on his face. "It's nice knowing that people are being more open with themselves. And if it's a chance to find love, then it doesn't matter."

"True." Santana lets out a happy sigh as she stops in front of her class. "So are we hanging at your place?"

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "I just want to go home and sleep. It's the weekend after all."

"You just want to get your sexy time on." Santana grins.

Kurt rolls his eyes, a small smile on his face. "You have no proof." Santana snorts, but Kurt continues on. "And it's not about that. It's just that we haven't had any alone time in a while. It's just crap after crap."

"You guys share the same bed." Santana raises an eyebrow. "How is that not time together?"

"Because we go home, we eat and sleep, do homework. Yeah we do it together, but we need time to actually hang out."

"And that's what you want to do today?" Santana asks to make sure.

"Yeah." Kurt nods before giving Santana a soft push towards the classroom. "Go. I'll see you in an hour."

"You're still my ride." Santana raises an eyebrow.

"Yes." Kurt chuckles before walking away, a smile on his face.

**NOAH**

"Hey babe." Noah presses his chest against Kurt's back and wraps his arms around the slender waist. "Are you ready to get home?"

"Yes I am." Kurt smiles as he cranes his neck to look at Noah. "What do you think we should do with all our time?"

"Hmm." Noah grins as he holds the boy tight against his body, letting him feel the bulge in his jeans. "What do you think?"

"I was thinking a movie, or a-a" Kurt breaks off as he feels Noah's soft kisses trailing down the side of his face. "A nice dinner."

"And then?" Noah mutters as he leans down more so he can suck a spot on Kurt's neck.

"Whatever you want." Kurt lets his head fall back onto the hard body behind him, his eyes fluttering shut.

"I know what I want then." Noah chuckles and gives Kurt's neck one last kiss before straightening himself up. "Is Sammy ready?"

"He should be meeting us here soon." Kurt says with a smile before turning around in Noah's arms. "But I need to take Santana home, and then stop by dad's house for food."

Noah frowns. "I hate having to get food from everyone else."

"Well he wants to make sure that we don't use all our money up and have to move home." Kurt explains, upset about this as well.

"Well maybe I can get a job." Noah thinks aloud. "That way I can keep a good grade while you and Sam get the good ones so we can go anywhere that you guys want when we graduate."

"You shouldn't have to sacrifice your education." Kurt reaches up and holds a hand against the boys chest. "How about we each get part time jobs?"

"I will be getting a job." Noah says firmly. "And it'll be part time so I don't spend that much time away from school and you guys. We'll have a steady income. And the house is already paid for, so it'll only be a few hundred a month for everything else."

Kurt purses his lips and sighs. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure babe." Noah smiles. "And besides, you and Sam are the ones that have plans for college. My plans were to always get a job. It works this way. A win-win-_win_ situation."

"I guess." Kurt purses his lips and sighs. "Come on. Santana should be waiting by the front."

**KURT**

"Where's Sammy boy?" Santana asks as the two cuddling boys approach her.

"Well we thought he might here with you-"

"But-" Kurt continues from Noah. "He sent us a quick text saying that he'll be late. He was being held back after class to talk about a test."

"Ah." Santana nods before placing a hand on the school doors. "You wanna go ahead and go out and wait."

"Yeah." Kurt nods and steps forward as she opens the doors. "I don't like being in this place anymore than I have to."

"Preach brother Kurt." Noah says behind them.

Kurt chuckles and just pulls the boy by his hand. "Quiet Noah."

Santana and Noah share a laugh as Kurt drags Noah outside with Santana at his side. They barely walk a few feet before they stop. Between the dumpsters and a line of parked cars, are a bunch of jocks pounding on two people.

"Why are they getting the crap beat out of them?" Kurt wonders aloud.

His words seem to be heard by the jocks and the trio are suddenly looking into the eyes of several vengeful jocks.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger. This was longer, but I split it so that I know you're getting something on Monday. So let me know what you think. :) Also, is there any sequels to my stories that you'd like to see, or a new one. Let me know.


	58. Chapter 58

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #84: Part 2**

**KURT**

Kurt steps back until he backs into Noah's hard and tense body. He reaches up and grabs Santana's hand and pulls her back as well.

"Well well well." Sears chuckles as he delivers another kick to the now motionless bodies. "This just gets better and better."

Noah's arms go protectively around Kurt's body as Kurt looks down. Both Azimio and Karofsky are lying beat-up, bleeding, and unconscious on the ground.

"Enjoying our handiwork." Kurt looks up at Sears voice, making the boy chuckle. "This is what they get for betraying us and associating with scum of the earth."

"Watch yourself Sears." Noah sneers as he slowly pulls Kurt to his side. "The cops are right over there and we only have to call out and you're gone."

Sears lets out a low chuckle which is repeated by the other jocks. "Do you think we're that stupid? All we had to do was call in anonymously saying that we saw someone with a gun. Luckily, the cops raced away." Kurt's bottom lip trembles. "And that happened to be all the way across town."

"Run." Noah mutters under his breath as he finally positions himself in front of the small boy. "Get help."

"No." Santana speaks before Kurt can. "We'll leave through the back entrance. We're not leaving you here to get the crap beat our of you, and we're not going to anyone. They haven't helped so far."

"Right." Kurt takes a step back and pulls Noah's hand with him. "You're coming."

"Fine." Noah mutters, his eyes unmoving from the smirking jocks in front of them.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" Sears amused voice makes them freeze. "Don't you want to join your butt-buddies here?"

"Don't you want to finally get laid to prove that your dick is big enough to actually go in?" Santana sneers.

Kurt's eyes widen as Sears teasing smile drops and the other jocks growl. "San . . . we need to-"

"You're dead." Sears says firmly before moving forward.

"Go!" Noah yells as he pushes Kurt towards the school.

Santana reaches the doors first and disappears inside. Kurt quickly follows while keeping his hand in Noah's at all times. Santana barely slows down so she's able to take Kurt's other hand before going at full speed.

The now empty halls of McKinley after hours is only full of racing footsteps. Luckily for their quick thinking, they had the surprise against the jocks who were just expecting them to take it like they did last time. Kurt risks a glance back and freezes. Far behind the jocks stands Sam, frozen at the sight.

_Shoot._

They quickly turn the corner before Kurt lets go of Santana's hand and pulls his phone out.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks as she starts to slow down.

Kurt bites his lip as he spots an open classroom door. "In there."

Santana follows his advice and slides in. Kurt's practically pushed in by Noah. Noah quickly and quietly shuts the door before they all slide to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Noah asks as he pushes his back against the door and slides Kurt to his side.

"I saw Sam back there." Kurt answers in a hushed whisper as they hear the stampede of feet rush past the door.

"Sam?" Noah is suddenly more worried. "What-"

"I don't know." Kurt shakes his head as he hit Sam's speed dial number on his phone. "I'm going to warn him. And get him to wait in your truck."

"Have him go to your car." Noah mutters in his ear. "They're used to us taking my truck. They won't look for your car."

Kurt nods as he put his phone to his ear.

**SAM**

"Kurt." Sam's beyond worried as he answers the phone. "What's going on?"

"Just listen to me Sam." Sam's eyes narrow at Kurt's panting and rushed tone. "Don't go out the front doors."

"What-"

"Just listen Sam." Sam stops talking and lets Kurt speak. "You saw us."

"Yeah." Sam nods to himself.

"Well the jocks-no. I'll tell you later." Kurt lets out a small groan. "Just . . . g-go outside. To my car. We'll meet you there. And make sure that you go through the back entrance as well." Kurt quickly adds. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah." Sam lets out a shaky breath. "Are you and Noah okay?"

"We are." Kurt answers. "But these guys seem to be out for the kill this time. We need to talk to the cops soon."

"I know." Sam smiles before nodding to himself. "See you in a bit."

"Love you." Kurt says into the phone before it goes dead.

Sam lets out a shaky breath before standing up. He reaches out and opens the bathroom door before peering out. The hallway is empty now. It already was before he dived into the bathroom to hide, but now it's completely empty now. The teachers of McKinley usually left as soon as the students, only staying behind if they absolutely had to.

Sam bites his lip and takes a deep breath before stepping out.

_I'm so tired of this sh-_

**KURT**

The trio wait a second before they race out from behind the back of the building. The parking lot is clear now except for the final few cars of the remaining participants.

"Come on Kurt." Noah tightens his grip around Kurt's waist, the smaller boy having been there for the past five minutes since they left the classroom.

"Okay Noah." Kurt says softly and tightens his grip on Santana's hand.

"Almost-" Noah suddenly stops, making Kurt and Santana stop as well.

They all take a breath at the new sight presented for them.

* * *

So, sorry for another short and cliffhanger chapter. I'm just trying to make sure that I still have story left. It will be ending soon, but I'm trying to extend it a bit. So let me know what you think and if you'll enjoy seeing another entry in this series. :)


	59. Chapter 59

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #84: Part 3**

**KURT**

"What the hell happened to my truck?" Puck's voice comes out quiet.

Kurt glances to his fiance, waiting for the explosion. He just lets Noah slowly pull him towards the truck. The once pretty decent looking truck now has all of it's windows busted out. The front hood has been smashed in alone with the doors and every piece of metal within eye sight. The few surfaces that aren't dented or smashed in, are keyed up beyond recognition. From where they're standing, Kurt can see the interior is destroyed as well, the seats shredded.

Kurt glances to his boyfriend and Noah lets out a shaky breath. "I know it's just a truck, but I've had this for five years now. Ever since . . . dad." Kurt bites his lip, knowing that Noah never talks about his father. "Even when I wasn't old enough to drive it, I'd sit in it and remember him."

"Don't worry about it Noah." Kurt moves in front of the boy and reaches up, tilting the the tan head down and waiting for Noah to look at him before continuing. "My dad can fix it all up. I'll help to. And we'll report this and-"

"Don't." Noah cuts him off and gulps. "Lets not worry about this now. Lets find Sam and get home."

"Noah-"

"Please Kurt." Kurt can see that the boy is close to breaking down, so he nods.

"Come on Noah." Kurt says gently as he lets go of the boys face.

He reaches down and retakes the hand and slowly pulls Noah away from the truck. He looks at Santana and she nods. He turns and pulls Noah past the truck, keeping his grip on the boy. The parking lot is clear know that they've left the side of the building. Only Kurt's car and a few others remain. Kurt lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that his car, undamaged, with Sam standing impatiently at the side.

Sam quickly moves towards them as soon as they're close enough. His eyes flick up to Noah's emotionless face. Kurt lets go of Noah as soon as Sam gets close enough. Sam reaches up to inspect his fiance. Kurt looks down to his pocket when he feels something. Santana plucks the keys out of his pocket. Kurt looks at her, but she nods to his finance's. Kurt nods in understanding before approaching his boys.

"Come on." He mutters.

He shakes his head when Sam looks to him. Kurt guides them over to the car and opens it. Sam gives him a questioning look before sliding in. Kurt has to give Noah a small push before the boy gets with the program and slide in. Kurt lets out a shaky breath before following.

_I think he might have just broke._

**SAM**

"What's going on?" Sam asks as he shuts the bedroom door and looks to Kurt.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath before pushing his back to the wall and sliding down. "What'd he say?"

Sam pushes his back to the other wall of the small hallway and slides down. He can't stretch his legs out all the way out, so he sits Indian-style. He takes Kurt's legs and places them on his lap, running his fingers gently over the soft feet.

"He said he wanted some time to think." Sam answers softly.

Kurt purses his lips before answering Sam's first question. "He . . . it's about his father." Kurt looks up to meet Sam's inquiring eyes. "He's never talked to him about you, has he?"

"No." Sam shakes his head.

Kurt lets his head fall back on the wall and shuts his eyes. "All I know is the bit that Finn could tell me. Pretty much . . . his dad died. I don't know the exact details, but I know that it was enough to change him. That's when he became Puck. He vented his anger from his dad's death . . . into Puck." Kurt rolls his head over and glances at their bedroom door. "He hasn't been Puck thanks to us, but this has definitely brought back some memories."

"What made him like this?" Sam asks. "What happened at school? Did any of the-"

"No." Kurt shakes his head as he looks back to Sam. "They didn't catch up with us, but they did get his car."

Realization dawns on Sam. "And his truck is from his dad."

"Right." Kurt nods. "And I guess it's hitting him harder than he thought it would."

Sam nods. "So did anything else happen?"

"No." Kurt sighs. "They managed to get a hold of Karofsky and Azimio. Beat the crap out of them for associating with us. Or me." Kurt adds. "I didn't see them after we ran away. But . . . that's pretty much it."

Sam lets out a shaky breath before reaching out and taking Kurt's hands. He spreads his legs open and Kurt lets Sam pull him close, turning him around as he moves. Sam wraps his arms around Kurt and holds him against his chest.

"So what do we do with Noah?"

**KURT**

Kurt steps into the dark bedroom with Sam right behind him. Noah is laying down in the middle of the bed, spread out and looking up blankly at the ceiling. Kurt stands still while Sam moves. He takes a seat by the boy and reaches out to cup the tan face. Noah slowly reaches up and grabs onto Sam's hand. Sam leans down and presses a soft kiss to the still lips.

When Sam pulls back, Noah gives him a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sam responds with a smile before looking over at Kurt.

Kurt gives his boys a small smile as he makes his way over to the bed, sitting on the opposite side of Sam. Noah reaches out and takes Kurt's hand. Kurt goes to open his mouth, but Noah shakes his head.

"So what are we going to do about . . . them?" Noah asks.

_I guess we'll worry about everything else later._

"I have an idea." Kurt smiles.

* * *

So, let me know what you think. I rather enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. Less than ten chapters left before the end and I hope you enjoy every minute. Let me know what you think. :)


	60. Chapter 60

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #85: Part 1**

**KURT**

Kurt is cradling Noah's head against his chest as the tan boy wakes up. "Hey." He smiles as his thumb gently strokes Noah's cheek. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well it sucked at first." Noah says before looking up at Kurt with a smile. "But waking up like this is perfect."

Kurt grins at him and lets out a sigh of content as he drags his hand down the side of the boys face and traces the edge of his lips. "Do you want to skip school today?"

"No." Noah shakes his head. "Wouldn't want to be irresponsible now that I've finally got you two with me all the time."

Kurt smiles and nods his head in agreement as his eyes drift to his blonde fiancé that is cuddling Noah, his arms wrapped around the tan body and pressed against Kurt's leg. "Are . . ." Kurt looks hesitantly back to Noah. "Are you okay after yesterday?"

Noah lets out a shaky breath. "I-I'll be okay. Are you sure you or your dad can fix it up?"

"I'm sure." Kurt smiles to the boy before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the tan temple, Noah's eyes shutting under his soft lips. "I'll fix this Noah. You're truck will be done by the end of the week and those Neanderthals are going away for a long time."

"How do you know?" Noah's eyes are suddenly red and wet.

Kurt smiles as he shifts his arms so he's cupping Noah's face. "Because while you slept, your loving fiancé took care of everything."

"What did you do?" Noah asks with narrowed eyes.

Kurt just smiles and lets his head fall back onto the wall, looking at the ceiling. "Just wait."

He glances down and watches as Noah looks at him with curious eyes. Noah carefully unwraps Sam's from around him before moving to hover himself above Kurt. Kurt lets go of the boys face as Noah moves up so their eyes are aligned.

Noah's eyes are soft. "You mean you fixed everything while I was . . . while Sam was taking care of me?"

"I did." Kurt nods slightly.

Noah grins wide before leaning down and pressing his lips softly against Kurt's. Kurt pushes his lips back as Noah slowly lowers himself onto Kurt, connecting their bodies.

"You are just so great." Noah mutters against his lips. "Just so perfect."

"I try." Kurt chuckles before lifting his head to kiss Noah again. "But now that I know you're feeling better, we need to get up."

"Why?" Noah asks, obviously wanting more of Kurt.

"Because you slept in your clothes all night." Kurt says with a smile as he reaches down to play with the hem of the boy's shirt. "And Sam did as well. I'm the only one that had time to change clothes."

Noah looks down Kurt's body and frowns. "Now tell me why you're not nude and in briefs."

"Because it would hurt my junk to be rubbing into your jeans." Kurt answers, making Noah laugh. "And I don't want to sleep like an animal."

"Well I had a good excuse." Noah mock-pouts.

"I know." Kurt frowns slightly before giving Noah a comforting smile. "And you guys also have only an hour before school and I want you two to shower."

"Well if we take a shower together, we have more time to stay in bed." Noah counters with a smirk.

"True." Kurt smiles. "But Sam is still asleep, so no."

"I'm awake." Sam's soft voice comes from beside them.

Kurt and Noah look over to see the boy still lying limp, his eyes shut. "You're not awake." Kurt comments.

Sam grins while keeping his eyes shut. "I've been awake. Just laying here."

"Well why didn't you tell us?" Kurt reaches over and runs his fingers through the blonde hair.

"I like listening to your voices." Sam answers.

Kurt can't help the soft "Aw." that leaves his mouth while Noah chuckles.

"Go." Kurt gives Noah a soft push so the boy rolls off of him and halfway onto a suddenly-groaning Sam. "Take your showers."

Noah groans as he slides off the bed and stands up. "Fine. But I'm gonna do you know what and it's all going to go down the drain."

Kurt props himself on his elbows and glares at the boy. "You wouldn't if you know what's good for you. I plan on celebrating tonight and I'm more than happy to leave you out."

Noah's eyes widen. "I'll be good."

"And under twenty minutes." Kurt adds as he cuddles up next to an amused Sam. "Then Sam gets twenty and we have twenty to get to school and watch some fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Sam mutters as he softly kisses Kurt's ear.

"Forget it." Noah groans as he slowly walks backwards in the room, undressing as he goes. "He's mum on this. Trust me, I've tried and you both know it's hard to resist this."

Kurt smiles. "It's harder when it comes to me. Now hurry up." Kurt says before he hides his face in Sam's neck and starts pressing soft kisses to the warm skin.

**SANTANA**

She presses a soft kiss as she finishes wrapping the bandages on Brittany's head. "How are you feeling? Dizzy? Do you need to take your medicine?"

"I'm fine San." Brittany swirls in the kitchen chair so she's facing the worried Latina. "Can we just go to school now? I want to see Artie and Kurt."

"Sure." Santana smiles.

_They're the only ones that she seems to get along with these days ever since . . . those idiots._

Santana keeps her smile on her face as she takes the blondes hand. "Come on."

"Alright. Lets-" Brittany is cut off by Santana's phone ringing. "Answer it." Brittany smiles before pressing a soft kiss to Santana's lips. "I'll be out in the car."

Santana nods and watches as the blonde skips off, only stopping to open the front door.

_I am so far in love with that girl._

Santana smiles as she looks down to the phone. Her smile drops as she holds the phone up to her eyes.

* * *

So another chapter down. Sorry for a late one. Let me know what you think. And I can tell you now that this story will end within the next five chapters. I've used all plot lines I can without making this go too far. So let me know what you think and what you would like to see in a sequel. :)


	61. Chapter 61

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #85: Part 2**

**KURT**

Kurt's smile is more confident than of recent as he walks into the halls of McKinley. Both Sam and Noah are twitching at his side, still on edge with all of the jocks that usually creep through the hallways.

_Just wait. They won't be touching us again, any time soon._

Kurt directs them away from their usual hallway and smiles when he sees both boys eyeing him.

"Where are we going Kurt?" Noah asks as he yanks on Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiles and tugs on both of his fiances hands. "Don't you trust me."

"Of course." Sam answers for Noah. "We're just curious."

Kurt laughs, his laugh becoming harder and louder when both boys look at him with wide eyes. "Trust me, I'm not going crazy." Kurt sighs and stops, waiting for both fiances to move in front of him. "I told you." He squeezes their hands as he looks between the two. "I had an idea. Today, I see if it works."

"What is it?" Noah asks.

Kurt just smiles and looks past them. Both boys quickly turn and follow his eye sight. From Principal Figgins Office, three police officers emerge. Once out, and a few words exchanged, the three head off in different directions.

"Kurt." Sam snaps his head back to look at Kurt. "What's going on? What's with the police?"

Kurt smiles at them before leaning up and kissing each boy softly on the lips. "Just trust me." He mutters against Noah's lips before pulling back. "I know what I'm doing."

"And what-"

"I actually have to go now." Kurt interrupts Noah as he lets go of the two hands. "People to talk to, things to finish up. Will you two be okay getting to class?"

Sam goes to open his mouth, but Noah places a hand on his shoulder. "Sure Kurt. But you be careful."

"Of course." Kurt smiles sweetly before turning on his heels and walking away.

**SAM**

"What is going on with him?" Sam wonders aloud as he turns his head to look at Noah. "Do you have any idea?"

Noah looks away from Kurt's retreating figure to face Sam. "All I know is what he told us earlier. But I don't know what kind of plan he has that would involve the police. They haven't done anything so far. Why would it be any different now?"

"I don't know." Sam purses his lips and looks back to the now busy hallway, nix Kurt.

"Hey." Noah wraps an arm around Sam's waist a presses a kiss to the boys temple. "I'm sure everything's fine."

"Hmm." Sam nods before looking to the boy. "So are you actually gonna go to class today?"

"I-"

"You better Noah." Sam cuts him off with a stern voice. "Otherwise you might not be getting other things as well."

"You can't always threaten me with sex." Noah says with a small smirk. "I can go without it just as much as you can."

Sam raises an eyebrow and chuckles before giving Noah a small push. "Get to class."

Noah chuckles before leaning down for one last kiss. "I'll see you later."

**SANTANA**

"What's going on Puckerman?" Santana announces her entrance into the lunchroom by calling Noah out.

She sits down as Noah looks away from Sam to the Latina. "Well my cock is a little tight in my jeans, but I'm blaming Sam for that."

Noah chuckles as Sam elbows him in the side.

Santana rolls her eyes as she takes her seat at the table. "I mean what's going on with Kurt? He's been awol all day and all of the usual jocks are gone. I'm kind of freaking out."

"I don't know." Noah's face drops. "All I see of him is in Glee later on. Well actually now, but he hasn't shown up for lunch yet."

Santana purses her lips.

"I'm sure he's fine." Santana raises an eyebrow at the nervousness in Sam's voice.

"It'lle be fine." Noah says, his voice a little more firm. "I haven't seen our problems around today so I'm sure that Kurt is fine since they're not here."  
Santana purses her lips. "I guess you're right."

Noah smiles before turning back to Sam and continuing to kiss the blonde's neck.

Santana smiles fondly at them. "Isn't it great that we can kiss our partners in public on days like this, when the jocks are gone."

Noah nods before removing his face from the blushing neck of Sam. "I do it even if they are here, but it's nice to do it without any distraction. It gets Sammy hard." Noah chuckles before looking at Santana. "And I'm serious about no distractions. Go find your own girlfriend so I can enjoy my fiance in peace."

Santana snorts as Noah starts nibbling on Sam's ear. "Whatever."

* * *

So I know this chapter is extremely short, but college is again killing me. Now for major announcements, this story will be ending in a few chapters. It's run its course, but there will be a sequel. You will also find out about Kurt's master plan in the next chapter as well as who called Santana. All of this, plus more will be shown to you all in good time. So for now, let me know what you think. Also tell me what you'd like to see in the sequel. I might include it, I might not. So let me know and enjoy. :)


	62. Chapter 62

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #85: Part 3**

**KURT**

Kurt walks into the hospital room without fear. He knows his goal and what he's hear to do. He spots the first bed and the sleeping boy on it before he catches the door and eases it shut. He slowly walks further in the room, close to the paper curtain that divides the two beds. He stops before he reaches the curtain and turns back. A black and blue unconscious Azimio lies in the bed. Kurt cringes at the sight.

_He looks more beat up than I did before. But I think that's because I stayed away from mirrors and I don't care if Noah or Sam lied to me about my looks then._

Kurt wants to crack a smile at his internal words, but doesn't because this isn't the time. Kurt looks away from the bruised boy to the thin curtain in front of him. He lets out a shaky breath before reaching forward and pulling it back. Karofsky lays on the second bed in that hospital room. Since his skin isn't as dark as Azimio's, the bruises show more. Almost every part of his face is scabbed over or covered with thick white bandages. Karofsky already has one arm set in a cast.

Kurt glances up the body to look at the boy. Karofsky has his face turned, staring blankly out the window. Kurt slowly approaches the bed, grabbing the side chair as he does to move it closer. He watches the boy carefully, noticing how he tenses up. Karofsky only turns to look at him once he sits down.  
"What are you doing here?" Karofsky's voice is full of tears.

Kurt tightens his jaw. "I'm here to explain what's going to happen."

"Going to happen?" Karofsky mutters the words before refocusing on Kurt. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that there are rules now." Kurt says firmly before continuing on. "Now the guys that hurt you, they've all been taken into custody. Don't ask how." Kurt says when Karofsky opens his mouth. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for my family and friends. Next, you and I are no longer friends. Yes I don't like that you got hurt, but I'd feel the same for anybody. You've done too many things to me at this point and it ends now. I don't care if you said you thought something or you were angry, we're done. We will never be friends. You will no longer talk to me or associate with anyone that you've hurt or tried to hurt in the past. Nod if you understand." Karofsky quickly nods and Kurt cracks a smile as he nods in Azimio's direction. "He's safe as well. He served his time for what he did before, but no more. You are both walking on wire. Also, I have stuff on each of you. So try anything like kissing me again, you're ruined." Kurt threatens, his voice low. "I normally wouldn't result to this, but I am tired of my life being destroyed by pathetic people like you." Kurt holds his ground as he stands up and meets the set of watery eyes. "This is my only warning Karofsky. You can see I'm not playing now. Your fellow jocks will be in jail a lot longer now. So things will be different when you return to school. I suggest that you conform quickly." Kurt gives the boy a fake smile before letting it drop again.

Kurt turns on his heal and starts to walk from the room.

_That was tons easier than I thought it would be. Lets hope it sticks._

**SAM**

"Kurt." Sam all but runs as he spots Kurt getting out of his car.

He had gone outside to get his math book from the car when he noticed it was gone. He's lucky he stayed the extra minute wondering where the car was because Kurt just happens to pull up into the parking lot.

"Calm down Sam." Kurt says quickly as he leaves the car. "I'm fine."

"But where have you been?" Sam asks as he rushes up to the boy and places his hands on Kurt's arms. "The last anyone's seen you was this morning when you left me and Noah." He lets out a shaky breath. "And you didn't show up for lunch."

"I'm fine Sam." Kurt reaches up and cups Sam's face. "I've been in my classes all day. I've just been busy during the breaks."

"With?" Sam prompts.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "And I was busy during lunch. Clearing up a few things."

"Which would be?" Sam questions as he shakes his head. "Come on Kurt. Tell me what's going on."

Kurt smiles as he leans up and presses a soft kiss to Sam's lips. "Go and get Noah." Kurt mutters before pulling back. "I have one last thing to do and then I'll let you know."

Sam sighs before nodding. "Fine. But this better be good. I'm sure some of my hair has turned gray from all of this worrying."

Kurt chuckles and reaches up to run his fingers through Sam's hair. "It'd be hard to tell."

Sam snorts before taking Kurt's hand from his hair and holding it in his own. "We'll meet in the choir room?"

"Yeah." Kurt nods.

**KURT**

"Thank you." Kurt gives the girl a small smile.

She shifts awkwardly in the janitor's closet. "It was the least I could do. After everything that I've done."

"It's fine Quinn." Kurt gives her a genuine smile. "You've helped out so much. And-" He rushes to say when Quinn looks down. "I think this will really show people that you are trying."

Quinn blushes and rubs her hands up and down her arms. "It's not much."

"It is." Kurt waits for her to look back up at him before continuing. "Just thank you Quinn."

Quinn blushes more. "It's mainly Tina. I would have offered if she didn't talk to you about . . . Mercedes and me."

"Well-" Kurt reaches out and places his hand on her tense shoulder. "You may have done a few bad things, but sometimes people know how to play on your fears."

* * *

So there will be a few more chapters, just wrapping up the last few plot lines, whilst creating a few more for a sequel. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed. :)

Also, there are a max of five chapters left, if that.


	63. Chapter 63

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Day #85: Part 4**

**KURT**

"What's going on Kurt?" Noah asks as soon as Kurt enters the choir room.

Kurt gives him a small smile before staring around the room. All of his friends have been invited by him: Sam, Noah, Santana, Tina, and Brittany. His close ones that have been affected by this. He was going to invite Artie, but-

It's best to keep him out of this. He doesn't need anything else to worry about.

Kurt gulps before he steps further into the room, pulling on that tense small hand in his own. Within seconds, all of his friends are standing up and glaring in his direction, but not at him.

"What's she doing here?" Santana hisses.

Kurt looks to his boyfriends and he can see them both restraining from telling Quinn to leave with some not so appropriate words. "Can you guys sit down? I'll explain everything."

"I-"

"Come on San." Brittany pulls on Santana's hand until the growling Latina takes her seat.

Kurt glares at his finance's until they make the wise decision to sit down on their own. Kurt smiles at the seated boys before turning his gaze on Tina. The girl gives him a soft smile before slowly approaching him and Quinn. Kurt lets go of Quinn's hand and Tina rushes to her side, whispering small words into her ear.

"What is this Kurt?" Sam asks slowly. "We're just lost and trying to figure this out."

"And I'll explain." Kurt says to the boy before turning his head to look at the two girls. "Do you want to explain, or do you want me to?"

"You can." Quinn mutters before Tina drags her over to the piano bench.

Kurt nods and lets out a shaky breath before looking back to the group of waiting friends on the risers. "Alright. You guys need to hear me out. Hear us out. Can you please just listen to what I have to say before you flip out? Well anymore than you already have."

"Kurt-"

"Noah." Sam cuts the tan boy off. "Just wait."

Kurt gives the blonde and appreciative smile before letting out a shaky breath. "So it was brought to my attention a few days ago that Quinn might not have been all that we've known about her. Hey!" Kurt all but yells when Noah goes to open his mouth before muttering to himself. "Yes she did do some bad things, but it's not entirely fault." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Mercedes herself has been pretty much playing on Quinn's emotions." Kurt glances at the blonde girl before continuing. "Now she wouldn't have agreed to help, but Tina fortunately overheard a conversation that Quinn and Mercedes had and brought this to my attention." Kurt purses his lips as he takes a seat on Mr. Schue's usual seat. "Tina got Quinn to agree to meet with me and she had a proposition. She-"

"Kurt." Kurt's off by Quinn.

Kurt looks over at the blonde girl. She gives Tina a smile before standing up. Kurt smiles at her before rolling back a foot as Quinn steps up to address everyone.

"I wanted to help you guys. I tried doing things that would only hurt you emotionally, and I am so sorry for that." Quinn rushes to say. "Even if you don't believe me, or accept my words, I am so sorry." She waits for Sam, and only Sam, to slowly nod his head in understanding. "So I wanted to help. What they did with the . . . with the rocks. It's just despicable and so low. So I offered my services to Kurt to do something to help. It's the least I could do."

"What did you do?" Santana asks as she leans forward, obviously interested.

Quinn's bottom lip trembles before she opens her mouth. "I-I went over there last night. Took some alcohol. I knew it was dangerous, but I knew it was one of the few ways that I could get a confession."

"Confession?" Noah mutters aloud.

Quinn looks down at her feet. "Long story short, I got them drunk, did a few regrettable things and got a confession from each of the jocks."

"Quinn." Kurt slowly stands up. "I didn't know that part. Why . . . why would you put yourself in danger like that?"

"What did you think I meant when I said I went over there?" Quinn chuckles dryly as she looks over at Kurt. "If you think I have enough power to make them just tell me, then you were deluding yourself." Kurt's at a loss for words as Quinn looks back towards the larger group. "But I got a confession, took it to the police this morning. Kurt helped me a bit with that."

"So that's why the cops were here this morning?" Sam asks.

Kurt nods. "That's why I was kind of happy. As soon as the officer in charge listened to the confessions, warrants were released. Apparently they've been sitting on the shelf, waiting for a reason to use them." Kurt purses his lips. "But they're out of our lives, even if something terrible had to happen to get things going." His eyes drift over to Quinn. "I-"

"Don't." Quinn shakes her head. "Just be happy. Those monsters are in jail and you're safe again." Quinn looks around before taking a few steps towards the door. "I'm sorry. I need to go."

"Quinn." Kurt's voice doesn't reach her as the blonde flees the room.

Kurt lets a shaky breath as he turns back to his friends. Tina has now joined the group. Kurt bites his lip as he approaches them.

"Where were you all morning then?" Santana asks. "It shouldn't have taken that long at the station."

Kurt sighs as he stops in front of Noah and Sam. "I had a talk with Karofsky. And don't worry." He adds when both of his boys tense up. "I made it very clear to him that he is no longer to be involved in my life or any of our lives. And now thanks to Quinn, everything is finally alright."

**MERCEDES**

The girl pushes herself away from the choir room door and settles against the wall, her chest heaving.

_No. This can't be happening. I've lost Quinn, I've lost the jocks, but I will not lose this. I don't know if Kurt wants me, I need to be in his life. I'll have to work hard to gain his trust again, but I'll be able to work everything from the inside once I do._

Mercedes clenches her jaw and stares down the hallway with determination.

* * *

So, what do you think? I wrapped up a few plot points, but created a few more. But this story has a max of three chapters left, but most likely two. So leave me a review on what you think. :)


	64. Chapter 64

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The continuation of the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys learn to deal with a public relationship . . . with a few bumps along the way.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation**

**Night #85**

**NOAH**

"Quinn." Noah tries to catch his breath as he slides to a stop in front of the wary blonde girl. "Quinn. You-"

"Please don't Puck." Quinn cuts him off. "What's done is done. There's no going back now."

"I know there isn't." Noah says softly as his breath returns to him. "But I just wish that it didn't have to get like this."

"Me too." Quinn sighs before bringing her arms up and folding them over her chest. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." Noah sees that Quinn won't bring up the subject again. "Well right after you left, I had this idea."

"Puck." Quinn snaps her wet eyes up to meet his. "You don't need to thank me. You don't need to pretend to care for me when we both know that you've hated me for the longest. Yes I did this for you guys, but that's as far as it goes. I'm willing to be friends and all, but not now."

"Always the same old Quinn." Noah chuckles. "But I'm afraid that I'll have to insist."

Quinn groans. "I don't-"

"If you didn't want to be friends with us, then you wouldn't have helped us out." Noah cuts her off. "And I'm sorry I didn't believe you before when you were sorry. And I knew you were sorry." He quickly adds on when she opens her mouth. "Whenever I saw you around school, I could see it in you. And now I know that you really have changed." Quinn gulps and looks down at her arms. "Listen." Noah takes a deep breath. "I want you to come hang with us."

Quinn's head snaps up. "What?"

"Well now that we know you're not going to try and manipulate things again, I want you to hang out with us." Noah's smile is genuine. "Because I do miss you. Besides Santana, you're the only one that can keep up with Kurt and his wittiness." Quinn snorts and Noah smiles wider. "And I want you to be our friend. At this point, we can't afford to lose anymore people to all of this crap. So-" Noah offers her another grin. "What do you say? I'm sure we can find something for us to do."

Quinn looks a bit skeptical at first, but she slowly starts smiling. "Sure. That sounds great."

**SAM**

"Hey." Sam fights back a smile as Mike and Finn stand around awkwardly. "How are you guys doing?"

"Good." Finn answers quickly as he plasters a big dopey fake grin to his face. "Really good. Great even."

"Then why do you seem so twitchy?" Sam can't help but slowly smile.

"I'm not twitchy dude." Finn all but yells as he drops his gym bad on the dirty floor.

Sam's eyes widen as he looks over to Mike. Mike glances around the now empty locker room before looking back to Sam and shrugs. Sam looks back to Finn and finds the boy letting out a sigh.

"Sorry dude." Finn looks back to Sam. "Just a bit . . . a bit nervous."

Sam smiles wider when he sees Finn'a gaze flick over to Mike. "And what say you Mike?"

"Nothing." Mike answers, his voice controlled. "Just ready to go home. You?"

"Fine. Fine." Sam chuckles as he hooks his thumbs through the loops on the side of his jeans. "I was just wondering if you two wanted to come hang with everyone tonight. Our place." He adds in. "Where you can be . . . whatever you two decide to be without judgment."

"We're not anything." Mike quickly says as a blush creeps up his face.

Sam smiles and laughs. "So you're telling me that all you've done is share that first kiss? I don't believe it."

Finn sighs as he sits down on the bench in front of Sam. "We may have kissed . . . a few more times."

"But nothing more than that." Mike quickly reassures Sam as he takes a seat by Finn. "I-we're not ready." Mike looks to Finn with a soft smile. "This is new for both of us."

"I'm sure." Sam chuckles as Finn looks down and blushes. "Just know that when you guys get together, let me know. Otherwise Kurt will be mad."

Finn snorts as he looks up at Sam with a smile. "Thanks dude."

"No problem." Sam nods to each boy. "Now if you'll excuse me. Kurt and Noah are waiting. So are you guys going to follow, or . . ."

"I think I'll pass." Mike nods. "I don't feel like being interrogate." Sam and Finn trade a smile. "But I'll call you sometime. Maybe a guys night soon?"

"Sure." Sam smiles. "That'd be fun."

**KURT**

"Poor Quinn." Brittany pouts as she cuddles into Santana's side. "No one should have to go through that."

"I know Brit." Santana's voice is soft.

Kurt sighs from his chair before standing up and turning to look at them. "Come on. Noah said that he invited Quinn over and I want to make sure she knows that we can trust her."

"Well I know we can now." Santana's voice is full of guilt as she nods. "Sure. Lets have her over."

Kurt grins before holding both of his hands out. He waits for each girl to take his hand before heaving them up. He gives Santana a comforting smile before he pulls them from the choir room.

"Come on. Noah and Sam should be waiting."

**SAM**

"Watch the hands." Sam mutters as Noah's hand drift down his back.

Noah chuckles before shifting himself along the bed so he can press his lips to the blondes cheek. "What's wrong Sammy?"

"What's wrong?" Sam chuckles as he turns his head so he can see Noah. "There are people still here and I don't think I can stay quiet."

Noah chuckles before he presses his body close to Sam's. "That's what you get for coming in here to lay down for a bit."

"I'm tired." Sam sighs. "Which means I don't want to move."

Noah chuckles before pulling away from Sam. "Fine. But know this . . . you're not sleeping tonight."

"I'm fine with that." Sam grins. "But let me get half an hour. That's all I ask."

"Ask and you shall receive." Sam hears before the bedroom door shuts.

He waits for a second before rolling over on the bed and looking around. He looks to the door where he can hear everyone having fun in the living room. He bites his lip before reaching to the bedside table and his phone. He quickly dials the memorized number and holds the phone to his ear.

* * *

So . . . the end. What do you think? I do hope you enjoyed it. The ending was hard to decide on, but I think it works. :) It's a nice direct ending with seem more mystery. I just hope that you do like it. Either way, let me know. Review on the entire story, or chapters. I want brutal honesty. Tell me your likes, your dislikes, everything. And I shall be here waiting to read what you think. :)

And to help the time past, go check out _The Night and Days of Kurt: A First Christmas Interlude_. It's set in the future, but right before the sequel to this. Consider it a long epilogue of sorts to the final chapter of the Night and Days of Kurt. :)


	65. Chapter 65

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that the sequel to the Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation is now up. **_

_**It is entitled The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**_

_**Just go to my profile to find it.**_

_**I hope all of my followers from this story can jump on over to the sequel and final chapter of the series and let me know what you think. **_

_**Can't wait to hear from you.**_

_**~ GleekShip**_


End file.
